


He Wolf.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 - Freeform, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 137,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: I’m falling to pieces.





	1. Prologue.

 

_Kyuhyun has everything he ever wanted after forever leaving his pack. He has moved into the city after concealing his scent. He lived in a small low cost apartment. He worked in a bakery shop which was in the city, nearby to his apartment. He has met with a regular customer in the bakery shop. He was an ex hunter. Kyuhyun has kept his guard with him. The regular customer turns into his lover after a month, with the male asking him out after buying pastries._

 

 _He has to give in because the ex hunter seemed to be a very, very good man and was everyone’s type. So, he ended up going out with him. He has been proposed by his lover after three months going out with him. He was shocked. His lover was a human. He was not. Kyuhyun is a wolf. An_ alpha  _wolf. Kyuhyun was a bit hesitant when he told him that he’s a wolf. His lover didn’t care. He didn’t care at all._

 

_His lover has accepted him as a life partner even though he’s not a normal human. So they got married in fall. They didn’t celebrate their wedding grandly. His lover understood his situation even though Kyuhyun didn’t say anything. Kyuhyun didn’t have relatives. No. He was the one who left them. He has his reasons. They have settled down. Their small yet cozy and cute house was in the forest, near to the city, by Kyuhyun’s request because he loves forest._

 

_He loves the nature and he missed them badly. Kyuhyun’s inner wolf has begged him to come out after one month of their marriage. He couldn’t control it anymore, after years of concealing and forcing himself, especially when it was going to be a full moon. He needed to release his inner beast. His inner wolf wanted to feel the power of the moon after so long. He talked about it to his lover. His lover understood. Kyuhyun showered him with kisses._

 

_He goes out one night once it’s a full moon. He runs and runs. He runs deeper into the forest, away from his house. A sharp cry leaves his mouth before he feels his bones breaking, cracking and moving inside his body. A thick coat of fur makes him feel warm despite it’s freezing in the night. Kyuhyun, now fully turned into a wolf, stands mightily on top of a certain hill, near to the full moon which is shining so magnificently, so beautifully._

 

_The wolf breathes in deeply and awes at the bright full moon, blue orbs gazing on the big white circle in the dark sky. The wolf takes a deep breath and brings its head up before letting out a long howl. It echoes through the thick trees in the forest. The howl lasts for a few seconds. It then hears other wolves replying to his howl. The alpha wolf stands there on the top of the hill proudly, enjoying gazing on the moon for the rest of the night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A few years later…**

 

Kyuhyun is making chicken porridge for his ten year old sick son. He stirs the almost boiling porridge and takes a sip of it for a taste. He plays it with his tongue before swallowing the porridge. Kyuhyun smiles. It’s perfect. He gasps in total shock when a pair of long arms wrap itself around his midsection from the back, chin nestling on his right shoulder. “You have to  _stop_ surprising me like this,” He says angrily but secretly loves it anyway, leaning his back on his husband’s warm chest.

 

“Kyu…”

 

His lover calls out. “What is it?” He asks worriedly, still stirring the porridge. “Don’t you think we should tell him now?” His lover  _and_  his husband, loosens his grip around Kyuhyun’s waist before gently turning him around to face him. “He’s still a baby, Siwon,” Kyuhyun says sternly and notices the hardened expression on his lover’s face, before it disappears when the man lets out a sigh.

 

“Don’t you think he’s sick because the wolf inside him is ready to come out? He doesn’t even know that he’s a wolf…”

 

Siwon states worriedly. Their ten year old son, Junmyeon, is sick for almost a week now for an unknown reason, which is stated by the boy’s doctor. The parents know the reasons. “I know. That’s why I’m letting him to eat lots of meat to calm his wolf inside.” Siwon sighs once again, “Okay… I trust you. I can’t see him like that anymore,” He leans down and hugs Kyuhyun tightly. “He’s going to be okay,” Kyuhyun hugs him back, patting on his husband’s back comfortingly.

 

Siwon parts away from the hug after a while before cupping Kyuhyun’s face, making him to blink twice, “I might have tell you this countless of times… I never regret having Junnie with you, Kyu.” Before Kyuhyun can even smile, his lover kisses him softly. Kyuhyun returns the kiss gently and calmly. He’s happy. So happy. Sure, it has been a few hectic month when Kyuhyun was pregnant with Junmyeon, but it’s worth it now.

 

The alpha wolf surrendered himself to his lover after a few months of their marriage. Wolves mustn’t have intercourse with a human,  _especially_ an alpha. Alpha wolves are supposed to be strong and independent and dominant, but Kyuhyun doesn’t want to be any of that. He wanted to be a normal person. His wolf characteristics almost make him look like an omega wolf instead of an alpha. But his decision can be only made by an alpha himself.

 

He has left his pack a decade ago and he isn’t going to lead any pack on his now human life. He lives like a normal human. But, Junmyeon isn’t normal. The parents still has no idea what rank their son is since the boy hasn’t shifted into his wolf form yet. Actually, Kyuhyun doesn’t want his son to shift. He wants Junmyeon to live as a normal person. A normal human. It’s quite funny how Siwon, a human, eagers to see their son shift into a wolf than Kyuhyun being a wolf himself.

 

If only Junmyeon gets  _too_  sick, Kyuhyun decides to throw away the secret and tell his baby boy right away. He doesn’t want to make Junmyeon weak. It will hurt Siwon and himself too. If a wolf is in his human form when he’s born, he can shift in the age of ten. For females, she can shift at the age of twelve. Junmyeon is at his shifting age. Kyuhyun will tell everything to Junmyeon about him being a wolf  _only_ when the right time comes.

 

Now isn’t the right time. “Mommy? Daddy?” The adults part their lips abruptly as soon as they heard their son’s small and weak voice. “Baby,” Kyuhyun immediately turns off the stove before heading towards the little Junmyeon who’s forcibly standing at the kitchen doorway. He kneels in front of the boy, cupping his flushed face because of the fever and caressing his apple cheeks with his thumbs softly, “What’s wrong? Does your head hurts? How’s your chest now? Still hurts?”

 

Siwon joins him, crouching in front of their son when Kyuhyun places his right palm on little Junmyeon’s chest. “I’m okay, Mommy. I’m hungry.” Kyuhyun laughs softly at the boy’s whiny tone. He lets Siwon to carry the boy to his chest as he goes to the stove to check on the porridge. “I just finished cooking. Is porridge okay to you?” Kyuhyun asks as he stirs the food while looking at Junmyeon who’s snuggling into his husband’s neck.

 

The adorable sight makes him to coo at their little boy. “Is there any chicken?” Siwon chuckles before exchanging knowing looks with Kyuhyun who then nods at the boy’s question. “I wonder how you can be so light even when you’re a good eater, Junnie,” Siwon nudges his nose with little Junmyeon’s and the boy smiles sleepily, eyes begging for him to sleep but stomach growling in hunger.

 

“He takes after you,” Kyuhyun says with a smile while pouring the chicken porridge into Junmyeon’s purple-colored bowl. “You want Mommy to feed you, baby?” Kyuhyun earns a few shakes from Junmyeon. “No, Mommy. No feeding anymore. I’m a big boy now.” The adults laugh at this. After three bowls of chicken porridge and a few parts of delicious chicken meat, little Junmyeon is finally full. He leans back tiredly on his chair, making the adults to feel content.

 

“Daddy, sleepy.”

 

Siwon laughs wholeheartedly. What a majestic life their son is living in. Sleeping after having his dinner. Kyuhyun carries him this time before going outside the house for a while, standing at the balcony while his husband is cleaning up the kitchen. Junmyeon is already asleep in his male mother’s chest, snoring softly. Kyuhyun smiles. He then smiles up to the half moon which is shining brightly but the brightness of the half moon can’t beat the full moon’s.

 

It’s always beautiful to look at. He still has to shift whenever there’s a full moon. It makes him so powerful and mighty. He’s thankful that he has an understanding husband. He also never regretted having Junmyeon with Siwon. He slowly sways his body with Junmyeon’s even though the boy is already asleep. The cool night air is making him to feel relaxed. Kyuhyun hopes that Junmyeon won’t hate him if he tells the truth one day.

 

He currently is living as a normal human, going to school and socializing with people. Siwon is also still working in the city as a general manager. Kyuhyun just stays at home. He can’t afford to go to work, not when Junmyeon comes home every afternoon after school and he really, really doesn’t want his baby boy being all alone in the house. Junmyeon may hurt himself if he’s left alone. The thought just scares him and he tightens his hold around the sleeping boy.

 

Unlike other children, Junmyeon is incredibly a smart kid, clumsy sometimes. Like he said, Junmyeon takes after Siwon as the boy’s face has resemblances of his father. He takes after Kyuhyun’s height and there’s only a little resemblances of Kyuhyun on him but he doesn’t mind it one bit. The same pair of arms loops around his waist from the back and Kyuhyun smiles in an instant.

 

“He’s asleep?”

 

Kyuhyun nods and smiles when Siwon pecks on Junmyeon’s hair since the boy has his small face pressed onto his neck. “I’m really happy that I met you,” Siwon blurts out suddenly. Kyuhyun smiles, “Me too. I wish to live with you forever. I also hope to die together with you.” Siwon tightens his grip around his waist, “Don’t talk about dying, Kyu. We’re not even that old yet.” Kyuhyun laughs a little. They then stay silent, enjoying each other presence as they have their eyes on the moon. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Another few years later…**

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

 

Junmyeon rushes inside the house and hangs his sling bag on the stand before lying face-first on the comfy couch. His legs hurts so much from standing for too long at the counter where he works as a part-timer there. He’s still waiting for  _years_  to get accepted by his dream university. Most of his friends has already got into the university, except him. Junmyeon doesn’t know why either. He has the same result as his friends, so why don’t they just call him in already?

 

“Baby!”

 

Junmyeon groans at once, “I told you not to call me that anymore, Mom!” Junmyeon glares up to his male mother. He only earns a snicker from him. Junmyeon rolls his eyes before sitting properly on the couch to let his male mother to sit next to him. “Even though you’re twenty two, I will  _still_  call you baby because you’re  _my_ baby.” Junmyeon whines in defeat before snuggling against his mother, “I’m so tired. When is Dad coming home today? I forgot when you told me earlier.”

 

Junmyeon looks up to him who’s giving him a wide grin, which can be only mean one thing. “He’ll be home in half an hour!” Junmyeon’s face brightens at once, tiredness gone away now, “I must have a shower! Did you buy the cake? Is it his favorite?” He earns a few enthusiastic nods. “I’ll get ready, then! See you after shower, Mom!” Kyuhyun smiles. It’s his husband’s birthday today and the company has given him a half day work, which he’s currently heading home now.

 

He looks at the clock which is showing one forty. Kyuhyun’s smile widens. He gets up in an instant before preparing to set up the table. After a few minutes, Junmyeon comes into the kitchen and helps him too. Exactly after a half an hour, they hear the door being open. Junmyeon has already taken the cake out from the box and stifles a giggle when he sees his mother’s cheeky grin. “Guys? I’m home!” Siwon shouts from the living room, taking out his long coat from his shoulder.

 

“On the count of three… One… Two… Three!”

 

“ _Surprise!!!_ ”

 

Junmyeon and his mother shouts at the same time once they step out from the kitchen. They laugh so hard when they see Siwon’s shocked face. “Happy birthday, Dad!” Junmyeon hugs his father tightly after handing the cake to his mother. “Th-Thanks, Junnie.” Junmyeon looks up at him with a grin before parting away from the hug to let his mother to show the beautiful and cute heart-shaped chocolate cake to his father and of course, to blow out the candles.

 

“Happy birthday, Won,” Kyuhyun wishes shyly, hoping his husband will notice the shirt that he’s wearing. It’s the shirt where he has received from Siwon on his birthday last February. “Thank you, Kyu,” Siwon leans in to peck on his lips, immediately noticing the shirt. “Make a wish, Dad. The candles are going to melt!” The adults laugh at Junmyeon’s excitement. Their son hasn’t changed a bit. He’s still their little hyper Junmyeon.

 

Siwon closes his eyes as he makes his wish. Kyuhyun wonders what it can be, while Junmyeon can’t stop staring at the cake like a predator. After he blows out the candles, Junmyeon hugs both of his parents tightly with the cake almost smearing on each other’s chest. “Junnie, what are you doing?” Siwon tries to wriggle out. “Baby, the cake is going to get on your shirt,” Kyuhyun nags. Junmyeon smiles brightly, hugging them more tightly, “I love you both  _so much_.”

 

The adults exchange looks with each other. “We love you too, Junnie.” Siwon doesn’t expect his son to smear the icing on his nose after they part away. “Junmyeon! Come here you little…” Kyuhyun laughs as he sees them running around the three-seater couch with his husband having a handful of icing from the cake. He wonders whether other families in the city would be happy like this. It doesn’t matter to him though.

 

Kyuhyun somehow ends up joining into the father and son cake-fight session. 

 

///

 

“Won?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What did you wish for just now?”

 

His husband doesn’t reply. After having a few steamy rounds, the couple are snuggled up against each other with chest to chest, ready to sleep but not until Kyuhyun asks him the question. “I wished for Junmyeon not to be mad at us, mostly you, when you tell the truth to him and also wished that he will love us like always even after he knows the truth.” Kyuhyun bites his lower lip, a habit when he gets worried and insecure.

 

“Won…”

 

He calls out hesitantly. “What is it?” He lifts Kyuhyun’s face, and sees fear in his wife’s eyes. “Don’t be sad, Kyu. I think he’ll be happy and more excited to know his true self.” He’s in relief when Kyuhyun smiles a little. “I don’t know what to feel. What if he hates us? What if he leaves? What if he runs away― God. I’m scared, Won.” His lover hugs him in reply, and Kyuhyun instantly calms down by the warmth.

 

“He won’t ever hate us. I’m sure of that,” Siwon says as he pulls away to see his wife’s face. He’s still insecure. “Won, I think… I think I’m going to talk to him about it tomorrow.” Siwon blinks rapidly. “Because tomorrow is Saturday. If Jun gets mad at us, we can calm him down and talk things out slowly after that and bring him out on Sunday to prove him that we still love him like we always do.” Siwon purses his lips, thinking, “Yeah. That’s a good idea.”

 

“Make sure you get up early tomorrow.”

 

“Tomorrow is the day. Good night, Kyu. Thank you for tonight. Love you.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer. He also doesn’t sleep at all that night.

 

+++

 

Kyuhyun can’t sit still the next morning despite the soreness. Siwon understands his situation and makes a gesture that now is the right time to tell Junmyeon the truth. The day is slightly gloomy today, much to their dislike. The adults are uneasy and tensed up, while Junmyeon is tensed-free, sitting on the single couch while watching his favorite variety show, laughing when the host made a funny comment about his co-worker.

 

The adults are sitting on the three-seater couch, both still sweating inwardly and glancing at Junmyeon from time to time. Kyuhyun stands up first before heading to the dining room, a perfect place to have a serious talk. “Junnie, we need to talk about something,” Siwon starts. “Yeah, Dad?” The male turns his head towards his father at once as soon as he hears the elder male’s voice.

 

Junmyeon notices that his father looks a bit serious. “Come. Turn off the TV and we’ll talk at the table.” Junmyeon obeys before following his tall father to the dining room and sees his male mother already there. Kyuhyun shots a small smile towards his son before gesturing to take a seat in the center. “What’s wrong, Mom? Why are you guys so serious? Did I do something wrong?” Junmyeon asks curiously as he sits down on the chair.

 

“We need to talk about something, Jun.”

 

Junmyeon looks to his father before to his mother. “That’s what Dad said earlier,” He says as he looks at his father again but his father is looking at his mother. “It’s something important… This might be really shocking to you, Jun. That’s why we’re serious. We’re actually scared that you’ll stop loving us if I tell you the truth.” Junmyeon is totally taken aback by this, “Are you guys crazy? That’s ridiculous! Who said I’ll stop loving you both? You guys are my whole universe.”

 

Kyuhyun tries his best not to tear up by his son’s touching words and braves himself up. He looks at his husband, and he gives Kyuhyun a soft smile, encouraging him to go on. “Jun… I’m actually a―” Sudden urgent knocks on the door cuts Kyuhyun off. The three of them exchange looks. No one has ever knocked on the door. The three of them have their own keys to enter the house.

 

They also never had any guests before. “Let me check who it is,” Siwon volunteers as he stands up from his chair and heads to the living room. “What were you saying, Mom?” Junmyeon averts his attention to his mother. Kyuhyun gulps the lump to his throat, “Le-Let’s wait for your Dad, okay?” Junmyeon whines and Kyuhyun chuckles a little before patting his son’s hair. Kyuhyun smiles. His son is such a beauty. He hopes that his son will find someone who can protect him, just like his Dad.

 

A loud groan cut his thoughts off. Kyuhyun stops patting Junmyeon’s hair and Junmyeon stares at the dining room’s doorway. Both of them freeze when they see red stains on the front of Siwon’s shirt. “Kyu… I-It’s them… Take… Take Junnie away…” Junmyeon stands up in an instant to reach out to his father but Kyuhyun has already caught him by his arm. “Mom! What are you doing?! Dad is hurt! Let me―” Before he knows it, someone has already shot Siwon on his back.

 

“Dad!!”

 

Junmyeon shouts, tears spilling out automatically when he sees his father collapsing on the tiled floor. “Ju-Jun, listen. Baby―” “Let me go, Mom!” Kyuhyun doesn’t have to let go of Junmyeon’s left arm as a bullet has passed right through the middle of his chest. He lands on his buttocks, hearing Junmyeon letting out a loud gasp. He calls out for him loudly just like he called out for his father. “Ju-Junnie, leave…” Kyuhyun hears his husband’s voice from the other side of the table.

 

He looks up to his right and sees Junmyeon, crying, tears flowing out like waterfall. He cups Junmyeon’s beautiful face before leaving a chaste kiss on the male’s forehead, his own tears spilling out uncontrollably. “Take the back door…” Kyuhyun manages to say it with his shortening breaths. “Ar-Are you crazy? I-I’m not leaving you! I’m not leaving Dad either! Ca-Can you stand up? We need to get Dad to stand up―” Kyuhyun isn’t listening as his son’s safety is more important, “Ju-Jun, please… Do it for us… I won’t make it―”

 

“You can! Don’t tell me you can’t!”

 

Kyuhyun smiles, tears continuing to spill out, same goes to Siwon who’s watching his son through the chairs’ legs underneath the table, panicking. Oh how much he just wants to cradle his son in his arms. He can’t move because his backbone has been shot. He’s also been shot on his left lung earlier when he opened the door. It’s his ex hunter-friends. They didn’t give him the chance to talk and just shot him in a blink of an eye.

 

“Well, well. What a sight we have here.”

 

Junmyeon looks up to see three to four males with submachine guns in their hands. He tightens his hold around his male mother who’s still breathing and looking at the males too. Siwon looks up to them with a pained expression, “Guys, d-don’t hurt them―” “We aren’t taking orders from you anymore.” Siwon widens his eyes when his close friend points the weapon towards him.

 

“I can shoot you if I want to right now.”

 

He hears a gasp. “Don’t you dare―” Kyuhyun clamps Junmyeon’s mouth in an instant before using his all of his energy to push his son away near to the back door, “Take th-the key and leave, Jun…” It hurts Kyuhyun and Siwon to hear their son’s whimpers. Hearing their son’s cries are more painful than the bullets in their organs right now. “I’m not leaving you both!” He shouts in frustration.

 

Junmyeon decides to save the both of them by himself. He quickly makes a plan as he stands up to take the key from the key hanger and sprints to open the back door. “Oh you’re not going anywhere, boy,” The male says but he can’t walk. He looks down only to see Kyuhyun holding onto one of his legs. “You piece of shit!” He throws curses Kyuhyun while kicking him on his neck multiple times but the male doesn’t budge.

 

He looks behind to see Siwon is holding onto two guys at once and the man groans out loud out of anger. He then immediately looks in front when the boy opens the door. The man aims his gun to shoot on Junmyeon’s right leg but misses when Kyuhyun tugs hard on his pants. Junmyeon falls down on his back in shock and his lips are ajar when he sees the sight of his mother being kicked mercilessly, same goes to his father.

 

“M-Mom, Dad―”

 

“ _Run!!_ ―”

 

Junmyeon stares in horror as his parents are being shot right through the top of their skulls at the same time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most important things you guys have to know:
> 
> 1\. facts in this story are mostly NOT/MIGHT be real so please dont leave hurtful comments
> 
> 2\. contains VIOLENCE/BLOOD scenes
> 
> 3\. NONE of the incidents are true in this fic
> 
> 4\. NONE of the characters were being harmed in real life
> 
> 5\. i will NOT use the word 'werewolf/werewolves' (because to me, werewolf/werewolves only look like  
> 
> [this](http://www.google.com/search?q=werewolf&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=667&site=webhp&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjFnM39wfzMAhWIKpQKHcZIAvwQ_AUIBigB)) 
> 
> 6\. contains MPREG (male pregnancy) and if youre uncomfortable with it, please exit this page :>


	2. 001

 

Junmyeon runs. He runs and runs without looking back. He runs from his destroyed house. He runs into the forest. He keeps on running, not caring that his feet is bare. He doesn’t know what will meet him later in the forest. He doesn’t know what he will do  _alone_  in the forest. They have just killed two most precious and beloved people in his life. They have just killed his parents.

 

Their last words to Junmyeon before being killed was _'Run'_. So he keeps on running, not even caring that his legs are giving out, or even the day is turning a shade darker. He runs and runs. He’s tired. He’s sad. He’s confused. He’s enraged. He’s scared. He’s broken. He’s falling, but he can’t fall. Not right now. They are chasing him. They are chasing him from behind. He speeds up. He runs faster.

 

He knows they will kill him too if he stops. So he doesn’t stop. He keeps on running, running deeper into the forest. He senses another presence from his right side through the thick trees and bushes. It’s not chasing him. It’s running with him too. He can’t see what it is. A sharp sting on the back of his neck almost made him to trip and fall but he doesn’t. He keeps on running. He brings his right hand up to his nape to pull out the sharp needle out of his flesh.

 

It’s a tranquilizer. It doesn’t have any effects on him but the second one does. Junmyeon falls hard on the ground which is blanketed with broken tree branches and dried leaves above the overgrown grass. He breathes hard. His vision is getting blurry. He then hears a low growl in front of him. Before he can comprehend what’s in front of him, it jumps over his fallen body and the next thing he knows, there are loud noises.

 

Screams.

 

Yells.

 

Shouts.

 

Wails.

 

Silence.

 

The noises are gone.

 

Junmyeon is still flat on the ground. Breaths calm now. Dizzy. He feels dizzy. Incredibly dizzy. The second tranquilizer is really taking effect on him now. He closes his eyes, unable to fight off the drug that has been shot in his nerve system. His body is getting numb. It’s numbing the rest of his senses slowly. He can’t move. He can’t move even when something has turned his body over. He’s facing the sky.

 

The sky is totally dark now.  _ **So is my life** ,_ He thinks. He then sees a pair of bright yellow orbs above him. It belongs to a wolf. The wolf is looking down at him. Front legs on either side of his neck, hind legs on the either side of his knees. It’s  _huge_. He can feel the warmth of its fur on top of his body. Junmyeon smiles. He’s happy. He’s going to die. He’s going to meet his parents.

 

He’s happy.

 

Yet it hurts. His heart hurts. He didn’t get to see them smile before they died. He always wanted to see them pass away peacefully, not being  _killed_. It hurts. It really hurts. He then locks his eyes with the wolf. He smiles absently. When he sees the wolf bringing its snout down to his neck, he knows that he will not see the world again. He closes his eyes. He faints. He falls. He breaks.

 

**_I’m falling to pieces._**

 


	3. 002

 

Junmyeon is coming back to conscious. The first thing he feel is dizziness. He feels incredibly dizzy. His heart hurts a lot too. He thinks that can he feel pain even when he’s at heaven?  ** _Maybe I’m in hell_.**  Junmyeon then remembers how he dies. He remembers a pair of canary yellow orbs. The wolf must have shred him into pieces before killing him or eating him out of hunger. Maybe that’s why he feels pain.

 

Junmyeon really wants to see how heaven looks like but his eyelids are strongly telling him to sleep. His brain is screaming at him to rest but what’s the point of resting when he’s dead, right? He wants to meet his parents so badly until he doesn’t even realize that hot tears are flowing out like waterfall. He coughs out loud suddenly and hears everything. He hears the birds chirping sweetly. He hears the river streaming calmly. He hears someone stirring a cup― 

 

“I’m surprised that a human can handle two tranquilizers at the same time.”

 

Junmyeon snaps his eyes open and is met with a boring pale gray ceiling. He looks to his left when he senses a presence and sees an intimidating dirty peach blonde-haired male. He’s holding a white mug and stirring something in it. He’s sitting on a chair beside the bed. Junmyeon only realizes that he’s on a bed. Junmyeon’s heart races terribly in fear. He sits up straight abruptly as his eyes immediately searchs for a way out.

 

“Here. Before you find a way out.”

 

He sees the man hands him the white mug. Junmyeon frowns at him, “I don’t trust you.” He then sees the man letting out a chuckle, still offering the mug. “I don’t trust you either.” Junmyeon’s frown deepens. “Who are you?” He braves up. “I’m the one who saved you.” Junmyeon is starting to be suspicious. He quickly glances downwards and senses he still have his pants on. He still keeps on guard, just in case, “I don’t believe you.”

 

Junmyeon lifts the comforters up to his torso when the male suddenly stands up from his seat. The back of Junmyeon’s head hits on the headboard when the extremely tall male rests his right hand on the headboard, just beside his head on the left side. Their foreheads are almost pressed against one another. Junmyeon’s breaths hitches. He bravely locks eyes with the stranger’s dark ones. Junmyeon then only realizes on how close they are. 

 

“You got some nerves there looking at me like that as if I raped you. I  _saved_  you, okay? Be thankful that I didn’t  _kill_  you off.” 

 

Junmyeon gulps the lump in his throat and feels incredibly weak as the stranger’s gaze strengthens. He feels like he’s staring into the depth of his soul. “Take this and  _drink_  it.” Junmyeon clumsily takes the slightly hot mug and instantly drinks up the greenish substance. He holds back a cough because it’s tastes _so_   _bitter_. It’s the _worst_ drink he has ever tasted in his whole life. The stranger only has a permanent frown on his face, “Good. Don’t think of running away from here. They’re still searching for you.”

 

Junmyeon blinks at the male. He then fidgets uncomfortably on the mattress by the other male’s gaze. He then looks at the stranger’s back who’s heading to the door. He asks the only question which comes to his mind at that moment, his voice shaking, “Wh-What happened to the wolf?” Junmyeon sees him stopping by the door. He then sees him looking back by his right shoulder, hands in his pockets, “I controlled it.”

 

+++

 

The next day, Junmyeon doesn’t even realize that he has slept the whole day yesterday after drinking the herbs in the white mug offered by the man. He feels strangely energized even though he has been sleeping the whole day. He then scans his surroundings since he doesn’t get to do that yesterday. He’s in a small rectangular shaped room. More likely an abandoned room. The walls are in pale gray, as if the room hasn’t been used before.

 

There’s a bright light coming in front of him and he has to sit up straight on the mattress only to find out it’s actually a vertical shaped window. There’s only one window in front of him. A nightstand and a wooden chair on his left side and a door on his right. Junmyeon then thinks about the wolf that he has encountered the day before yesterday.  ** _Its eyes…_**  The wolf’s eyes were in dark yellow, almost like the stranger’s―

 

Junmyeon gulps,  _Can it be?_  That the stranger is a  _wolf?_ He said ‘I controlled it’. _**He must be the wolf...**_  Junmyeon shivers at the thought. What does the stranger wants from him? Why did the stranger save him in the first place? Too much questions runs into his head at once so he decides to check out what’s outside the window. He wants his mind to be at peace. Junmyeon carefully lets his bare feet touch on the concrete floor and once they land on the surface of the floor, it feels cold.

 

He takes a few wobbly steps, since he hasn’t eaten anything yet. He manages to reach the window. Junmyeon widens his eyes. Everywhere his eyes lands on, it’s all trees. He thinks that he’s in some kind of forest. Junmyeon only hopes that the forest doesn’t have any other wolves where he may be in their territory. His male mother used to warn him to not to wander too deep into the forest. Because one may not know that a wolf can attack them anytime.

 

Junmyeon gulps again at the thought and looks up to the sky. It’s a sunny day. He suddenly reminds of his late parents who are now most probably in heaven, looking down at him from up there. Junmyeon smiles but then, a tear falls from one of his eyes and down to his cheek,  ** _I miss them_.**  He doesn’t understand why the people has killed his parents. The people who killed them… They almost look like  _hunters_.

 

Junmyeon hugs himself and looks down to his feet. Why did they  _kill_  them? Why did they suddenly came to  _hunt_  them? Why did they  _chase_  him? His parents aren’t wolves. So, why? “If you’re planning to escape, that isn’t gonna work. I’ve locked the window from the outside.” Junmyeon gasps in shock before turning to face the door when he hears the bass voice. He glares at the male, “Haven’t you learnt to knock?”

 

He fumes, still in shock. The stranger shrugs both of his shoulders, face not showing any emotions, before walking to the bed to place a plastic bag filled with what, Junmyeon doesn’t know. Junmyeon is still glaring at the tall man. “Sorry. Haven’t been raised by parents so, yeah. Bought some food. Eat. I’ll be going now.” Junmyeon instantly feels bad and softens his gaze, “Wait!”

 

He cups his own mouth with both of his hands after realizing how loud his voice is when he sees the male who almost steps out from the room. “What?”  The male grunts, clearly uninterested. Junmyeon brings down his hands to the hem of shirt before looking down, afraid, “Can you… Can you stay? I… I don’t want to be alone. Do-Don’t think the wrong way.” Junmyeon sees the male rolling his eyes, clearly not wanting to accompany him.

 

The intimidating male commands anyway. Something stirs inside of him when he sees the short guy smiles so happily towards him. He has to avert his eyes from staring and heads out to the door. Junmyeon’s smile fades at once. The man somehow seems to notice this as he takes a glance behind him, “I’ll bring the plates.” And Junmyeon smiles brightly again even though the male has gone towards the small kitchen.

 

///

 

Lunch, the two males haven’t even exchange a single word. Junmyeon is almost finishing the chicken rice, since he greedily gobbles it down at the first sight of it. He sits in an Indian style on the mattress, while the stranger is seated on the chair earlier just like in the morning, doing something with his phone. Junmyeon finishes the last scoop of spoon of his chicken rice and places the plate on the nightstand near to the sitting male.

 

He isn’t facing Junmyeon, he’s opposite of the shorter male, with Junmyeon facing his right profile. “Are you done?” Junmyeon jumps a little at the sudden voice. He looks away from the stranger before nodding timidly. He has to admit that even though the stranger is intimidating and looks like he could eat you alive, he’s quite good looking too. “Why were they chasing you?” He looks up from his hands and sees the stranger’s eyes boring onto him.

 

Junmyeon gulps, “I don’t know.” The male raises an eyebrow. “I-I swear I don’t know. They even killed my pa-parents…” He sniffles unconsciously by remembering them. “Are they hunters… ?” Junmyeon earns a nod. “But… Why did they―” “Don’t ask me. I don’t know a thing. Why do you live near to the city and not in the city?” He’s taken aback at the sudden question thrown at him. He stares down to his lap sadly, “Mom loved the forest…” There’s a heavy silence for a few seconds.

 

Junmyeon continues looking down, not knowing what to do or what to say. “I’m sorry.” Junmyeon blinks as he looks up to the male. “For what happened to your parents.” Junmyeon looks away at once. It still hurts. He can’t forget the way they were being killed inhumanly. Such a brutal way of dying. Now, he can’t stop crying, not knowing that he’s making the stranger to feel a bit uneasy and uncomfortable.

 

“Why did you save me… ?”

 

He looks up with tears flowing out uncontrollably from his eyes. The male locks eyes with him, and Junmyeon bravely does the same too. “Because you’ve seen me.” Junmyeon blinks. “You’ve seen me in my  _other_  form.” Junmyeon gulps audibly as he understands it now. “I saved you because I knew the hunters were not going to let go you alive. You fainted when you fell down after getting hit by those tranquilizers but you were still breathing that time.” Junmyeon looks down, not knowing what to feel. 

 

But still, the man continues, “Normal humans can’t withstand one tranquilizer but you were still alive after getting hit by two of them. I had to take you from there to the farthest zone.” He ends his talk and Junmyeon looks at him in slight shock. The man keeps eye contact with him. Junmyeon mentally pales when the man said they’re at the farthest zone. “Farthest zone? What― What zone are we at?” The man acknowledges apparent Junmyeon’s panic-ness.

 

“We’re at Zone R.”

 

Junmyeon gasps. He’s too far away from home. “Your house has been destroyed by them. There’s no way going back unless you want to die. They’re still searching for you.” Junmyeon clutches on his hair. He’s too far away from home. His house is near to Zone X where the city is. His house is at Zone Y, where Zone Z is nothing but a forest. He’s too far away from home. He can’t report the incident to the police.

 

“For your information, the police is also with the hunters. They’re all searching for you. Even the news is all about you.”

 

Junmyeon looks up and sees the male handing his phone and his eyes widens when he sees his destroyed house, now in ashes. “How― Why― What do they want from me―” A loud crash from afar makes Junmyeon to halt automatically. He sees the male stands up from his seat hurriedly and heads to the door before opening it to peek outside. “Get up,” The stranger instructs all of a sudden. 

 

“What―”

 

“I said get up. They’re here.”

 

Junmyeon gets off from the bed in an instant before seeing the male rushing towards the nightstand. The male takes out a sling bag and shoves what, Junmyeon doesn’t know because the male is shoving everything in a quick movement. “Put this on you.” Junmyeon doesn’t say or ask anything as he puts on the bag over his shoulder. “Take a few steps back.” Junmyeon wants to ask why but flinches visibly when he hears another loud crash near to the room now.

 

“You may want to cover your ears too.”

 

Junmyeon instantly obeys and shuts his eyes close when he sees the male throwing a punch onto the window. The window breaks by the male’s strong force and he throws out the remaining unbroken pieces of glass outside. “Wh-What are you doing?” Junmyeon asks in panic. The male pokes his head outside to check if anyone is there to ambush them. He then sees the tall male looking at him with a smirk. “I’m Yifan, by the way.” And the said male jumps out of the window.

 

Junmyeon stands there like a rock. He heads to the door to check if anyone is there and gasps when he sees a hunter is heading towards the room. He almost trips as he rushes towards the window. He carefully jumps out of the window and scrunches his eyes at the brightness. He sees no sight of this Yifan and panics instantly. Not until his eyes lands on  _something_  near the bushes which is quite close to the house. Junmyeon gulps. That something is a  _wolf_.

 

The same eyes. The same wolf. Black-colored fur peppered mostly on the top, and a messy blonde-colored fur for its legs and belly. Junmyeon gulps again when the wolf starts to walk towards him. It’s seriously  _huge_. Its height is almost up to his waist level. When he hears a loud shout following with curses behind him, Junmyeon doesn’t waste a second and doesn’t even think twice before hopping onto the wolf, tightening his grip on the sling bag which Yifan has gave it to him earlier.

 

When the wolf starts to run, Junmyeon immediately leans down and wraps his arms around the beast’s neck to balance their weight. The wolf sprints once they’re in a balanced mass. Junmyeon doesn’t know where he’s heading to but he only acknowledges one thing. Junmyeon isn’t running alone this time. He runs with Yifan, the wolf that he encountered yesterday and the wolf that saved him from the hunters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how Yifan looks like in this fic 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (focus on the hair)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> pls dm me the link/owner's name for the pics so that i can credit them properly :>
> 
>  
> 
> wolf form;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> source: [here](http://wolveswolves.tumblr.com/post/79671322813/out-of-interest-what-are-the-colour-variations-of)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> idk how to label each zones on south korea's map so here's the easy way for you guys to understand
> 
>  
> 
> i won't use the states name btw that's why i'm using 'zones'
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


	4. 003

 

 “The stories you always tell me… Did it really happen, Mommy?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think it did! Whenever you tell me stories about them, it feels so real as if it really happened and as if you’ve seen them. Have you really not seen them?”

 

“Hm… Aren’t you sleepy, baby?”

 

“But Mommy! You haven’t finished that story yet!”

 

“ ** _*_ _laughs*_  **Alright, alright. When an alpha wolf doesn’t want to lead the pack as their heir or leader, they can leave the pack and give other beta wolves a chance. And so, the alpha wolf has found a new life in the city.”

 

“Why did he move into the city?”

 

“Because he needs to make a living, baby.”

 

“But what happens to the pack? Don’t they miss the alpha?”

 

“I don’t know… Maybe they do. Maybe they don’t. The alpha wolf doesn’t care because he isn’t going back to his pack again.”

 

“Then, what happened to the alpha?”

 

“He finds his life partner there.”

 

“Really?! But how? He’s a wolf! He can’t be in love with a human, right?”

 

“You got it wrong, baby. It’s the human who falls first for the wolf.”

 

“Whaaat? But… Did they get married?”

 

“Whoa, not so fast. They did, even though the alpha said that he’s a wolf to his lover.”

 

“Did he kill the wolf?!”

 

“No, baby. He didn’t. He accepted the alpha. The wolf was half happy and half scared because his lover was a former hunter.”

 

“ ** _*gasps loudly*_  **Don’t tell me he killed the alpha―”

 

“Relax, baby. Like I said, his lover didn’t kill him. In fact, after a few months, his lover asked the alpha wolf to marry him.”

 

“Oh my God! Did he say yes? Did he?”

 

“Of course! His lover was handsome and caring and an understanding guy. The alpha said yes.”

 

“What happened, then?”

 

“Well... They had to marry secretly so the laws didn’t have to find out about the alpha. In a few months, the alpha wolf had some problem because the wolf inside wants to come out badly since the full moon was coming, and his lover understood. He lets the alpha wolf to go out and see the full moon.”

 

“Did he leave him forever?”

 

“No! In fact, the alpha wolf had a baby after a few months!”

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes! It was a boy!”

 

“He must be cute like me!”

 

“Yes, he does!”

 

“But Mommy, I heard alpha wolves can’t have a baby?”

 

“Well, the alpha isn’t in a pack anymore, is he? He has given up to be a leader. He doesn’t want to be wolf anymore. He wants to live like a human.”

 

“Oh... Wait! I forgot! What’s the boy’s name?”

 

“His name is Suho! He looks a bit like his mother but looks like his father the most.”

 

“I want to meet him!”

 

“Why? You don’t love me anymore?”

 

“No!! I love you so much, Mommy. And Daddy too!”

 

“ ** _*laughs softly*_  **I love you too, baby.”

 

“Mommy, I want someone like the former hunter too. He’s so sweet!”

 

“Oh no, you don’t. You’re still young, baby.”

 

“I don’t want to be married right now. I know that already  ** _*huffs*_** ”

 

“You’re so cute... I wonder how many people will like you since you’re so beautiful.”

 

“Mommy is beautiful. I got it from Mommy. Hehe.”

 

_“He’s right.”_

 

The two males avert their eyes to the bedroom doorway to see Siwon smiling towards them. “I’m definitely not letting him to date anyone unless he finishes his uni,” The father says before joining them on bed, sandwiching the six year old Junmyeon in the middle. Kyuhyun giggles while Junmyeon rolls his eyes at his father’s overprotectiveness, “Whatever you say, Daddy. I don’t want to get married first. I want to finish my studies and help you with your company.” The adults are amazed by this.

 

“Good boy. I’m so proud of you,” Siwon squishes little Junmyeon in his arms, earning strings of giggles from the boy. “Daddy, Mommy was telling me the alpha wolf story. Do you know about it? Do you think it really happened?” Junmyeon receives silence. He looks up to his male mother who’s staring into blank space. Junmyeon frowns. He then looks at his father who also looks dazed. “Daddy? Mommy?” Junmyeon shakes their arms to avert their attention but still, they aren’t moving and not even saying anything.

 

“Jun, leave…”

 

Junmyeon looks up to his mother and lets out a loud gasp. “Mommy! What― What’s happening to you?!” Junmyeon panics when he sees red fluid flowing out from his male mother’s chest. “Leave, Junnie…” Junmyeon stares in horror as the same thing is happening to his father. “I won’t leave you both!” Junmyeon hugs both of his unconscious parents’ arm tightly. Suddenly, he feels something on his head. He looks up to see a familiar hunter resting a gun on top of his head, same goes to his parents.

 

“Don’t kill my Daddy and Mommy! I will call the police!”

 

He shouts at the man who only smirks in reply. “Oh you’re not going anywhere, boy.” Junmyeon gulps. He furiously shakes his parents to wake them up. “Leave, Junnie…” He looks up to his father who’s smiling down at him, scarlet liquid streaming down to the either side of his face. “Daddy―” “Jun, leave…” He then turns to his right to see his male mother who’s smiling at him too, tears streaming down to his cheeks. Junmyeon whimpers, “M-Mom, Dad—”

 

“ _Run!!―”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom!!”

 

Junmyeon springs up as he snaps his eyes open, panting heavily, cheeks instantly wetting with tears. “You okay?” He immediately looks to his right and sees a pale-skinned male with yellow hair who doesn’t even look like a Korean. “You were crying in your sleep. Is everything okay?” The soft voice of the male makes him to calm down, but only a little. He looks around his surroundings. He’s in a room, almost the same room just like before.

 

The only difference that it’s bigger, and has wardrobes and other furniture. He looks down and sees that he’s on a king-sized mattress. He suddenly remembers someone. “Yifan… ?” Junmyeon mumbles. “I’m sorry?” The yellow-haired guy looks at him worriedly. “Where… Where’s Yifan? The wolf― Where is he?!” Junmyeon starts to scream, scared. “Hey, calm down. You got shot by a tranquili―” Junmyeon doesn’t listen at all, “Where’s Yifan?!!”

 

The pale-skinned male traps Junmyeon’s wrists in one of his hands as he thrashes on the mattress. Junmyeon never thought the male will be this strong. “Let me go!!” He shouts loudly. He tries to kick the male but his ankles has also been trapped with the male’s right hand. “What’s going on, Yixing?” Junmyeon looks behind this Yixing guy and sees a short orange-haired male coming towards the bed.

 

“He’s asking for Yifan.”

 

Junmyeon still tries to wriggle out from this Yixing’s grip as the two standing males are starting to have a conversation, totally ignoring him. The orange-haired male looks surprised as Yixing said those. “You. I want you to stay calm, alright? Breathe in, breathe―” “Where’s Yifan?!” The short male sighs. “He will be here soon. I want you to―” “When?!” Junmyeon frowns darkly at them. 

 

“I said  _soon_.”

 

Junmyeon stops thrashing in an instant when the orange-haired male locks eyes with his. Junmyeon gulps. It makes him weak so he looks away, more tears starting to fall. “Look at me.” Junmyeon obeys hesitantly. “We're  _not_  going to hurt you, okay? This is Lay. You can call him Yixing. If he lets go of you, I don’t want you to make a scene, alright? We’ll talk later when everyone is home. For now, follow what I say. Breathe in, breathe out.” Junmyeon follows what he says.

 

Slowly, he can feel Yixing loosening his grip around his wrists and ankles. “Good. Now tell me, are you okay?” Junmyeon sits up straight with Yixing helping him to prop a pillow on his back. “I’m… Hungry.” He hears the orange-haired male letting out a chuckle. Junmyeon stares at them in awe. The two males aren’t looking scary at all when their lips twitch upwards into a smile. “Xing, tell Kyungsoo to cook something with meat. Normal meat.” Yixing nods before leaving the room to the orange-haired male.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Junmyeon asks timidly. The orange-haired male smiles softly in response, “I’m Xiumin. You can call me Minseok.” Junmyeon is confused, “Why do you both have two names?” Minseok smiles softly again, “You’re a quick one. We will have a talk with you once everyone is home, alright?” Junmyeon tilts his head a little, “We… ?” He sees Minseok who smiles once again. Somehow, he feels a brotherly feeling around him. But his statement makes a shiver running down to the length of his spine.

 

“You’re in our pack now.”

 

///

 

Junmyeon has been waiting for an hour. He’s terribly confused, and scared.  ** _What did he meant by ‘we’?_  **He’s curious too. He has no idea who will he meet and what will be happening soon. He just hopes to see Yifan so that he can ask him instead. In the meantime, he tries to relax himself. He has eaten something earlier, Yixing has given him chicken curry rice and it tasted  _so_   _good_.

 

He needs to thank this Kyungsoo for making such a delicious meal. Junmyeon gets on his feet and shuffles towards the large window on his left side. He opens the slider and steps into the balcony. Junmyeon widens his eyes. He’s in a somewhat big house. He leans towards the concrete balcony rail and sees four more balconies. He’s on the top at the third floor. There’s a river on the right side of the house. 

 

The dark sky with twinkling stars makes him to smile as he gazes upwards. It’s so relaxing, with thick and tall trees surrounding the big house. It’s soothing his senses. “I hope you both are well up there…” Junmyeon mumbles to himself as he sees two shiny stars side by side which are shining so brightly and proudly in the dark sky. He doesn’t want to think about what happened to them anymore and wishes them happiness in heaven.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but Minseok hyung is calling for you.”

 

Junmyeon turns his head around and sees someone, a caramel-haired guy, in the same height of Minseok’s, looking at him curiously. More like suspiciously. Junmyeon inwardly sweats. The stare of the new guy is making him to feel a little uncomfortable. He closes the slider before locking it and takes hesitant steps towards the door. "May I know your name, please?” He’s stopped by the guy’s arm, blocking his way to step outside from the room.

 

He bravely lifts his eyes up to meet with curious ones. “Junmyeon,” He manages to say steadily. He totally caught off guard when the guy suddenly presses him up against the wall beside the door, instantly trapping him. “Wh-What are you―” “Shh…” Junmyeon shivers when the guy rest his palms on the either side of his head before  _nuzzling_  into his neck. He shuts his eyes close when the guy is  _sniffing_  him.

 

“Ex-Excuse me,” Junmyeon tries to stop the male from smelling him but it’s no use. He then hears a long hum and dangerous orbs staring back into his shaky ones, face much closer. Junmyeon’s breaths shortens. He feels weak by his intense stare. “You smell a lil different, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon doesn’t understand what the guy is trying to stay but then, he almost shrieks when he feels sharp fangs are nearly pressing above his left clavicle.

 

“Chen.”

 

The guy retreats within a second. Junmyeon breathes out a sigh of relief before looking to his left side to see a tall silver-haired male, glaring at this Chen guy. “I knew I should go instead of you, pervert.” The guy, Chen, lets go of Junmyeon before flicking onto the tan-skinned male’s clear forehead, earning a loud groan. “It’s Chen or Jongdae  _hyung_  for you, idiot.” Junmyeon is still against the wall, staring at the two males blankly, cheeks flushed.

 

“Whatever. Xiumin hyung is calling for you because he knew he sent the wrong guy to call for him.”

 

The male then looks at Junmyeon and unexpectedly shots a lovely smile. “Don’t you dare flirt with him or else I’ll tell Kyungsoo about it.” The male immediately breaks eye contact with him and pushes Chen out of the room. “You okay?” The tan-skinned male asks Junmyeon. Junmyeon gives a slight nod, looking away from him. “Do you want to stay here a little longer?” Junmyeon feels a hand on his left hip and he instantly looks up to him.

 

He then avoids eyes as he gently pushes the male’s hand away but he suddenly grabs onto Junmyeon’s wrist. “Don’t be scared. I’m not going to do anything. I’m Jongin. You can call me Kai. The pervert who tried to mark you earlier was Jongdae hyung. You can call him Chen.” Junmyeon is too confused to understand as he has heard a lot of names in a day. “Come. Xiumin hyung and the rest is waiting for you.” Junmyeon is too exhausted from shock earlier to push away Jongin’s hand which is on his back, guiding him outside the room.

 

When he reaches downstairs, he awes at the modern design of the living room. The walls are painted in pure white. Even the sofas are in white with small black-colored cushions resting on it. The furnitures are also in white. Everywhere his eyes land, it’s all in the same pure white color.  But then, he doesn’t see anyone waiting for him. “They’re in there.” He sees Jongin pointing towards a certain door across the living room.

 

“Let’s go. Don’t be scared.”

 

Junmyeon isn’t sure how the male has found out what he’s currently feeling right now and stays silent, Jongin’s hand still on his back. He also wonders how the people made this house since it’s in the middle of the woods. “Xiumin hyung,” Jongin calls out as they enter the dining room. Junmyeon's jaw almost drops at the most elegant design of a dining room. It's white too. The chairs are in white. The long rectangular dining table is also in white.

 

There are eight chairs in total and there two to three empty seats. Xiumin, which is Minseok who’s sitting on the center, has his back facing the two males so Junmyeon can’t see his face. “How many times I’ve told you not to use our wolf names in the house― Oh. Welcome. Come, sit here,” Minseok welcomes him after he turns around from his seat. Junmyeon becomes uneasy as he senses four to five people have their eyes on him.

 

He looks down to at the table after Minseok gestures him to sit in the center as the latter stands up. Junmyeon still maintains his eye contact at the white table as the people’s peering eyes haven’t stopped staring at him. The previous sentence of Minseok’s makes him curious but mostly scared. “Your name, please?” He looks up to his right and sees Minseok staring down at him, asking softly with a soft smile.

 

“I-It’s―”

 

“His name is Junmyeon. Such a pretty name. Just like his face.”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushes as soon as he sees Jongdae who’s smirking at him. “Shut it, Dae.” An unfamiliar soft voice makes him to look beside Jongdae. He’s baby-faced with a beautiful blonde hair who looks really pretty. “Chill, Luhan hyung. You can’t deny that he looks kind of hotter than you―” “I said _shut it_ , Jongdae.” Said male only chortles in reply as if he succeeded making this Luhan to be pissed off.

 

“Are you guys done?”

 

Minseok’s voice is stern, not the soft tone like before. He then sees everyone becoming a little tensed in their seat, even Jongin who has taken his seat beside a short red-haired male. He looks kind of used to this kind of situation though. Junmyeon wonders how his eyes looks so round and big almost like an owl. “Do you have any relations with Yifan, Junmyeon?” Minseok asks. Junmyeon shakes his head at the question.

 

True, he never had any relations with the said guy. Speaking of Yifan, he isn’t in the room with them. “Where’s Yifan?” He asks somewhat bravely, looking up to Minseok, who lets out a worried sigh in a while after he has asked the question. “He’s been gone ever since he left you with us, said that he had something to do.” Junmyeon gulps. Did Yifan temporarily left him here, or forever? “Is he not going to come here?” He asks again.

 

“I don’t know. He left us years ago. Suddenly he came here with you in his arms.”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks flushes in embarrassment by his last sentence. “Let’s just talk after he arrives, okay?” Junmyeon nods at Minseok’s suggestion. “You do know who we are, right?” He looks up in fear, Minseok’s voice a bit serious than earlier. He senses the people are staring at him again. “I-I think so. Yifan is a…” He leaves his sentence hanging, not sure whether it’s a good idea to continue or not as Minseok’s gaze on him strengthens.

 

“We’re wolves.”

 

Junmyeon looks towards his left, and sees Luhan who’s  _glaring_  at him for no reason. “What the hell―” “Don’t even start, Jongin,” Minseok has stopped the argument from heating up at once. Junmyeon looks down on his hands, not knowing what to do. He just wants Yifan to hurry up so that he can escape from this tensed situation. “Look at me, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon obeys. He has to.

 

“Are you scared of us?”

 

He shakes his head, much to everyone’s surprise, “I-I just don’t want to cause any harm or trouble here.” The surprised people exchange looks. Minseok smiles softly, “We’re all betas, by the way. Except for Yifan.” Junmyeon is kind of surprised at this. “Yifan is an alpha.” Junmyeon is  _totally_  surprised at this. That explains his behavior. “How are you all betas… ?” Junmyeon questions, voice small.

 

“We came from different packs. We ran away from zone to zone since we were teens because the hunters were chasing us.” 

 

Junmyeon listens to the story attentively. “Yifan was the one who killed them and let us stay here. It happened a few years ago. He suddenly left us without a word but we know it already. We know he’s an alpha and he doesn’t want to lead us. He lives in a smaller house.” Junmyeon acknowledges this. It’s the house where Yifan has let him stay before the hunters came to hunt him.

 

He doesn’t know whether to feel glad or guilty. “Suddenly he came with you in his hold. I didn’t have a choice but to let you in because you were passed out and let Yixing to take care of your bruises.” Junmyeon immediately looks towards the pale-skinned male who’s seated beside Jongin. He shots a thankful smile towards the male. He felt bad for thrashing and shouting at Yixing earlier. 

 

“We’re very thankful for Yifan. I don’t understand why he has to leave us if he doesn’t want to lead us. I mean, he still could’ve stayed here.”

 

Junmyeon nods unconsciously, supporting the standing male. “By the way, I’m the oldest here. My mate, Luhan, is the second oldest. Yifan is the third oldest. How old are you?” Minseok asks, not giving a chance to Junmyeon to ask why Luhan is his mate and how come Yifan is the third oldest despite he’s the alpha. “I’m twenty two.” The room is filled gasps, and whispers, most probably from Jongdae and Jongin.

 

“You look really young though. I thought you were a teen.”

 

Junmyeon looks away before smiling sheepishly. At last, he smiles. He immediately forgets about the tensed atmosphere. “By the way, he’s Kyungsoo. Our chef in the house and Jongin’s mate.” Junmyeon’s eyes widens as he looks over to Kyungsoo before to Jongin and to Kyungsoo again. The red-haired male gives him a small smile. “That’s Jongin. The youngest here.” He hears a groan from the said male. Junmyeon can’t believe that he’s the  _youngest_.

 

“That’s Yixing, Jongdae’s mate. He takes care of our injuries if we got hurt after hunting.”

 

Junmyeon gulps inwardly,  ** _Hunting?_** “And as you know, that’s Jongdae,” Minseok leans beside Junmyeon’s right ear which the male totally doesn’t expect that, “Be careful with him.” Junmyeon nods a few times in agreement. “Last but not least, Luhan.  _My_  mate.” Junmyeon notices the pink forming on Luhan’s cheeks and the male looks away to hide his face. Junmyeon still doesn’t understand how they are mates.

 

Betas can’t be mates because they can’t conceive easily. The chances are  _very_  rare. He thinks that the love they have for each other are big, and continues to think like that. He doesn’t know about Jongdae and Jongin though. Jongdae is a personal space breaker, while Jongin is touchy (and flirty) _._ He needs to stay on guard around those two. “By the way, can I ask you something, Junmyeon?” Minseok’s voice seems to be serious again, and this catches everyone’s attention.

 

“Yes… ?”

 

He sees Minseok staring into his eyes and Junmyeon gulps. It’s making him to feel weak. He really wonders  _what_  is making him to feel so weak since Yifan, Jongdae and Minseok is only staring into his eyes. He somehow feels so small under their gaze. He feels weak too. “Jongdae told me that you smelt a little different.” Junmyeon remembers but he swears he doesn’t know anything about it. 

 

“Min… Minseok…”

 

Junmyeon turns around at the deep voice behind him and gasps loudly when he spots Yifan by the doorway, dirt smeared on his cheeks and forehead, hair all messy and clothes in a very bad shape. “Yifan!” Minseok shouts as he witnesses the tall male falling on the floor. All of them gasp when they see tranquilizers all over Yifan’s back. One on the back of his left arm. Two on the back of his right arm. Two on his nape and a few more on his back.

 

Junmyeon immediately gets off from his seat before kneeling down beside the fallen male. “Junmyeon! Don’t touch that! It will…” Minseok leaves off as he sees nothing is happening to Junmyeon when the male takes out the needles cautiously, one by one. “I thought it will affect the person who touches it…” Minseok mumbles in an uncertain tone. “The more this sedatives are in his body, the longer he’ll be unconscious.” Minseok exchanges looks with his mate.

 

Even Luhan looks unconvinced. All of them look at Yixing who’s heading towards Junmyeon and the unconscious Yifan. “What can I do to help?” Junmyeon looks over to the fallen body to Yixing and smiles in gratefulness. “We just need to take these out and wait for him to wake up.” Yixing bravely helps Junmyeon to take the needles out. Everyone has been standing around them already and sees nothing is happening to Yixing.

 

They thought that the sedatives can be affective if one of them touches it, but nothing happens. Minseok immediately tells the others to give some space and orders Jongdae and Jongin to carry the alpha up to his room. When everything is settled and calm, Junmyeon stares at Yixing who’s cleaning the dirt off from the unconscious male’s face. “Junmyeon,” Minseok calls out for him as he enters the room, “Hey, how’s he?” Junmyeon only smiles apologetically.

 

“It’s okay. He’s strong. By the way, this is the room you’ll be sharing with him,” He says with a smile. “What?!” Yixing turns over as he hears Junmyeon’s shocked voice and sees Minseok bringing out the shocked male outside of the room. “What do you mean I’ll be  _sharing_  the room with him?” Junmyeon fumes. “Look, I can’t just let you to sleep on the couch. Besides,” Minseok brings his face close to Junmyeon who takes a step backwards, “Jongdae might do something.” Junmyeon gulps.

 

“He just… Some betas are like that but I think I know why he got his eyes on you. It’s not only him, isn’t he?”

 

Junmyeon gulps again, not noticing the sentence that Minseok has said earlier.  ** _Jongin._  **“We’re out of rooms. That’s why I want you to share it with him. I’ll talk to him tomorrow after he gets up, okay?” Junmyeon only nods in defeat. He doesn’t know what else he can do to object Minseok’s suggestion. “Sleep well, alright? See you tomorrow.” Yixing comes out right after Minseok has left him. “Goodnight too,” The pale-skinned male smiles gently after Junmyeon wishes him goodnight.

 

“Oh don’t forget to lock the door. Minseok hyung told you that, right?”

 

Junmyeon nods unknowingly yet understandingly. He really needs to be aware around Jongdae and Jongin and even when they’re not in sight. He’s glad that Minseok knows about it though. He somehow feels Minseok and Yixing are more approachable than the others. Junmyeon hopes he can warm up to them soon. He closes the door and not forgetting to lock it, before heading towards the bed.

 

He notices that he was in this room when he woke up earlier. It’s Yifan’s room. He slowly and carefully gets on the right side of the mattress. He lays on his left side to see Yifan’s right profile. Junmyeon’s heart unnecessarily races at the sight of the sleeping male’s face. Yifan really has good looks. His face looks calmer than the grumpy one. It’s a soothing sight to see. 

 

Junmyeon quickly turns flat on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He doesn’t notice the fact that his cheeks are a little flushed _. **I hope he’ll be okay** ,_ He prays mentally. He thinks that Yifan is being chased by them. Junmyeon hopes it’s not the hunters who were chasing him. His male mother have told him stories that wolves would go into the city for buying necessities and go back into the forest hurriedly, running away from the hunters who has taken notice on them.

 

 ** _So the stories were real,_** Junmyeon sighs. He wonders why wolves and humans can’t be living in a normal life. Why hunt? Why kill? Why need to have violence? What’s the use of violence when they end up hurting and killing each other? Both kinds are living in the same earth. None of those will be happening if both kinds respect each other. Junmyeon then slowly falls into slumber, thinking about his late parents. 

 

+++

 

Yifan furrows his brows as he wakes up, closed eyes scrunching even more. He feels a stinging pain on certain areas on his back. His body feels stiff as it’s been quite a while he has slept on this bed of his.  ** _Wait. I fainted yesterday._**  He forcefully opens his eyes, and is in total shock on what greets his sight. It’s the short guy that he saved a few days ago. Their faces are a few centimeters apart.

 

“What the hell.”

 

He’s in more shock when he notices that his arms are looped around the short guy’s body. He panics when the guy opens his eyes. Yifan accidentally pushes him with a sudden strong force, resulting the petite male to fall over from the bed. He hears a loud crash and a whimper in an instant. “Shit,” Yifan curses as he sits on the bed but then, he clutches his hair in dizziness, feeling his head spinning terribly. 

 

 _“What’s going on in there?”_  

 

Junmyeon sniffles at the pain on his right palm. He doesn’t expect to be pushed roughly by the latter. He thought that he won’t fall as he immediately rested his hand on the nightstand earlier but the male had pushed him a bit too strong, resulting him to knock off the glass vase on the nightstand and got hurt. He lifts his right hand and whimpers when he sees red. The door opens and he sees a worried Minseok and others (except Luhan and Kyungsoo) peering over behind the orange-haired male.

 

“My  _God_. You alright?”

 

Junmyeon nods weakly as he lets Yixing to inspect on his injured hand. “What have you done, Yifan?” Minseok’s stern tone makes everyone to be frighten a little. “What do you expect me to do when he’s suddenly on the bed with me? Of course I’ll get a shock!” Junmyeon flinches at the sudden loud voice. “You didn’t have to throw him off!” Minseok shouts back. “I didn’t do that on purpose for moon’s sake!” Junmyeon involuntarily cries.

 

“Let’s get you out of here, Junmyeon. This guy doesn’t know that he’s the one who saved you.”

 

Yifan swallows the next thing he wants to say as he hears Minseok’s last sentence. He then sees Jongdae and Yixing helping the petrified Junmyeon, guiding him outside the room. “Wait―” Minseok slams the door shut. Yifan lets out a frustrated groan before running his hands through his hair. He really didn’t mean to push Junmyeon away. Luhan and Kyungsoo who are finished with their breakfast and are seated in the living room with magazines in their hands, move away from the three-seater couch once they see the sight of Junmyeon’s bleeding hand. 

 

 _‘What happened?’_  

 

Luhan asks directly to Minseok, using their telepathic speciality to communicate. Jongdae sits beside Junmyeon’s left side, running a hand on the sniffling’s male back while Yixing is on Junmyeon’s right side, working on to wrap a bandage around the injured hand after Jongin hands him the medical kit.  _‘Yifan happened,’_ The eldest replies flatly, eyes focused on Junmyeon beside Jongdae. Luhan frowns, not understanding it at all,  _‘Did Yifan hurt him?’_

 

Minseok shakes his head, “I’ll tell you later.” Minseok crouches in front of Junmyeon and the male looks at him, eyes in fear. “I’m sorry to what happened to you. You’re okay, right?” He smiles gently, earning a few nods from Junmyeon. “I’m also sorry for making you to share the bed with him.” Yifan hears the last sentence of Minseok’s from the stairs. He sees the pack are surrounded around the short guy. He groans inwardly.

 

Minseok suddenly has his eyes on him and frowns towards him. “Yifan, we need to talk.” Yifan groans out loud this time. “Don’t want to,” He heads straight to the dining room and to the kitchen to get some drink. Junmyeon looks up to see Minseok letting out a sigh. “I want all of you to go upstairs, except for Junmyeon.” The rest scatter away in seconds, leaving only Junmyeon and Minseok in the living room.

 

“Wait here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

Minseok doesn’t wait for him to reply as he stomps to the kitchen and sees the male sitting beside a small round-shaped table beside the refrigerator. “Look, I really didn’t mean to do that, okay? I really didn’t mean to!” Minseok stands in front of the sitting male, frowning, “Apologize to him. Got it?” Yifan doesn’t answer, looking away. ”Yifan.” No replies. Minseok sighs, “Look, I’m not trying to pair you up with him, okay?” Yifan scoffs at this, “Right. You said the same thing for Chanyeol and now he’s gone―”

 

“This isn’t about him!”

 

Yifan stares back up at him, totally not interested on where this is about to go. “Something is different about Junmyeon―” “I know.” Minseok blinks, “You know?” He says in disbelief. “I know, Minseok. That’s why I saved him in the first place. The hunters who were chasing him are also the ones who wiped out my father’s pack. One dude escaped though,” Yifan says everything so fast until Minseok has to take time to take it in. 

 

“What… If may I ask, my dear alpha, what rank is Junmyeon?”

 

Yifan groans at the sudden change of title. He hates it when his current pack calls him that. “He’s an omega.” Minseok lets out a gasp, “But… I think he doesn’t―” “He doesn’t know a thing about it. He doesn’t even know that he’s like one of us. His parents were killed right before his eyes. I saw their bodies in ashes because the hunters had burnt his house down. He’s going to have a hard time to shift since he hasn’t shifted before.” Minseok lowers his gaze from the alpha, guilty of shouting at him before as he drinks in the information.

 

“Don’t be. You didn’t know about it, so don’t feel guilty.”

 

Minseok lowers his gaze even more, showing full respect to the alpha. “Please, Minseok. Look at me. Just treat me normally. I don’t like being treated as a special case,” Yifan nearly begs. He doesn’t like being treated like hes some sort of a royal or something. Besides, he isn’t even leading a pack. “But you are, Yifan. You’re an alpha, I have to show my respect.” Yifan sighs, lips barely stretching into a small smile, “You haven’t changed at all, Minseok.”

 

Minseok smiles, “I will never. Luhan and I will be right by your side.” The alpha male snorts, “I can’t say no need, can’t I?” Yifan means it to be sarcastic but he doesn’t expect the eldest beta to take it seriously. “You know what the answer is. We’re so glad that you came back, Yifan.” Yifan’s face suddenly changes into hatred, “I had to since those jerks were chasing me.” He almost growls. “And Junmyeon too. Speaking of Junmyeon… Should we tell him?” Minseok asks carefully.

 

“You should. I want to go out tonight.”

 

“You’re not. You still need to rest, Yifan.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Now I know why the guys are so all over Junmyeon… He’s an omega. That explains everything.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Jongdae and Jongin have their eyes on him. I was a little out of control too when I saw him for the first time. His scent is… Wow―”

 

“Calm your wolf, Minseok. Tell the boys not to go near to the short guy. If they don’t listen,  _warn_  them.”

 

“You know… Jongdae almost marked him. I can’t imagine what will happen next if he did mark Junmyeon.”

 

“You have a soft spot for the shorty already?”

 

“Just a protective feeling over him, I guess. I need to keep an eye on those both.”

 

“Yeah. By the way, is the shorty okay?”

 

“He has a name, Yifan.”

 

“Is he okay or not?”

 

“He’s alright. Just a few deep cuts.”

 

“Thank God. I thought I almost killed him.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It isn’t what you’re thinking, Minseok.”

 

“But you were worried, weren’t you?”

 

“…”

 

“Okay, okay. You think Chanyeol is still alive, Yifan?”

 

Yifan freezes after looking away from the male. Minseok immediately regrets bringing up the topic, “I’m sorry. I’ll leave now.” Yifan doesn’t say anything even after Minseok leaves the small kitchen. Chanyeol was his best friend in his pack. He likes Chanyeol. More than a friend. He didn’t say it out loud, of course. They escaped together when the hunters were wiping out each and every wolves in their pack.

 

They hid in the cities and a citizen, who was actually a wolf, gave a hand for them to work in the city. Thus, they worked and worked and saved money to build a house a bit far from the city. Yifan still didn’t confess. One by one, they saved betas and they lived in the house. Yifan has stopped working, while Chanyeol hasn’t. Minseok tried to make both of them a pair, but Chanyeol was too gullible, while Yifan was scared that he would lose their friendship.

 

Alpha wolves’ weakness are their soon to-be mates. They would be the total opposite of an alpha when they’re about to confess or sense their soon to-be mates are near to them. They get scared, uneasy, weak and insecure. Yifan didn't feel anything like that but he really likes Chanyeol. So when one day Chanyeol told Yifan that he has a crush on a certain human in the city where he was working at, Yifan totally changed.

 

Chanyeol began to come home less and less, totally not asking about Yifan like he always do. And one day Chanyeol received a call that his human lover was being attacked with guns, he left the place without listening to Yifan’s warning and didn’t come back at all. “Can I come in?” A familiar soft voice cuts his thoughts off and looks over to the doorway to see the short guy. Yifan looks away from him, and hears his footsteps are coming closer. He hears the refrigerator being open and closes. 

 

Junmyeon opens the carbonated can as he sits down opposite to Yifan. Yifan fidgets uncomfortably. He isn’t supposed to react like this. Is it because of the short guy’s omega vibe or the short guy himself?  ** _Must be the first one_** , He assumes. Both of them aren’t facing each other which is somewhat more awkward. “I’m sorry ‘bout your hand.” Junmyeon chokes on his drink by Yifan’s sudden apology. Yifan almost slips out a chuckle at the sight. Minseok notices this from the doorway as he spies on them. He smiles, interested to know what will happen to these both in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (focus on their hair)
> 
>  
> 
> minseok;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
> ©: oliv xoxo
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> luhan;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: luhan baidu bar
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jongdae;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: baike room
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yixing;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: 自寻苦逼又满足的小雨亲
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jongin;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yifan;
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> junmyeon;  
>   
> ©: remarkable
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> pls dm me the link/owner's name for the uncredited pics so that i can credit them properly :>


	5. 004

 

 “I’m really sorry though.”

 

“…”

 

“Not gonna accept my apology?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I mean, thank you for saving me from the hunters.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Not going to accept my gratitude?”

 

“Very funny,” Yifan states sarcastically, totally not amused. “Was  _not_  being funny.” He glances at the pale male who’s actually looking quite serious. “Don’t care.” He misses Junmyeon’s look of disbelief on his face. “Arrogant.” He chuckles when he hears the short guy mutters. “Heard you, shorty.” He then hears a gasp and turns his head towards the ‘shorty’ who’s looking quite pissed. Yifan is enjoying this already.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Junmyeon glares at him with all his might, only to have the male letting out a chortle. “What’s so funny?” He fumes. “You.” Junmyeon is totally so done with him, “You think calling people shorty is funny? Well, take a look at yourself, you tall ass giant. I came here to thank you and this is how you treat me?” Yifan is quite surprised by the way the male curses at him, which makes him want to rage him more, “Didn’t tell you to thank me. You’re not being sincere here, shorty.”

 

Yifan smirks when the male’s face has turned into flush red. “No wonder you left the house. You know that you’re really an annoying person,” Junmyeon leaves the carbonated can as he forgets to throw at the small dustbin beside the sink since he’s so angry right now. Yifan shrugs his shoulders when Junmyeon turns to look at him, “I saved you thou.” Junmyeon lets out a frustrated groan and turns to his front to get out from the kitchen, only to get bumped with a person with the same height as him.

 

It’s Jongdae. “Woah, you okay, pretty?” Junmyeon slips out a whimper when Jongdae grabs his thin wrists gently, checking his face. It catches Yifan’s attention. “I-I’m okay,” He tries to grasp out his wrists from Jongdae’s hold. “Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you. Did you in any case fight with him?” Jongdae places his right palm on Junmyeon’s left jaw, lifting up his face gently. It’s really a caring gesture, and Junmyeon can’t help but to nod.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout him. He’s always like that.”

 

Yifan hisses at this. Jongdae smirks inwardly, “You better stay away from him so that he doesn’t make you upset, okay?” Junmyeon absently nods, both of his jaws under Jongdae’s hold now. He suddenly becomes self-conscious and moves a step backwards from the beta. Junmyeon gulps. Jongdae almost _kissed him_. “Sorry. You’re so pretty until I can’t hold back myself.” Junmyeon’s cheeks flushes out of control and flushes even more when Jongdae coos at him while ruffling his messy black hair.

 

He walks passed the male, wanting to be alone already. “I thought Minseok told  _you_  to stay away from him,” Yifan is still sitting there beside the small table, shaking the little bit of liquid mindlessly in the can where Junmyeon has left it as he keeps his gaze on Jongdae who’s walking towards him. “I couldn’t resist,  _alpha_. How can  _you_  not?” He pauses and acts like he just remembers something, “Oh I forgot. You can control yourself. But Jongin and I can’t. We’re not like you.”

 

Jongdae growls, provoking the sitting male. “Shorties aren’t my type.” Jongdae rolls his eyes at this, arms crossed on his chest sassily, “You still want Chanyeol? After all these years? He might even settled down with his human,  _Kris_.” Yifan stands up from his seat in an instant. He grabs Jongdae’s collar before glaring at him, wanting the beta wolf to cut off his sassy antics, “Don’t make me regret that I saved you.”

 

Jongdae chuckles, totally not feeling offended, “More like don’t make you to regret that you saved pretty Myeon and brought him here to us where we’re all betas and make all of us to lose control because pretty Myeon is an  _omega_.” He glares back, making the alpha to retrieve his hands. “Minseok will inform the others soon by himself. Don’t ask me anything. You too, Jongin.” Jongdae turns to the doorway and sees no one, not until he catches Jongin’s scent who’s spying on them. 

 

Jongin is listening to them from the dining room. He then sees Yifan placing his hand on Jongin’s left shoulder, sighing, “You’re still not good at concealing your scent. Now you know why I don’t want you to follow me into the city?” Yifan has a little soft spot for Jongin, since he’s the last pup he saved and took care of him as a younger brother. Jongin looks displeased though, “I don’t care.” He walks out of the area grumpily and a moment of silence greets them for a few seconds.

 

“I’m warning you, Jongdae. Stay away from the shorty. You’ll make him scared.”

 

Jongdae is being stubborn, and Yifan already knows it. “As if,” He growls, “I’ll mark him first before Jongin does.” Kris groans inwardly, hoping that Jongdae isn’t serious about it. In front of the house where there’s little stairs in front of the doorstep, Junmyeon is seated on the ground with his thighs pressed up to his chest and looking at the blue sky, just a few steps away from the well-kept grass. The greenish view which is a few meters away from him is somewhat a soothing sight.

 

Someone suddenly sits on his right side. It’s Jongin. Junmyeon sighs. After Jongdae, it’s Jongin. “You’re sad?” Junmyeon looks at the slightly tan-skinned male, surprised. “No,” Junmyeon starts hesitantly, “I’m not sad…” But thinking about his late parents makes him to feel sad indeed. He misses them badly. “I just miss them,” He mumbles. “Miss who?” Junmyeon breaks down by the question, causing Jongin to go all panic, “Hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to―”

 

Jongin shuts himself up when the pretty male suddenly leans onto his side weakly. The male immediately circles Junmyeon’s waist with his strong arms, comforting him. Somehow… He feels so bad seeing him like this. “My parents,” The pretty male hiccups, “The hunters― Th-They killed  _them,_ ” Junmyeon pants at the end of his sentence. Jongin keeps on shushing the crying male softly.

 

Jongin looks down to see the male is sobbing onto his chest. It breaks his heart terribly. He recalls the day that Kyungsoo cried on him too on the first day they met. Kyungsoo was a cold person. Ever since he has been saved by Yifan and is brought into the house, Kyungsoo’s cold demeanor totally changed. A loud sob cuts his thoughts off. He hugs Junmyeon even more tightly. He needs to tell Jongdae to leave this male alone.

 

Even though Jongin can actually mark him right now, he doesn’t want to. No matter how alluring Junmyeon’s scent is after he heard that Junmyeon is an omega, he doesn’t want to. He has Kyungsoo and he needs to make Jongdae to stop with his pervertish antics. Jongdae is a very dominant beta, same goes to himself. Jongin doesn’t notice the fact that someone is watching both of them from the door.

 

Yifan shuts the door quietly before heading up to his room for a nap. After half an hour later, he gets out of bed and heads downstairs to do something because he can’t freaking sleep and it’s because of Junmyeon but his self-pride is telling him that it’s  _not_  because of Junmyeon but his alpha pride is telling him otherwise. What he doesn’t expect that everyone is in the living room, including Junmyeon. “Oh I was just about to call you,” Minseok states.

 

“Just tell them by yourself, Minseok. Don’t drag me into this―”

 

“You came back, Yifan.  _You_  saved him.  _You_  were the one who left us suddenly but then you came back. Junmyeon is a gift for us. You  _have_  to stay here. It’s the least you can do, right?”

 

Yifan hates it when Minseok is right. He walks deeper to the dining room and heads to the kitchen to take a can for a drink before he comes back, leaning against the dining room’s doorway. He spots Jongdae who’s sitting beside Junmyeon’s right side a bit  _too_   _close_. He ignores the smirk which is sent to him as he looks at the other betas. Minseok is on the three-seater couch, with Luhan on his left side and Yixing beside him.

 

He then goes back to see Junmyeon who’s on the edge of the L-shape couch, near to Minseok. Jongdae is on the right side. Jongin is surprisingly sitting next to Jongdae. Kyungsoo always takes beside Jongin’s side. “We need to talk about something, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon almost whimpers. Minseok’s sentence makes him to remember his late father’s words. “I want you to understand that no matter what you’re facing after this, we’re all here to help you, okay?” Junmyeon nods weakly.

 

“As you know that we’re wolves, our senses are sharp. That’s how we hunt and battle with other wolves who trespassed our territory.”

 

Minseok keeps examining Junmyeon’s face before he continues, “You smell like one of us too.” Junmyeon lifts his head up a bit too quickly, almost breaking his neck, looking at Minseok. “I’m _not_ like one of you,” Junmyeon says sternly. The atmosphere is a little tensed, the other wolves in the living room notice this. Luhan keeps an eye on Yifan and Junmyeon.  ** _Yifan is suddenly interested in this_** , Luhan remarks internally.

 

Yifan doesn’t even notice that he’s staring at Junmyeon as Minseok begins to tell him the truth. “Maybe you don’t know about it, Junmyeon, but our senses never lie. I’m sorry.” Jongdae runs his left hand on Junmyeon’s back, understanding the condition of the pretty male. “Th-That can’t be true,” Junmyeon stutters, looking down at his feet, “That can’t be true…” He whimpers. Yifan almost feels sorry for him. Almost.

 

“Haven’t your parents told you?”

 

Minseok asks softly, earning a few shakes of head from Junmyeon. “They aren’t wolves either,” He says while still looking down, recalling back their happy faces. “Maybe either one of them?” Junmyeon looks at Minseok at this as something clicks in his mind. His male mother will always go out at night sometimes. He can’t sleep whenever there’s a long howl at night sometimes. He asks about wolves to his male mother sometimes even when he’s in twenties and receives almost accurate answers.

 

He knows about wolves all from his male mother. “Junmyeon?” He snaps out from his thoughts. “You were spacing out. Are you―” “Mom,” Junmyeon suddenly says. “I’m sorry?” Minseok edges closer to the younger male. “Mom knew about… Wolves,” Junmyeon tells him almost weakly. “Do you think she’s a wolf?” Minseok tries to bring up some logic to find out answers. “It’s not she. My mother was a male.” Minseok exchanges glances with everyone in the room except Yifan.

 

“He always tells me stories about wolves…”

 

Jongdae gives a pat on his back, comforting the male. “I’m really sorry for your loss.” Junmyeon covers his face, not wanting to cry but he just misses them so freaking much. “Th-They told that-that they wanted to talk about so-something… But then the hunters―” Junmyeon gasps, “The hunters,” He repeats unconsciously, before he looks straight at Minseok who looks concerned, “The hunters. Th-They killed him. They killed them… They wanted to tell me something… Why…”

 

Junmyeon covers his face again. The others are quite uncomfortable except for Yifan. The others feels so sorry for him so they can’t help but to let the male to cry out everything. Jongdae keeps on shushing him, coaxing him and comforting him. Junmyeon is really, really grateful for that. “Junmyeon… If I may. Can I ask you something?” Junmyeon wipes his tears away messily, his sight still blur as he looks at Minseok.

 

“Can I know what your late mother’s name is?”

 

Junmyeon sniffles, before looking down to his feet on the carpet, “It’s Kyuhyun.” Jongdae gasps. Jongin gasps. Minseok exchanges knowing looks with those both. “What is it?” Junmyeon asks, curious, still sniffling a little. Yifan awaits for Minseok’s answer as he knows most of the beta wolves’ past. Minseok heaves out a heavy breath before looking into Junmyeon’s eyes with much sincerity, “Jongin, Jongdae and I are from his pack, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon turns pale at this for no reason. “Let’s give him a break,” Yifan suddenly says, managing to make everyone to look at him, “Tell him everything later on dinner, Minseok.” Jongdae gives the alpha a look of disblief. Yifan completely ignores the look though as he suddenly focused, staring at Junmyeon, “Let me tell you something for now.” Everyone tenses up when they hear Yifan’s rare strong and low tone. Junmyeon just turns more petrified than he already is.

 

“You’re a wolf. Like it or not, you’re a wolf. Accept your fate. Also, you’re an omega. It’s risky to have an omega in the house but you can choose. One week starting from today, I’ll give you the chance to live here. After one week, we’ll gather like this once again. One, if you don’t like here or don’t like the fact that you’re actually like one of us, get out from this house. Nobody will be stopping you. Two, if you’ve forget about your past and you’re okay with living with us, you’re welcome to stay here. Remember this, you’re one of us now. Once you’re in, there’s no way out. You’re in our pack now, omega. Minseok will tell you the rest later after dinner. Understood?”

 

Minseok almost wants to oppose this one week thingy. He knows that Yifan owns the house and is an alpha but he should’ve gone easy on Junmyeon since Junmyeon is an omega, not a beta. He almost feels sorry for the male who’s nodding at Yifan obedieantly. He must be so scared and intimidated by the alpha.  _‘Why did you do that?’_ He communicates with Yifan, looking at him with a tinge of unsatifiedness. 

 

 _‘Just because he’s an omega, I can’t let him be weak.’_  

 

Minseok raises a curious brow towards him,  _‘Are you leading the pack?’_  Yifan rolls his eyes,  _‘That’s not what I meant.’_  Minseok holds back a smile and turns his attention back to Junmyeon, “Do you want to have some rest?” Junmyeon nods quietly. Minseok is about to get up not until he feels a tight grip on his left arm. It’s Luhan.  _‘Stay. Let Yixing get him to his room.’_ Minseok already knows that Luhan is being jealous.

 

He acknowledges it since yesterday. “Xing.” Yixing nods as he knows what to do already. Once Junmyeon is out from their sight, Luhan starts to complain, purposely making his voice to be higher so that his mate will know that he doesn’t like the attention getting too much on Junmyeon. “Also, you’re pampering him a bit too much.” Yifan sighs as he can’t take it anymore, taking his leave from the area.

 

“Say something, Yifan! Don’t you disappear again―”

 

“I’m going  _out_. Want to buy some can drinks.”

 

“Minseok, tell him to―”

 

“Let him be, Luhan. You can’t stop him and you know that.”

 

Minseok coaxes his mate, trying to sound helpful but it only makes Luhan to huff out loud before heading upstairs to his room. Minseok sighs, rubbing on both of his temples. “Someone’s jealous~” Jongdae singsongs, making the others to agree silently. “Better have an eye on him. He might try to hurt pretty Myeon―” “He won’t,” Minseok cuts him off, glaring a little. Jongdae shrinks in his spot.

 

Jongin almost chuckles at the sight. “Do what you guys want to today. I’ll be in my room,” Minseok gets up from the couch, sighing. “Do we need to cover our ears too?” Jongdae earns a whack on the back of his head from Jongin which goes unnoticed by everyone. Junmyeon can’t stop crying. He isn’t crying out loud. He just wants to know why his parents never told him earlier about him being a wolf. An  _omega_  wolf. Omegas are ranked as the last and the weakest in a pack.

 

Why is he an omega? Junmyeon sniffles at the thought. He doesn’t know much about omegas other than alphas and betas. It’s funny to him that he doesn’t even know himself. He finds out the reason why he feels so small when Jongdae, Minseok and Yifan locks eye contact with him. Omegas are submissive to higher ranks. That’s the only thing he knows about omegas. Which he hates it because he doesn’t want to be  _weak_. He wants to be strong.

 

He wouldn’t mind being an alpha or a beta but an omega?

 

He buries his face into the pillow, more tears coming out. The things that Yifan said earlier is so scary.  _ **What does he mean that having an omega is risky… ?**  _Junmyeon starts to ponder but then he decides to just ask about it later. Or, he doesn’t need to. Minseok will tell him everything later for sure. He cringes as he thinks about shifting. His male mother said that it will hurt. He immediately shakes the thought off. He can think about that later. For now, he wants to rest his messed up mind.

 

///

 

He wakes up by a few soft pats on his back. “Hey, Minseok hyung told me to wake you up. It’s dinner time.” It’s Yixing. He wonders how can a wolf looks so innocent and so soft-looking. Well, he’s an example himself. Even though he knows that Minseok looks kind and is caring, the male will definitely be scary when he’s pissed, same goes to Kyungsoo. He swears he never wants to see them angry. 

 

“You can wash your face in there, okay?”

 

Yixing points to a room which is the bathroom and gives another pat on his shoulder before he takes his leave. Junmyeon gets up groggily, eyes tired from the previous days of endless runs. After he washes his face with the expensive looking face wash, he dries his face with an expensive looking towel. Everything is expensive here which makes him to be extra careful on handling every items.

 

He then heads downstairs and peeks into the dining room. He gulps when Yifan is also there. Minseok is sitting in the middle while everyone is seated just like the morning. There’s an empty spot across Yifan and he really doesn’t want to sit there. He’s still a little upset about what happened this morning. “We know you’re there, Junmyeon. Come and dine in.” The hair on his nape stands up as soon as he hears Minseok’s voice.

 

Junmyeon shuffles to his seat and looks down on his plate. Chicken fried rice. He takes a glance on Minseok’s plate and notices that his food is different. Even Yifan’s one is different. “If you’re wondering why our food are different than yours, we need more energy source than humans. We need other than chicken meat. You know that wolves go for hunting, right?” Junmyeon mentally pales.

 

“This is deer meat. Don’t worry, you’ll be eating this too one day.”

 

Junmyeon internally cringes. “If you’re disgusted, don’t eat with us. We’ll be eating things that you’ve never seen before,” Yifan says flatly, munching the meat in his mouth. “I wasn’t feeling disgusted,” Junmyeon answers firmly. “Then what?” Yifan asks, eyes still on his food. Junmyeon grits his teeth, “It takes time for me to get used to it. You won’t understand it anyway.” Junmyeon then begins to eat, not realizing a few pair of surprised and amused eyes are on him and Yifan.

 

Minseok just holds back a smile at Yifan’s dissatisfied face. Dinner then goes on smoothly with a little bit of tension hanging in the air between Yifan and Junmyeon. “So, about your mother…” Junmyeon looks up at Minseok after placing his utensils neatly on the plate. He takes a glance towards Yifan who’s looking so uninterested. “Uncle Kyu is supposed to be our leader after his father died.” Junmyeon widens his eyebrows, “Uncle… Kyu?”

 

He then looks towards Jongdae and Jongin before to Minseok. “The elders told me to call him that. I don’t even know if the four of us are related or not but since we’re in a pack, we must be as one.” Junmyeon nods in agreement. “Uncle Kyu suddenly disappeared the day before he was going to be appointed as the leader by one of our elders. Those two weren’t born at that time but they heard a lot about Uncle Kyu from their parents,” Minseok gestures towards Jongdae and Jongin who’s being surprisingly quiet.

 

“The hunters… They killed off our pack after a few years. I was a teen that time. I kept running away because they were searching for every one of us. I didn’t manage to get those two to escape with me. That’s when I met an alpha who saved me. Until today, I’m very grateful to Yifan. Our alpha.”

 

Junmyeon almost snorts,  ** _I’m grateful too but he’s so rude_ , ** _ **and so arrogant, and so―**  _“I think Uncle Kyu didn’t want to lead the pack because he was too young that time. I also heard that he just wanted to be normal. I think that’s why he ran into the city?” Junmyeon glances at Yifan who’s looking at him too. Surprisingly, Yifan somehow awkwardly breaks off their eye contact. “Thanks for the dinner.” Minseok sighs while everyone just exchange glances towards one another.

 

“For the rest, please go to your room and living room. I want Luhan and Yixing to stay here.”

 

Everyone is gone within seconds after Minseok’s command. Junmyeon wonders why Minseok told Luhan and Yixing to stay back here. “Junmyeon, you do know that submissive wolves can get pregnant, right… ?” Minseok starts awkwardly, not sure how to bring up this topic. “Yes. If a dominant wolf marks on a submissive, they can if they have inter…” Junmyeon leaves off but Minseok nods understandingly, totally grateful that he knows.

 

Or else he will definitely get awkward just by explaining the intercourse. He then breathes in slowly, “Good. Do you know that omegas don’t have to be marked… ?” Junmyeon shakes his head but once he understands, he’s in total shock. Minseoks knows it already that he will receive this type of reaction from Junmyeon. “Yo-You mean, I… I can… I can get―” “Yes but  _you_  need to be marked first since you haven’t shifted in a long period.” Junmyeon only blinks, not understanding.

 

Minseok understands his reactions and tries to explain everything calmly, “You see, Junmyeon, the wolf inside of you has weakened. You can only conceive by a beta or an alpha’s bite on full moon. Only their bite can change you. An alpha bite is the strongest. It doesn’t have to be a full moon if you want to conceive by an alpha’s bite.” Junmyeon sighs in relief, making Luhan to roll his eyes, “Is there a need to tell him all of this?”

 

Luhan hisses at Minseok, surprising Junmyeon. “Luhan, please. You need to stay here to―” “I don’t want to, Minseok. Deal with him by yourself. I’m out of here,” Luhan leaves without taking his plate to the sink, leaving straight to his room upstairs. “I’m sorry,” Minseok sighs, “Luhan is just disappointed.” Junmyeon tilts his head in wonder. Minseok then rubs his face with his palms, “He’s disappointed because I didn’t get to make him pregnant.”

 

Junmyeon blushed for no reason, a little embarrassed to know the fact. “Also, he doesn’t like humans. Because the hunters are humans. So… No offense.” Junmyeon shakes his head absently, “No. I’m not a human anymore. I understand.” Minseok smiles in relief, “Xing, can you tell him the rest? I need to check on Luhan so that he doesn’t do anything stupid,” He states before leaves them both alone.

 

“Do you have any questions?”

 

Yixing asks as Junmyeon turns to look at him. “I do have many even though I know some but will you be okay with it… ?” Yixing smiles, reassuring the male. “Just ask. I’ll explain it easily for you.” Junmyeon nods, thinking for a while, “How do betas and alphas conceive… ?” Yixing’s face turns serious at once as he’s really into answering his questions. Junmyeon becomes serious too.

 

“The process is the same. They need to have intercourse during a full moon. For betas, they need to be marked if their mate is an alpha or a beta. For alphas, they don’t need anything. They only need to give up as an alpha. Just like your mother did.”

 

“Um, how long does the pregnancy lasts? Is it the same for every ranks?”

 

“Yes, it’s the same for every ranks but…”

 

“But?”

 

“If a wolf forces you either in your wolf or human form, that means he only wants to release his own needs. He won’t look after the mother and just leave her there, making her to look over her own pups.”

 

Junmyeon gulps, “Why does he want to release his own needs? That’s cruel…” Yixing shakes his head in pity, “Omegas are the most victims to be left. It’s because of their scent of their heat which makes the wolves go crazy.” Junmyeon becomes scared by this, “Wh-What do you mean?” Yixing then turns serious again, staring at Junmyeon, “The reason why some wolves go insane is because of an omega’s heat. It means that the omega is ready to be mated or to put it simple, can carry pups.”

 

“Does getting into heat hurts?”

 

“I don’t know hnestly. I’ve never been into heat. Maybe you will someday.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Only if you’re marked by someone. Don’t be scared.”

 

“How can I not… This is so new to me. Mom never told me about this before.”

 

“Do you have anything else to ask that you don’t know?”

 

“Yes. About just now. How long does a wolf’s pregnancy lasts?”

 

“In a wolf form, many pups will be born. It takes almost six to seven months. In our normal form, it’s the same as humans. Nine to ten months for one baby or less for twins or even triplets. Depends on your luck.”

 

“If… If I was marked by someone… When will I get into heat?”

 

“In your case, I think it’ll take a while. For normal omegas, they’ll get into heat within days or even seconds. Omegas can even imprint their mates so that when they’re in heat, their mate will come for them. Even so, other wolves might fight each other to mate with the omega  _(Junmyeon flinches)._ I’m sorry if that made you to feel scared.”

 

“I’m scared indeed…”

 

“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine here. Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo and I are submissive betas. We won’t get affected by your heat because we’ve been claimed.”

 

“What about the others… ?”

 

“Ah, we’ll just lock them up. Don’t worry too much. You haven’t been marked so there’s no need for you to be afraid.”

 

“But… What did Yifan mean that having an omega in the house is… Risky?”

 

Yixing doesn’t expect Junmyeon to remember that. He tries to think of a false answer so that he doesn’t get petrified. “Oh, uh, it’s nothing really. Usually omegas will be having the most… The most attention in their pack so that the omegas can choose one of the wolves to be imprinted as their mates.  _Especially_  if there’s only one omega in the pack,” Yixing adds in a little truth and hopes that Junmyeon doesn’t ask more about it.

 

“I see… Do you have any speciality?”

 

Yixing sighs in relief internally, nodding at the male’s question, “We can communicate with our minds and do mind-readings.” Junmyeon’s eyes widens in surprise, “Really?” Yixing nods, “Our bond strengthens by this.” Junmyeon suddenly becomes sad, “I can’t, right?” Yixing smiles, “You can after you’ve shifted. Once you’re in your wolf form, you can feel this… You can feel this enormous power in you. It doesn’t matter if you’re an omega or not.” 

 

Yixing sees the male in a deep thought so he tries to him some encouragement, “Sometimes omegas fight to defend themselves. You need to do that to if someone who you don’t know tries to force themselves on you.” Junmyeon nods in understanding but Yixing can clearly sense the fear around him. “Will I ever be a wolf?” Junmyeon asks almost helplessly, his voice nearly cracking by the overwhelming feeling of anxiety.

 

“I can’t answer that. You must search in yourself. Make your inner wolf to come out. Name it if you want because you’ll feel totally different once you’ve shifted. We have our own wolf names where we use it during hunting or attacking wolves who trespassed our territory. You can get stronger when you use your wolf name in a battle. That’s why we have it.”

 

“What will be my name, then?”

 

“Let’s see by next week where alpha will be hearing your decision whether you want to stay here or not.”

 

“Okay… Thank you, Yixing.”

 

“Anytime. Please don’t ask questions like these unless it’s Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo and me. I don’t want them to mess with you. They’ll stop messing with you unless you’ll stay here with us forever.” 

 

“Even Yifan?” 

 

Junmyeon asks and Yixing nods. “Even him,” He answers. “Guys? You’re still not done?” Minseok pops out of nowhere, taking both of the male’s attention. “We just finished, hyung,” Yixing excuses himself politely, leaving the two of them after washing the dishes. “Get some sleep, okay? You need to rest a lot. I bet Yixing told you a bunch?” Junmyeon sighs tiredly, feeling tired and a little scared, “Thank you. I don’t know how to thank you more.”

 

Minseok smiles, patting on his shoulder, “It’s alright. I’ll be waiting for your answer next week, Junmyeon.” He nods as Minseok leaves him alone. Junmyeon needs time to reconsider about this. The new information is sure a lot and it’s swirling above his head, making him to feel a little stuffy. He only have five days left. Two days has gone so fast without his realization. Junmyeon sighs, deciding to sleep off the tiredness.

 

Once he reaches to the door of the room, he freezes.  ** _Yifan must be in there_.** Junmyeon takes the courage to peek inside the room, only to find Yifan’s back is facing him. Junmyeon sighs in relief. He heads to the bathroom to wash his face before carefully getting on the bed, his back also facing the alpha’s. He has five days to make his decision.  _ **Five days left…**  _Junmyeon keeps repeating the sentence in his head until he falls asleep.

 


	6. 005

 

Junmyeon stirs awake when he hears loud shouts and yells. He groggily sits up on the mattress, rubbing both of his eyes to get the sleepiness away. He’s slightly annoyed because he was dreaming about his late parents who were taking him out on dinner. A loud scream of ‘ _Go away!_ ’ makes him to be completely awake. He looks at his left and sees the bed is empty. Junmyeon sighs in relief. It will be definitely awkward if Yifan and he wake up together.

 

He cringes as he thinks of having a shower together. Junmyeon’s cheeks warms up a little bit from the thought and he quickly brushes it off. He rushes to the door as the shouts and yells hasn’t subsided only to bump his nose on something hard. His hands immediately goes up to his nose, rubbing it in agony before looking up. “Watch where you’re going, shorty.” Junmyeon feels puffs of angry smoke coming right out of his nose as he glares up at Yifan.

 

Yifan only stares down at him with a neutral face. “What’s with the noise outside?” He asks as Yifan walks passes him, still rubbing his nose. Junmyeon notices the latter is still in yesterday’s clothes. “Luhan. He woke everyone up. Doesn’t want anyone to come into his room. Even Minseok.” Junmyeon narrows his eyebrows, pondering, “Did something happen to him?” Yifan takes his towel out from the balcony before stopping at the bathroom, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

It causes Junmyeon to feel challenged. He heads downstairs, face still unwashed, not caring about his black hair which is sticking out in different angles. He spots a group of people in front of a room which is obviously Minseok and Luhan’s room. “What’s happening?” His question makes everyone to turn their heads to look at him. Junmyeon fidgets on his spot, uncomfortable of having all eyes on him at once.

 

Minseok approaches him with his hands on Junmyeon’s forearms, making the male to look at him worriedly. “What’s wrong? Why Luhan is shouting?” Everyone flinches when they hear the said male is shouting again from the room. “I don’t know, Junmyeon. He didn’t even let me to touch him.” Junmyeon looks at him in wonder, before exchanging looks with some of the pack. “He’s never like this before,” Minseok states worriedly.

 

Junmyeon walks to the room after everyone has made way for him. “Luhan? Can you open the door?” He calls out softly, hoping the male inside will do what he says. Junmyeon tumbles backwards in surprise when he hears a loud sound on the door, possibly Luhan has thrown something, and is safely caught by Jongdae and Jongin by both of his arms. Junmyeon looks up only to see the two males glaring at each other.

 

He quickly gets up on his feet, ignoring those two before trying again, Yifan’s challenging words ringing repeatedly in his head. “Luhan, please open the door. Minseok wants to see you.” There’s a small sniffle and Junmyeon knows the others has heard it too.  _“I don’t want to see anyone!!”_  He winces at the loud yell, covering one of his ears. “Can I come in, then?” There’s silence this time. 

 

 _“Only if the others aren’t there.”_  

 

Junmyeon immediately looks towards Minseok who only nods silently. The others follow suit, some to the kitchen while some having a shower since most of them woke up by Luhan’s loud shouts. “Luhan? Everyone is gone now.” A sniffle.  _“Even Minseok?”_  Junmyeon nods and he immediately notices that Luhan can’t see him through the door, “Yes. Even Minseok.” He hears the sound of bed sheets rustling and shuffling, and then hears a soft click.

 

Junmyeon pushes the door open slowly before closing it. He turns around to see a horrible looking Luhan. Dark eye bags. Swollen eyes. Cheeks in tears. Hair in a total mess. “I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Luhan says in a weak voice, almost inaudible. Junmyeon immediately brings the male to the bed, lying him on the mattress with his back. “I don’t know why I pushed Minseok out of the room,” Luhan sniffles as he mumbles everything out to Junmyeon.

 

“I don’t know why I let  _you_  in.”

 

Junmyeon senses a tint of hatred in his voice, and he gulps inwardly. “I don’t know why my head hurts…” Luhan closes his eyes as he whimpers, “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this.” Junmyeon smiles a little. Luhan is really pretty. He can see how much he loves Minseok with all of his heart. “I don’t know why I feel so weak and tired and…” Luhan suddenly opens his eyes and looks up to him, “Help me.” Junmyeon blinks.

 

How can he help Luhan? “I puked in the middle of the morning. Minseok doesn’t know about it. I had cramps all of a sudden. I didn’t tell Minseok about it,” Luhan explains calmly with Junmyeon carefully listening to him. Something suddenly clicks. “You’re going to be pregnant.” Luhan blinks a few times at him. “When did you first feel like this?” Luhan still blinks at him as he answers, “Two days ago…”

 

Junmyeon bravely rests his left palm on the lying male’s abdomen, startling the hell out of the male. He immediately swats Junmyeon’s hand away, “What are you doing?!” Junmyeon calms the male down and he does, Luhan is calm again. “Did you feel anything coming out from your rear?” The blunt question makes Luhan to flush, cheeks pink. “No.” Junmyeon nods silently. “What’s happening to me?” Luhan looks at the male with a terrified expression, hoping that nothing is wrong with him.

 

“Like I said, you’re going to be pregnant. You didn’t go through the menstrual cycle, didn’t you?”

 

Luhan doesn’t understand a thing, “What are you saying?” Junmyeon sighs. Looks like the male has no idea what the symptoms of being pregnant is. He begins to explain to him one by one, with Luhan’s eyes widening on each minute. After half an hour of questions and answers, Luhan is afraid. “So… If there’s blood coming out from my ass, I need to call for Minseok?” Junmyeon resists the urge to roll his eyes in tiredness, “No. Tell Minseok to buy you some pads. You just need to change them regularly.”

 

Luhan whines,  _whines_ , ruffling his blonde hair in frustration, “I need you.” Junmyeon’s eyes widens. Luhan quickly realizes that he has said the wrong thing, “I-I mean, I need your help! Only your help.” Junmyeon laughs softly and Luhan awkwardly laughs with him too. Junmyeon is about to get up from the bed not until the male has grabbed his right wrist. “I, um, I’m sorry. For yesterday,” Luhan apologizes, eyes looking down on his lap.

 

“It’s alright. I hope we can be friends so that I can help you with your problems,” Junmyeon flashes him a friendly smile. “Yeah, um, what should I do now? What should I tell Minseok? Should I tell this about him?” Junmyeon chuckles by the male’s panic-ness in his voice, “You should tell Minseok about this and don’t forget to tell him to buy you those. You can carry pups now. Isn’t that a good news for you both? You should absolutely tell him.” Luhan’s face brightens and then, he smiles shyly, “Thank you, Junmyeon. Thank you so much.”

 

 ** _His mood swing is totally gone now_** , Junmyeon notices this. “I’m glad to help,” He smiles before getting up from the bed for real. “How did you know all of this?” Junmyeon looks at Luhan who’s looking curious. “My mother taught me a little,” And Junmyeon leaves the room after that. Luhan can only be amused. He wishes that he has known his own mother for a long time but no, the bloody hunters has killed each and every one in his pack. Luhan huffs as he lays back on the mattress.

 

He really doesn’t want to think of that right now.

 

Luhan now only knows why he easily let Junmyeon inside earlier. Omegas are great supportive subordinates for submissive betas, and to others too. He just really, really hopes that Junmyeon will be there when he’s about to give birth. Luhan smiles suddenly, “Can’t wait to tell this to Minseok.” He has to apologize first. Well, he can do that later. For now, he wants to sleep for a while. He’s already half sleepy, and he smiles when he feels someone familiar climbing up onto the mattress to join him. 

 

///

 

The news spread quickly in the house. Junmyeon tells everything he knows to Luhan. Luhan feels much better after consoling with his newest friend. Junmyeon is surprised because the male clings to him everywhere he goes. Minseok can only smile widely throughout the whole day. He’s totally happy after Luhan telling him that they can have a child together.  ** _Finally_** _ **.**  _The eldest beta is feeling satisfied the most. The pack congratulates Luhan and Minseok. The pair can only smile brightly. 

 

He’s also really satisfied by the disapproving look on Yifan’s face everything time Luhan clings onto Junmyeon. During lunch, Junmyeon and Luhan keeps on talking about cities that Luhan would like to visit. Minseok likes seeing his mate smiling again and not being jealous over Junmyeon anymore. He can sense something going on between Jongdae and Jongin but he lets them pass because there’s nothing serious about it.

 

Junmyeon, on the other hand, is seriously happy when one of the pack members starts to get to know with him too. Kyungsoo awkwardly joins the two of them even after the rest has gone to their respective rooms to rest after lunch. He learns that Kyungsoo loves to cook, likes to search new recipes and also likes to stargaze at night. He even gets invited by the man himself. Yixing shyly asks permission to join in and the three of them nod enthusiastically.

 

Junmyeon feels like he’s being in a family again. Even though the pack members are a few years younger or older than him, he feels being appreciated again. After the small chitchat during teatime is over, the four of them head to their room to rest and some having a shower to freshen up. Junmyeon takes a quick shower and notices that the spare clothes given by Yixing has ran out already. Oh how useful it will be if he could telepathically call for someone.

 

Maybe being a wolf is better than he has expected. He’s too embarrassed to walk into the room only with a towel on. “Yixing?” He calls out timidly from the bathroom, poking his head out. “Is anyone there?” Junmyeon asks as he hears faint footsteps, closing the door a little, making sure that only his head is showing. “Oh pretty Myeon? You called?” Junmyeon gulps inwardly. He never thought that Jongdae will step into the room.

 

“I, um, I need some clothes…”

 

He looks down, eyes staring at the other’s feet. “Will be right back.” Junmyeon sighs in relief. He thought Jongdae will do something to him. Maybe he’s not that bad after all. He hears those footsteps again and pokes his head out once more. “Come out, Myeon. Don’t be shy.” Junmyeon shivers at the sickeningly sweet voice. He takes back his good thoughts about the other guy. “Can you just give me those?” He fails to send a glare as the other male’s gaze has strengthened.

 

“Do you have any idea whose clothes you were wearing these past three days?”

 

Junmyeon gulps for real this time. “It’s my clothes you’re wearing. I want to see you.” Junmyeon quickly closes the door when the male approaches him but he’s too slow. An arm already blocks the door from being closed and he can see a red mark on Jongdae’s right arm as the door has smashed on his skin. He thinks that the male will retrieve his arm from pain but he doesn’t expect to be pulled on one of his own arms.

 

Junmyeon slips out a whine as he pulls himself from the beta. “I really won’t do anything to you, pretty Myeon. I just want to see you.” There’s that creepy voice again. Junmyeon totally catches off guard when Jongdae uses his other arm to open the slider door. “Don’t, please,” Junmyeon pleads, he has never shown his body to anyone except for his parents. He doesn’t want anyone to see him by force.

 

“Jongdae―”

 

He gasps when he’s being pulled out from the bathroom. Junmyeon whimpers as he lands hard on his chest. Something warm covers him instantly and before he can see up, something white has covered his vision. “What the hell are you trying to do here?” Junmyeon hears the angry and low voice of Yifan’s and he visibly shivers by it. It takes a few seconds for Junmyeon to realize that the white bedding is covering his body. Yifan must have thrown it over him.

 

“None of your business.”

 

He hears Jongdae’s growling voice. “I’m warning you again,  _Jongdae_.” This time, he hears Yifan growls and he feels himself getting weak by the strong voice. Jongdae must have been affected too. The said male drops the clothes in his hold before walking out of the room quickly. Junmyeon sighs in relief. “Oi. Hurry up and get dressed.” Junmyeon nods absentmindedly before having himself covered by the sheets around his body as he stands up.

 

He gulps when Yifan is just staringat him. Junmyeon clumsily takes the clothes which are sprawled on the floor before getting into the bathroom to change. He feels his heart racing a bit too fast and he doesn’t like it. He wonders how Yifan came on the right time. He doesn’t want to think what may happen to him if the alpha didn’t come to stop Jongdae. He quickly wears the clothing before opening the door, only to gasp softly when he’s meet with a clothed chest.

 

Junmyeon stares up to meet with Yifan’s unreadable orbs. Both aren’t moving. Both haven’t utter a word. Junmyeon doesn’t gulp or run away as he maintains his eye contact with the alpha. He still doesn’t move when Yifan slowly steps an inch closer towards him. He doesn’t feel his body weakening by Yifan’s gaze this time. He doesn’t even realize that he’s an inch closer to the alpha. There’s something about Yifan’s stare.

 

Junmyeon swears he sees an amber color in a split second in those orbs of his. He suppresses the urge to blink because the color is still there and also because the male in front of him doesn’t blink too. Yifan stands there like a rock. He knows he should just break the eye contact of how long, he doesn’t know. He can feel Junmyeon’s inner wolf. He can feel it. Its weak, yet it wants to come out so badly. He can feel it reaching out for him.

 

His own inner wolf is trying to reach out for Junmyeon’s too. He steps closer, foreheads almost touching. The inner wolf of Junmyeon’s is desperately calling out for him. Yifan wants to touch him, but he resists. He knows that he can’t just yet. He knows that Junmyeon doesn’t know what he’s doing right now. Junmyeon is imprinting him and Yifan doesn’t even budge. “Yifan…” Junmyeon’s whisper makes Yifan to snap out.

 

He moves backwards, away from Junmyeon, and the male blinks rapidly. “Yifan?” He looks up to Junmyeon, eyes filled with sudden annoyance. “Move,” He pushes the male away roughly, blinking his eyes in disbelief. Junmyeon has successfully imprinted him.  ** _Shit, shit, shit._** He doesn’t realize that there’s a wide-eyed Junmyeon outside, standing in front of the bathroom. He doesn’t know what to do. Junmyeon hates him. He doesn’t want Junmyeon to be his mate.

 

He doesn’t want him. Junmyeon will never ever fall for him. That’s what his mind thinks. Meanwhile, Junmyeon throws yesterday’s clothes that he wore into the laundry basket. He can’t believe that Yifan still treats him so harsh. He wants to thank the male, but what can he do? Yifan has just pushed him away. Maybe Yifan doesn’t like him. Maybe Yifan has saved him out of pity. Junmyeon gulps as he wonders how he can meet with Jongdae after this.

 

He doesn’t realize that he has been standing by the doorway as he thinks. Not until he hears the bathroom door being open with a loud noise, breaking his thoughts. Junmyeon looks behind and just stares un-shamelessly as Yifan changes into another normal t-shirt. His cheeks burns up unexpectedly again and he doesn’t even notice it. Yifan really has a nice body. He fumbles with words as the tall male approaches him, “Yifan―”

 

“Don’t talk to me.”

 

And Yifan leaves him just like that, not caring about his feelings. Junmyeon suppresses a cry, feeling so hurt that his savior doesn’t spare a glance at him. Maybe Yifan really did save him out of pity. “You don’t have to be that harsh…” He mumbles quietly. No one has ever treated him like this before. It hurts deeply and he doesn’t know why. Junmyeon takes a deep breath, forcing himself not to cry. 

 

 ** _Fine_** , Junmyeon inwardly huffs. If Yifan doesn’t treat him nicely, he won’t treat him nicely either. Savior or not. Alpha or not. Like Yixing said, omegas fight for themselves. He wants to fight for himself if Yifan treats him badly. Junmyeon doesn’t notice the fact that he can’t do that. It will mean that he’s only challenging the alpha. He has no idea what will meet him soon in the future.

 

///

 

The foursome has been sitting side by side in front of the house for half an hour now, stargazing. Junmyeon has learnt everyone’s past. He can’t believe that Yixing, Luhan and Yifan has ran all the way from China to here in South Korea. No wonder they don’t look like Koreans at all. Everyone in the pack ran away from the hunters, and the alpha with someone he doesn’t know whose name is ‘Chanyeol’ saved all of them. He only knows that Chanyeol is Yifan’s close friend.

 

He doesn’t ask what happened to Chanyeol after Yixing stated that he went to the city to rescue his lover in the city because he knows it already. Junmyeon knows the consequences of a wolf which he or she didn’t conceal his or her scent. They will be set to death or even hunt for other wolves for the humans but it’s rare now. Most of the wolves in the city after they’re being found are set to death without any further explanation.

 

He feels a little bad for Yifan suddenly. Maybe that’s why he’s treating him and the others so cold like that. Maybe he didn’t get to save him together with Chanyeol. Maybe the alpha is sad or couldn’t move on. “Alpha actually loved Chanyeol but yeah…” That causes Junmyeon to be in a coughing fit. The other three comforts the coughing Junmyeon. Kyungsoo immediately gets on his feet and goes inside the house to take some water as he comes back.

 

Junmyeon is still coughing a little by then. “Didn’t Chanyeol love him back?” That’s the first thing he asks after he finishes the water. Yixing shakes his head, “Chanyeol’s boyfriend was being attacked by the hunters,” He states sadly. “Yixing, can you tell me more about Yifan?” Junmyeon is suddenly interested to know about the alpha out of nowhere. He just follows his instincts. The four of them sit in a row once more, eyes gazing at the stars.

 

“Minseok hyung told me how he met alpha and Chanyeol. He was being chased by humans. The two of them killed the hunters and immediately carried Minseok hyung to some sort of house. Minseok hyung said he was scared at first, thought that he was being carried by hunters because he was badly wounded. He said that the alpha has learnt Korean from Chanyeol. He has learnt and went into zone to zone to get to know more about the country. He’s actually a nice person. Until Chanyeol informs the alpha about his lover who’s living in the city.”

 

Yixing pauses to catch his breaths.

 

“Alpha totally changed after that. Minseok hyung, Jongdae and I were the only ones back then. When the rest of the pack was complete, Chanyeol left the house urgently after a few days, saying that his boyfriend was in trouble. Alpha warned him, told him not to go or else he would get killed but Chanyeol didn’t listen. Alpha waited for days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned into a month. Alpha even sneaks into the city sometimes just to search for Chanyeol as he buys us supplies from there. Until now, alpha doesn’t let us know why and where he gets his money from. I think he’s working somewhere in the city…”

 

Yixing states somewhat worriedly. “After Chanyeol left, alpha left us too for a few years. Now, he came back and I’ve never been so much happier. All thanks to you, Junmyeon,” Yixing thanks him with a smile. Junmyeon smiles back sheepishly, happy that he made the pack members to be happy. “Minseok and I got together after Chanyeol left.” Luhan tells him suddenly. Junmyeon turns his right to look at Yixing and Kyungsoo, “How ‘bout you two?”

 

Yixing tells him that Jongdae and he already clicked after they met for the first time after Yixing helped the other beta with his injuries. “Jongdae is hard to read. He’s  _always_  up to something… And he’s really clingy with certain persons.” Junmyeon immediately looks at Kyungsoo, not wanting to remember what happened this afternoon. “Jongin changed my life. That’s the only thing I can say,” Kyungsoo says proudly with a rare smile. Junmyeon smiles back.

 

He wants to have someone so that he can talk about his love proudly too. Someone tall. Someone protective. Someone with nice and with a fit body. Someone with a loving deep voice. He closes his eyes momentarily and an image of Yifan changing his shirt immediately fills his vision. He opens his eyes back in a flash.  ** _What in the world?_  **He resists the urge to curse out loud as his brain has described Yifan without his realization.

 

“Hey, let’s go inside. It’s getting cold.”

 

Kyungsoo informs the other three. “I’m gonna stay here for a while,” Junmyeon smiles at them. After exchanging goodnights, Junmyeon is finally alone. His mind immediately thinks about Yifan. Junmyeon groans, hiding his face in his arms as he presses his thighs against his chest. He doesn’t know why his brain doesn’t stop thinking about Yifan. He wonders if Yifan is thinking about him right now. Junmyeon scoffs, looking up to the stars, “There’s no way.”

 

He doesn’t notice the fact that someone is gazing at the dark sky too. Yifan closes his eyes for a brief movement as the night breeze softly brushes against his face. He breathes out tiredly. He can’t stop thinking about Junmyeon. He feels really sorry for treating the male so roughly. He has to because Junmyeon doesn’t like him. There’s no way Junmyeon will like or fall for him. Ever. Even if the male has already imprinted him. He hopes that Junmyeon doesn’t make his decision to stay here.

 

Or else he will be in a really big trouble.

 

He closes the door and shuts the curtain before getting on bed. After a few minutes, he hears the door being open. Yifan pretends to be fast asleep. He feels the bed sinking as a light weight settles upon the mattress. He resists the urge to gulp the lump in his throat because he can feel Junmyeon’s eyes on him. Yifan feels _so weak_  and he doesn’t like it one bit. He resists the urge to turn around or else Junmyeon will know that he’s awake and may start a conversation and it may end up bad.

 

He nearly swats the hand which is suddenly softly caressing the tip of his locks. “I’m sorry…” He hears the soft voice starts. “I must be a burden to all of you…” Yifan wants to say that he’s not but he can’t. “I don’t know what my decision is yet but… I really like being here.” The hand on his hair is gone now. Yifan opens his eyes after a few minutes as he hears soft snores and is met with a sleeping Junmyeon. He doesn’t notice that he’s drinking in the sleeping male’s features.

 

Junmyeon is pale-skinned. His cheeks are round and rosy almost like a peach. The dim light in the room is illuminating his pale complexion, causing his skin to glow. His brows are slightly bushy like his own. His button nose, Yifan denies it at first but he admits that it looks cute.  _Cute_. His eyelashes are prettier than Luhan’s.  _Prettier_. His pink lips are… Tempting. Really, really tempting. 

 

Yifan instantly shifts his sleeping position, facing the curtains. He feels his heart racing in his ribcage. He doesn’t like it. He hates whatever he’s feeling right now. His heart racing. Something throwing a party in his belly. One of his feet won’t stop wiggling. Eyes looking everywhere. Lips pursed. He really, really  _hates_ it. Is this what Chanyeol meant when he felt ‘things’ when he met his human lover? Yifan groans in his throat, rubbing the left side of his face on the pillow.

 

He almost yelps in surprise when he feels something warm on his back. Yifan slowly looks back by his shoulder, and sees the sleeping Junmyeon is fisting the back of his shirt. He looks in front again with a grunt. He’s definitely not going to fall for Junmyeon and he won’t make Junmyeon to fall for him either. He just needs to give him harsh treatments and Junmyeon won’t even spare a glance at him.  ** _Four days left_ ,** Yifan reminds himself. He needs to do something in those four days.

 


	7. 006

 

The next morning, Junmyeon is making breakfast with Kyungsoo. He wants to get used at the sight of the unseen meat as Kyungsoo teaches him how to cook it. It’s pretty much the same with cooking chicken. Just after he washes his hands, he almost gasps when a pair of arms loops around his waist from the back. “Pretty Myeon…” There’s something in the voice which makes Junmyeon to feel worried in an instant.

 

“Minseok hyung won’t like it if he knew about this so you better move.”

 

Jongdae tightens the hug around Junmyeon even after Kyungsoo’s little threat. Junmyeon can feel the burning heat radiating from Jongdae’s body from here. “Kyungsoo, I think he’s―” Just when he’s about to say it, he hears a groan and the next thing he knows, Jongdae is on the floor, whining in pain. He turns around and looks up to see just-awake Yifan, staring at him with an unreadable look. 

 

“Are you _insane?!_ He’s sick!”

 

Junmyeon instantly kneels beside the whining Jongdae on the floor, Kyungsoo running upstairs to get Yixing out of panic. Yifan is staring blankly at the petite male who’s checking Jongdae’s bruise where he has punched earlier. He thought Jongdae was bothering and disturbing Junmyeon. He don’t know what made him to react like that as soon as he saw the male hugging Junmyeon from the back.

 

The reason he woke up early was to have a drink since he was feeling thirsty but he didn’t expect to see the view of Jongdae being in an intimate position with Junmyeon. “Yixing hyung isn’t in his room. What should we do?” Kyungsoo asks, still panic. Yifan frowns as Junmyeon glares towards him, “I’m sorry, okay? Didn’t do that on purpose,” He then shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t you have anything else to say?” Junmyeon ignores him after that, leaving Yifan speechless. And really angry.

 

He has apologized and what did Junmyeon just say? “I said I’m sorry. I thought he was―” “You shouldn’t have done that. Look at him. He’s bleeding. Kyungsoo, get me some tissues and any ointments that you can find.” Kyungsoo obeys in an instant, feeling a little scared after seeing the angry frown on Yifan’s face before he leaves the kitchen again. Yifan walks beside the male and grabs Junmyeon’s left arm which is wiping off the blood from Jongdae’s lower lip, “I thought he’s messing with you and that’s why I punched him, okay? It’s because of  _you_.”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t say anything. He just looks at the taller, face blank. A whine makes the male to grasp his arm off from Yifan’s grip. The petite male pays his attention back to Jongdae. “Is he alright?” Yifan sees Minseok and the rest, some bathed and some just woke up, at the kitchen’s doorway. They’re looking at him at Jongdae questioningly. Yifan averts his vision as he rolls his eyes,  ** _Great. Now I’_ _m the bad guy._  **

 

“Yixing went out to get some herbs in the forest. Is he okay?”

 

Minseok crouches on the opposite side of Junmyeon, scanning Jongdae’s face. Junmyeon shakes his head, face worried. Jongdae’s body is literally  _burning_. “Hyung, here.” Junmyeon looks up and smiles when Kyungsoo is the one who called him as ‘hyung’. He takes the tissue bundle and opens the cap of the ointment. Jongdae whines and winces when the liquid makes contact on his wound, and finally relaxes when Junmyeon gently pats on his torso, comforting him.

 

Yifan almost scoffs. It’s just a small wound. There’s no way it hurt that bad. He only gave his little punch so that it will be a warning for Jongdae and so that he won’t disturb Junmyeon again. _‘Why did you do that?’_ He looks at Minseok who’s staring at him in wonder. He opens his mouth to say his reason— _‘Do you like Junmyeon?’_ Yifan rolls his eyes once again, leaving the place in an instant, knowing that the conversation will be pointless. Minseok smiles. 

 

///

 

“What happened, Min?” 

 

Minseok stops smiling in an instant and also halts his hand from feeding the man in front of him. “You’re smiling just because you’re feeding me? Please. I don’t want to believe that.” Minseok laughs at the face that Luhan is making at him. “Don’t you notice the tension?” Luhan shots him a look of disbelief. Minseok shrugs his shoulders in response, “I wonder what’s making Yifan to hold back…” He pauses as he spoon-feeds his mate carefully.

 

He then sighs, “And I wonder what’s making Junmyeon to talk like that. We all can read Yifan but not Junmyeon. I wonder what he thinks of Yifan because you know, he was saved by Yifan. Why Yifan is not treating him well?” Luhan sighs, pressing a little hard on his left temple, “I don’t know either. They’re making me to have a headache. Let’s see how they’re progressing. For now, treat me well first.” Minseok smiles fondly.

 

He leans into Luhan’s left side before leaving a chaste kiss on the crown of his head before licking on his cheek, a sign of close affection between wolf mates, earning a light blush from the pretty male. “Let’s try again tonight?” Minseok whispers softly and genuinely. Luhan blushes a shade darker. He nods silently and shyly before Minseok continues to feed him the bean soup, suggested by Junmyeon earlier. 

 

“I never thought he’d become worse after I left him for a few minutes…” 

 

Yixing mumbles worriedly as he urges the sick Jongdae to drink the herbs that he made which he collected earlier in the forest, but the male refuses to take it. “You have to take it to be healthy again, Jongdae. Yixing is worried for you.” The sick male whines at Junmyeon’s strict tone before pulling both of the standing male’s arm who are standing on the either side of the bed. “Both of you just stay here…” Jongdae’s voice is hoarse and dry as he speaks.

 

Junmyeon and Yixing exchange worried looks. They end up sitting next to the sick male on the either side of the mattress, the herb drink in Junmyeon’s hold now. They just need to make him drink it. It’s the same drink that Junmyeon had when he first encountered Yifan. “He didn’t tell me that he went out so late last night. Came back saying that he ate some fruit but didn’t see that it was rotten. Silly Jongdae…” Yixing pinches on his mate’s ear grumpily.

 

The said male whines once again before hiding his face from Yixing by using Junmyeon’s left hand, Junmyeon’s palm covering his burning face but then Junmyeon takes his hand away immediately. Jongdae sadly looks up to him. “Can’t you see how worried Yixing is? How worried we are for you? Don’t you guys have rules or something to not to go out late at night?” Jongdae hides his face in Yixing’s hand now after hearing Junmyeon’s nag, earning a fond smile from the submissive beta.

 

“Be a good wolf and drink this,” Junmyeon states in a stern tone. He has never used that kind of tone of his unless someone is being too stubborn for not taking their medication. In an instance, like his father. Siwon is really stubborn when he’s sick. Junmyeon has to strictly instruct him to take this and that and not to do this and that. He suddenly remembers the way his male mother will smile at him, telling him that he’ll be a good spouse for his future partner.

 

“Junmyeon hyung, I need your help. Jongin… Jongin is…”

 

Junmyeon snaps out from the memory. He turns to look at the door to see a frightened-looking Kyungsoo, trails of fallen tears visible on his cheeks. “Jongin is hurt. Help me. Please…” Junmyeon quickly tells Yixing to stay by Jongdae’s side and reminds him to force him to drink the herbs before lashing out of the room to follow Kyungsoo. What greets him has his mouth to be totally agape, shocked at the sight.

 

Jongin’s right shoulder and the right side of his face is splattered with crimson, angry claw marks coloring his shoulder up to the junction of his neck, almost near to his throat. Junmyeon doesn’t waste a second before telling Kyungsoo to take the necessities to treat Jongin’s wounds. The others, except Yifan and Luhan, are outside the room, wanting to see the youngest wolf’s condition but Junmyeon doesn’t let them.

 

He only lets Kyungsoo to be beside Jongin. Kyungsoo is secretly feeling grateful for Junmyeon’s doing. “He went out for training with alpha this morning…” Kyungsoo informs Junmyeon who’s half-done working on Jongin’s injury. “Where is he? How come he can leave him just like this?” Kyungsoo bites his lower lip, unsure whether to tell him or not, “Hyung, he’s the one who saved―” “Kyung…” Kyungsoo instantly sits closer towards Jongin who has just called out for him.

 

Junmyeon pauses cleaning the fresh wound, “Here. Wipe his face gently.” Kyungsoo immediately takes the wet tissues from Junmyeon’s hold and wipes the blood on his mate’s face. Once he’s done treating Jongin, the said male is already sleeping. “Make sure he doesn’t move that much, okay?” Kyungsoo nods in response as he shots a grateful smile while caressing the sleeping male’s hair. Junmyeon smiles back before he excuses himself from the pair’s room.

 

Now, he has to find Yifan and demand answers from him. “Junmyeon? Is Jongin alright?” He sighs in relief when he doesn’t see all of the pack members. Instead, there’s only a worried-looking Minseok after he closes the door of the pair’s room. Junmyeon smiles wearily. “How about Jongdae?” Minseok asks worriedly. “Both are okay. They just need to rest a lot. How Luhan is doing?” Minseok smiles in an instant after hearing the said male’s name, “Thank God. He’s okay. He’s sleeping right now.”

 

Minseok suddenly leans close to his right ear, making Junmyeon to be caught off guard, “We’re trying again tonight.” Junmyeon’s cheeks heats up for no reason. He chuckles halfheartedly as he distances himself a little. “Good luck!” Junmyeon whispers out loud and is happy when he witnesses the big smile of Minseok’s. He then begins to head upstairs and― “Oh, Junmyeon. Have you seen Yifan?” Junmyeon stops on his footsteps and turns around immediately at the mention of the name, before shaking his head.

 

“I wonder where he is… I didn’t see him after he carried Jongin to the room…”

 

Junmyeon gasps inwardly. “Maybe he’s feeling guilt― Wait, Junmyeon!” The said male runs on the stairs, totally not understanding that why his mind is suddenly telling him to search for Yifan so urgently and so desperately. What if he’s injured too? Junmyeon reaches their shared room and opens the door in a swift movement, right hand still on the doorknob, panting, and sees the alpha’s bare back facing him. Yifan is standing in front of the bed, doing  _nothing_.

 

“ _You_ ,” He pants, “How come you just left Jongin all alone?” Junmyeon stands at the doorway after closing the door, maintaining his space with Yifan, not knowing that Minseok is just outside, scent concealed. “How could you leave the youngest pup all alone and isn’t checking on him?” There’s still no response from Yifan. Junmyeon scoffs out loud, “Oh just because you’re an alpha, it doesn’t mean you can leave him all alone and let the others to take care of―” 

 

“Shut up!” 

 

Junmyeon catches the brown t-shirt which is thrown by the taller male where it lands directly on his face. “You―” Junmyeon is about to shout at him but not until he feels something wet on his palms. He looks down and his eyes widens when he sees red coloring his palms. Junmyeon stares up and eyes widening even more, shocked, “You’re hurt!” The taller male’s abdomen has the same claw marks just like Jongin.

 

Junmyeon sprints towards the male as he notices the blood is still coming out and dripping down. “Wha-What are you doing?!” The latter flinches visibly and tries to back away when Junmyeon touches the fresh wounds by his bare fingers, checking out how deep the cut is. “You’re hurt! I need to treat you―” “I don’t need any treatments―” “Just shut up and listen to me for once!” Junmyeon glares up to the male and sees Yifan who’s shutting his mouth for real before looking away in a split second.

 

Junmyeon wonders why, but he doesn’t care about it right now. “Sit down,” He commands. Yifan doesn’t move. “I said  _sit down,_ ” Junmyeon sighs internally in relief when the alpha finally obeys. Yifan is still frowning as he sits on the edge of the mattress, wincing when the wound on his torn skin tears even more. He doesn’t see the short guy anywhere after he blinks but he hears something coming from the toilet. Yifan groans, he doesn’t want to be treated.

 

It will just heal by itself within a few days, but the wound sure is deep. He wants to lay down on the mattress but he doesn’t want to get scolded by Junmyeon.  ** _Wait, w_ _hat?_** “Lay down.” Junmyeon’s unusual soft voice catches his attention and he stares up. “Huh?” He hears the short guy sighing heavily. “Lay down on your back. Do you want me to do that for you?” Yifan isn’t sure if the ‘shorty’ is offering help or is being sarcastic.

 

He chooses the second one as he moves incredibly slowly, before having his back on the mattress. Yifan sighs in content for no reason. He yelps un-shamelessly when he feels something  _burning_  right on his torn flesh and God that really hurts! “What the hell are you doing?!” The shorter guy ignores him and he feels so angry because the  _omega_  is  _ignoring_  him who’s the  _alpha_. “Don’t ignore me―  _Ow!_ ” The short guy pours more of this something and he feels it burning and it  _hurts!_  

 

“Keep quiet until I’m done.” 

 

Yifan decides to be obedient because he never thought that it will be this painful. He then wonders if Jongin is alright or not. He looks at his right side where the short male is sitting in a kneeling position and looks below to his abdomen when Junmyeon begins to wipe off the blood carefully. Yifan winces, wanting this treatment to be over already. “Did it hurt?” Yifan looks to his right once again and sees a… A worried looking Junmyeon. He looks away in an instant before nodding slightly.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll try to make it quick.”

 

Yifan swears he feels a spark when the short guy rests his left palm on his abdomen and looks down to see Junmyeon is putting on a bandage on his cleaned wound. He wonders if Junmyeon has felt it or not. “Can I know what happened?” Yifan flinches visibly when the short male cleans the little cuts on his face all of a sudden. He tries to move away. “Stay still, will you?” Junmyeon grabs his chin and forces him to face him. Junmyeon’s face is above him. Yifan swallows the lump in his throat.

 

He’s feeling it again.

 

Heart racing.

 

Chest tightening.

 

Eyes not blinking.

 

Yifan doesn’t like it.

 

He doesn’t move away his face this time. He just looks somewhere else as Junmyeon begins to clean the dried blood on his right cheek. “If you let your wounds heal by itself without cleaning, the bacteria will infect your skin.” Yifan doesn’t listen to the soft voice which is actually very pleasing to hear. “I’m asking again nicely. What happened?” Yifan takes a quick glance at the short guy. The latter immediately looks up at the ceiling when Junmyeon looks at him too.

 

“None of your busine―  _Ow!_ ”

 

Junmyeon purposely adds pressure on the swollen cut near the other male’s temple. “Oh I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to do that because I said I was asking you nicely beforehand, right?” He hears the taller guy lets out a groan, before noticing Yifan’s facial expression has changed a little. “I caught off guard.” His voice is slightly different too. As if he’s guilty. “You caught off guard?” Junmyeon asks softly as he gently spreads the ointment on the alpha’s right eyebrow since there’s also a cut there, most probably from the tree branches.

 

“I thought there’s only one bear we had to face with…”

 

The taller guy sighs. Junmyeon unconsciously cups the left side of the taller male’s face to look towards him. “There were two?” Yifan looks a bit dazed at first, before he swats Junmyeon’s hand away, making him to scowl at Yifan’s rudeness. “Yeah. There were two. Was trying to take the other one but the other one came out of nowhere and attacked Jongin from the side. Jongin was in his wolf form but I wasn’t.” Junmyeon hums in recognition.

 

“He went there first and… If only I was alert…”

 

Junmyeon is taken aback by the sudden guilt in his voice so he looks at the latter, Yifan actually looks so guilty. He feels bad for no reason. “It’s not your fault,” Junmyeon smiles while turning Yifan’s face at him. Yifan looks away at first, much to Junmyeon’s dismay but he understands. “It’s really not your fault.” He raises a brow when he hears a chuckle from the latter. “You’re just saying that because you like seeing me weak like this,” He chuckles bitterly once again.

 

Junmyeon scoffs in disbelief, “Excuse me? What did you just say?” He earns another chuckle. “It’s true, right?” Before Yifan can laugh again, he groans in pain when Junmyeon suddenly tears the bandage off from his wound. “What the fu―” “Can you stop assuming things on what I think of you? Are you always like this? I was being considerate here after you told me what happened and you thought I like seeing you  _weak_? What kind of nonsense is that?” Yifan looks taken aback by this.

 

He stays silent, secretly hoping that he won’t yelp or groan again when Junmyeon angrily changes the soaked bandage with a new one. “Wait. Where are you going?” Yifan calls out for him when he sees the short male is heading outside of the room with a blanket and a pillow in his hands after he’s done with the bandage. “None of your business,” Junmyeon deadpans and slams the door close. Yifan purses his lips, doesn’t know why he feels so dejected.

 

He should be doing this since Junmyeon has another few days to decide whether he’s going to stay here forever or not, but… Why does he feels so bad for making Junmyeon to be upset? He hears the door being open again. He expects to see Junmyeon, not Minseok. “Someone’s disappointed.” Yifan hisses at the orange-haired male, looking away from him, “Don’t read me.” Minseok shrugs his shoulders, “I wasn’t reading you. Your face shows it all.” Yifan sighs, closing his eyes.

 

“Did you guys fight again?”

 

Yifan looks at Minseok in an instant, “What do you mean, again?” Minseok gives him a knowing look. Yifan sighs in defeat, “He’s so stubborn.” Minseok holds back a smile, “Like Chanyeol.” Yifan glares at him in an instant. “Stop denying, alpha.” Yifan’s glare is still there, before he turns his head away. “By the way, it’s really not your fault.” He looks at him again, face unreadable. “Rest well, Yifan.” Yifan sighs.  ** _Three days left._** He doesn’t rest well that noon.

 

///

 

“Junmyeon? What are you doing here?”

 

Luhan asks as he spots the male reading something in Yifan’s tab. Junmyeon must have not known who the tablet belongs to. He also spots the spare blankets and a pillow beside him. “Ah, just reading something. How are you?” Luhan smiles weakly as an answer before sitting on his left side. “I feel weird… Especially here,” He pats on his stomach for a few times. “Maybe you’re getting there soon. Did Minseok hyung went out?” Luhan’s cheeks flushes a little, “Yeah. He’s buying… You know.”

 

He then feels something on his thighs. “Read this, hyung. This is what you have to know when you’re pregnant.” Luhan begins to read the taboos during pregnancy. As he’s so into it, Junmyeon sneakily gets away from him to avoid his first question earlier. It’s been almost an hour since he has stormed out of Yifan’s room. Minseok has informed him that he’s going out to buy some ‘things’ for his mate. Jongin is most probably still resting, with Kyungsoo keeping an eye on him.

 

He wants to check on Jongdae regarding his body temperature. Junmyeon may not want to admit it but he’s still a little scared on _‘what ifs’_ Jongdae’s sudden bold actions are being displayed in front of Yixing. He has never told anyone on what happened between him and Jongdae these previous days. The door is slightly ajar when he’s about to enter, but stops when he hears Jongdae’s hoarse voice who’s apologizing to his mate. He then hears Yixing who lets out a sigh.

 

“ _I told you not to say sorry, right?_ ”

 

Junmyeon pokes his head inside a little. Jongdae is still on the mattress, while Yixing is on his left side, caressing the sick male’s hair. “ _I don’t want to cause you and Junmyeon hyung any trouble…_ ” Yixing sighs, “ _You’re not a trouble, Jongdae. Stop saying that._ ” Jongdae smiles weakly, and Yixing can’t help but to lean down and kiss him on the lips. Junmyeon abruptly looks away and breathes heavily, cheeks warm.

 

He will never get used to see a pair kissing in front of him, even with his late parents. Junmyeon smiles suddenly. His parents are always lovey-dovey no matter where they are and whatever age they are. He wishes to be like them too. It must be so nice to have a life like that― “ _Junmyeon? Are you out there?_ ” He almost squeaks in surprise when Yixing calls out for him. He then turns to the door before poking his head only inside.

 

“Um, can I come in?”

 

He asks shyly. Jongdae beckons him to come in and when he’s on his right side, he motions him to lean down. Junmyeon looks at Yixing first, unsure whether to obey or not, but Yixing just gives him a smile. So he leans down, and he almost shrieks when Jongdae licks on his left temple. “Thank you, Junmyeon hyung…” This is the first time that Jongdae has addressed him as ‘hyung’. He looks at Yixing again for an explanation.

 

“It’s a sign of gratitude between us wolves. I believe humans won’t do that, right?”

 

Junmyeon feels relief because he doesn’t need to be nervous. “How’s he doing?” Yixing frowns and Junmyeon already knows the answer. “He said he wants to go out. I’m not letting him to go anywhere until he’s okay.” Junmyeon hears the sick male whining and he excuses himself politely after mentioning Yixing to give Jongdae the herbs no matter what. He then goes to the next room to check on Jongin.

 

The male is still resting since he’s supposed to rest. Kyungsoo sends him a small smile. “How do you know to tend his and alpha’s injuries, hyung?” Kyungsoo asks as silently as he can, since Jongin is sleeping. “You know that humans study before they work, right?” Junmyeon earns a few nods. “I took medic classes before in my school.” Kyungsoo nods again, mouth turning round, “Thank you so much, hyung. I couldn’t ask Yixing hyung’s help because his own mate is sick so―”

 

“It’s okay, Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles brightly at the sudden change of his name. “Call me if you need me, okay? I’ll be in the living room.” Kyungsoo nods, still smiling before he sends Junmyeon by the door. Junmyeon wants to check on Yifan but he’s still upset. Besides, why will Yifan want to call for him? He may be waiting for Yixing to show up but… Yixing has never even mentioned that he has checked on the alpha.

 

What if Yifan really needs help on changing the bandage? Junmyeon sighs. He feels so frustrated. He doesn’t like Yifan yet he still thinks about the said male. _**I’ll just wait for him, then.**_ Junmyeon heads downstairs and is slightly relief when Luhan is nowhere in sight. It’s not that he doesn’t want to answer the pretty male’s question earlier, he just doesn’t know how and what to answer. 

 

During dinner, it’s quite lonely for Junmyeon. Kyungsoo and he has finished making dinner for all, yet none of them came down to the dining room. All of them are with their respective mates except for him. Junmyeon sighs,  _ **It’s better like this anyway**_ **.**  None of them will ask the reason why he’s sleeping on the couch. Junmyeon keeps some of the leftover food in the fridge and cleans the other dishes.

 

He suddenly thinks about the discussion they had a day ago. “Should I live here or not…” Junmyeon bites on his lower lip. If he goes to the city, surely some of the people will recognize him. If he stays here, he has to face Jongdae’s antics in the future and may have more fights with Yifan. He groans out loud, hands on the either side of the rectangular-shaped sink, water still running. He doesn’t know what to do. 

 

///

 

Yifan groans as his stomach doesn’t stop growling. He doesn’t know what time it is but noticing the moonlight that shines from the slim gaps of the curtain, he knows it’s night already. Maybe even midnight. No one has given him dinner. Even the ‘shorty’. Being the independent person he is, Yifan slowly gets up from the bed, lips pursed as his torn skin is healing slowly yet not fully. He heaves out a sigh as he manages to stand up on his feet.

 

Now, he has to walk. He hasn’t walk ever since he has slept after noon. True, he didn’t get to sleep after the ‘shorty’ has stormed out the room but after noon, he totally went to his dreamland. Yifan manages to get to the door and opens it and limps outside before closing it slowly. He has to face the stairs now. Yifan is too lazy to wear a shirt so he ends up being shirtless, bandage only covering his abdomen.

 

He breathes in slowly and exhales slowly. Yifan does the same thing as he takes each steps down, hands tightly holding onto the stair rail. He huffs out loud once he’s reaches the living room. Yifan swiftly notices a lump on the three-seater couch. He knows that it’s Junmyeon. Yifan doesn’t expect that the ‘shorty’ will actually sleep there.  ** _Did anyone even ask him?_  **Yifan wonders but then, he brushes it off.

 

His eyes then widens when the time is actually three in the morning. He slowly limps to the kitchen. Yifan opens the fridge and sighs in relief when there’s a few leftovers. After pleasing his hungry tummy, Yifan automatically heads to the living room. Junmyeon is still sleeping, only his head poking out from the spare blanket. He stands in front of the sleeping male dumbly. Yifan doesn’t know what he’s doing.

 

He just stares at Junmyeon’s messy black hair. The slight frown on Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon’s red nose. Junmyeon’s joined lips. Yifan feels… He feels calm, for the first time where he stares at Junmyeon’s unguarded expression. The light isn’t on, maybe that’s why he isn’t feeling self-conscious. He leans down a little, just a little, to poke on the sleeping male’s nose. He isn’t all panic when the sleeping figure moves slightly in his sleep, head moving down to cover half of his face into the blanket.

 

Yifan’s chest warms up unknowingly as he stares at the male. “You’re really a stubborn one,” He grunts, denying that the small movement that the sleeping male did earlier is actually endearing, and cute. Yifan manages to snap out from the weird thoughts. It must be the short male’s scent or maybe his omega vibe that’s making him to feel… Weird. He heads to the stairs and stops to look at his back where the sleeping figure is in a very deep slumber.

 

He huffs like a kid before focusing his steps on the stairs. Once he’s in his room, Yifan slowly lays flat on the mattress with a little groan. He closes his eyes and the image of a sleeping Junmyeon enters his vision. He immediately looks at the ceiling,  _ **What the hell.**_ He rests both of his wrists on his face before he groans once more, skin on his wound tearing a little. Yifan grunts and curses himself to sleep. 

 

+++

 

Junmyeon carefully pads into the room as silently as he can manage. He has already taken his bath earlier in Kyungsoo and Jongin’s room. He tended Jongin’s wounds already and also has taken care of Luhan’s breakfast. Kyungsoo is in the kitchen with Minseok right now, making breakfast. He has just checked on the sick Jongdae and is in relief when Yixing tells him that his temperature is slightly improving.

 

Junmyeon tiptoes to the bed and sighs in relief when a certain tall male is still sleeping even though the door made a loud noise just now. The alpha’s sleeping face is really… A relaxing sight to look at. Junmyeon shakes his head in an instant. What is he thinking? He will never fall for the alpha. Never. Yifan hates him. He carefully places the tray filled with a plate of a few egg toasts and a glass of orange juice, beside the sleeping male.

 

Junmyeon holds his breaths as he succeeds to put the tray silently as possible because the alpha’s face is facing him and if only he made a little sound, Yifan will wake up in an instant. He leans back before slowly tiptoeing to the door. “Oi.” Goosebumps. That’s what Junmyeon feels when he hears the deep voice of Yifan’s. He slowly turns around to see that  ** _Oh my God he’s awake_.**  

 

“Knock on the door before you come in next time.”

 

There’s a frown on Yifan’s face but his voice doesn’t sound threatening for him. Weird. This is the first time the latter has talked properly to him. “Thanks.” Junmyeon’s eyes almost pops out from his sockets when he sees a smile, _a freaking smile_ , forming on Yifan’s lips. He suddenly feels hot for no reason. Especially on his cheeks. Junmyeon immediately turns on his heels before slamming the door close and hurriedly heads downstairs.

 

He still feels hot, mostly on his face. “Junmyeon? What’s wrong? Why are you panting?” He looks up and sees a worried looking Minseok, scanning up and down. “Um,” Junmyeon fakes a smile, “It’s nothing.” He passes by Minseok to get the plates ready. “Junmyeon―” “Did Jongin already have his breakfast, hyung?” Junmyeon knows that the orange-haired male is being considerate but he doesn’t want to hear any teasing’s.

 

Teases like Junmyeon likes Yifan, and Yifan likes Junmyeon, but both are denying it. No. He doesn’t want that kind of teasing. They’re not supposed to be together. The alpha and he, an omega?  ** _There’s no way_ ,** Junmyeon repeats mindlessly in his head. He can’t believe that a freaking smile changes his whole-self in a split second. He tries to maintain his posture but then, he gasps when he feels a hand on his right shoulder.

 

“Are you really okay?”

 

Minseok asks again, voice worried. Junmyeon manages to send him a sincere smile before nodding twice. Minseok sighs in relief, “About your question earlier, Kyungsoo has already went up with Jongin’s breakfast. You can have yours now. I already had mine.” Junmyeon doesn’t say anything but nods with a smile. Breakfast is the same for everyone, except for Jongdae. Minseok takes the tray which has a bowl of porridge in it and the herbs where Yixing had made it yesterday, refrigerated.

 

Even though he knows that Junmyeon tries to be normal here, he acknowledges that something is bothering Junmyeon. Minseok realizes these past days where Junmyeon tries to avoid a certain beta wolf whenever he’s on his sight. He needs to talk to Jongdae about this. Maybe he has his intentions. A beta can have many mates as he wants only if his first mate agrees with it. Minseok wonders whether Yixing actually agrees with his mate’s intention or worst, maybe Yixing doesn’t even know anything about it. 

 

That’s why he has told Kyungsoo to handle Jongin’s breakfast and let himself to handle Jongdae’s since he needs to talk to him about this. In front of Yixing. He has no other choice. He doesn’t want any dramas around this house. Just when Minseok wants to knock on the door, he conceals his scent when he hears Jongdae who’s apologizing to his mate, voice still a little hoarse. “ _I have to act like that around him so that alpha would hurry up and just claim him… I can’t believe he’s still alone even after he came back…_ ” Minseok is shocked at this.

 

“ _How many times you have to explain that to me? I understand, Jongdae. Don’t feel bad, okay?_ ”

 

He hears Yixing says and is even more shocked. So Yixing already knows Jongdae’s doings. Minseok feels relief for no reason. “ _You’re my mate. I don’t want you to misunderstand… Everyone hates me now and I don’t want you to feel the same… I’m sorry―_ ” “ _It’s okay, Jongdae. It’s okay. You’re doing this for alpha. I’m proud of you. You’re taking the risk for alpha. How can I hate you?_ ” Minseok hears nothing after that. It’s his time to show up now.

 

“Yixing? Can I come in?”

 

Minseok knocks on the door, unknowingly breaking the pair’s kiss inside the room. He hears a click and the door is pushed open, a slightly pink-faced Yixing who’s smiling at him, “Hi, hyung. Come in.” Minseok steps inside and immediately, he hears the sick male whines as he spots the familiar herb drink in the transparent glass. Minseok sends a threatening glare towards him which made Jongdae to shrink under the covers.

 

Yixing tries his best to hold back a laugh in response. “Be well soon or else I won’t let you go hunting with us.” Jongdae immediately uncovers himself and sits up straight on the mattress, ready to be served. “Good,” Minseok smiles a little as Yixing takes the tray before sitting beside Jongdae, “Get well soon, alright?” The eldest beta gives a pat on the sick male’s head, making the two betas to be quite taken aback.

 

Minseok has never showed his affectionate side towards the members of the pack before. No one does. A pack is supposed to be like that. Close and affectionate. It’s not only having a strong bond within the pack members. Jongdae smiles weakly and Minseok takes his cue to leave. Yixing thanks him quietly before he closes the door. Now, he needs to check on Yifan. It’s going to be noon soon and he wonders whether the alpha has already waken up from his slumber.

 

Also, he hasn’t changed his bandage yet.  ** _Ah, maybe Yifan said something to shoo Junmyeon away_.**  Minseok sighs. What he has heard earlier from Yixing and Jongdae, he would like to keep it a secret.  _“Go away, Minseok.”_ Minseok hasn’t even opened the door yet. He doesn’t listen and does the opposite. “Minseok―” “How are you?” He hears a grunt and a pillow is thrown over in attempt to shoo him away. “Did you do this to Junmyeon too?” He questions, voice strict.

 

“Why are you always asking me ‘bout him?”

 

“ _Because_  he wants to help you and you’re only shooing him away.”

 

“Me? Shooing him? I just said thanks and he just ran away!”

 

Minseok raises an eyebrow at the loud muffled voice. “He ran away?” Minseok asks softly. He then only spots an empty plate and also an empty glass on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. “Junmyeon served you?” He asks, surprised. Minseok only receives silence. “Yifan?” He’s standing beside the bed now, the alpha still hasn’t uncovered his face, hidden under the covers. “Yifan.” Silence. Minseok places his right palm on the alpha’s stomach. Still nothing.

 

Not until he adds pressure on the latter’s abdomen. “Min _seok!!_ ” The said male moves away a little after Yifan has uncovered himself, his messy blonde hair sticking out in different angles. Minseok immediately notices that the bandage has been drenched with red, totally ignoring the alpha’s angry look. “What the hell―” “I’m sorry. I asked you nicely, didn’t I?” Yifan stares at him sharply, hands fisting on the edge of the covers, lips pursed.

 

Minseok doesn’t even get affected and stares back at him. He then sees the alpha lying back on the bed, letting out a huff as he does that. “Stop being like him.” Minseok tilts his head a little, “Him? Who?” The taller male doesn’t even look at Minseok, “ _Him_.” Minseok tries to guess, “Junmyeon?” He hears a grunt. “Yes. Him. Now can you find someone else to mess with? Thanks.” Instead of obeying, Minseok does the opposite as he heads closer towards Yifan.

 

“Was he the one who treated you yesterday?”

 

Minseok asks as if he doesn’t know anything. He nearly has gotten caught on eavesdropping both Yifan and Junmyeon yesterday after Junmyeon has fumed. He managed to walk away in time and was really, really glad. “Yifan?” He calls out when there’s no answer. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Minseok almost laughs, “What happened yesterday?” Yifan sighs heavily before trying to lean on the other side but he can’t. He hasn’t changed the bandage yet and it still hurts.

 

He doesn’t know how to change it on his own, and doesn’t want to ask anyone either, especially a certain ‘shorty’. The disadvantages of being an alpha, timid of his alpha pride being wounded. Besides, being an alpha means independent. They can only depend a little on their respective mates but Yifan doesn’t have anyone. “Why haven’t you call him to change the bandage?” Minseok’s voice snaps out Yifan from his thoughts. 

 

“It’s not like he wants to.”

 

Minseok almost snorts in disbelief, “Are you for real, Yifan?” Said male frowns at him, “What?” Minseok sighs, “You assume things on your own. That isn’t good, you know. I think he’s silently waiting for you to call for him. Or else he wouldn’t know whether he needs your help.” Yifan groans. He absolutely hates being lectured and also hates it the most when Minseok is right. “Leave me alone, Minseok. I don’t need any treatments.” He hears the eldest beta sighs.

 

“You don’t want to tell me what happened, you don’t want to listen to my suggestion, and now you’re shooing me away? Who’s stubborn now? Junmyeon, or you?”

 

Yifan has had enough, “Minseok―” A familiar fading sweet scent catches both of the male’s attention and also a soft click of the door makes Yifan to halt on his speech. Both of them look towards the door and they see a blinking Junmyeon, hands full of medical supplies. “Oh, um, I-I’m sorry. I thought―” “Don’t be sorry! Yifan here is just about to call you,” Minseok pulls the awkward male inside. ‘ _Minseok…_ ’ Yifan grunts, shooting daggers towards the orange-haired male.

 

Minseok only smiles innocently, ‘ _You won’t regret this time, Yifan. Trust me._ ’ “Um, Minseok hyung. Luhan hyung was calling for you and―” “I’ll go to him right away. Thank you, Junmyeon. Don’t forget to come down for lunch!” Minseok reminds him cheerfully. Yifan narrows his eyes towards the male who’s heading towards the door before closing it. Yifan wishes that he can shift and tackle the eldest beta wolf down and―

 

“Uh, can you, um, can you sit up straight?”

 

Yifan looks over to the ‘shorty’ who’s near to his bed, eyes not looking at him. There’s a pastel pink coloring Junmyeon’s cheeks and Yifan wonders why. He obeys though, not saying a word even though it hurts. He backs away a little when the short male is on the bed, coming towards him. “D-Don’t move.” Yifan looks at him in the eyes and the male instantly looks away. Again, Yifan wonders why.

 

“I-I’m not going to do anything to you. Just… That needs to be cleaned and-and you have to put this around you.”

 

Yifan doesn’t remember the last time that Junmyeon has stuttered. Well, it doesn’t matter to him anyway. Junmyeon sits in a kneeling position just like yesterday on his right side and Yifan straightens up his posture when the short male begins to tear of the bandage really, really slowly. “Can you take it off quickly?” Junmyeon looks up to him and Yifan notices that the pastel pink is getting darker on the shorter male’s cheeks. 

 

Maybe because they’re close or maybe because of their height difference (even when they’re both sitting), Yifan feels his heart racing at the sight. He averts his eyes to somewhere else. “But-But it’ll hurt and―” “Just do it. I can handle it,” He takes a glance on Junmyeon, who’s looking quite hesitant. He wonders why Junmyeon closes his eyes― Not until he feels a massive burnt feeling on his wound. “That hurts! What the―” “I-I’m sorry! I’m s-so sorry. I sh-shouldn’t have listen to you. I mean, I-I know it’ll hurt but-but you … ” Junmyeon keeps on rambling apologies.

 

Yifan can only look at him in surprise. Is Junmyeon afraid of him? The ‘shorty’ he knows has never reacted like this before. “Stop it,” He makes the male to halt. He looks away before Junmyeon can see him. “Just continue what you’re doing,” Yifan says calmly even though it still burns like hell. He should have listened to Junmyeon in the first place. As Junmyeon is doing his work on putting the necessities on the latter’s wound, he tries his best not to stare at the alpha’s muscular body.

 

After a couple of minutes has passed, Junmyeon sighs in relief as he has finished. “Um, you must turn around now,” He says, not looking at Yifan in the eyes. “Which way?” He hears the male’s deep voice and he almost gulps. “Fa-Facing me. You must face me,” He takes the waist strap as Yifan struggles to sit cross-legged, facing him. “Place your hand on the bandage for a while so that I can put this around you.” Yifan is confused, “How?” 

 

Yifan almost lets out a gasp when the shorter takes his right hand with his left and spreads his fingers flat before placing his hand on the bandage. “Ju-Just for a while, okay?” He hears Junmyeon stutters. Yifan doesn’t expect the next thing at all. Junmyeon could have done it behind him, but no. The short male slides both of his hands to Yifan’s sides, motioning Yifan to put away his hand and leans so close before almost wrapping his short limbs around him. It almost feels like Junmyeon is _hugging_ _him_.

 

Yifan closes his eyes for a brief moment as the fading sweet scent enters into his system once more. The scent is so sweet, almost like vanilla. Yifan controls himself from doing anything stupid. Like hugging Junmyeon right there on the spot. The warmth is something that Yifan has never felt before. He curses himself for losing focus as Junmyeon looks at him once he has done his work. “Um… Does it still hurts?” Junmyeon asks timidly, looking down at his lap.

 

Yifan stares at him blankly for a moment before he lets out a small, an almost not so visible smile. “A little…” Yifan’s voice comes out a mumble and he mentally curses himself once again. Not when he sees Junmyeon who lifts his head to look at him in the eyes. He’s feeling it again. Heart racing.  ** _Shit. I can’t stop it._**  Junmyeon just stares at him. Yifan wonders what’s going on in the shorty’s head right now.

 

He leans down without thinking, causing Junmyeon to let out a soft gasp before covering his face in an instant. Yifan, still without thinking, grabs onto Junmyeon’s thin wrists and brings them to the either side of Junmyeon’s head because he wants to see the pink on the short male’s cheeks. It’s there, with trembling orbs staring back into his firm ones. He hears Junmyeon’s gulp. He can feel Junmyeon’s own racing heartbeats from the male’s pulse.

 

He can see Junmyeon who’s trying to look at him as long as he can. Yifan leans in much closer and draws another soft gasp from the male when he licks on Junmyeon’s right temple. He doesn’t know why his wolfish characteristics is showing so boldly right now. He despises it because it clearly shows that he’s being  _weak_ , and dependent. “Thank you…” He hears Junmyeon’s gulp again and notices tears pooling inside the male’s eyes. 

 

Yifan doesn’t understand his reaction because he can’t read Junmyeon and he can only wonder why. Maybe Junmyeon is really afraid of him. “Don’t be afraid…” Yifan mushes their foreheads together, bringing Junmyeon’s wrists to his own face before holding the back of Junmyeon’s hands, small palms on Yifan’s jaws. Junmyeon keeps on being silent, staring at him with trembling eyes. His breaths are irregular on every action that Yifan takes.

 

He doesn’t know what the hell is Yifan doing but he only knows one thing. His heart is beating like  _crazy_. He can’t stop looking into Yifan’s eyes. It’s mesmerizing. Suddenly, he sees the familiar amber color in the alpha’s orbs just like that day. This time, he becomes weak in an instant. He feels like falling under the alpha’s gaze. The last thing he knows is that he faints, and something warm has engulfed him, as if he’s in someone’s embrace.

 


	8. 007

 

Junmyeon whines when the warmth is suddenly gone. He blindly brings his arms around something and smiles when it’s warm, even though it isn’t the same warmth from the last time― Junmyeon cracks his eyes open. He looks down and sees himself hugging a pillow. Yifan’s pillow. The said male isn’t there on the bed with him. Junmyeon hastily moves the pillow away before sitting up straight.

 

He’s tucked under the comforters. Someone must have done it. Is it Yifan?  ** _There’s no way._**  Junmyeon wants to know what the time is right now. He pushes back the comforters and hops out of the bed before walking quickly down the stairs. “Minseok hyung,” Junmyeon calls out as soon as he spots the male in the living room, “Have you seen Yifan?” The orange-haired male looks surprised by his question.

 

He then hears Minseok sighing. “He went outside for a walk even though I told him not to.” Junmyeon looks at the time. It’s four in the afternoon. “Wait, where are you going? You can’t go outside yet, Junmyeon!” Junmyeon doesn’t listen and runs with speed once he’s outside. Maybe he can’t find Yifan but Yifan can find him. Junmyeon doesn’t know how far he has went but he thinks that he’s lost. Junmyeon gulps.

 

He sees no sign of the taller guy and mentally regrets by following his instinct. He almost cracks his neck from looking behind him when he hears a noise, and there’s Yifan, with the same neutral expression. Thankfully, the male wears a shirt. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be outside! What if there are tresspassers―” “I should say that to you! What are you doing outside when you’re not fully healed yet?” Junmyeon frowns at him angrily.

 

“I can’t just stay inside and do nothing. I need to guard the area―”

 

“What if there are hunters? You can’t turn when you’re still injured!”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

 

“I’m just saying that I’m worried about you!”

 

Junmyeon sees the alpha being silent after that. He then only realizes what he has said. Junmyeon panics, “You― What did you do to me?! Why do I still think about you when I don’t even like you?! Why did you look at me like that― Hey! Let me go! Where are you taking me?!” He tries to grasp out from the alpha’s grip on his wrist. “I’m taking you back.” Junmyeon stares at the back of Yifan’s head silently.

 

He isn’t sure whether he’s right but Yifan’s voice sounds so… Hurt. Nevertheless, Junmyeon is still mad at him, “Let me go.” Yifan doesn’t let go. “I said let me―” “Do you want to get lost again?” Junmyeon shuts himself up by the question. He looks down and he sees Yifan’s left hand around his wrist. He suddenly remembers what has happened before he has fainted. Or is it really a dream? 

 

“Yifan―”

 

Yifan pulls him towards his front when they have reach the house’s doorstep. Junmyeon stares up and sees the taller guy who’s not looking at him.  ** _Yifan’s eyes…_**  They look like they’re hurt. Maybe his previous tantrums has hurt him? “You have two days left,” Yifan starts suddenly, and Junmyeon gulps when the male looks down at him, “Choose wisely.” With that, Yifan leaves him by the doorway.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Minseok appears by the doorway, looking worried as usual. “What happened? Why Yifan looks like he’s about to cry?” The question makes Junmyeon to tear up. Has he really hurt Yifan? Never in his life has he hurt someone’s feelings. “Can I hug you, hyung… ?” Minseok looks shocked at first, before the male gradually envelops Junmyeon into a hug. “I hate him…” Junmyeon sniffles, trying his best to hold back his cries.

 

He doesn’t want to be an attention seeker. “Did Yifan do something to you?” Minseok pats on the sniffling male’s back. “I-I don’t know… I don’t li-like him but-but I can’t stop thinking about him… I hate it but now I hate myself for making him to be hurt… Why should I feel that way when I don’t even like him… ?” Minseok holds back a gasp,  ** _Did both of them have already imprinted on each other?_**  He doesn’t know whether to feel glad or bad.

 

Imprint once and that’s it, it’s forever.

 

Junmyeon has two days left to decide and what if he doesn’t want to live here? Yifan would be howling for nights if Junmyeon left him, left them. Yifan and Junmyeon can be  _mates_  already if only both of them aren’t that dense. He just hopes Jongdae will get well soon and continue his doings. “Do you want anything, Junmyeon?” He hears the male lets out another sniffle. “I just want Yifan to be okay…” Minseok distances himself this time to look at Junmyeon.

 

His heart clenches at the sight. Junmyeon is actually  _crying_. “God, Junmyeon. Don’t blame yourself, okay? It’s okay to be frustrated sometimes.” Junmyeon looks down, sniffling. “Why don’t you apologize if you really feel bad?” Junmyeon looks at him, face pale. “Don’t worry. He won’t do anything to you.”  ** _They have_ definitely _imprinted on each other,_**  Minseok holds back a smile. ‘ _Minseok!!’_  He becomes alert when he hears Luhan’s voice in his head.

 

“Luhan is calling for me.”

 

Junmyeon follows behind him, wiping his tears away messily. “Minseok, I… I forgot to wear it today and… And…” Minseok almost vomits at the sight of the bed sheets which has been blanketed with crimson where Luhan is sitting on. “Oh Gods,” Junmyeon mumbles behind him. “Junmyeon, I-I need your help,” Luhan can’t seem to think anything as he, too, is dumbfounded at the sight below. Junmyeon helps him at once, making the male to stand up before slowly guiding him towards the toilet.

 

“Junmyeon, I-I can’t do this.”

 

Junmyeon sees a pale-faced Minseok by the doorway who doesn’t dare to enter the room. “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll do it. You can relax. Let me do it with Luhan hyung.” He sends an assuring smile towards the orange-haired male. Minseok walks away in an instant, covering his mouth in attempt not to vomit. “Ju-Junmyeon? Is he mad at me?” Luhan peeks at him from the bathroom door. Junmyeon chuckles lightly, “No, he’s not. He’s just not used to it. Don’t worry. Have you cleaned yourself, hyung?”

 

Luhan pouts, causing the shorter male to be off guard by his cuteness, “It keeps on coming out! How can I wear it?” Junmyeon actually  _laughs_  and hears Luhan’s whines in response. “Stop laughing! You’ll face it too one day!” Junmyeon stops laughing at once. “With someone,” Luhan adds and Junmyeon doesn’t understand why his cheeks starts to warm up. “Um, remember, hyung. You can’t do it with Minseok hyung when you’re having that, okay?” Luhan scoffs, still at the door, “Tell that to him.”

 

And Junmyeon’s face starts to burn because he has just imagined where will his dominant mate be like Minseok too? “Hyu-Hyung, we need to wash the sheets―” “Thanks but I’ll do it. It’s my blood,” Luhan’s face is serious, and Junmyeon obeys. He closes the door and stares at the doorknob. Will he ever get to be a wolf? Will he ever find his own mate? Will he ever get to be truly happy? Junmyeon sighs. Two days left and he still doesn’t know what his decision is.

 

He still doesn’t know whether he should go to Yifan and apologize to him. It’s really weird. True, he doesn’t like Yifan because Yifan doesn’t like him too but why he always wants to know what’s the male doing and how’s the male doing? Before he can find an answer for that, he hears a door being open and looks at his right side. It’s Kyungsoo. “Hi, hyung,” The red-haired male smiles sleepily. “Hey. How’s Jongin?” He questions about the youngest pup.

 

Kyungsoo rubs one of his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness, “He’s okay. He walks around a little like to the toilet. He said he misses alpha and wants to apologize to him for his carelessness,” He then yawns. Junmyeon stays silent. He wants to apologize to Yifan too for his careless mouth. He then hears the door behind him being opened. It’s Yixing and― Junmyeon huffs out loud when he’s being squished tightly by Jongdae.

 

The sight makes Yifan’s insides to feel weird. An angry kind of weird. He’s just about to go down and wants to meet Junmyeon and asks his help to change the bandage and at the same time he wants to explain everything to him, but once he sees Jongdae who’s hugging Junmyeon, it totally causes him to forget to do all of it. He conceals his scent as he secretly observes his fellow pack members and also mostly on Junmyeon from the stairs.

 

“Jo-Jongdae― I-I ca-can’t― _Breathe_ ―”

 

Jongdae then lets go of him in an instant, grinning. Junmyeon smiles back nervously. “Thank you so much, pretty Myeon.” Yifan  _hates_  hearing that nickname coming out from Jongdae. Junmyeon isn’t pretty.  ** _He’s…_**  Yifan doesn’t know what word will suit the male’s appearance but whatever it is, Junmyeon will always make his heart to race and he doesn’t like it. He then sees everyone going downstairs, probably agreeing to make dinner together. Yifan sighs.

 

Maybe he will just wait for Junmyeon to come up during dinner to call for him. That’s what he thinks. After a few hours, it’s night already. There’s no sign of Junmyeon coming to the room at all. Yifan’s stomach growls. He becomes too hungry these days by doing nothing. He suddenly remembers Junmyeon’s words during his tantrums. It really, really hurt him even though he  _knows_  that Junmyeon doesn’t like him in the first place.

 

Yet, hearing those words coming out straight from the male’s is just… Too much. After Junmyeon has fainted when Yifan has imprinted him, he totally panicked. It’s all because of Junmyeon’s alluring scent even though it’s a faint smell. Yifan knew that he wasn’t thinking straight when he hugged the fainted male before lying him on the mattress. He just held the short male in his arms for a few minutes, cherishing the scent and then only he has realized that this was so wrong.

 

He was only taking advantage of Junmyeon since the male wasn’t awake. Yifan didn’t want to do the wrong thing so he left the male after tucking him under the covers. His flashback is suddenly disrupted when Yifan catches the familiar fading sweet scent which is heading towards the room. He pretends to be asleep just like he did today morning and slowly turning around because of the stupid wound which hasn’t fully healed and faces the door, half of his face covered by the comforters.

 

The scent comes closer and closer and finally, he hears the door being opened. Junmyeon peeks inside as he opens the door slowly, balancing the edge of the tray with his hip. He spots the taller male who’s sleeping. He heads inside and closes the door very, very quietly. He tiptoes just like he did this morning before placing the tray filled with a bowl of fried rice and deer meat on top of it as a topping. He cooked the meat by himself today and was glad that everyone likes it.

 

He hopes that Yifan will like it too. He then notices that the sleeping figure is not laying flat on the mattress. It’s not good for the alpha’s blood circulation if he wants the wound to heal fast. He walks towards the left side of the bed, and tries to make the sleeping male to lay flat on the bed. Once he made it, Junmyeon then only remembers that he totally forgets to change the bandage. He bites his lower lip, what will Yifan say if he wakes him up? 

 

“Um… Yifan… ?” 

 

He calls out timidly. There’s no response from the alpha. Maybe his voice is too soft. “Yifan,” Junmyeon pokes on the male’s left shoulder, “Yifan.” Still, no response. “Yifan.” This time, Junmyeon bravely pats twice on the male’s torso which is covered by the comforters. He almost jumps when he hears a groan. Junmyeon gulps when Yifan’s eyes are looking at him, eyes showing no interest. “What,” The male grunts. Junmyeon gulps again.

 

He looks away, “Um, need to change the bandage… And I brought you dinner.” Junmyeon tries to smile but it comes out as a strained one. He’s quickly on his feet to take new bandages from the toilet when Yifan sits up straight, shirtless. Junmyeon needs to calm himself down. When he’s back with the supplies, he spots Yifan who’s eating. He decides to go downstairs to wait― “Oi, stay here. I don’t wanna wait for you any longer.” Junmyeon gulps and obeys instantly.

 

He sits at the edge of the mattress, not facing the alpha. After a few minutes which feels like a few hours, the taller has finished his meal. Yifan places the tray on the nightstand which is on his left and is slightly disappointed that Junmyeon treats his wound a bit quickly this time. Moreover, he also is a little disappointed the fact that Junmyeon wears the waist strap for him from the back but it doesn’t stop his heart from beating fast when he feels the thin and short limbs sliding to his sides from behind.

 

“Did Yixing cook today?”

 

Yifan asks quickly as soon as he sees Junmyeon who’s heading straight to the door. “No. I did.” Yifan’s eyes widens a little, “Oh.” Junmyeon then heads out after that, and Yifan immediately regrets it. He should have given other reactions to make Junmyeon to stay for a while. Yifan groans. He’s supposed to act the opposite of what he’s doing right now, not the other way around, but he just can’t anymore!

 

+++

 

It’s Junmyeon’s last day to decide for tomorrow. He notices that the male isn’t on the bed with him when he wakes up. Maybe he slept in the living room again. Maybe. Yifan rubs his face with both of his palms, staring at the ceiling. Why do he feels so nervous?  ** _I shouldn’t be like this._**  It’s not like the ‘shorty’ really cares for him. Yifan looks under the covers and squints his eyes. The waist wrap and the bandage isn’t there anymore.

 

There’s only a square-shaped plaster on his wound. Yifan frowns.  ** _Did he… Did he change it?_**  How come he doesn’t notice? How come he doesn’t notice Junmyeon’s touch on him? He sighs. He should be more aware next time. Maybe he shouldn’t sleep to see what will the ‘shorty’ do. Maybe. Yes. He will do that. He will do that exactly tonight. Downstairs, the others are back to their normal basis, having breakfast together, excluding the alpha.

 

Jongin can’t move his right arm that much and can’t even turn his head since his torn skin is healing but the others are glad that he can finally walk with his own feet. Jongdae is close as usual, making Junmyeon to be quite uncomfortable. Luhan is having his mood swings yet the pretty male is trying his best to not to show it that much and treats the others normally. Minseok, Yixing and Kyungsoo are happy and Junmyeon is really grateful for that.

 

He notices that the others are pretty much the same despite that tomorrow is the day that Junmyeon will give his answer with Yifan hearing his decision. Junmyeon gulps, he’s scared thinking of the alpha’s reaction. “Junmyeon?” He looks to his right side and stares at Minseok with a confused face, unware that the others are looking at him, knowing his condition. “Are you okay? You look tensed.” Junmyeon blinks before he looks down at his empty glass plate.

 

“Is it about tomorrow?”

 

Minseok leans down a little to see his face and Junmyeon ducks his head even lower. “Hey,” Minseok’s voice turns even softer and gentler so Junmyeon has to look at him in respect. “Don’t worry about tomorrow. We won’t hate you,” Minseok sends him a little smile as if persuading him to… Stay. “Just follow what your heart says, okay?” Minseok gives him a light pat on his right shoulder and Junmyeon lets out a small smile. Minseok is right.

 

He will follow what his heart says. 

 

Junmyeon doesn’t feel like meeting Yifan this time so he has asked Yixing’s favor to serve the alpha his breakfast. He misses the way Yixing sends a knowing look towards Jongdae who only grins in response. Junmyeon tries to not to think about tomorrow as he reads the latest news in the tab. His eyes widens in shock when he reads an article where the search for him is still ongoing. Junmyeon sweats inwardly.

 

What if they have found him? What will they  _do_  if they have found him? What if they found him and hurt other pack members here? Junmyeon throws the tab on the other side of the couch until the screen goes off. His heart says to stay here but the news just now— He doesn’t know what to choose. He wonders if his friends will accept him or not. Maybe they won’t. Wolves are enemies to humans.

 

That’s why humans hunt for them. The public has known that his father has married to a wolf and they definitely won’t let him to be alive. So far he doesn’t get treated badly by these wonderful people excluding the first and second day because he did get treated roughly by Luhan and Yifan. He thinks that he can be careful with Jongdae. Until now, Yifan is the only one who doesn’t treat him like others.

 

Wait, what if Yifan is indicating that he shouldn’t be here? Junmyeon sighs. This is so frustrating. He wants to be a wolf so bad so that he can read others even though he doesn’t know how it works. Does that mean he can read what Yifan is thinking? Junmyeon sighs again. Why Yifan always pops into his mind? He could have choose Luhan or Kyungsoo but no, it’s Yifan. Junmyeon jumps when he feels hands on his shoulders.

 

He looks up to see Jongdae who’s giving him that kittenish smile. Junmyeon smiles back wearily. “You’re thinking too much,” The beta wolf starts kneading the tensed shoulders of his. Junmyeon can feel his tensed muscles becoming relaxed. After a few minutes, the hands are gone from his shoulders. Junmyeon opens his eyes, not noticing that he has them closed and sees Jongdae who’s standing in front of him.

 

“Hyung,” He reaches out his right hand towards Junmyeon and the male looks at it dumbly, “Do you want to go out?” Junmyeon looks up at him. He really needs some fresh air though. “But Yifan―” “He won’t care. You’ll be on my back anyway. So don’t worry.” Junmyeon starts to pink. What does Jongdae mean by having him on his  _back?_  “Come on, hyung. I can’t wait to be on the grass again.” Junmyeon blinks up at him, “You… You’ll shift?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“But Yixing―”

 

“I told him already. My hand hurts, hyung. Pleaseee?”

 

Junmyeon’s heart softens when the male in front him whines. At least Jongdae doesn’t seem to be too close right now and even calls him ‘hyung’. He takes Jongdae’s hand without hesitation and squeaks when he’s being pulled up in a swift movement. He’s face to face with a grinning Jongdae now. “You’re gonna love my wolf form, hyung.” Junmyeon’s face reddens by the closeness and sighs in relief internally when he lets himself getting dragged by the beta, not knowing a pair of eyes are watching them from the stairs.

 

Junmyeon remembers that Jongdae’s wolf name is Chen, and now that the said male has disappeared all of a sudden after the beta has asked him to wait for a while, he wonders where the wolf is.  ** _Should I call him Jongdae or Chen after this?_** A soft growl catches his attention and he looks at the right side of the house where the river’s stream is calm. There’s a beautiful wolf with caramel plus beige-colored coat and a little, just a little, black fur on the back standing there, looking at him.

 

The wolf then starts to run towards him as if it’s a puppy rather than a wolf. Junmyeon chuckles at the sight of the beast’s tongue lolling out from its mouth. He never expected that Jongdae can be this huge too. Junmyeon only notices the wolf’s size once it’s standing in front of him. Junmyeon crouches in front of the beta and the wolf’s bright caramel orbs is really, really beautiful. He brings up his right hand to pet the beast’s right ear and laughs when it leans close to him as if it wants more.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Chen.”

 

The wolf licks on right his temple in response, earning another chuckle from Junmyeon. “Can you handle my weight? I think I’m kind of heavy…” Junmyeon mumbles his last sentence as he pats on Jongdae’s– or Chen’s– head. It bites on the hem of his shirt in response before pulling him to its back as if the wolf is just telling him to sit down. Junmyeon obeys. He circles the beast’s neck in an instant as Jongdae starts to run suddenly.

 

“Jo-Jongdae— _Chen!_ Slow down!”

 

The wolf doesn’t listen and Junmyeon shuts his eyes close. Just then, the beast has stopped running all of a sudden and Junmyeon peeks an eye open. He marvels just at the sight of a small river with rocks and boulders on the either side where the water is clear as a crystal. It’s so pretty. The wolf heads closer to the river and Junmyeon’s mind instantly calms at the sound of the water which is streaming down where it probably heads to the bigger river near to the house. 

 

He gets down from the wolf and carefully crouches on a big rock. He watches the crystal clear water in amazement. He almost gasps when he feels a source of warmth on his left side and sees the wolf where it leans down and takes a few licks of the water. Junmyeon looks down again and sees his own reflection. He sees resembles of his late father. He smiles a little sadly. He has always wanted to venture the woods when he was a kid but his father would always say no.

 

Now that he has ventured the forest a little thanks to Jongdae, he feels like one of his wishes has been completed. Not only that, he wants to venture more.  ** _Can’t stop me now, huh, Dad? I bet you can’t._**  Junmyeon smiles again, having his arms resting on his knees as he enjoys the view of the water and little fishes swimming in there. Just then, he feels a little nudge on his left hip and looks at the wolf where it’s nuzzling its muzzle on there.

 

“What is it?”

 

Junmyeon can’t help but to pet on the wolf’s head. Jongdae totally looks like a puppy in his wolf form. He wonders what his color will be if he has shifted. He can only imagine black since his hair color is black. “I wonder when I can shift, Jongdae.” The wolf retreats as if Junmyeon has said something. He then remembers, “Ah, sorry. It’s Chen, right?” Junmyeon giggles when the wolf brings its whole head to nuzzle at his chest. This type of Jongdae– or Chen– is really brotherly-like.

 

Maybe they are really related? Jongin and Minseok, maybe they’re related too? Maybe, just like Minseok has stated before that the four of them are related? There’s so many things are mystery for Junmyeon. He wants to find out. He wants to know where his relatives are. Maybe some didn’t make it but what if some did? He wants to know. Maybe they’re living in a different or a secluded zone where no one, even wolves, can find them. Maybe they’re living in secret to save their kinds.

 

Junmyeon wishes that they can be included too. Now that he’s literally a wanted person after reading the news, he knows that staying here for more than a year will may bring trouble for the other pack members. Junmyeon doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want anyone to be hurt because of him including Yifan. First of all, he needs to talk to the said male. “What― Okay! _Okay!_ Stop licking at me now,” Junmyeon chuckles when the wolf is wagging his tail for nonstop with its tongue sticking out again.

 

It takes half an hour to reach home since the wolf doesn’t run on the way home, making Junmyeon to feel terribly relaxed by the nature, the forest. It’s making him to want to become a wolf so bad. Once they have reached the house, he wonders why the wolf is going to the back of the building. Few minutes later, he sees Jongdae in his human form with a cheeky grin on his face. Junmyeon then burst out laughing while covering his mouth with one of his hand, causing the beta to look at him weirdly, “Your shirt!”

 

Jongdae then looks down and feels his face burning in embarrassment. “Hyuuung!!” He whines loudly, hugging himself to hide the shirt which he has worn upside down. “Don’t laugh, you meanie!” The black-haired male tries his best to stifle his laughter but then his laughter totally dies when Jongdae traps him against the door. Jongdae catches the alpha’s scent which is getting closer and closer, and he leans slowly towards the terrified Junmyeon.

 

“Jo-Jongdae―”

 

Junmyeon gasps when he feels like falling but then is instantly caught by someone from his underarms. Junmyeon stares up and swallows a gasp when he sees Yifan, who’s currently glaring towards the male in front of him. “Who told you to bring him outside?” Junmyeon feels like he’s being lifted gently before he’s on his feet, in between Jongdae and Yifan. “Why would you care?” The taller male pushes Junmyeon not so roughly before dragging the beta outside.

 

“Yifan, wait―”

 

“Get inside.”

 

Junmyeon shivers by the glare which is sent to him. He obeys without a word before sprinting towards his shared room with Yifan’s. “Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be outside?” Yifan grabs the beta’s collar of his shirt, growling. “He’s stressed. I decided to take him out. I made him happy not like you who always make him to be sad.” Yifan tightens his grip on Jongdae’s shirt, “I’m  _not_  making him sad.”

 

Jongdae lets out a smirk, a kittenish smirk that Yifan dislikes the most, “You might not make him sad but you made him to be scared too. Like just now.” Yifan grits his teeth, “Stay away from him.” Jongdae chuckles, bringing his head up as he does that, enraging the alpha to the fullest, “As if you care―” “I do! Okay?! I do  _care_  for him!” Yifan has clutched the male’s shirt with two of his hands now. Jongdae stares at him, face full of surprise.

 

Yifan then realizes what he has just said. He releases Jongdae’s shirt in an instant before leaving him to go inside the house. “Alpha―” “Just,” Yifan looks back, eyes shooting daggers, “Stay away from him,” He then heads inside, leaving the door open. Jongdae looks at the taller male’s back who has faded from his sight. He smirks, “Jealous alpha is what I live for.” He then heads inside too, feeling excited to tell everything to his mate.

 

Yifan heads straight to his room and there’s no Junmyeon anywhere. Not when he hears water flowing from the bathroom. He has no idea why he said those towards Jongdae.  ** _I care… For him?_**  Yifan ruffles his hair in annoyance. He can’t understand his own feelings. He sits on the edge of the bed, facing the balcony,  ** _Did I really make him to feel sad? And scared?_**  What he’s feeling right now, is totally different from Chanyeol.

 

Maybe it’s the effect of the imprint. He doesn’t mean to imprint on the ‘shorty’. He was too drawn to the sweet scent of Junmyeon’s until he just can’t hold back anymore. He felt so irritated when Jongdae pulled the shorter male so close to him when he has spotted them both in the living room before seeing them both going outside together. He doesn’t realize that he was so irritated to stop them both.

 

Yifan looks at his back to see the shorter male who’s also looking at him, shocked, hands has stopped from drying his wet hair. “Wait,” Yifan says as soon as he sees the male who’s heading straight towards the door after he has blinked. Junmyeon has already has one of his hand on the knob, looking at him, face scared. “Did I ever make you sad before? And scared?” Yifan asks and his heartbeat increases suddenly. “Yes,” Junmyeon then leaves. Yifan has never felt so guilty before. 

 

Dinner is terribly quiet. Usually the alpha doesn’t eat with them. He will always eat the leftovers or Kyungsoo will sometimes cook something for him and keeps in the refrigerator so that the alpha can heat up the food. But for the first or second time, Kyungsoo can’t remember, Yifan is having dinner with them. He doesn’t want to admit at first but it’s quite uncomfortable, not that he hates the alpha.

 

He has given a chance to live and also have found his own mate because of Yifan and is forever grateful for the alpha. The thing is, there’s a heavy silence between everyone in the dining room. He doesn’t know if it’s Jongdae, Junmyeon or Yifan. Maybe it’s all three of them. Maybe. He wonders why the eldest beta doesn’t say anything and is even the first person to excuse himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if it’s good or bad. 

 

///

 

Junmyeon peeks inside to see whether the tall alpha has or hasn’t slept. Thankfully, the male is currently sleeping, room lights set in dim light. He’s been waiting for an hour for Yifan to be in a deep slumber so that he can sneakily get on the bed without having any arguments with the taller male… And not fainting again this time. It has started to rain lightly a few hours ago but now, it’s a total downpour. Once he’s slipped under the comforters, he wonders if Yifan has realized about the bandage.

 

He changed it when the latter was in his sleep. He also wonders about Yifan’s question earlier in the afternoon. Yes, Yifan has made him sad. Yes, Yifan has also made him scared because Yifan’s piercing glare is still lingering in Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon covers his mouth when he hears a loud thunder. Great. Looks like he can’t sleep tonight. Junmyeon covers his ears when he sees the room brightens when a lightning has struck near to the house.

 

Whenever it rained heavily, he always went to his parent’s room and squished himself between them, feeling safe when his mother would coo comforting words near to his ear and received comforting pats on his belly from his father. He’s scared of lightnings and thunder more right now because he’s all alone now. He feels all small again, wanting to be protected. Junmyeon slips out a whimper when there’s another lightning following with another thunder.

 

“Oi…”

 

Junmyeon looks to his left side and sees a frowning Yifan who has a… A worried looking face. “You okay?” Junmyeon gulps. Will Yifan laugh at him if he says his weakness? He shuts his eyes close when there’s another lightning following by the sound of thunder, earth shaking a little. “Is it the thunder?” Junmyeon nods without looking at him, palms still covering his ears a little. “Phobia?” Junmyeon doesn’t know if it’s a phobia but a twenty-two year young man shouldn’t be afraid of thunder, right?

 

“I-I think so,” Junmyeon timidly answers, wanting the thunders and lightning to stop already. “You think so? What kind of answer is that?” Junmyeon would have spat something to Yifan only if he isn’t scared as hell right now. He then feels the mattress sinking on his left side. “Come here.” Junmyeon gulps when he hears Yifan’s deep voice which is―  ** _So close!_**  He mentally screams in his head after looking at the male who’s lying on sideways, facing him.

 

Junmyeon manages to hold back a gasp on how close they are right now. “Stop looking at me like that. Come here before you―” Before Yifan can even finish his sentence, another lightning has already made the shorter male to clutch on the front of Yifan’s shirt in an instant, face buried deep into the alpha’s chest, stifling back his cries. Yifan looks down at the mop of hair and doesn’t know what to do. Should he wrap his arms around Junmyeon? What if Junmyeon will kick him if he does that? What if Junmyeon thinks that he’s taking advantage of him? What if―

 

“I-I’m scared...”

 

Yifan brings his arms around the male’s waist in an instant, hearing a whimper escaping from the shorter’s lips. He knows that Junmyeon won’t talk to him on the next day because of this. He just knows it. Yifan doesn’t want that but he can’t just let Junmyeon to feel scared for the rest of the night. He can’t. He instantly tightens his arms when he hears a soft sob and lets his right hand to caress Junmyeon’s hair on the back of his head.

 

Junmyeon fists onto the taller male’s shirt for dear life as the thunders are getting louder and noisier outside. “Yi-Yifan― I’m― I-I’m sc―” He feels something around his waist has tightened when there’s another thunder. Junmyeon unconsciously shifts closer towards the taller male, sniffling, his eyes closed shut. Slowly, and weirdly, he can feel the somewhat familiar warmth has engulfed him fully, just like in the afternoon earlier.

 

He can still hear the thunders booming outside but slowly, it starts to fade. Weird because a minute ago, he has been crying and slipping out unwanted sounds from his throat and now, he’s fully calm. Maybe he’s already sleeping right now. Maybe. Yifan looks down when his shirt is not being gripped hard anymore and distances himself a little. He sees the male who’s already in his slumber. Yifan gulps at the endearing sight,  ** _Not cute, not cute, not cute, not_** ― 

 

The moment when Junmyeon’s lips parts a little, Yifan’s breaths hitches suddenly and he doesn’t know why.

 

It’s raining hard outside, yet he can hear the soft snores of Junmyeon’s. Yifan, without thinking, leans down into the shorter male’s neck. He doesn’t want to admit at first but… Junmyeon’s scent is really addicting. The smell is so faint, just a whiff of vanilla scent, and Yifan can’t help but to sniff to take more and more of Junmyeon’s scent until he has completely buried his face into the other male’s neck. After another few more sniffs, Yifan unconsciously succumbs to sleep within minutes just like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case if you have forgotten,  
> jongdae;   
>   
>   
> ©: baike room
> 
>  
> 
> wolf form;   
>   
> source: pinterest


	9. 008

 

Awkward. That’s what they feel right now. Both ignore their racing heartbeats. It’s just so awkward until they can’t even utter a word. Yifan has woken up first. He couldn’t move his right arm so he took a glance on his right to see the sleeping ‘shorty’ who was pillowing his arm. Not wanting to see the sleeping male’s face, he quietly turned on the right side and tried to free his arm but then, Junmyeon has suddenly opened his eyes.

 

He looked at Yifan before he blinked on how close they were. He remembered about yesterday and his face turned into a deep shade of red. Both of them didn’t dare to move, not looking at each other. A few minutes passes by, Junmyeon bravely tries to move away at first. He can’t accept the fact that he has used the other male’s arm as a freaking pillow and he can feel his face is still hot from embarrassment.

 

He sits up straight on the mattress awkwardly, sweeping his messy bangs to the back with both of his hands before deciding to take a shower. He’s glad that Yifan doesn’t speak or question about yesterday but he wonders why Yifan is being silent. Stripping off from yesterday’s clothes, he steps into the shower and thinks about yesterday. Junmyeon hugs himself as he lets himself getting wet. He definitely felt the familiar warmth around him from yesterday before that.

 

He just can’t remember when. Yifan goes downstairs and is about to pass the living room not until he feels a hand around his right wrist, stopping him. “You can’t go outside now. Minseok will scold you,” Luhan’s voice is tired. Yifan gently grasps off from his hold but it’s no use. “Just for a while,” He looks behind at the pretty male, “Please.” Luhan is shocked, totally taken aback because the alpha has just  _pleaded_. He lets go off Yifan and sees him going outside,  ** _What’s wrong with him?_  **

 

He can’t forget the look of the taller male’s. In a while after, everyone is awake, ready for breakfast. There are two empty seats belonging to Yifan and Junmyeon. “Where are they? Still sleeping?” Minseok questions as he sits on the head of the table. Luhan avoids eyes with him, not sure whether he should explain it to him. The rest then look behind Minseok, and the said male looks behind too. There’s Junmyeon, standing awkwardly there.

 

“Come and sit, Junmyeon. Let’s eat first,” Luhan pats on the empty seat on his right and he smiles when Junmyeon looks at him, face uncertain. As soon as Junmyeon takes his seat, Luhan smells something familiar on the male. Yes, there’s still the same fading scent on him but this time it has another scent on it, overpowering Junmyeon’s. He takes a look towards Minseok, and the male is looking at him too. Both exchange knowing looks, and decide to stay silent for now. 

 

Halfway through their breakfast, Yifan has come in after how long, only Luhan knows. He stares at Yifan who’s taking a seat where he’s facing Junmyeon but not looking at him and he still stares at Yifan when he dines in. Most of them have already finished their meal, expect for Junmyeon. He’s nervous as hell right now. He has even slipped his fork and spoon for a few times and has no appetite to eat at all. He can’t even look at the man in front of him.

 

“So, Junmyeon,” He hears Minseok who clears his throat, “It’s been one week… Everyone even Yifan is here. Don’t be nervous,” He feels a hand on his back, which is probably Luhan, calming him, “And tell us what your answer is.” Junmyeon gulps. He feels everyone’s eyes on him including Yifan’s and it’s  _suffocating_. He just needs to say it but why there’s like a tension around the room? He keeps staring at his plate not until he feels a pat on his back.

 

He looks at Luhan who only lets out a comforting smile. He looks down at his plate again, “I, um… I… I can’t forget or move on that fast on what had happened to my parents,” He pauses to catch his breaths, “Bu-But I want to stay here. Is that okay… ?” Junmyeon shrinks in his spot when there’s only silence, not knowing that Yifan has given a nod towards Minseok. “Welcome to the pack.” Junmyeon looks at Minseok who smiles at him and then to everyone else, excluding Yifan. 

 

“I’m so happy,” Luhan hugs his left arm tightly, “We can talk more after this.” Junmyeon smiles unconsciously as he sees the bright smile of Luhan’s. “I want to borrow pretty Myeon first!” Jongdae says out loud, making everyone to look at him disapprovingly. Minseok tries his best to hold back a smile after he notices the slight twitch on Yifan’s eyebrows. _‘He can’t turn unless he’s bitten. What should we name him, Yifan?’_ He catches the alpha’s attention before the male looks at Junmyeon who’s happily having a chitchat with the submissive betas, not bothering to take a look in front of him.

 

Minseok thinks that he will get ignored before he hears Yifan’s voice in his head.  _‘…Suho_. _’_ Minseok blinks,  ** _Suho?_  **How does Yifan manage to find a name like that? _‘Why Suho?’_ He asks, Yifan still staring at the shorter male. _‘Suho means guardian_. _’_ He looks at Junmyeon and smiles. “So, um, hyung. Do I need to have my own wolf name?” Minseok’s smile widens by Junmyeon’s question. “How ‘bout Suho?” Junmyeon blinks, “Suho… ?” Minseok nods.

 

“Suho means guardian. You took care of Jongin, Jongdae and Yifan and even Luhan these past days. The name really suits you,” Minseok really hopes that Junmyeon will have that name because Yifan has chosen it for him. “It’s good. I like it,” Junmyeon beams at him. Minseok smiles back, satisfied. Yifan then stands up suddenly before he left. Junmyeon’s face turns into a confused one. No one has stopped the male too.

 

“He has work on Saturdays,” Luhan informs and Junmyeon’s eyes widens slightly. “He never really tell us where he works but I think he does many part-time jobs because, you know, so that he won’t get caught.” Junmyeon nods understandingly. “When will he come back?” Luhan raises a brow at him, “Why? Do you miss him already?” Junmyeon feels his cheeks flaming by the pretty male’s question and hears a laugh coming out from Luhan.

 

“Is it true?”

 

Junmyeon frowns, “That’s ridiculous. I just want to know.” He defends himself, earning a chuckle from Minseok. “He’ll be back around six or seven. Depends on his work,” Minseok answers for him, “I want to ask you something, Junmyeon.” After making sure that only the three of them are in the dining room, Junmyeon wonders what Minseok is going to ask him. Luhan has already taken Yifan’s seat, facing Junmyeon.

 

“Did Yifan do anything to you yesterday?”

 

They notice the male’s cheeks has turned into a fade shade of pink. “Um, no.” Minseok isn’t convinced. “Junmyeon,” He rests his left hand on his right shoulder, “If you’re with us, you can’t hide anything from us. Pack rules.” He hears Junmyeon’s gulp, cheeks changing colors. “He… I’m afraid of thunders…” He starts, embarrassed to admit it. “And?” Minseok pushes on. “Yesterday the thunders were terrible and I couldn’t sleep and… He…” Junmyeon trails off again.

 

“He?”

 

“He he-held me un-until I-I sl-slept,” Junmyeon finally says it, his head ducked down. He shuts his eyes closed, ready to be laughed at as he waits, not knowing that Minseok and Luhan exchange looks of disbelief. _‘But why does he reeks of Yifan?’_ Luhan asks mentally towards his mate who only shrugs in response. He wants to know too. “Aren’t you… Aren’t you both going to laugh at me?” Junmyeon asks as he looks up to them, voice timid.

 

“What are you saying?”

 

Luhan questions as he doesn’t understand. “I’m afraid of thunders and lightning. Aren’t you going to laugh?” The mated pair exchange looks again before smiling at him, making Junmyeon to frown slightly. “We don’t laugh at people’s weakness, Junmyeon. We accept and respect each other,” Minseok explains. “Why? Has your human friends laughed at you when you said that?” Luhan asks, voice harsh.

 

Junmyeon timidly nods. He then hears Luhan who scoffs out loud, “That’s why I  _hate_  humans. So disrespectful. They’re much more different than us. We’re way better than them―  _Ow!_ ” Luhan flinches when he feels his thigh getting pinched hard under the table and glares at Minseok. Minseok glares back,  _‘Junmyeon’s father is a human_. _’_ Luhan’s glare totally leaves as soon as he takes in the new information, “Oh my God― Junmyeon, I’m sorry. Your father― I’m so sorry―”

 

“I-It’s okay. It’s… okay. Really.”

 

They know that Junmyeon is trying his best to smile. “Um, is there anything else I need to know?” Junmyeon asks because he doesn’t want to be left outdated. “Like what, Junmyeon?” Minseok asks, voice soft. “Like… Is there any vampires or any other things that I should know… ?” Luhan slips out a laugh and quickly apologizes. “There’s nothing such. You can relax, Junmyeon. We’ll let you know if there’s anything new,” Minseok sends him a friendly smile. Junmyeon feels relief.

 

The three then separate, the pair to their room and Junmyeon to the living room. Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do. There’s no one downstairs. Maybe the others don’t like him being here? Junmyeon sighs as he lays flat on the L-shaped couch. He feels so bored. No one to go out. No one to talk to. No one to bicker. No want to have misunderstanding― Junmyeon blinks. He just thought about Yifan. He groans as he turns on his right side and quickly falls asleep in a while after.

 

///

 

“…ung. Hyung. Junmyeon hyung.”

 

Junmyeon bolts up straight and looks at the person who wakes him up. It’s Kyungsoo. “Are you okay? You’re… Crying?” Junmyeon blinks and feels tears falling down to his cheeks. He immediately wipes them away. He dreamt about his late parents. A bad one. “Hyung―” “I’m okay. I just… I had a bad dream.” Kyungsoo sits down to his right, still worried. “I’m really okay,” Junmyeon wipes his face with his palms, not wanting to think about the dream.

 

“I trust you,” Kyungsoo smiles and he shoots back one sleepily. “Can I ask you something?” Junmyeon has always wanted to ask this. A nod makes him to go on. “I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for you but can you get… Pregnant?” Kyungsoo turns serious, just like Yixing that day, “I can. Jongin isn’t ready for pups though.” Junmyeon’s face turns worried, “Why?” Kyungso shurgs his shoulders, “He wants all of us to move out to another safer enviroment. Also, he doesn’t want our or the others future pups’ childhood to be a scary one.”

 

“I’m sorry. That’s because of me―”

 

“No, hyung. Jongin and I have already discussed about this a year ago. He just… He doesn’t feel right for us to stay here forever.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Don’t feel bad, okay, hyung?”

 

“Un. Thank you.”

 

“No worries. That isn’t your only question, right?”

 

“Um… It might be uncomfortable…”

 

“It’s alright, hyung. Yixing hyung said that you can ask me, right?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Just ask, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon takes a deep breath for no reason. He’s just uncertain about this because the topic may be quite sensitive. “I still don’t understand how omegas can conceive…” He sighs sadly. He wants to know but is scared to know. He decides to just to go for it. “Ah, the dominant one must claim the omega on his or hers first heat.” Junmyeon frowns, not understanding a thing, “Claim? Why they must be on heat?” Kyungsoo thinks for a moment before he says, “Can I start from the beginning, hyung?”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what he means but nods anyway. “Do you know anything about imprinting?” Junmyeon nods, “Only a little,” He informs. “Do you know how it works?” Junmyeon shakes his head. He wants to know it so bad. “When I first met Jongin, I totally didn’t talk to him at all. But there’s this strong bond that brought us together. Later I found that I actually imprinted on him.” Junmyeon frowns out of focus, “How do wolves even imprint?”

 

“The eye color changes.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know what words to use to explain it to you, hyung.”

 

“It’s okay. Just tell me simply. I… I want to know.”

 

“The center of our eyes is black, right _? (Junmyeon nods)._  Outside of the black. That’s where the color changes.”

 

“You mean, the iris?”

 

“I’m not sure about the name because I haven’t heard or learnt about it, hyung.”

 

“Ah, okay. So what happened? How come you didn’t know that you imprinted on Jongin?”

 

“Because he’s the one who told me that my eye color had changed.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. It was red. I didn’t believe it at first but then Yixing hyung explained it to me.”

 

“What happened next?”

 

“We didn’t talk for a week and I couldn’t stop thinking about him even though I don’t like him. Few days later, Jongin and I argued. He confessed to me but I didn’t believe him. I was about to leave him but not until I saw his eyes, or iris, like you said, has turned into grey. Almost to silver.”

 

“He imprinted on you… ?”

 

“Yes. We talked about this and decided to be mates.”

 

“Is that all?”

 

“What is, hyung?”

 

“I mean I don’t mean to be rude but after the imprint, both must be mates? You can’t say no?”

 

“Hyung, it’s a taboo if you say no to your imprinted mate.”

 

“But why? What if I imprinted on someone by mistake and I don’t even like him and he doesn’t like me either, I still can’t say no?”

 

“You… One of you will… One of you will die if you don’t accept your mate.”

 

Junmyeon almost gasps, “Are you serious?” Kyungsoo nods thrice, “I’m not lying, hyung. You see, wolves only mate for once. Once you imprint on someone, there’s no way back. There’s also no imprint by mistake. It’s destiny, hyung. That’s what happened to me.” Junmyeon then stays silent, looking at his hands. “I didn’t like Jongin, hyung. Trust me. Ever since Jongin looked at me with those grey eyes, I…  ** _*sighs*_**  I seriously don’t know how to explain it to you. Forgive me,” He pouts which goes unnotice.

 

“No, no. Please, don’t apologize. Continue what you’re saying.”

 

“I totally changed when Jongin claimed me.”

 

“What’s the meaning of being claimed? I don’t get it, Soo. How does it work?”

 

“It’s, um, I heard this from Yixing hyung. He said that when your mate is ma-making love to you, there’s this thing called a claim mark.”

 

“O-Oh.”

 

“The mark stays forever once you’re, um, once your mate has claimed you. It shows that you belong to someone. Here’s mine,” Kyungsoo shows a mark above his left collarbone and he’s right, it’s there. Two punctured holes, slightly fading, but still there. “Is it the same with omegas?” Kyungsoo avoids eyes with him in a split second, “Omegas… They have different cases.” Junmyeon tilts his head, frowning, “What do you mean?”

 

“Omegas are precious to a pack, hyung. They either get treated well or…”

 

“Or?”

 

“Or they… They’re forced. Especially the unmated ones.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I can’t―”

 

“Please. I need to know. I  _need_  to know more about myself.”

 

“Promise me that you won’t get afraid of us? Since you’re the only omega here…”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

“ ** _*sighs*_** Like I said earlier, hyung. Omegas in some packs gets treated well since they can carry pups. In some packs, they get… Um, they can be victims to be a single mother.”

 

“You mean― Th-They get  _ra—_ ”

 

“That’s what I meant by forced. The dominant wolves will knot themselves into an omega countless of times without any mercy. Some omegas die because of the abuse while some can’t say no because of their heat.”

 

“Their heat? How does an omega goes into heat?”

 

“The moment where the dominant imprints an omega, that’s when their heat is triggered, whether the omega knows the dominant or not. That’s why… They’re easily forced.”

 

“You-You mean, I can get into heat if anyone imprints on me?”

 

“Only active shifters. Have you turned before, hyung?”

 

“No. I never knew I was a wolf until I got here.”

 

“You’re safe, then.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. You need to bear an alpha’s or a beta’s mark to awake the wolf inside you.”

 

“Yixing told me that before. So that means, I have to bear two bites?”

 

“One for you to turn. One for you to conceive. Ah, only if you… Only if you bear a wolf’s knot.”

 

“What’s a knot?”

 

“I-I’m not ready to tell you that, hyung.”

 

“To be honest, I’m not ready to hear that either.”

 

“ _ ***laughs lightly***  _So, is there anything else you want to know?”

 

“There’s more of course… I just don’t know where or how to start. Like an omega’s heat, the bites, the marks, the…”

 

“It’s alright, hyung. Now that you’re staying here with us, you can ask me anytime.”

 

“Thank you, Soo.”

 

“No problem, hyung. I should check on Jongin―”

 

“Wait, um, can I ask you one last thing before you go?”

 

Junmyeon quickly asks as soon as Kyungsoo stands up. “Yes?” Junmyeon looks at him nervously, “When did Jongin started to love you?” He then sees Kyungsoo who lets out a smile and he wonders why. “I loved him first but he only liked me, hyung. I kept denying at first but the moment Jongin told me that he loved me, I begin to love him harder,” Kyungsoo then excuses himself after Junmyeon has thanked him.

 

He stares at his lap dumbly. Kyungsoo’s words and the explanation about imprinting and the others, it keeps on floating above his head. He has definitely seen Yifan’s eye color changed that day. Two times. But he didn’t went into this 'heat' that Kyungsoo and Yixing have told him before. Maybe Kyungsoo is right. He will only get triggered if he bears a mark. Junmyeon almost gasps. He then only realizes something very late. 

 

**_Does this mean that Yifan has imprinted me?_ **

 

**_Is that why I can’t stop thinking about him?_ **

 

**_Is that why I’m always worried_ ―**

 

“Oh my God.”

 

That day after Jongdae almost saw him bare, Yifan saved him. His eye color changed. That day after he changed the bandage on him, Yifan wanted to look at him. His eye color changed again. Maybe because the alpha’s gaze was too strong, he fainted that day. That day where he immediately searched for Yifan after he woke up and Yifan took him back to the house. Why would Yifan do that?

 

Yesterday when Yifan confronted Jongdae for taking him out. Why would Yifan get angry at the beta? Yesterday when Yifan actually hugged him to sleep. Why would Yifan do that when Yifan  _knew_  that Junmyeon didn’t like him? Junmyeon feels something strange bubbling in his chest after realizing all of those. He places his right palm on his chest. His heart is beating fast. Junmyeon wants to deny the feeling so bad but he can’t because something from the inside is telling him that―

 

 _ **It’s destiny** , _He mentally repeats Kyungsoo’s words. Junmyeon gulps,  ** _Yifan._**  His heart beats even faster just by saying the latter’s name internally. Junmyeon looks at the clock. It’s five. Another one or two more hours, Yifan will be home. He gets up on his feet and heads to Yifan’s and his shared room to take a shower. He steps into the shower after discarding his clothes. For the first time, he never ever thought that he will think of getting close to Yifan rather than avoiding him.

 

///

 

Dinner is the same. Junmyeon is glad that the rest of the pack are talking to him normally just like the past week. Yifan isn’t home yet and Junmyeon can’t stop feeling anxious. After dinner, Kyungsoo and Yixing shove him out of the kitchen to let them handle the dishes. Junmyeon takes this chance to wait for Yifan at outside. It’s almost going to be nine and there’s still no sight of the taller male. He feels another presence on his right side. 

 

It’s Luhan. “Hey. Waiting for him?” Junmyeon knows that he can’t lie or else why would he be here at outside? “So you’re waiting for him.” Junmyeon hides his face into his arms after having his knees pressed up to his chest. He sighs. He doesn’t know whether he should talk to Luhan about this. “What are you thinking about?” Junmyeon peeks at the pretty male who’s looking at him curiously, “Hyung…  _How_  does imprinting works?”

 

Junmyeon’s voice comes out desperate, feeling so pathetic that he doesn’t know much about his own kind. “What do you want to know about it?” Junmyeon thinks for a while, the night spring breeze caressing on his cheeks, body shivering slightly, “How do you know that the person is the one for you? Does imprinting really works? What if it goes wrong?” His voice is filled with fear now. Luhan sits in the same position like him, “First of all, imprinting  _never_  goes wrong, Junmyeon.”

 

He blinks, “Really?” Luhan nods, “There are four steps to know your destined mate.” Junmyeon listens attentively. “First, imprint. Second, scenting. Third, marking. Fourth, mating. If both of you didn’t do any of the three steps, you can’t go straight to mating. Wolves aren’t allowed to do that.” Junmyeon gulps slowly, “But there are some, right? Kyungso told me about it earlier…” He hears Luhan sighing. He can only wonder why.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. They follow humans’ lifestyle a little too much. Isn’t it pathetic? Why can’t you just love one person forever and cherish the person for the rest of your life? Why need to change? Humans’ love life are like trash. If they had enough, they just throw the people away. It’s just… So sad.”

 

Junmyeon stays silent. “But, Junmyeon. I have to say this. I really admire your father even though I haven’t met him. I think he’s the only human I can give my full respect.” Junmyeon smiles, “Thank you, hyung. He was really a great man,” He turns his head towards his way. “You must have inherit your appearance from your mother, right? You’re so pretty.” Junmyeon blushes by the sudden comment, “You’re prettier, hyung.”

 

Luhan snorts in fake annoyance, nudging the other male’s elbow in response. “Um, hyung. How does mating works… ?” Junmyeon’s blush appears again since the topic is quite personal. “Hm… Mating and making love is different,  I think.” Junmyeon is glad that Luhan doesn’t make him to feel awkward and gets curious. “How is it different?” He asks. “Mating is mostly for omegas in heat but the word is commonly used these days for betas and alphas,” Luhan explains.

 

“I don’t get it…”

 

“You see, when an omega goes into heat, they need to be claimed first with a claim mark. When their heat strikes again, that’s where mating starts. Betas don’t go into heat but there are some who uses the word mating. You know what is making love for, right? Or do I need to explain that to you?” 

 

Junmyeon feels hot all over his face as Luhan smirks evilly. “No. I-I get it now,” He stammers. “Does your questions has anything to do with Yifan?” Luhan hears Junmyeon’s gulp before he hears the male answers quickly, “No, hyung. I just want to know since I don’t know that much about us, wolves, you know?” Luhan knows that Junmyeon is denying yet he decides to keep it to himself. This morning earlier, there was Yifan’s scent on Junmyeon.

 

He wonders if Yifan has accidentally rubbed his scent on him or if Yifan has seriously rubbed his scent on him because the alpha has already imprinted on Junmyeon.  _ **Ugh** ,_ It’s making Luhan to have a headache just by thinking about these two. He just hopes that both of them will talk soon. By talk means having a ‘real’ talk. “What did Minseok hyung liked about you at first, hyung? If you don’t mind me asking―” Luhan cuts him off with a smile, “I don’t! I like having talks like this. To answer your question, he liked my scent first.”

 

“Your scent?”

 

“Yeah. A wolf have sharp senses. We have our own scents. Your mate will smell totally different than your pack members.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup. Minseok told me that I smell like marshmallows. I don’t know what that is though.”

 

“Marshmallows smells sweet, hyung.”

 

“Really?”

 

“They’re candies. Haven’t you seen them before?”

 

“No. That’s why I don’t know how they look like. I’ve never went to the city before, Junmyeon. Only Yifan, Minseok and sometimes Jongdae go there.”

 

“Oh… What does Minseok hyung smells like, then?”

 

“He smells like cinnamon.”

 

“Cinnamon?”

 

“Mm. Musky and earthy and a lil’ sweet.”

 

“Wow. That’s so cool.”

 

“It sure is.”

 

“What do I smell like, hyung?”

 

“Your scent is faded, Junmyeon. Maybe when you’re a wolf, I can tell you clearly.”

 

Junmyeon’s face falls quickly. Luhan tries to cheer him up, “But you smell really sweet though. I feel like… Craving for it.” Junmyeon looks at him in an instant, terrified. “Relax, Junmyeon. I’m not affected at all. I’m just saying what you smell like,” Luhan chuckles, pushing the male playfully. “You’re not affected because you’re mated?” Luhan nods, “Good. I bet you’ve learnt so much today. Let’s go inside?” Junmyeon smiles before shaking his head.

 

Luhan raises a brow at him, “You want to wait for him? Do I need to know something about this?” Once again, he sees the pink on Junmyeon’s cheeks. “Hyung…” Luhan can’t help but to pinch his left cheek, earning a soft whine from the shorter male. Just then, he catches the alpha’s scent which is coming close. “He’s here.” Junmyeon looks to his front to the darkness and hears a few branches being stepped on.

 

He gulps as soon as his eyes meets with Yifan’s. “What’s with those bags, Yifan?” Junmyeon looks at Yifan’s hands after Luhan has mentioned it. There are a few big paper bags which looks like shopping bags for clothes, both in Yifan’s hold. Instead of answering, the taller male ignores both of them before heading inside. Weird, Junmyeon feels dejected. He then hears Luhan sighs. “He’s always like that but he never realizes that he’s being cold to us,” Luhan sighs again.

 

“But I have a feeling that he’ll change.”

 

He sees Luhan who gives him a somewhat sad yet a hopeful look. Junmyeon wants to brush the feeling off, not wanting to be dreamy. “Let’s go inside. It’s gonna rain soon. I’m freezing already.” Junmyeon obeys since he’s been shivering out of cold from waiting. “Good night, Junmyeon.” He smiles weakly towards the pretty male before he goes upstairs. Junmyeon stops in front of the door, biting on his lower lip. He wants to talk to Yifan but he keeps on remembering yesterday.

 

The way Yifan held him…

 

Weird, he wants to feel it again.

 

Blushing furiously, he immediately opens the door and hears a groan in the next second. “What the hell…” Junmyeon sees the taller male who’s rubbing his nose in agony. “Oh God― I’m sorry! I-I’m so sorry!” Instead of running away, Junmyeon gets close to Yifan and checks his nose. It’s slightly red. His brows are upturned in worry, he shouldn’t have opened the door that fast just now. When he realizes that he’s holding the right side of Yifan’s face with his left hand, he blinks before bringing his sight to Yifan’s eyes.

 

Junmyeon gulps. Yifan is looking at him. Those mesmerizing eyes are staring right back at him. He can’t move. He can’t speak. He can’t even blink. His breaths hitches in his throat when Yifan holds his hand which is cradling his face. He looks away in an instant but then his heart races terribly when he feels his head is being lifted up gently by his chin. Yifan isn’t talking. He’s just looking at him and it’s making Junmyeon’s insides to feel so weird. 

 

His eyes flutters close when the taller male brings their foreheads together. He doesn’t know why he does that. He just feels so light and magical and relaxed despite his racing heartbeats. “Look at me.” Yifan’s voice isn’t demanding or rough or even harsh. It’s soft. He bravely brings his eyes upwards and sees Yifan’s irises are changing colors again. This time, Junmyeon tries his best not to fall down or even faint.

 

He almost gasps when he feels a hand on his right hip. A weird sensation spreads acros his body by the touch. Yifan’s other hand is still on his, on the right side of his face. Too strong. Yifan’s gaze is too strong. He feels himself going weak especially his legs. The yellowish color is swimming in Yifan’s irises, making his eyes to look more attractive. Junmyeon gulps by his own thought. Did he think that Yifan is attractive before that? 

 

Yifan can’t stop looking. He can’t stop himself. He wants to free Junmyeon’s inner wolf but he has no authority to do that even though he can because he’s an alpha. He didn’t mean to rub his scent on Junmyeon yesterday. It was… It was out of his control. Junmyeon was so close to him, in his arms even, and Yifan’s inner wolf has _begged_ him to go closer to the alluring scent. He shouldn’t be doing this. Junmyeon doesn’t like him. He really shouldn’t be doing this.

 

Yifan being Yifan, is doing something that he shouldn’t do without thinking.

 

“You…”

 

Junmyeon’s breaths brushes softly against his lips, and he, without thinking, nuzzles the tips of their noses together slowly. Junmyeon’s eyes are beautiful and Yifan wants to see them change color. Unfortunately, his gaze is too strong for Junmyeon to handle. His alpha mode almost comes out because of the other male. Junmyeon faints and Yifan catches him instantly into his arms. Yifan sighs.

 

He has to hold back the inappropriate thoughts like marking and claiming Junmyeon ever since the imprint. He knows or else why is he feeling like this? Even his fangs are itching to come out by having Junmyeon this close to him. He hugs the fainted Junmyeon is his hold, the right side of Junmyeon’s face mushed against his clothed chest. Junmyeon smells so sweet. He can’t have enough of his sweet scent.

 

He also can’t imagine another wolf enjoying this scent. Yifan growls, tightening his grip around Junmyeon possessively. He will be getting insane if he continues to hold Junmyeon like this. He carefully places the male on the bed and tucks him under the covers. Before he lifts up the comforters to Junmyeon’s neck, he stares at the smooth pale skin. Yifan gulps. His canines are almost growing now. He backs away in an instant.

 

His heart is racing like a train until he’s suddenly breathless. He looks at the paper bags which is filled with clothes. Clothes for Junmyeon. He just hopes Junmyeon will stop wearing Jongdae’s clothes and wear the ones he bought for him. He just hopes. Another one week, there will be a full moon, Yifan hopes that nothing will happen on that day. He will just ignore Junmyeon after this to avoid the strange feeling in his chest from bubbling. 

 

+++

 

Yifan definitely hasn’t slept well that night. Not only that his body aches from sleeping on the couch, he dreamt of Junmyeon who normally having a chitchat  _with him_. He just can’t believe it. He knows it’s morning already but he doesn’t want to get up. Too lazy. He didn’t get enough sleep and the tiredness from his work hours yesterday is surely making him to feel exhausted plus all the shopping.

 

He’s too drowsy to catch a person’s scent which is coming near to him. “Are you awake?” Yifan snaps his eyes open to see Junmyeon’s face above him. He promptly notices the clothes that he’s wearing. It’s the new ones. “Wa-Wait.” Yifan frowns in confusion when Junmyeon places both of his palms on his torso, stopping him from getting up. “Um, thank you… For the clothes…” Yifan holds back his breaths as he spots the pink forming on the shorter male’s cheeks.

 

But Junmyeon isn’t looking at him. “Hey,” He calls out softly and smiles a little when the pink has turned darker when they have eye contact. “Junmyeon― What’s going on here?” Yifan tips his head up to look at the stairs and spots a frowning Minseok. Immediately, he pushes Junmyeon’s hands away and gets up, missing the look of hurt on the shorter male’s eyes before he sprints to the stairs. “You’ve seen nothing,” He says, voice somewhat angry before he heads upstairs.

 

Minseok sighs. Yifan and his coldness. He definitely knows something has happened just now. He feels bad disturbing Yifan and Junmyeon. Speaking of him, he looks at Junmyeon who’s staring at the floor quietly. There’s a reason why he searched for the male. “Junmyeon, I’m sorry but I need your help. Mostly Luhan.” He notices that Junmyeon avoids eyes with him. He doesn’t question him anything.

 

“Junmyeonnn…”

 

The said male rushes to Luhan’s side who looks so weak. He was all good yesterday. “My head hurts so much, Junmyeonnn…” Junmyeon smiles, trying to lift his mood up. “My chest hurts too… I feel like napping all day…” Junmyeon tries his best to contain his laughter but Minseok has already noticed it. “You have to endure it, hyung. Think of your pups.” Luhan’s face brightens a little and blushes instantly, “I’m pregnant… ?”

 

“I can’t confirm it, hyung. These are just the early signs.”

 

“Really?”

 

Junmyeon sighs. He then looks over to Minseok who’s at the right side of the bed, “Can’t you bring him to the hospital, hyung?” He doesn’t expect Minseok to frown at him, face dark. “If he gets admitted there, he’ll get caught sooner or later. Unless you want him to?” Minseok growls. Junmyeon is terrified. “You’re scaring him, Min. What’s wrong with you?” Luhan holds onto one of Minseok’s hand and the male returns to his normal-self in an instant.

 

“I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know. I can’t stop thinking about his safety,” Minseok sits next to his mate and nuzzles his nose onto his right shoulder affectionately. Luhan looks up at Junmyeon, face worried. Junmyeon looks a little paler than usual. “Junmyeon―” “He’s protective of you, hyung. That only means one thing.” Blinking, Luhan looks at his mate before to Junmyeon, “I’m pregnant? For real?” Junmyeon only smiles softly, “Or else he wouldn’t have reacted like that, right?”

 

Luhan nudges onto the snuggling Minseok’s ribs gently but receives no response. “Your mate will get overprotective of you because you will be having his pups. I understand his actions, hyung.” Luhan wants to thank him but Minseok is suddenly licking on his neck, giving him unwanted attention in front of Junmyeon. “He’s just showing that you’re his mate. I’ll get going now. I won’t disturb you both. Take your time, hyung~” Luhan only blushes as he can’t say a thing.

 

Junmyeon takes his chance to excuse himself, holding back a chuckle as he closes the door. His smile dies down when he thinks of himself. Will he get treated well if he’s pregnant? Junmyeon looks down to his stomach and cringes at the thought of being ‘used’. He definitely doesn’t want that.  ** _I’m safe here_** , He chants in his head,  _ **I’m safe here** —_ “Pretty Myeon.” Junmyeon gulps when he feels a pair of arms around his waist from the back.

 

“Jongdae―”

 

“What are you doing in front of their room?”

 

The beta asks, resting his chin on his right shoulder comfortably but Junmyeon isn’t comfortable at all. “Um, Luhan hyung is pregnant.” He gets turns around in a swift movement, making his head to feel dizzy. “Really?! He’s―” Junmyeon clamps the beta’s mouth, shutting him up, “Don’t be so loud,” He whispers, “They might hear us.” Junmyeon can see the male smiling even though his mouth is covered. “Us?” Junmyeon’s cheeks warms up at once he hears the muffled voice.

 

It warms up even more when Jongdae actually kisses his palm which is covering his mouth. Before he can even move, the male has his hands on the either sides of his hips, trapping him. “Jongdae, please…” Junmyeon shuts his eyes close and doesn’t show his face at him. “I’m hungry,” He whispers, “Breakfast is not ready yet, right?” Junmyeon gulps and looks at him right away, face pale. He knows what Jongdae means.

 

He’s stuck. He doesn’t know what to do. He needs help yet nothing is coming out from his throat. Jongin opens the door and gasps on what he sees in front of him. Before he can save Junmyeon, the alpha suddenly comes out of nowhere, pushing Jongdae to the floor. “Yi-Yifan―” “Shut up.” He then sees Junmyeon being dragged by the alpha to upstairs. He hears a sigh coming out from Jongdae. Jongin frowns deeply. 

 

“You,” He catches Jongdae’s attention before dragging him to his room, Kyungsoo still half-awake on the bed staring at them both with scrunched up eyes, “Why the hell did you do that? You know we aren’t supposed to cheat on our mates! What the hell are you―” “I’m sick of seeing alpha being alone!” Jongdae fumes, face flushed. Jongin exchanges look with Kyungsoo who has the same confused expression. 

 

As Jongdae begins to explain everything,  _everything_ , to the baffled Jongin and the sleepy Kyungsoo, Yifan slams the door shut and pushes Junmyeon against the door, a soft groan escaping his lips. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He slams both of his palms on the either side of the shorter male’s head, a deep frown on his forehead, “Why didn’t you tell Minseok or the others that he’s disturbing you?” 

 

Junmyeon trembles against the door by the rough voice, “I-I couldn’t―” “You couldn’t? What if someone else tries to do the same to you?” Junmyeon tries his best not to choke out as an answer by the taller male’s raged voice and also by their close proximity but Yifan doesn’t even let him to answer, “How many times he almost took advantage on you?” He hears Yifan growling in his throat and he feels terribly weak by his intimidating aura.

 

“He didn’t―”

 

“Why are you defending him?! You should defend yourself!”

 

“I―”

 

“What would I do if something happens to you?”

 

Junmyeon gets taken aback and bravely looks at Yifan in the eyes. He almost gasps. His eyes look like they’re… Worried. Yifan is worried. He’s worried about him. His chest clenches when Yifan rests his forearms on the door at either side of his head, Yifan’s elbows a few inches above his shoulders, face close as ever. Their foreheads touch gently and Junmyeon keeps his gaze down, not wanting to faint again.

 

“You… You can’t be anyone else’s…”

 

Junmyeon isn’t sure if he has heard it right or wrong. He must definitely heard it wrong. They’re too close. Too intimate. Too everything. He can’t help but to bring his eyes upwards, lips quivering as he does that. He breathes in heavily though his mouth as he sees Yifan, staring at his parted lips. He can’t help but to grasp on the front of the taller male’s shirt to balance himself on his feet when Yifan tilts his head slightly, their noses brushing a little. His own eyes are looking at Yifan’s lips.

 

He can hear nothing but his rapid heartbeats. He wants to punch Yifan on the face for making him to feel like this but at the same time… He likes it. He likes it whenever Yifan is close with him but does the other male feels the same way? “Yi… Yifan…” He rasps out, breathless as the male leans in closer, eyes closing. Junmyeon then feels his hands are being peeled off gently. “I’m sorry.” He opens his eyes before looking up and sees Yifan, who’s not looking at him.

 

“Yi―”

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Junmyeon’s chest tightens as he hears that. His heart almost stops beating. He isn’t sure that he’s hurt or he’s disappointed. “I’m… I’m really sorry.” He doesn’t understand why Yifan’s voice sounds so sad. He tries to reach out for his face but Yifan quickly grabs his wrists, before slwoly letting them fall down to his sides. Junmyeon gulps. He doesn’t understand why he feels like crying. Maybe Yifan really doesn’t feel the same way?

 

“Can you tell Minseok that I’m going outside? Thanks,” Yifan leaves without even hearing his reply. Junmyeon leans his back against the door, staring blankly in front of him. He clutches his shirt where his heart is still beating fast. Junmyeon has realized something late. Slowly, he slides down to the floor, still clutching his shirt. Junmyeon blinks back his tears, not wanting to cry at the fact that… He has feelings for Yifan. 

 

Yifan heads to the back of the house and turns, bones shifting inside and soon, he’s on the grass, thick coat warming up his body. He ruffles his body to get the messed up thoughts out of his head.  ** _Shit_** , Yifan curses,  ** _What the hell, Kris._**  He blames his inner wolf for making him to be out of control.  ** _I almost kissed him_** , Yifan trudges near to the river, away from the house, tail lashing quietly.  **Why didn’t you?**  He stops walking in an instant,  ** _He doesn’t like me…_**  

 

Yifan sniffs on the grass to calm his senses. After he feels good, he heads closer to the river before leaning his head downwards, drinking the clean water to wipe out his thirst.  **He didn’t stop you.** Yifan chokes on the water and shakes his head instantly, moving away from the river. The wolf then starts to run so that his thoughts won’t disturb him, not knowing that a certain ‘shorty’ is watching the beast from the balcony.

 

///

 

By the time Yifan comes back, it’s almost noon. Yifan is starving as hell. He hastily wears his clothes and heads to the dining room only to see Kyungsoo cleaning up the empty side dishes’ plates and spots Jongdae eating his meal. “Alpha… ?” Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes while Jongdae looks like he’s about to burst out laughing but he doesn’t know why and he doesn’t care either. “Is there any leftovers?” He asks, voice hungry.

 

“There is in the kitchen. Jun―”

 

Kyungsoo stops when he feels a tug on the hem of shirt and sees Jongdae who’s shaking his head. Kyungsoo frowns at first before he understands him. Yifan has already went to the kitchen and Kyungsoo hopes that nothing happens there. “Kyungsoo― Oh.” Yifan doesn’t expect to meet Junmyeon in the kitchen. The refrigerator is still open, eyes looking at each other yet not saying anything.

 

He sees Junmyeon who pursed his lips as if he’s holding back his laughter. He frowns. Jongdae looked like that too earlier. “What?” He decides to ask, voice annoyed. “Um, you, uh, your―” Junmyeon slips out a giggle and the male immediately covers his mouth with both of his hands. Yifan isn’t going to admit that Junmyeon’s giggle sounds cute. He strides towards him before standing in front of him, frowning, “What’s so funny?”

 

Junmyeon looks up at him, sparkly eyes staring right back at him. Yifan feels a throb in his chest. “Yo-You.” Yifan raises an eyebrow. Junmyeon slips out a giggle again, eyes turning into thin lines of crescents, “Your, um, your shirt…” Yifan then looks down at shirt. In an instant, he can feel the blood rushing to his face. He has worn his shirt in backwards. Yifan turns to the opposite before taking his shirt off right there in annoyance.

 

He can feel his face burning in embarrassment. “Um, do you want to eat anything… ?” He turns to face Junmyeon again once he hears his soft voice and spots pink shades on his cheeks. Yifan snorts, face smug, somewhat feeling proud of his body, “Leftovers.” He spots a plate filled with food near the countertop. He takes it before leaving Junmyeon since he doesn’t want to have another heart-throbbing situation.

 

He groans internally when Jongdae is still there. Yifan takes his usual spot and begins to dine in, hunger reaching to the maximum. “Alpha.” Yifan resists to roll his eyes when Jongdae calls him. “We’re running out of food supplies. Let’s go hunt?” Yifan doesn’t understand Jongdae. How can he have a conversation with him so easily like this? Doesn’t he remember what happened just now?

 

Doesn’t Jongdae know that he’s still angry at him because the male almost kissed Junmyeon before he dragged the male to his room? “Let’s bring pretty Myeon too―” “He isn’t going anywhere with us,” Yifan cuts him off, despite having a mouthful of rice in his mouth. Yifan, Minseok, Luhan, Jongdae and Kyungsoo always go for hunting. “Luhan hyung is pregnant so he can’t come with us.” Yifan looks at the beta to see if he’s being serious. He  _is_  being serious, based on his face

 

“Pretty Myeon confirmed it.”

 

Yifan glares at the male, “Stop calling him that.” Jongdae raises an eyebrow towards him, challenging, “He’s pretty to me. You’re pretty, right, pretty Myeon?” Yifan frowns before he senses the sweet scent behind him. He turns around and sees Junmyeon at the kitchen doorway, blinking. “Um, I don’t consider myself as pretty…” Jongdae chuckles, “But your kindness is what makes you prettier.” Junmyeon blushes by his words.

 

Yifan hurriedly tries to finish his meal to get the hell out of here. He wonders how Jongdae can make that kind of sentence. Yifan chokes at the thought and feels someone patting on his back in an instant. “Here,” Junmyeon hands him a glass of water, “Drink it slowly.” Yifan gulps down the water in an instant and sighs in relief once the glass is empty. “Are you okay now?” Junmyeon’s soft voice on his left side makes him to catch off guard.

 

He looks up to his left as he feels a hand on his left shoulder. He stares into Junmyeon’s worried looking orbs. Jongdae is silently watching them in amusement. Yifan doesn’t know if Junmyeon is just acting nice or being sincere but his eyes tells it all. Blinking, he looks away. He gets up from his place and takes the plate with him to the kitchen, not answering Junmyeon’s question. He doesn’t want to look fragile in front Jongdae or else that beta will definitely do something.

 

“Yifan―”

 

“Tell the ones who are coming to get ready before the sun goes down.”

 

Junmyeon gets ignored as the taller male informs Jongdae about what, he doesn’t know. He then sees Yifan heading to where, he also doesn’t know. Even Jongdae doesn’t say anything and also leaves him too. Junmyeon spends the rest of the afternoon in the living room, looking through the news in the tab and watches some health programs in it. About five in the evening, Junmyeon sees some of the members going outside one by one.

 

He sees the last one, Yifan, who’s walking downstairs. He’s about to ask him but the male has already sprinted towards the door. Junmyeon doesn’t understand what’s going on. Later he finds out that that Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Minseok and Yifan went out to hunt. Yixing has explained everything. He learnt that they will hunt for two weeks supplies every Sunday evening, twice a month. What time they will be back, he doesn’t know but Yixing said that he has to be ready because some of them might come back injured.

 

Jongin had a high risk of getting one of his legs almost to be broken a few months ago and that’s why they never let him to hunt again. “He just sleeps and lazes a lot after getting forbidden to hunt,” Yixing chuckles and Junmyeon joins in. “Hey, um, I have something to ask again.” Yixing nods, motioning him to go on. “Bearing a claim mark… Does it hurt?” Junmyeon scratches the edge of the tab in nervousness. “It’s the opposite.” Junmyeon is taken aback, “Opposite?”

 

Yixing nods, “It feels good. Like really, really good. It only happens once in your life. You have to find another mate if your mate passes away or dies.” Junmyeon gulps at the thought of his mate passing away. “Oh… What about the mark where I need to, um, become a wolf?” He tries not to sound afraid. “That… I don’t know. All I know is that the claim mark must be somewhere near to the left side of your neck where your mate’s canines―” “Ca-Canines?” Yixing senses fear radiating around Junmyeon.

 

He sends him a comforting smile, “Don’t worry. There’s no blood involving the claim marks.” Junmyeon sighs in relief, “Thank God… But, Yixing, how does a wolf’s bite on me can make me change? I mean, where do they need to mark?” Yixing almost laughs as Junmyeon touches his own neck with both of his hands, “You must ask your future mate about that. A mate’s instinct.” Junmyeon pouts, “Is that so… If you don’t mind me asking, um, how did you feel when you had your bonding mark… ?”

 

Yixing smiles and Junmyeon wonders why.

 

“I felt like floating in the clouds. It feels like heaven. You’ll feel your body trembling by the bite. It’s just… It might be disgusting if a human hears it but for a wolf… It’s a very intimate moment.”

 

“I see… I don’t understand it but thank you for explaining it to me, Yixing.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’m actually kind of hungry. Let’s make dinner from what we have?”

 

Junmyeon lets out a laugh before both of them begin to prepare dinner. After finishing, both have their dinner early. Yixing insists on waiting for them in the living room while Junmyeon heads upstairs. After getting new information from yesterday and today, he feels his head spinning. It feels so scary but exciting at the same time. He tries to brush them off for a while so that his brain can rest for a moment.

 

Junmyeon flops on the bed with his back, a loud huff escaping his lips. He’s still embarrassed by the fact that he’s so late of understanding his own feelings. He doesn’t understand why Yifan is avoiding him at some times and suddenly gets too close at some times as if he’s triggered by something. The question is  _what_  makes him to react like that when he’s triggered?  _What_ makes him to react without thinking when he’s triggered? 

 

///

 

Yifan taps on the doorknob, thinking whether he should or shouldn’t go in. He can smell that Junmyeon is inside but he doesn’t know whether the male is sleeping or not. He doesn’t want to face Junmyeon and create another misunderstanding again. He wants to avoid the male at all cost from doing anything stupid. Yifan doesn’t know how to talk to him after what happened earlier in the morning. It was totally embarrassing.

 

He can’t even see his face for too long because he will remember it. He will remember how close they were. He will remember how pink Junmyeon’s face was. He will remember how nice Junmyeon’s scent was. Yifan groans, ruffling his hair. His canines are itching in his gums again. He calms himself down before slowly pushing the door open. Junmyeon is asleep. He sighs in relief. Yifan quickly heads for a shower. After that, he frowns when he realizes that the ‘shorty’ isn’t under the comforters. 

 

**_Did he wait for me?_ **

 

Yifan almost scoffs. Like hell Junmyeon would wait for him to sleep together. His cheeks warms up suddenly and he quickly brushes it off. He stares at Junmyeon’s body where the male is sleeping in a shrimp-like position. Yifan sighs. He carefully slides off the comforters below the sleeping figure’s body and once he’s done, he covers it above Junmyeon. After he switches off the lights, he, too, slips under the covers, back facing the sleeping Junmyeon.

 

It’s quiet for a few minutes before Yifan starts to hear soft whimpers coming from behind. Yifan scrunches his sleepy eyes from tiredness and looks at his back. Yifan squints his eyes for a clear image. He sees the sleeping figure who’s frowning in his sleep. “Mo… Mom.” Yifan blinks. Junmyeon is crying in his sleep. He turns around to face him and bravely pokes a finger on the shorter male’s nose in order to wake him up. “Oi,” He calls out, voice sleepy.

 

“Mom,” He hears Junmyeon who mumbles in reply. Yifan doesn’t know what to do when Junmyeon’s tears begin to flow out for nonstop, the pillow soaking every tear of his. Yifan somewhat feels worry and goes closer to him. “Hey,” He pats on Junmyeon’s right shoulder, “Wake up.” He gets another whimper in response. Junmyeon must be having a nightmare. Kyungsoo has mentioned it to Minseok when they were hunting earlier. 

 

“Jun… Junmyeon.” 

 

This is the very first time that he’s calling out the male’s name. The way the name rolls out from his tongue is… Pretty nice. Shaking off the weird thoughts, just when he wants to call out for Junmyeon again, the male reaches out his hands and then are clutched onto his shirt. Yifan gulps. Junmyeon is still whimpering softly. Somehow it makes him to feel really, really worried. He tries his best to ignore the sweet scent of his as he tries to peel away Junmyeon’s hands from his shirt.

 

Junmyeon’s whimpers gets louder. He keeps on hearing ‘ _Mom_ ’ and ‘ _Save_ ’ for a few times already. Yifan feels uneasy. He doesn’t know what kind of dream that Junmyeon is having but he feels the urge to hold him close and he does. Yifan idly slides his arms on the either side of the shorter male’s waist and pulls him closer to his personal space. The result has made Junmyeon to bury his face into his clothed chest automatically.

 

Yifan ignores his racing heartbeats and pats on the male’s back in a comforting manner, feeling the front of his shirt getting gripped harder. “It’s… It’s okay. Everything’s okay,” He coos. He unconsciously rubs Junmyeon’s back in circles as the sweet scent is getting into him, causing him to react without thinking. Yifan closes his eyes, feeling himself getting lightheaded.  _Too close_ , He thinks but… He doesn’t care. Without thinking, he rests his lips on Junmyeon’s forehead, feeling all calm inside. Slowly going unconscious, both falls into a deep slumber as it begins to rain outside. 

 

+++

 

Saturday. Junmyeon has had enough. It’s been exactly one week already and Yifan has been avoiding him for no specific reason. He can’t even talk to the latter. The alpha would ignore him as soon as he’s on sight. He’s growing frustrated by his antics. He has a lot of questions for Yifan. Why is he ignoring him? Why is he not talking to him? Why is he not looking at him as if he doesn’t exist? There’s more to go. 

 

Luhan tells him to be patient but Junmyeon just  _can’t_  anymore. Not when he’s feeling _so_   _hurt_ inside and Yifan doesn’t even know _a thing_  and Yifan doesn’t even feel what he feels. When Junmyeon is cleaning the dishes and Yifan finishes his meal all alone after everyone has done eating, he takes this chance to confront the alpha because he wants to find out the truth by the sudden cold shoulder.

 


	10. 009

 

When Junmyeon sees the taller male almost walking out from the dining room, Junmyeon takes his chance. He grabs one of Yifan’s wrists and turns him around before cornering him immediately beside the doorway, the latter’s face showing no reactions. “I need to talk to you about something.” Yifan frowns while Junmyeon is already frowning, “I don’t have time for this―” “ _Make_  time for me,” Junmyeon glares up to the male, trying his best to control his raging voice.

 

He doesn’t want anyone to interrupt them right now. He knows that Yifan will go to the city for his part-time job(s) after this where he thinks that he will never know. “I don’t think you understand what I’m trying to say, shorty.” One of Junmyeon’s eyes narrows up at him, annoyed, “I don’t think  _you_  understand that I’ve told you  _not_  to call me that, giant.” Honestly, he’s so angry at Yifan for ignoring him and now what, he’s still calling him that?

 

Junmyeon can’t accept it. “What do you want,” Yifan looks away with a grunt as if Junmyeon’s presence is a disturbance for him. Well, Junmyeon himself feels that way. “I want to know why you’re avoiding me.” Junmyeon receives silence. His frown deepens, “Are you listening or―” “What’s it to you?” Junmyeon can no longer hold it in and is officially pissed, “Why are you always avoiding me?! We’re living under the same roof for God’s sake!” 

 

“Why do you want to know so much?!”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t get affected by Yifan’s raised voice, “ _Because_  I care for everyone, Yifan! I still care for you even though you treat me like  _shit_. Can you stop avoiding me already? Why are you avoiding me in the first place?” He doesn’t notice the way the alpha’s voice wavers as he replies, “It’s none of your business.” Yifan tries to escape by walking away but he doesn’t expect that Junmyeon will grab the back of his shirt before pushing him into the corner again, back meeting the wall.

 

“I  _need_ to know, Yifan. Am I annoying to you? Did you regret that you saved me?!”

 

Yifan doesn’t answer and doesn’t even look at him. He just can’t. He has to do this. Junmyeon suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt, successfully taking his attention. “Why are you treating me like I don’t even exist?!  _What_  did I do? Tell me! What the hell did I do to make you  _so_  pissed off at me?” Yifan can see that the male is beginning to tear up. Yifan’s frown disappears. It’s like Junmyeon is holding back his tears. Yifan almost decides to step down but then he remembers that he has to do this.

 

“Get off.”

 

He knows he’s being harsh. He knows but he can’t help it. The hurt look that Junmyeon gives him makes him to feel incredibly  _weak_. He knows why Junmyeon is confronting him. He knows. Yet, he doesn’t want to surrender. “I’m not letting you go until you answer my question,” Junmyeon’s voice comes out dangerous. Yifan nearly gulps yet he maintains his pierceful stare, “I’m not answering. Get off.” Junmyeon brings his face up to the male, face flushed in rage.

 

“I said I’m not letting you go! You’re so― So  _arrogant_  and telling me what to do as if― As if I’m your toy, is it?! Why can’t you see that I pay extra attention to you? Why can’t you see that I care extra for you than the others? I’ve been debating myself whether I li-like you or not but-but you― Your actions really hurt me, Yifan! I feel like an idiot making someone like you to fall for me. I’m really an idiot! I just found out that I like you just a week ago and there goes my efforts of making you to like me. I’m so stupid. I’m so deep into you and I don’t know how to pull myself back…”

 

Junmyeon rests his forehead on his torso tiredly, exhausted after letting everything out, causing Yifan to be totally blown away by the confession. He hears sniffles in the next few seconds. Yifan’s face changes in an instant. “Junmyeon,” He calls out and feels the smaller male’s fists are gripping onto his shirt for support. Yifan doesn’t know what to do but to call out his name, “Junmyeon.” Yifan hears soft sobs this time. He feels his walls breaking inside.

 

He decides to tell the truth, “I didn’t treat you nicely because I didn’t want you to like me.” It makes Junmyeon to look up at him at once, “What… ?” Yifan sighs. Junmyeon’s tears are effortlessly falling. “You imprinted me, Junmyeon. I thought it was a mistake. I imprinted you too. That’s why I avoided you. I didn’t want to hurt you because I thought you hated me. I guess I’ve hurt you more right now, right?” He sees the male blinks, more tears falling on his cheeks and down to the floor.

 

“That means… You… You like me… too… ?”

 

Yifan feels it’s been a while he has smiled wholeheartedly. He smiles, taking Junmyeon off guard because the male totally looks different. He just stares even after he pulls his fists away from Yifan’s shirt. Yifan honestly likes seeing the male’s eyes so wide and especially when Junmyeon’s cheeks starts to pink.  ** _It’s attracting_ ,** He admits. Without thinking, he cradles the left side of the smaller male’s face gently, feeling himself shaking a little at the way he hears Junmyeon who lets out a soft gasp.

 

“Don’t be afraid…”

 

He comforts Junmyeon who melts under his touch. Just by his touch. “Yifan… I,” Junmyeon’s eyes are hazy just like that day when the male has imprinted him. Yifan bravely gazes into those beautiful orbs, foreheads pressed gently, ready to accept Junmyeon into his life. He doesn’t know if Junmyeon is ready or not but he’s going to make Junmyeon to accept him. He can feel their wolves are reaching out each other again and God, Yifan  _loves_  the feeling.

 

After telling the truth, he lets his instincts to take over, totally unable to hold back himself anymore. He leans in slowly, making sure that Junmyeon wants this or not. He will definitely break if Junmyeon backs away but their lips are inches apart now with the male still not moving from his spot. “If you don’t move away right now, you’ll be forever mine.” Junmyeon keeps staring at him, not wanting to break their eye contact.

 

He doesn’t know what to do. He likes Yifan and Yifan likes him too. Junmyeon feels something holding back for him to talk. When their upper lips touches one another, Junmyeon’s breaths hitches, “Yifan, I’m… I’m scared…” Junmyeon rests his palms on the alpha’s forearms, bowing his head down a little, eyes gazing on the latter’s lips. “I’ll protect you, Junmyeon.” Hearing Yifan’s deep voice from this close is making his insides to melt, legs weakening.

 

“Last chance.”

 

Junmyeon closes his eyes, following his instincts. “If you’re letting me to kiss you, I won’t  _ever_  let you go after this.” Junmyeon still doesn’t budge. He then feels something soft pressing against his lips. Junmyeon feels something sparks throughout his body, same goes to Yifan, their hearts pumping wildly in their ribcage. Slowly, Junmyeon feels Yifan’s strong arms around his back and Junmyeon lets his fists resting on the male’s torso, letting himself being kissed so softly, so gently.

 

_Suho… ?_

 

_Kris…_

 

_You’re going to be okay now…_

 

_Hold me, Kris…_

 

_I want to, Suho. I want to hold you so bad…_

 

_I feel so weak, Kris…_

 

_I’ll make you strong, Suho…_

 

_When…_

 

_The night when I will be claiming you, Suho…_

 

_Can’t you claim me now… ?_

 

_I can’t… I can’t just yet…_

 

_…_

 

_Suho… ?_

 

_…_

 

_Suho―_

 

Yifan’s inner wolf has lost contact with Junmyeon’s as the smaller male pulls away at first, breathing slowly, eyes still a little hazy. Yifan gazes back and he really wants to claim Junmyeon right now very, very  _badly_. Junmyeon’s scent is absolutely enticing until it barely makes him to be sane. Yifan can’t even imagine how he would be if Junmyeon has become a  _wolf_. “Are you… Going to mark me… ?” Junmyeon’s voice is breathless as he asks.

 

Yifan pulls his small frame gently into his embrace, forehead nuzzling into the left side of the smaller male’s neck, rubbing his scent freely, “Do you want me to?” He feels Junmyeon’s body shudder slightly as he mouths on his skin right above Junmyeon’s left clavicle. It makes the shorter male to recall an incident happened with Jongdae. “Will… Will it hurt… ?” Yifan barely nods, “It will… A lot.” He hears a whine in Junmyeon’s throat as he runs his tongue slowly on his skin.

 

“I’m… I’m scared,” Junmyeon has his eyes closed on the entire time. Yifan parts his lips and lets his canines to grow before slowly digging into Junmyeon’s skin, earning a sharp gasp. Junmyeon feels it stings. It stings a lot. He shuts his eyes close when he feels the fangs are deeper now and whole teeth on his flesh, hands immediately holding Yifan’s hips. He whimpers when Yifan suddenly pulls away. Junmyeon looks up to him, Yifan is smiling.

 

He feels weak for no reason. “Did you just… ?” Junmyeon sweats inwardly. He’s not ready to be a wolf and get into heat and  _definitely_  not ready to carry pups. “I didn’t,” Yifan kisses on his neck where he has felt the stinging sensation earlier, making him to blink for a few times. But why did it hurt? “You… Didn’t?” Yifan swiftly brings him closer to his chest and Junmyeon can’t help but to blush profusely.

 

“I just left a mark. That’s what humans do when they make love, right?”

 

Junmyeon feels his face burning from the blunt statement, “What… ?” He can’t think right now. Not when he feels Yifan’s dominant aura for a weird reason. He can feel it. He feels so weak and so… Not himself. He feels like falling. “Do you really like me?” Junmyeon blinks slowly as he feels weaker in the taller male’s hold. Yifan’s gaze is always strong. He doesn’t know why it feels a lot stronger this time. He feels like fainting.

 

“I…”

 

Yifan watches how Junmyeon’s lips quiver as he starts and then, he witnesses how Junmyeon’s eyelids flutters close. Yifan holds him securely before the shorter male could fall on the floor. He heaves out a heavy sigh. Does Junmyeon really like him? He hasn’t get his answer. He wants to hear it again by Junmyeon himself. He doesn’t understand why Junmyeon always faints whenever they exchange intense eye contact.

 

Maybe his gaze is too strong for Junmyeon to handle since he’s an omega? Tightening his grip around the fainted male, Yifan leans down to his neck and nuzzles his nose onto the mark which he would like to call it as a ‘love bite’ where he has heard it from Chanyeol before. “Are you telling me the truth… ?” Yifan hugs the fainted Junmyeon firmly in his hold, almost squeezing him, forehead resting into the male’s neck, voice sad.

 

His canines begins to grow again after inhaling too much of Junmyeon’s intoxicating fragrance. He should be stopping himself. He shouldn’t mark on Junmyeon when he isn’t conscious. He’s only taking an advantage if he does this. Yifan groans,  ** _I can’t stop—_**  “Suho hyung?” Irises glowing in amber, Yifan glares at the person who dares to call Junmyeon with the name that he’s given to him, still holding Junmyeon in his arms.

 

“Oh― I-I’m sorry, al-alpha― I’m― I-I’ll leave now.”

 

Yifan’s eyes slowly returns to normal as he sees the person leaves. “Jongin, come here,” His voice comes out soft. The said male returns instantly to his sight. Jongin fidgets uncomfortably. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows that the alpha and Junmyeon have something going on this past week but… What the hell is Junmyeon doing in the alpha’s embrace? What has actually happened to them both?

 

“I told you not to call me alpha before, right?”

 

And the alpha is talking to him casually as if Junmyeon isn’t in his hold right now. What even― “I know you have lot to ask but can you keep it between us for now?” Jongin looks at the taller male and blinks when the male actually looks quite  _sheepish_. Jongin blinks for a few times. This isn’t a dream, right? “Uh, sure.” He doesn’t know what else to answer. He then sees Yifan who carries Junmyeon easily, arms under Junmyeon’s shoulder blades and his under knees.

 

“Can you tell Kyungsoo to keep an eye on him until I come back?”

 

Jongin nods dumbly as the alpha approaches him. “Can you tell Kyungsoo to come to my room right now?” He nods again before going upstairs to call out for Kyungsoo while Yifan goes to his room. Kyungsoo doesn’t ask anything despite the baffled expression on his face before following Jongin to Yifan’s room. “Did you called for me?” Kyungsoo instantly regrets asking as soon as he spots the alpha caressing the unconscious Junmyeon’s hair, gaze soft on the male.

 

“Come inside.”

 

Kyungsoo obeys with Jongin following behind him. “Every time when we look at each other for a long time, he faints. Why?” He doesn’t expect a question being thrown at him. It should be the other way around. “Um, maybe he can’t stand your aura? Because Junmyeon hyung is an omega and he hasn’t even turned before…” Yifan sits closer towards the left side of the shorter male, still petting his hair. Kyungsoo and Jongin exchange looks.

 

Most of all, they can’t believe that the alpha is doing and showing something so affectionate in front of them. As if… As if Junmyeon is his mate. “Can you keep an eye on him? Only you.” Kyungsoo nods thrice at once. Jongin understands that he doesn’t have to be there anymore. He walks out of the room after giving a pat on Kyungsoo’s back. “Don’t let anyone else in here.” Kyungsoo quivers by the low voice of the alpha. Yifan then leaves the room. Kyungsoo looks at the unconscious male, “What happened to you both?”

 

///

 

“I miss him.”

 

“I miss him too, baby.”

 

“How many days have passed?”

 

“It’s only the first week...”

 

“Tell him to come back.”

 

“Are you crying, baby?”

 

“No...”

 

“Come here. Come next to Mommy.”

 

“I don’t want.”

 

“Look at me.”

 

“…”

 

“I said look at me, Jun.”

 

Twelve year old Junmyeon hesitantly turns around on the bed, facing his male mother. “Baby,” His mother coos, “Come here. Don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry too.” Giving in, Little Junmyeon crashes into his mother’s embrace, sobbing. “I miss him too. Just two weeks more, okay? Daddy will be here as soon as he finishes his work.” Junmyeon feels his back is being patted softly with his mother’s lips resting on his head.

 

He just wants his father to be home right now, not work. He doesn’t want to wait for two weeks. Two week feels like two years. It’s suddenly raining. The young boy immediately buries his face into his male mother’s chest when the thunders are beginning to blast outside. “It’s alright, baby,” His mother coos and Junmyeon can’t help but to look up. He sees his mother who’s smiling down at him sweetly.

 

“Both of us will protect you even if we’re not around you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon breathes in heavily as he becomes conscious. He opens his eyes slowly, feeling something wet and cold running down to the corner of his eyes. The dreams has felt so real. Every time when he dreams of his parents or either one of them, it has happened before. But his late mother has never said anything such before he wakes up from the dream.  _ **Are they watching me from Above?**  _Junmyeon unconsciously lets out a smile, feeling grateful.

 

He kept on having nightmares of them before but the dream just now has made to feel happy. He can’t stop the tears of happiness of his, knowing that his late parents are guarding him from Above. His smile leaves instantly as soon as a certain image of someone pops into his mind. “Oh God! You’re finally awake!” He sees a worried looking Kyungsoo on his right side beside the bed. Junmyeon frowns. Since when he’s in the bedroom?

 

“Why am I here? Where’s…”

 

He leaves off and he feels himself warming up as the memory of Yifan kissing him suddenly barges into his mind. Junmyeon weakly brings his right hand up and touches his lips. Junmyeon feels his cheeks going ablaze,  ** _My first kiss—_**  “Are you okay, hyung?” Junmyeon looks at the worried male who places the back of his right hand on his forehead. He sits up straight before telling him that he’s fine. Junmyeon frowns. The last thing he knows that it was day but now it’s dark outside.

 

“What’s the time, Soo?”

 

The said male sighs, “It’s night, hyung. Almost nine.” Junmyeon widens his eyes. “Are you hungry?” Junmyeon shakes his head as an answer. “You haven’t eaten anything after breakfast, hyung. You better stay on the bed, okay?” Before Junmyeon can even protest, Kyungsoo is already out of the room. He chews on his lower lip, he envies everyone’s speed here. It’s totally different. The pack must have been into training for hunting.

 

It’s not that he’s not hungry, he doesn’t want to be a bother to anyone. Besides, he still can’t believe that Yifan has kissed him. Junmyeon leans his back on the headboard, closing his eyes. Yifan has held him so close today and… He really likes it. Yifan’s kiss was so gentle as if he would break if the latter made the wrong move and honestly, Junmyeon likes that the most. He blushes once again and whines because how in the world he’s going to see him after this? 

 

**_There’s no way I’m going to see him after this._ **

 

The door opens and Junmyeon holds his breaths. It’s Yifan. The said male has the same neutral expression on his face, making Junmyeon to gulp. Yifan has brought him his dinner― Wait, did Yifan just come home from his work? “Did you just reach here?” He can’t help but to ask, seeing the male walking to his left side. “Yeah… Did you just wake up?” Junmyeon nods and looks away when the taller male sits beside him on the bed. His cheeks are burning up again.

 

“Here,” Yifan places the plate on his thighs carefully, “I bought it.” Junmyeon begins to dig in after Yifan has handed him the utensils and blushes just when their fingers brushes a little. He recognizes this chicken rice. It isn’t Kyungsoo’s. It’s the same chicken rice where Yifan has given him for the first time they have met. He munches the food slowly, thinking hard whether Yifan is indirectly telling him something or not. He can ask instead but he knows that Yifan isn’t the talking type.

 

He isn’t like him. Yifan is the total opposite of him. Yet, he’s attracted to him. “I’m going to take a shower,” Yifan’s voice is robotic. Junmyeon nods robotically. He sighs heavily. It’s so awkward! How he wish he can just talk to him directly. Now that the male is gone, thousands of thoughts come rushing into his mind. As he’s too drained in his thoughts, Yifan is already done with his bath. Junmyeon has finished his dinner and the spoon is hanging from his mouth.

 

“You’re done?”

 

The spoon drops on the plate with a loud noise and Junmyeon fumbles with words. “Don’t get up. Let me do it.” Junmyeon stares in silence as the taller male takes the empty plate from his lap before heading outside. It isn’t half a minute and Yifan returns with a glass of water. “Th-Thank you,” Junmyeon stutters as he receives it after the male has sat beside him on his left. Yifan takes the glass from his hold once he’s done.

 

Both of them are staring on their covered lap, awkward. Junmyeon hates these kinds of situations. He wants to make this work. “So…” He starts, not looking at Yifan. “Do you really like me?” Junmyeon blushes, head ducking down even lower. Does Yifan have anything else to ask? “Yes… I do.” He flinches when he feels something underneath his chin not until he realizes that it’s only Yifan’s fingers, the latter lifting up his head.

 

Junmyeon’s eyes trembles as he gazes the taller male’s eyes and screams internally when he sees Yifan lets out a little smile. “I like you too.” Junmyeon moves away from his touch, covering his face with both of his hands instantly. His face is getting too hot and he doesn’t like it. “Junmyeon.” He shivers when he hears Yifan who’s calling out his name. It sounds so nice in Yifan’s deep voice. “Junmyeon?” He whines when he feels a hand on his left shoulder and the hand is gone in an instant.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I just― I never really liked anyone before like this and-and I-I don’t know what to do,” He rambles out. “Me too…” Yifan admits, voice somewhat shy. He sees the shorter male staring up at him and smiles instantly when Junmyeon’s cheeks are still pinkish. “Do we… Do we have to get married?” He notices the way Junmyeon’s cheeks are reddening. Yifan can’t help but to reach out for his face to hold his left cheek, caressing the soft rosy skin with his thumb, their shoulders brushing.

 

Yifan feels the shorter male’s warm skin against his palm. He likes it. “Junmyeon,” The said male blinks up to him and Yifan gazes into his eyes, “We’re practically married as soon as I mark you.” He hears the male gulps. “Is… Is it okay if-if I say I’m not ready… ?” Yifan sighs. Of course Junmyeon isn’t ready. He knows. “But I really, really li-like you. Will you… Will you wait for me… ?” Yifan’s heart skips a beat at the question. 

 

“I will,” The taller male nuzzles his nose idly on Junmyeon’s left temple, “For you, I will.” Junmyeon feels a shiver running down to his spine as Yifan answers near to his ear, yet it feels good. It feels good to know that Yifan will wait for him. “We have to tell to the others about this.” Junmyeon looks up to him, blushing, “Do we really have to? They’ll know―” “I  _want_  them to know that you’re mine.” Junmyeon gulps by the demanding voice of the taller male’s.

 

Junmyeon almost shrieks when he feels Yifan licking on his neck, near to the bite where the latter has left earlier in the morning. “I’m sorry. I just… I just want you to be mine.” Junmyeon pushes the male away before cradling Yifan’s face without thinking, “I will, Yifan. I just… I just have to be ready,” He brings his hands down slowly to the male’s jawbones. His face turns sad because Yifan will have to wait for him for how long, he doesn’t know.

 

He looks at Yifan when his hands are being brought up to the latter’s face again. Junmyeon feels like tearing up for no reason. Yifan’s gaze is so soft, so loving and he feels like having one of his wishes being granted. “Will you let me to love you in the mean time?” Junmyeon gasps by the question. He doesn’t get to answer when Yifan suddenly leans down. Junmyeon backs away as he’s back into his senses, “Um, we should sleep. You must be tired…”

 

He looks down to his thighs, missing the dejected look on Yifan’s face. Yifan is indeed tired. The moment when he sees Junmyeon as soon as he opens the door earlier, he doesn’t feel tired anymore. He was totally distracted at work because Junmyeon, his to-be mate, was all he could think of even if he didn’t show it. When he kissed Junmyeon earlier in the morning, he felt half of his existence was complete. He felt his life was totally worth it after years of self-loath.

 

All the negative thoughts reduced ever since Junmyeon was here. All the negative thoughts has ended after he confessed to Junmyeon. He feels like a new person. When Junmyeon has moved away from him just now, he doesn’t know why his insides feels _so_   _hurt_  even though the male hasn’t done anything too rude or too harsh. “Yeah… Let’s sleep.” Yifan lays on the bed, facing Junmyeon but the male is facing the ceiling.

 

Just when he wants to call out for him, Junmyeon turns to face him, a faint blush on his cheeks. Yifan just stares. “I, um, I need to know more about you… Will you let me―” “Yes.” Junmyeon blinks up at him by his fast reply. Yifan can’t help but to smile. He brings his left hand up to hold a side of Junmyeon’s face, causing him to blink a few more times. Yifan caresses his cheek tenderly, liking the soft skin warming up against his touch.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yifan says directly, eyes looking at each other. Junmyeon breaks their gaze, covering his face with his hands again. Yifan doesn’t like seeing that. He grabs Junmyeon’s wrists gently before parting them to the either side of his face. Junmyeon’s face is in pastel red. “Why are you hiding yourself?” He asks, wanting to know. Yifan only receives silence though with Junmyeon looking down again since his wrists are still in Yifan’s hold.

 

Yifan leans down slowly to him, trying to search his eyes. He does but Junmyeon isn’t looking at him. He leans in closer, noses touching and he sees Junmyeon who shuts his eyes close. “You don’t want us to kiss?” Yifan can’t help but to ask, voice hurt. The male has rejected his kiss earlier too. Junmyeon’s face goes bright red, “I― Um, I do-don’t know how to ki-kiss…” Yifan’s eyes widens slightly. He frees Junmyeon’s wrists and sees the male who looks up to him shyly.

 

Yifan feels his heart racing for no reason. “You’re… You’re my first kiss…” Junmyeon’s voice is too small until Yifan thinks that he hasn’t caught it but once he does, he feels his cheeks heating up. Junmyeon is his first kiss too. The pair stares into each other’s orbs. It’s so quiet until they can hear their heartbeats. When Yifan leans down a little, he feels Junmyeon’s fists on his chest, almost like pushing him away.

 

Yifan feels so hurt until he can’t even think anymore, “Please,” He presses their foreheads together, lips just close enough to brush against one another, “Junmyeon…” Yifan’s voice is so soft until it makes Junmyeon’s heart to flutter inside. Heck, Junmyeon feels everything fluttering inside. He has never witnessed Yifan being like this. “I’m… I’m not good at kissing―” “I don’t care, Junmyeon… Please…” Junmyeon gulps before cupping the taller male’s face, making them to look at each other.

 

Yifan is looking at him with a surprised look. Junmyeon blushes. He brings his gaze down to Yifan’s plush lips and gulps again. He looks up again and sees Yifan who’s staring at his lips. Junmyeon decides to just go for it. He doesn’t expect that Yifan will bring his arms to circle them around his waist. His cheeks aren’t warm anymore. His whole face feels hot. Junmyeon looks down at the arms and looks back to Yifan before he unexpectedly lets out a squeak when the male pulls him closer, chest pressed against Yifan’s.

 

Junmyeon can’t even hide his face or do anything else because they’re  _too close_. Eyes once again staring at each other. When Yifan tilts his head, Junmyeon closes his eyes almost immediately and fists the front of the other male’s shirt. When Yifan’s lips touches his, Junmyeon feels it again. Sparks. It feels so good, yet he feels like something is missing. Something that he doesn’t know. He leans forward to the male while pulling his shirt closer.

 

Junmyeon unconsciously lets out a long noise in his throat. Never has he thought that kissing will be this good and relaxing. It makes him to feel appreciated. No wonder his parents always kissed when they had the chance. Meanwhile, Yifan wants them to be like this forever. He tries hard to avoid the urge to claim Junmyeon right now since the wolf inside the omega is  _begging_  Yifan to free it. He knows that Junmyeon doesn’t know about his inner wolf.

 

“Mmh…”

 

Yifan likes hearing the sounds that the younger male is making. It’s making his insides to feel somewhat proud. He feels his shirt getting tugged closer to the male. Yifan then presses his lips a little harder onto the soft ones of his to-be mate’s. Yifan likes their kisses. He wonders if Junmyeon likes it too. He doesn’t know how to kiss as well but after witnessing people in the city, he seems to know a bit. 

 

He likes how soft Junmyeon’s lips feels like. He likes how responsive Junmyeon is. He likes how needy― Yifan parts their lips at the thought and opens his eyes slowly and sees Junmyeon who’s staring at him, cheeks adorably in red. “You… I…” Yifan frowns, trying to figure out what Junmyeon wants to say and he waits. He doesn’t get to wait as Junmyeon leans upwards to reconnect their lips.

 

Closing his eyes, Yifan hums, arms tightening around the younger male. He confirms that Junmyeon likes their kisses. Yifan feels his face getting warm and for the first time, he doesn’t care. If Junmyeon is reacting like this just because of the kiss, Yifan doesn’t mind having to spend the rest of his life with him. He replies to his kiss with the same tenderness, liking the way his heart races. Yifan almost whines when he feels Junmyeon pulls away after awhile.

 

He opens his eyes again and wants to kiss him again after asking Junmyeon’s permission but then, he sees the male who’s not looking at him this time. In fact, Junmyeon is asleep. His lips are parted, eyes closed, breaths hitting on his lips softly. Yifan lets out a sleepy smile before burying his face into his neck, kissing on a certain love bite. He hears a mumble from above and then, he hears soft snores.

 

Yifan almost chuckles. If only Junmyeon has confronted him earlier, he didn’t have to avoid him in the first place. He blames himself for that. Like Minseok and Junmyeon himself told him before, he shouldn’t have assumed everything by himself. It’s a full moon tonight. Yifan doesn’t want to forget this day. He doesn’t want to think how he should announce this to the others.

 

He wants to dissolve himself with Junmyeon right now. Yifan bravely tangles their legs together and he feels an arm is thrown over on his side. Smiling, he rubs his nose onto the fading hickey where he has left earlier in the morning. “Mine,” Yifan mumbles sleepily, feeling at ease that Junmyeon will be his. He drifts off to his dreamland after filling his lungs with the addicting sweetened aroma. 


	11. 010

 

Yifan thought that he will wake up with Junmyeon in his arms. Wrong. He wakes up with no one on the bed. Yifan frowns instantly. He scrunches his eyes as soon as he notices that the curtains are open, brightness welcoming his sleepy eyes which can only mean one thing. Junmyeon is already awake. Yifan throws off the comforters from his body and heads outside.  ** _Junmyeon_** , He calls out inwardly,  ** _Junmyeon_**.

 

Yifan walks straight to the scent which belongs to Junmyeon, one eye open, one eye close. He doesn’t seem to notice that he’s heading straight to the kitchen. Once he spots a certain person’s back who’s probably done washing something in the sink, Yifan smiles dreamily. “Soo―” Yifan hugs him from the back, arms tight around him and instantly takes a whiff of the male’s scent to fill it in his lungs. “K-Kyungsoo?” He groans lowly in his throat before saying, “Yifan.”

 

He hears a gasp in an instant before the male struggles in his hold. “Please,” Yifan nuzzles into the shorter male’s neck deeply, “Junmyeon…” Junmyeon stops wriggling and shivers in the taller male’s arms. “Yifan…” Junmyeon whines, eyes closed as he lets the taller male snuggling into his neck. It’s kind of relaxing, to be honest. “Why didn’t you wake me up…” Junmyeon gets turned around and gulps at the sight of just-awake Yifan.

 

“Did you just wake up?”

 

Junmyeon asks but he doesn’t get any answer. He gets hugged from the front instead, Yifan’s chin resting over his left shoulder. “Why didn’t you wake me up…” Yifan’s voice sounds so sad until it makes Junmyeon to feel so bad. He awkwardly swings his short arms around the taller male and begins to pat him on his back, “I’m… I’m sorry.” He hears a hum and continues to pat him. 

 

He doesn’t know what to do when Yifan pulls away from the hug. Junmyeon stares at him and Yifan stares at him too, a small smile on his plush lips. Junmyeon tries to smile but it comes out as a forced one. “Yifan, wait,” He places his fists on his chest, not pushing him away but just holding him back, “I…” He leaves off, unconsciously staring at Yifan’s lips. Yifan leans in and Junmyeon surrenders, closing his eyes.

 

He fists Yifan’s shirt in an instant as soon as he feels his plump lips on his. The kiss is slow just like yesterday. Junmyeon suddenly pulls on his shirt down without his knowing and feels more of Yifan’s lips when the male leans down even more. He feels the back of his shirt being grasped and feels his back meeting the sink when Yifan tilts his head. Junmyeon gasps when he feels something wet between their lips and unconsciously tugs on Yifan’s shirt even harder―

 

“What’s going on here?”

 

Junmyeon breaks their kiss instantly as soon as he hears Minseok’s voice, “Hyung―” “We’re kissing. Just like you and Luhan will do at night. Alone.” Junmyeon, his face flushed, stares up at Yifan in disbelief who’s sending a glare to the eldest beta. “What the…” Junmyeon has never seen Minseok being so flustered. He smiles a little, fists resting on the taller male’s stomach, Yifan’s arms still around his waist.

 

“Now I understand why Kyungsoo didn’t want to interrupt you both,” Minseok sighs, “Aren’t you both going to join in for breakfast?” He asks as both of them are still standing there. “Um,” Junmyeon starts, “I―” “We will in a while,” Yifan cuts him off. Minseok knows he shouldn’t be questioning them more. He knows that Yifan will tell everything. Minseok can’t help but to blush though. He pats on his cheeks before going back to the dining room.

 

“Let’s eat first. They’ll come in a while.”

 

The others start to dine in. Minseok notices that Jongdae doesn’t stop smiling.  _‘Are they together?’_ Luhan asks. _‘I saw them… Kissing,’_ Minseok replies after a few seconds, glancing at his mate. Luhan widens his eyes, _‘Really?’_ Minseok nods in reply. He looks over to Kyungsoo and notices his face isn’t pink anymore. Poor Kyungsoo. He just wanted to call out for Junmyeon when he was done arranging the dishes on the dining table.

 

He never thought that he would see Junmyeon and the alpha kissing in front of him. He tried to persuade Minseok not to disturb them but the male didn’t listen and that was how he barged into Yifan and Junmyeon’s private moment. “Yifan… We should go…” Junmyeon tries to free himself but it’s no use because he’s weak compared to the taller guy. Yifan’s arms are tight around him, nose nuzzling into his neck for nonstop. His head is still fuzzy from the kiss earlier.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

Junmyeon opens his eyes as soon as he hears Yifan’s voice. “The kiss. Did you like it?” Junmyeon blushes. He avoids eyes with his before nodding shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt. He really likes it. Junmyeon doesn’t stop the latter when he’s being kissed again, gentler this time. The way Yifan’s lips moves so delicately on his, it sends shivers down to his spine and Junmyeon  _loves_  the feeling. He almost _whines_  when Yifan pulls away suddenly.

 

“Can we continue later?”

 

Junmyeon blushes again under the alpha’s gaze before he nods in agreement. The first thing he notices when he’s at the dining room is that Luhan is sitting on Yifan’s usual spot. Junmyeon takes his usual seat and Yifan sits on his left side. He can’t help but to avoid gaze with everyone, including Luhan, before he begins to eat slowly. A few minutes later after everyone is done, Yifan clears his throat before saying, “Junmyeon and I are together.”

 

Jongdae smirks towards the alpha in which Yifan ignores it. He takes Junmyeon’s left hand under the table and locks their fingers. The shorter male looks down in shyness. “He’s not ready to be one of us yet,” Yifan pauses to look at his to-be mate, “I hope you guys won’t pressure him to get ready.” To Junmyeon’s surprise, everyone nods in silence. There’s no teasing and no questions. He wonders if he has made the right choice. 

 

After cleaning up the table, Junmyeon is being shoved off from the kitchen again by Luhan and Kyungsoo. He sighs. There’s no sight of Yifan in the dining room or even in the living room.  ** _Maybe he’s at upstairs?_** “Alpha? Oh.” Junmyeon looks around and sees Jongdae. He stays on his guard just in case the beta wants to do something but he doesn’t. Weird, usually Jongdae will give him a hug or will make him uncomfortable.

 

“I thought it’s alpha. You smell like him.”

 

Junmyeon blushes suddenly and hears the other male lets out a laugh. “Alpha must like you so much. His scent is all over you, hyung.” Junmyeon blushes even more, knowing what he means, “I-It’s not what you―” “Don’t be shy! I’m happy for you both. Really.” Junmyeon is confused. Why Jongdae is suddenly saying this? “I want to apologize for my previous actions, hyung. Do you forgive me?” Jongdae is standing in front of him and it’s weird.

 

It’s weird because he can feel that Jongdae isn’t going to do anything to him. Is it because Yifan has announced that they’re together? “Um, yes. I forgive you.” He earns a kittenish smile from the beta and also a hug. This time, he doesn’t feel uncomfortable. Just when he’s about to reply the hug, Jongdae parts away. “Thank you, hyung.” Junmyeon doesn’t have the courage to ask why he did such spontaneous actions to him before.

 

He sees Jongdae going upstairs. Junmyeon does the same after a few seconds. Junmyeon opens the door to their shared room and still sees no sight of Yifan. “Hey.” Junmyeon huffs when he suddenly feels a warm chest pressed on his back. A pair of strong arms are around him instantly and Junmyeon doesn’t have to think who it belongs to. “He-Hey,” Junmyeon shyly brings his hands up to rest on Yifan’s tangled arms as he replies.

 

He then feels water droplets dripping on his neck. “Did you just shower?” Junmyeon asks and feels a nod against the left side of his neck. “Um, can I see you?” Junmyeon feels the arms loosening and he turns around to face with a wet-haired Yifan who looks kind of hot. He feels his cheeks burning when he realizes that Yifan isn’t wearing a shirt. Junmyeon looks away by turning away but one of his wrists is suddenly grabbed by Yifan and the next thing he knows, he’s pressed up against the taller guy.

 

“We-Wear a shirt fi-first,” Junmyeon quickly says when he sees Yifan leans down a little, “Wear a shirt.” Junmyeon sighs in relief when Yifan actually leaves him to wear a shirt. He then sees the latter who’s now drying his hair at the balcony. Junmyeon sits on his usual spot on the mattress, waiting for him. When he feels the bed sinking on his left side, he looks over to Yifan who’s not looking at him. Junmyeon gulps. Yifan mustn’t be upset just because he rejected his kiss earlier, right? 

 

“Um, Yifan?” 

 

Yifan doesn’t look at him. “Yifan?” Yifan quickly looks at his right side when he feels a hand on his arm and instantly regrets it. “Are you angry with me?” Yifan looks away from him, his alpha pride being egoistic. “I’m sorry… It’s not that I… I’m really sorry…” He looks at Junmyeon who has his head ducked down. He feels bad. “Did Jongdae do something to you?” He asks as he lifts Junmyeon’s chin upwards to face him.

 

He definitely smelt the beta’s scent on him when he hugged Junmyeon earlier. “He apologized for what he did to me before.” Yifan sighs as he rests his head on the shorter male’s left shoulder comfortably. Yixing has told everything to him earlier. From the beginning to the end of Jongdae’s antics. He’s kind of angry but grateful as well. Or else he wouldn’t have Junmyeon by his side right now. Now that he thinks of it, even though if Jongdae hasn’t pushed him to realize his feelings for Junmyeon, he knows that Junmyeon himself will still confront him.

 

He smiles. “Yifan?” He sighs before nuzzling into his neck but Junmyeon moves away from him. Yifan can’t help but to feel hurt again. “Why are you moving away whenever I come close to you?” His voice comes out hurt and is sure that Junmyeon notices it. “Be-because I’ve never experienced it before.” Yifan frowns a little, “Wolves are naturally close, Junmyeon.” He sees the male ducking his head down. “I’m not a wolf yet…”  ** _Damn it_** , Yifan cusses,  ** _I forgot_.**

 

He runs his hands through his hair in guilt. “I’m sorry,” He then rubs his face to wake his senses up, “I’m really sorry.” Yifan feels weak when he feels Junmyeon’s hand on his right one and feels something warm creeping up to his neck. “It’s alright.” He looks down to his right side and sees a pink-faced Junmyeon with a shy smile on his face. “I’ll try to accept the changes, Yifan.” Yifan locks their fingers and he marvels how Junmyeon’s hand perfectly fit into his, as if they’re made for each other.

 

“Are you always warm? Or are you having a fever?”

 

The younger male brings up his other hand to rest it on Yifan’s forehead, feeling his temperature. “You’re so warm…” Junmyeon’s voice sounds worried. Yifan can’t help but to smile, “We’re always warmer than humans,” He takes the hand from his forehead to the left side of his face before smiling towards Junmyeon, witnessing the pink that has turned darker on his cheeks, “You’re warm but not warm enough,” He notices that Junmyeon’s face turns sad, “But I don’t mind.”

 

The shorter male quickly covers his face with his hands. Yifan frowns in an instant. “Please,” He hears Junmyeon’s small voice when he tries to move his hands away, “D-Don’t―” “Are you scared of me?” Yifan grabs his wrists to the either side of his face, making Junmyeon to face him, orbs trembling as he stares up to Yifan. “I-I’m not―” “Are you scared of me because I’ve killed humans?” Yifan’s voice cracks a little.

 

He doesn’t care. He just wants to know why Junmyeon will always move away from him whenever he tries to do something. “I-I’m shy, Yi-Yifan.” Junmyeon looks down and Yifan searches for his eyes immediately. The shorter male shuts his eyes close and Yifan realizes that his cheeks are in pink. “Shy?” He sees Junmyeon who hesitantly lifts his eyes to meet his before he closes his eyes once again.

 

“Junmye―”

 

“I-I like you so mu-much until I-I ca-can’t handle the-the things you-you do to me all at once…”

 

Junmyeon’s voice turns softer and softer, Yifan notices. He can’t help but to grin. Freeing Junmyeon’s wrists, he quickly takes his tiny hands and intertwines their fingers before bringing their locked hands in between them. Junmyeon is still looking down, feeling his face warming up terribly. He almost gasps when he feels Yifan’s forehead against his, their noses bumping a little. “What things?” Junmyeon bravely stares up at him.

 

He gulps when he sees those lovely orbs looking right at him. “What things, hm?” Yifan’s voice is full of tease and Junmyeon slips out a whine, feeling his hands getting squeezed gently. He unconsciously stares at the taller male’s lips as he weakly answers, “Th-Things like hu-hugging and-and ki-kissing and―” Yifan shuts him up with a soft kiss. Junmyeon already have his eyes close, feeling everything fluttering inside again.

 

He bravely yet slowly moves his lips against Yifan’s, earning a pleasant hum from the other male which makes him to shudder. He feels Yifan’s arms slowly sneaking around him before feeling himself getting pulled closer by the taller male. Junmyeon rests his fists near to Yifan’s neckline of his shirt. He grasps onto it in a while after when the latter tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Junmyeon feels his heart racing. He feels his body reacting on his own as his arms flies up to circle around Yifan’s neck, feeling his cheeks burning as he does that.

 

Yifan fully has his arms around his waist by then, feeling them tightening every time when he leans up. Junmyeon just doesn’t know why he feels like something is missing. Both of their heads are tilted as they kiss. After a while, Junmyeon pulls away first to catch his breaths, panting a little against the other male’s neck. Yifan feels his face is warm. It started to get warm as soon as he felt Junmyeon’s arms around his neck. Now, it’s so warm until he feels like blowing up.

 

Yet he likes the feeling. He likes it a lot. He doesn’t want to blow up though. Yifan looks down and sees the mop of hair against his chest now. He can’t help but to hug Junmyeon tightly suddenly, emitting a whine from the shorter male. “Are you still shy right now?” He asks, resting his chin gingerly on top of Junmyeon’s head. He feels a nod in a few seconds later. Yifan smiles. “I want to mark you and claim you so bad,” He says as he nuzzles into Junmyeon’s neck, “But I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you.”

 

Yifan feels Junmyeon’s arms around his waist and the male looks up. Junmyeon stares. He stares at Yifan’s dark yellow orbs. He leans up to peck him on his lips before burying his face into the latter’s chest. “Junmyeon.” He tightens his grip around Yifan, too shy to look at him. “Junmye―” “Le-Let’s be like this for a while,” His voice comes out small but is sure that Yifan has heard it. “Okay.” Junmyeon sighs in relief. He feels his hair being caressed and relaxes by the touch.

 

Junmyeon presses the left side of his face against the taller male’s clothed chest and doesn’t seem to notice that Yifan’s face is almost pink. “Yifan… ?” He hears a hum above him, fingers still brushing his hair. “I… I know that you imprinted me but… How did you know that I imprinted you?” He almost whines when Yifan parts away from their hug but not until the alpha rests his forehead against his. Junmyeon smiles dreamily.

 

“I knew it the moment when our wolves communicates.”

 

“Really?”

 

“You haven’t felt it, don’t you?”

 

“Felt what, Yifan?”

 

Yifan suddenly holds both sides of his face, making Junmyeon to blink. “You can’t feel the wolf inside me, but I can feel yours.” Junmyeon is still blinking at him before he brings up Yifan’s right hand and places the alpha’s palm on his chest where Junmyeon’s heart is beating steadily. Yifan wonders what he’s doing. “I can’t feel… Yours?” Yifan’s heart races unnecessarily. Junmyeon’s voice sounds _so_   _guilty_.

 

Yifan immediately takes Junmyeon’s hand onto his own chest, “It’s not a bad thing. I just need to mark you and―” “But you can feel mine… Why can’t I feel yours and myself?” Junmyeon looks up to him with teary eyes. Yifan feels part of him breaking inside at the sight. “Ju-Junmyeon,” He stutters, “Please, don’t cry,” Yifan kisses on his left cheek before taking both of Junmyeon’s hands and rests them on the either side of his own face, smiling softly, “It’s alright.”

 

He sees Junmyeon pursing his lips as if in attempt of not wanting to cry and Yifan feels another part of him breaking inside. “I-It’s nothing bad, Junmyeon. Please, don’t cry, mate…” Yifan’s voice cracks at the end, can’t stand seeing a teary-eyed Junmyeon. “You shouldn’t have saved me, Yifan.” He almost gasps when he hears that. “I-I feel so bad for not knowing of myself… I don’t know a thing… I―” “If I didn’t save you, I wouldn’t have meet someone like you,” Yifan cradles Junmyeon’s face once again.

 

He feels like crying when he sees tears coming out from his to-be mate’s eyes. “I-I’ve never seen you like this―” Junmyeon hiccups before he can end his sentence. “That’s because you’ve changed me,” Yifan wipes his tears away with his thumbs. He can feel Junmyeon’s cheeks getting warm. “I regret nothing by saving you,” Yifan brings his hands down before sliding them through Junmyeon’s sides and nuzzling into his neck again, hugging him.

 

“I regret nothing,” He mumbles against the already fading mark, canines itching to grow yet he strongly holds them back. “What about Chanyeol?” Like a bolt, he distances himself away to look at Junmyeon. “Chanyeol isn’t alive,” He avoids eyes with Junmyeon’s, “He’s… Dead.” Yifan feels a hand on his right jawbone, feeling his face being lifted and sees Junmyeon who’s looking at him.

 

“I have no intention of having a mate after he left, Junmyeon. You… You changed that. You changed me,” He hides his face into the younger male’s neck, hugging him once again. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Junmyeon but he feels so weak. After all, he has been alone for  _too_   _long_. The feeling of having someone to depend on… It feels so unusual but Yifan feels so grateful. Even his alpha pride is calming down in Junmyeon’s presence.

 

“Thank you,” He mumbles out, “Thank you for… Thank you for staying here. I…” Yifan leaves off, his voice becoming wet. “Yifan―” “Don’t.” Junmyeon feels the hug tightening when he tries to look at the latter. He sighs and inwardly shivers when he feels Yifan mouthing on the skin of his neck where the latter has bitten on yesterday. “I… I’m still scared…” Yifan hums and Junmyeon feels his whole body vibrating by it.

 

He catches onto something which is Yifan’s shirt when he feels the plush lips are going higher and higher, and stops right below his left ear. “Wha… What are you… Doingnnhh…” Junmyeon can’t talk anymore as he feels sharp teeth, not canines, digging into his flesh deeply. It feels painful at first but then, it turns something different. Junmyeon doesn’t know what it is but he likes it. He doesn’t realize that he’s baring his neck to the alpha, almost causing Yifan to be insane. 

 

The male tugs harder onto the other male’s shirt as Yifan leaves more hickeys on his to-be mate. It’s the only thing that Yifan can do to suppress himself from marking and claiming Junmyeon, or else. Besides, he doesn’t want Junmyeon to be scared. He wants to make Junmyeon to feel the same sensation that he’s having whenever he does ‘things’ like this to him. He wants Junmyeon to feel what is like to be a wolf. He really, really wants to but for Junmyeon, he will definitely wait.

 

The wolf within him is  _howling_ , alpha inside him is  _screaming_  at him to take Junmyeon  _right now_  but Yifan strongly holds back himself. He has patience. “Yi-Yifan… It’s… It’s too much… I-I can’t… I…” Yifan opens his eyes and notices that his lips are at the right side of Junmyeon’s neck now, bright red marks coloring his pale skin almost everywhere. Yifan’s irises flashes amber as soon as he sees his to-be mate’s state.

 

Junmyeon’s face isn’t pink but almost to red now. Eyes hazy. Lip parted, panting. Blush darkening under his strong gaze. His hands are fisting again on the neckline of his shirt. Yifan calms down his inner wolf by nuzzling into the shorter male’s neck again. He can’t help it. Junmyeon’s scent is so addicting until he can’t have enough. “Did it hurt?” He kisses on the red patches which he has created, one by one, slowly and tenderly.

 

“No…”

 

Junmyeon sighs into his ear when Yifan begins to mouth on his skin again, above his left collarbone, hands almost wanting to carry the shorter male closer to him as if they aren’t close enough. He doesn’t know where to mark on Junmyeon to awaken the wolf within him but he will definitely know it when the time comes. Yifan reminds himself to hold back from doing spontaneous actions towards Junmyeon or else his to-be mate will be definitely frightened.

 

He will wait for Junmyeon. He wants Junmyeon to say that he’s ready by his own mouth. “I… I want to know more about you…” Yifan brings up his head lazily, mind clouded too much of Junmyeon. “Why didn’t you lead Minseok hyung and the others?” Yifan sighs in content when Junmyeon’s small hands cradles his face, forehead touching. “Not… Interested…” Yifan replies slowly, liking Junmyeon’s touch as the male caresses his cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“But,” He starts, “I will lead the pack soon,” He nudges his nose with Junmyeon’s softly, “I’m not only going to protect the others but you too.” He can’t see Junmyeon’s blush since he have his eyes closed. “When will you lead them…?” Yifan smiles a little as Junmyeon murmurs against his lips. “I’ll talk about it with Minseok. His mate is carrying his pup and I don’t want to… Do you want to kiss?” Yifan asks un-shameslessly as he feels Junmyeon’s lips on his yet hesitant.

 

The younger male backs away in an instant but Yifan holds him tight. “Don’t go. Please,” Yifan’s voice comes out as a whine and it surprises Junmyeon. Yifan hugs him tighter when he doesn’t get any replies. “My parents hated me.” Junmyeon blinks. Is Yifan going to tell him about himself? He doesn’t reply as he anticipates, Yifan’s face still mushed into his neck. “They wanted a girl but then I came, spoiling their wish.” Junmyeon slowly brings his arms around the taller male’s waist, patting on his back comfortingly.

 

“They never beat me though. They only gave me basic needs. No talking. When I turned ten, they knew my rank. I was sent to this and there deep in the forest every day for training whether I like it or not. I was thirteen when I met Chanyeol. He was in a bad shape. Blood everywhere on his face. Shirt torn here and there. I brought him to Father after I found him near to my old pack when I was patrolling the territory.”

 

Junmyeon feels like he isn’t ready to hear the next part. “Father told me to do whatever I wanted to do, telling me that Chanyeol was one of my new own pack member. Chanyeol was a beta. Both of us went to training after he was fully good. Exactly one week later after we came back from training, we saw blood near to our territory. Heard a gunshot. We ran for it. I saw all of the people that I’ve known some in wolf form...  _Dead_.” Junmyeon feels the back of his shirt being grasped.

 

He rubs circles on Yifan’s back, continuing to listen. “All dead, except for my parents. Mo-Mother was bare in front of those  _fucking hunters._ ” Junmyeon hears a sniffle and he hugs the male tightly. “Father couldn’t do anything. Legs were broken. Arms tied. On the ground.  _Helpless_.” Junmyeon wants him to stop but he knows that Yifan might haven’t told his story to everyone so he lets the male to let it all out. He wants to know more about Yifan.

 

“Heard someone saying I’m sorry in my head. Mother― She never  _ever_  talked to me, Junmyeon, but that moment she actually  _talked_ ―”

 

Junmyeon pats on his back repeatedly, knowing that Yifan is holding himself back to cry. “I’ll never ever gonna forget that asshole who was facing Mother.” It was too quick for Junmyeon to catch up but once he does, he wonders why. “He was the only one who escaped after he tried to catch you.” Junmyeon gasps, “He’s alive?” He feels a nod. “Old but still fast. He wasn’t there when I finished off others.” Junmyeon gulps, “What happened next?”

 

“Chanyeol and I ran away after hearing Father’s voice in our heads saying run.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes begins to tear up suddenly. The exact word where his late parents has said, no,  _shouted_  at him before they― “Heard two gunshots and I knew that they’re gone,” Yifan stays silent after that. Junmyeon wonders if he’s alright. He never stops patting on his back and lets them to be silent for a while, hearing each other’s heartbeats. He feels so sorry that Yifan had to go all through this at such young age. 

 

“I recognized your dad.”

 

Junmyeon freezes. “Your dad wasn’t with them when they killed Father’s pack. I knew that he was an ex-hunter on the day that I saw that asshole after he killed your parents. I think your dad knew me and Chanyeol. He knew about who we really are. We were always in front of him when he goes home. We never talked,” Yifan parts from him. He stares at the taller male who looks at him with a concern look.

 

“You had a brother.”

 

Shocked to the core, Junmyeon can’t even speak. “Whenever I passed near to your house, there’s always four different smells.” Junmyeon looks away from him, eyes darting everywhere, unable to stop thinking. “Junmyeon?” His chin is lifted gently by Yifan. Yifan is looking at him, worry plastered all over his face. “Did I talk too much?” Junmyeon doesn’t nod or shake his head. He’s speechless.

 

“Did I frighten you?”

 

Junmyeon can’t bring himself to utter a word, making Yifan to be worried as hell. “Junmyeon, are you okay?” Yifan’s touch brings him back into reality as the taller male caresses his left cheek. Junmyeon blinks. “I’m actually… Not okay,” He confesses. He breathes in slowly when Yifan presses their forehead for how many times already, he doesn’t know. “Look at me.” Junmyeon disobeys, “Yifan…” Said male nuzzles their foreheads together, “Are you afraid of me?”

 

“No, I― I’m not. I just…”

 

“You just what?”

 

“I don’t…”

 

Yifan’s irises are changing colors and Junmyeon doesn’t want to faint again. “You don’t what?” Yifan grabs his chin and Junmyeon begins to melt under his gentle touch. Junmyeon whines softly as Yifan slowly kisses him. His hands reaches for the taller male’s shirt in an instant, holding onto them tightly. “Sleep.” Junmyeon opens his eyes when he doesn’t feel Yifan’s lips on his anymore. Yifan softly says, “Go to sleep.”

 

Junmyeon makes a mistake as he gazes into the alpha’s eyes. “No… I don’t want to… Sleep…” Yifan hugs the male before he can fall onto his lap. He inhales slowly to take as much of his to-be mate’s fragrance before he kisses on a certain mark. The red patches has turned into dark blue-purple now and Yifan smiles, satisfied. He carefully tucks in Junmyeon under the thick blanket, leaving a kiss on his forehead after he does that.

 

“Sleep well, mate.”

 

Yifan closes the door of their room. _‘Minseok?’_ He calls out. There’s no reply. Yifan goes downstairs and knocks on Minseok’s room. “ _Come in, Yifan._ ” He hears Luhan’s tired voice instead. Yifan opens the door a little and spots Luhan on the bed. He asks for Minseok. “He went outside with Jongdae.” Yifan quirks an eyebrow. “They went to the city to buy some stuff. Don’t worry.” Yifan sighs.

 

“He didn’t tell you because he didn’t want to disturb you and Junmyeon. Is he okay?”

 

Yifan looks away before nodding a little. “Why did you search for Minseok?” Yifan looks back at him and brings his eyes down to the pretty male’s stomach. “The baby isn’t growing yet. Junmyeon said that I can see the difference on the sixth or eighth week. One week has finished.” Yifan nods, wondering how Junmyeon would be if he’s pregnant― Yifan’s cheeks heats up and he abruptly heads out, not knowing that Luhan has looked at him with concern.

 

 ** _I said I’ll wait for him_** , Yifan sighs as lies on the three-seater couch on his back, deciding to wait for Minseok. He senses that Yixing, Kyungsoo and Jongin are in the kitchen, doing something as he hears their voice. Just when he closes his eyes, the image of flushed red Junmyeon fills his vision. Yifan snaps his eyes open, feeling his cheeks heating up again.  ** _Damn it_** _,_  He gets up instantly and heads upstairs. He opens the door to their shared room before closing it.

 

Junmyeon is sleeping peacefully. The sight makes him to feel all calm inside. Yifan quietly climbs onto the bed and settles next to Junmyeon’s left side, hearing his soft snores from his parted lips. Suddenly, the sleeping male turns to the opposite side. Yifan groans inwardly. He scoots closer and wraps his arms around Junmyeon from the back. When there’s no sign of protesting, Yifan smiles and nuzzles his forehead onto the male’s nape. He falls asleep easily just like that.

 

///

 

He wakes up because of two things. One, the knockings on the door. Two, Junmyeon’s whimpers. Yifan rubs his eyes with his left hand and looks down to see the sleeping figure has turned to face him. Junmyeon’s face is buried into his chest, whimpering softly. Yifan leans down and nuzzles his nose against the smaller male’s cheek which is pressed onto the pillow, “Hey…” His voice is raspy. Yifan clears his throat and tries to call out for him again. The male still whimpers.

 

It takes a while for Yifan to realize that Junmyeon is actually crying in his sleep. “Junmyeon,” He hugs the younger male tightly, forehead pressed against his, “Wake up, Junmyeon.” No response. He pats on Junmyeon’s back and the whimpers gets louder. Yifan has no other choice. He gently plants his lips on Junmyeon’s quivering ones and slowly moves in tender. Yifan hugs him even tighter, still kissing him and notices that the whimpers are gone.

 

Yifan pulls away and stares at the bloodshot eyes of his to-be mate. “Yifan… I… I had a nightmare. You― Blo-Blood― You―” “Shh… It’s just a dream, Junmyeon. Don’t cry. Please…” He tries to give him some comfort by softly pecking on all over his face. Junmyeon only cries harder. Yifan feels good and bad at the same time. Good because he finally knows how much he means to Junmyeon. Bad because Junmyeon’s cries are breaking him apart. He can’t believe that he’s emotionally attached to Junmyeon’s already even though they haven’t even mated yet.

 

Yes, wolves are naturally close and can feel emotions higher than a human but, Junmyeon? It’s so different. Yifan maintains his posture and tries to hush him gently. He kisses Junmyeon’s tears away and slowly brings him up to a sitting position. Junmyeon’s hands never leave his shirt. He’s clutching onto him as if his life depends on him. Yifan takes his hands and presses his lips onto both of his knuckles before nuzzling his nose against Junmyeon’s, “Don’t cry…” 

 

Junmyeon sniffles in response before he retrieves his hands from Yifan’s grip to wipe his tears, “Th-Thank you for, um… Thank―” “Don’t thank me,” Yifan cuts him off, nose nuzzling on his left temple longingly, “I’m sorry. You didn’t sleep well because of me.” Yifan’s voice is sad. He isn’t faking it. “I’m sorry,” He kisses on a certain mark and hears a sigh from Junmyeon. He lifts his head and they stare into each other’s eyes. Yifan leans in, Junmyeon closes his eyes―

 

_“Yifan? Luhan said you searched for me? It’s already five now. Are you in there?”_

 

Yifan groans and Junmyeon hides his face shyly into his chest. “Rest first, okay? I’ll be back,” Yifan kisses on his forehead. Junmyeon only hums, tired from crying. He lets Yifan to lay his body back on the mattress. The taller male only leaves after making sure that he’s totally comfortable on the bed. Junmyeon blushes without his knowing. The dream he had was definitely terrible. He doesn’t want to remember it again.

 

He suddenly wonders whether his parents are watching him or not. Junmyeon smiles suddenly. “I’m so happy…” He murmurs to himself, eyes drooping yet not wanting to sleep because Yifan said he will be back. He isn’t angry at Yifan for making him to faint. Not when he suddenly wants Yifan to be back in this very instant. He wants Yifan’s warmth. Yifan’s touch. Yifan’s hug. Yifan’s kiss. Junmyeon doesn’t even realize that he’s being needy.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Yifan nods towards Minseok. They’re in the dining room, just the both of them. The others are at the living room except for Luhan. The beta is still having his craving snacks where his mate has bought for him. “You… You won’t leave us again, right?” Minseok averts his eyes to elsewhere as he questions. He doesn’t have any authority to ask him that kind of question. It stills hurts whereas the alpha suddenly vanished after a few days of Chanyeol’s incident. It hurt everyone.

 

Minseok was a temporarily leader for the pack. He liked to be called as a temporarily leader because he knows that Yifan will definitely come back one day. He’s just… Scared. “I won’t ever do that again, Minseok.” He lifts his eyes to look at the male in front of him, looking so confident and mighty. Minseok knows that he can trust Yifan this time. “Thank you. I’m always by your side.” Minseok bows a little, a sign of respect, and he smiles when Yifan doesn’t stop him.

 

He can’t believe that Yifan is going to lead the pack for real this time. “Is Luhan doing alright?” Minseok straightens himself and nods, “He was craving for food. Human food,” He sends him a knowing look. “I’m sure Junmyeon has got to do something with this,” Minseok adds and sees Yifan who almost smiles. He’s really, really glad that Junmyeon came into the alpha’s life. Or else, he wouldn’t have heard a word from Yifan right now.

 

“I’m gonna go check on him. He had a nightmare.”

 

Minseok feels worried in an instant, “Again?” He earns a nod and then, Yifan is out of his sight. Minseok sighs in relief. Now, he has to inform others about this matter. Or else they will freak out when they hear a howl later at night. Yifan opens the door and hears a small _‘Ouch’_ instantly. He steps into the room and blinks when there’s a sharp red line on Junmyeon’s forehead. “I’m sorry,” He hugs the shorter male in an instant, feeling so guilty, “I’m so sorry.”

 

He thinks that Junmyeon will get mad but no. He hears a laugh instead. Yifan parts away from the hug. “Did you do that on purpose? To get your revenge?” Junmyeon chuckles. Yifan smiles before hugging him again, “I just wanted to see you quickly. Missed you…” He can feel Junmyeon’s cool skin of his neck warming up a little. “I missed you too…” Yifan doesn’t know what ‘cheesy’ means but he thinks that their current situation is ‘cheesy’.

 

He heard that word before from Chanyeol. He doesn’t know why cheese is related but whatever, his heart is beating so fast because Junmyeon feels the same as he does. Whatever he felt with Chanyeol before, it’s totally different from Junmyeon. He likes it. Maybe more than that. He’s isn’t ready to tell that out loud though. He doesn’t want to make Junmyeon to be uncomfortable. Yifan slowly parts away from the hug and he swears he hears a tiny whine from the other male.

 

He smiles as he cups the right side of Junmyeon’s pink face, “We didn’t get to kiss just now.” With that, Junmyeon’s pink cheeks has turned into a darker shade. He hears Junmyeon holds back his breaths when he leans down. Junmyeon sighs through his nose as Yifan kisses him. Yifan likes to wrap his arms around Junmyeon whenever they kiss, because Junmyeon will do the same too. He noticed that already on their, he can’t remember it correctly, third or fourth kiss.

 

Yifan wants to try something. He knows he isn’t good at kissing but still, he wants to try. He wants to know whether Junmyeon will like this or not. Yifan tilts his head and applies a little pressure on the other male’s lips. Instantly, he feels Junmyeon grabbing the back of his shirt with both hands. Taking that a signal to go on, he slowly opens his mouth a little and lets his tongue to swipe over Junmyeon’s upper lip.

 

The male presses their chests together in an instant. Head tilting to the other side, Yifan then gently brings his moist organ in between Junmyeon’s lips and just like he has expected, Junmyeon gasps. Yifan begins to wonder inside Junmyeon’s wet cavern slowly, savoring the taste and the sounds that the shorter male is letting in and out. His inner wolf is going  _crazy_  by his extremely slow movements. By the time they part away, both of them are breathless, face flushed.

 

Yifan feels his heart still beating rapidly, same goes to Junmyeon. He feels like  _exploding_. Junmyeon thanks the universe that Yifan is the one for him. He can’t imagine letting himself being kissed by anyone else other than Yifan. “Did you shower?” Yifan asks, panting against his lips. Blushing, Junmyeon nods, eyes gazing on the other male’s plush lips. The taller male seems like isn’t going to move and he can’t help but to look up into his eyes.

 

Shyly gazing, he braves himself up, “Can you… Can you do that again?” Junmyeon whines when he’s being kissed instantly. He’s surprised that Yifan doesn’t take the kiss roughly. He thought that the male will control everything since he has the face for it. Besides, he’s the _alpha_. Junmyeon feels his chest tightens at the thought of being treated special. He wastes no time by circling Yifan’s neck with his arms, trying to tiptoe occasionally to match his lips with the taller male’s.

 

Junmyeon lets out a noise again, louder this time, as he feels the taller male’s tongue dancing with his. He pulls Yifan down a little since he can’t reach him with his short height and both of them unconsciously draw closer to the bed. “ _Junmyeon_ ,” He hears Yifan pants between their kisses, “We sh-should stop.” Junmyeon whines, “A _little_ ,” He pants, “A little more.” He hears a groan in Yifan’s throat and visibly shivers by it. Junmyeon doesn’t want this to stop.

 

He wants to spend more time with Yifan. He’s been waiting for him ever since the latter has went downstairs. He has ran out of patience so he decided to take shower instead. Just when he wanted to go down, that’s where Yifan opened the door a bit too fast. The back of his knees hits at the edge of the mattress and Junmyeon gasps when he falls on neat comforters of the bed with his back. Yifan climbs over him instantly before continuing where they left off.

 

Junmyeon brings back his arms around him, not bothering to mind what kind of intimate position they are in and  _gosh_  he likes the way Yifan presses his lips harder and harder onto his. He does the same and hears a low growl in Yifan’s throat this time. He does the same to Yifan, wondering inside. Junmyeon mentally pales when he feels something sharp growing inside Yifan’s mouth. As if Yifan knows, the male pulls away before tracing his lips on Junmyeon’s left jaw and slowly down to his neck.

 

“Junmyeon… I…”

 

Junmyeon shivers and has his hands on Yifan’s shoulders, not pushing him away, “Yifan…” Yifan nuzzles deeper into his neck, mouthing dangerously against his skin, “Junmyeon…” Junmyeon feels like crying, “Don’t… Please…” Yifan becomes silent, so he continues, “I’m not… Ready…” Yifan _whines_ inaudibly, “I know… I…” Junmyeon bites down his lower lip and feels a shiver running down to his spine as he feels the sharp teeth on a tender spot beside his left shoulder, grazing on his skin deeply yet not too deep.

 

He feels so bad for having Yifan to wait for him. He feels terrible. It must be so hard to control himself. “I’m sorry,” Yifan gets back up from him. Junmyeon blushes furiously after realizing that Yifan was just _on top_ of him just now. “Wait,” He gets up too and grabs his left wrist but Yifan isn’t looking at him, “Yifan, please.” The taller male turns around but he isn’t looking at him in the eyes. Junmyeon sighs before standing on front of Yifan.

 

He leans up and nuzzles his nose onto the other male’s left cheek. Yifan only blinks in response, eyes returning into normal color. “Luhan hyung said that this is a sign of love between mates…” Yifan gulps as soon as he hears the word _‘love’_. “I’m sorry, Yifan.” Yifan huffs a little when Junmyeon suddenly launches himself into his chest, hugging him tightly, “Don’t ignore me again. Please.” The soft voice makes his insides to tighten.

 

Yifan replies his hug, his right hand resting on the back of Junmyeon’s head, caressing his hair lovingly, “I won’t. I was just… I couldn’t control― I’m sorry,” He kisses on his left temple, resting his lips there for a while before looking down at him when Junmyeon isn’t responding, “Hey, I need to take a shower. I… I smell bad.” Yifan blushes when he hears a giggle. “I don’t care… You’re so warm…” Yifan blushes even more when he sees the shorter male who’s nuzzling his face into his chest.

 

“Ju-Junmyeon?”

 

The said male looks up to him and he seems to realize what he’s doing. “Oh― I-I’m sorry.” Both are awkward again. Junmyeon pulls away himself and Yifan feels a little hurt but doesn’t say anything. “I’ll go shower, okay?” Junmyeon simply nods. He then feels a peck on his nose. After he blinks, there’s no Yifan in front of him. He blushes suddenly, remembering how clingy he was just now. “Stupid brain,” He mutters to himself, opening the door and feels a sudden rush of euphoria as he remembers how they kissed earlier.

 

It was definitely intimate and Junmyeon feels his cheeks flaming until it hurts. He pats on his face for a few times as he heads downstairs to a certain room. Once he thinks he’s fully calm, he knocks on the door. “ _Come in~_ ” Junmyeon blinks at the cheerful voice coming from inside. “Hyung?” He peeks his head inside and sees Luhan who’s munching something. The pretty male is seated comfortably on the mattress, sitting cross-legged.

 

There are a few plastic bags and paper bags on the comforters. Junmyeon guesses there are food inside. “Hi! Come and join me, Junmyeon.” Said male shakes his head as he refuses politely, “Since when there are lots of food here?” Luhan grins, “Ever since you talked about food in the city, I’ve been craving for them even though I haven’t even eaten them before. They sure taste good!” Junmyeon chuckles, seeing Luhan who shoves the little piece of hotdog into his mouth.

 

“Eat slowly, hyung. You might choke yourself,” Junmyeon pats on his back as he hears Luhan gags. He then spots a familiar translucent packet on the bed, “Marshmallows?” Luhan quickly takes the packet before opening it for Junmyeon. “Have you tried it, hyung?” Luhan shakes his head, sighing in pure content after swallowing the lump of food in his mouth, “I wanted to try it with you. This is what Minseok said, right? That I smell like marshmallows?”

 

Junmyeon nods. He takes a marshmallow before putting it into his mouth and chews it slowly. “You just need to eat like that? No need to wash them?” Junmyeon chuckles, still chewing it in his mouth, “Nope. It’ll be more delicious when you roast it.” Luhan’s eyes brightens before he takes one into his mouth. “Wuaahhh… It’s kind of sweet… And chewy. It’s nice,” Luhan says in awe, savoring the taste, “It sure smells sweet.”

 

He takes another one to his mouth and Junmyeon nods with an affirmative smile. “Hyung, I… I want to ask something again.” Luhan turns to his right side where Junmyeon is sitting on the edge of the bed. “What is it?” He doesn’t know why Junmyeon looks so hesitant and notices that his cheeks are changing colors. “I, um, will you be there if I get… Pregnant?” Luhan widens his eyes, “Are you?” He holds onto his left arm, face worried.

 

“No, I― I’m just… Scared… I feel bad for making Yifan to wait but at the same time, I’m not ready,” Junmyeon slumps as he ducks his head down, back leaned onto the headboard. “Junmyeon, look at me,” Luhan orders and the said male looks up at him, face sad. “If you’re not ready, say that you’re not ready. I’m sure that Yifan can control himself. You don’t need to worry. Don’t feel bad, okay?” Junmyeon sighs, “I try to not feel bad but…”

 

Luhan takes Junmyeon’s hand before placing it on his thigh, his face turning all motherly, “Are you ready to be one of us?” Junmyeon answers honestly, “No.” Luhan nods before asking a different question, totally not feelng offended by his answer, “Are you ready to go through days like I’ve been through?” Junmyeon thinks for a while. He suddenly remembers the day Luhan forgotten to wear his pads. Junmyeon instantly pales. He isn’t ready to go through that, “N-No.”

 

“See? You’re not ready. Don’t say that you’re ready when you’re not. I’m ready to have a pup, Junmyeon. I accepted the changes in me even though it’s totally new for me. I’m even eating what humans eat. Alphas are really, really protective to their mates and a single thing you say or do will affect them emotionally and physically. Don’t regret after Yifan claims you when you’re not ready. He’ll be feeling hurt if you say you don’t want his pups. Have patience and be confident when you’re okay to be like one of us because once you’re a wolf, you’ll be forever be one. Understood?”

 

Luhan pets on the shorter male’s hair and the male leans into his touch before nodding, “Thank you… I needed that.” Luhan smiles sadly, “Missing your parents?” He sees him nodding. Luhan pulls his head to lay on his right shoulder and hears sniffles in the next few seconds as he begins to pat on his side, “You can always have my company if you need someone. I know you must be scared to tell Yifan about this matter. I’m always here, okay?”

 

He feels Junmyeon nodding silently on his shoulder. Luhan sighs. Of course everyone misses their parents but he understands that Junmyeon has a deeper connection since he’s the only one here has lived with his elders until he’s an adult. “It’s okay. I’m here. Don’t cry. Yifan will be mad at me if I didn’t get to make you feel okay.” He hears a whine and Luhan chuckles. “Did you guys kiss already?” Junmyeon’s cheeks drastically changes colors, “Hyung―”

 

“Yifan’s scent is all over you. Did he― Goodness. He’s so territorial. Look at those hickeys!”

 

Junmyeon is blushing madly right now. “Did you stop him? Or did he force you?” Junmyeon furiously shakes his head, “I didn’t…” He responds shyly, eyes looking on his thighs. “Eyyy~ You liked it, didn’t you?” Junmyeon whines and covers his face with his hands. He hears Luhan laughing after that. “Okay, okay. Enough teasing. I’m sorry, Junmyeon. Is there anything else you want to ask?” Junmyeon shakes his head in reply, still embarrassed.

 

“I’m going to continue eating now. Do you want to join?”

 

Junmyeon looks at him with wide eyes. “Don’t look at me like that! You’ll be like this once you’re like me.” Luhan smirks while raising his eyebrow for nonstop. Junmyeon blushes again, knowing what he means, “I-I’ll go now. Thank you for everything, hyung.” He hears Luhan hums and he continues eating the marshmallows as he leaves. Junmyeon sighs. His cheeks are still warm. He should wear something to cover up his neck after this. 

 


	12. 011

 

The night goes on with warm cuddles and shy kisses. Junmyeon is still being bashful while Yifan is being a whole lot of clingy. They didn’t eat much during dinner. Junmyeon has worn a navy blue turtleneck and Luhan has given him teasing looks from across the table which he tried to ignore. Yifan was seated at the head of the dining table and Junmyeon’s curiosity was answered when Minseok informed that the alpha will be leading the pack.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know why he feels proud and nervous at the same time. Everyone bowed to the alpha and Junmyeon just followed them mutely. “What are you thinking?” Junmyeon’s eyelids flutters open when he hears the deep voice. He still blushes whenever their faces are so close to each other. It’s something that Junmyeon can’t get used to it but he doesn’t complain. “Nothing…” He hides his face into Yifan’s clothed chest.

 

“I don’t believe in ‘nothing’. Tell me.”

 

Junmyeon whines a little when Yifan lifts his face by his chin. “Will you get hurt?” The question makes Yifan to frown, “What do you mean?” Junmyeon closes his eyes as the latter brushes his right cheek which isn’t pressed against the pillow, his other arm curled around his waist securely, “Will other people like you will threaten you since you’re the leader now?” Yifan can sense the apparent fear in his voice, “They haven’t heard my sign yet.” Junmyeon then looks away, “Will they hurt you… ?”

 

Yifan keeps staring fondly at his to-be mate, “Some will, some won’t.” Junmyeon looks at him with frightened eyes, “You won’t leave me, right?” Yifan presses their foreheads together, “I won’t die that easily, Junmyeon.” He whimpers, scared at the thought of― “Don’t even think about me leaving you. I won’t ever leave you.” Junmyeon hugs the latter by his neck, face buried underneath Yifan’s right jaw deeply, “I won’t leave you too.” Yifan smiles, hugging the shorter male by his waist.

 

It feels so good to hear Junmyeon to say like that. His feelings for Junmyeon is growing and growing day by day, hour by hour, minute to minute and even second to second. He can’t stop falling for his to-be mate. “You should sleep,” Yifan leans down after the younger male has withdrawn his arms, lips pressing against the cool skin of Junmyeon’s neck. “I don’t want to…” Junmyeon’s voice sounds so sleepy. Yifan chuckles against Junmyeon’s skin, “Do you want to sleep or should I make you to sleep?”

 

He hears a whine before Junmyeon hides his face into his chest again. Yifan kisses on top of his head. He’s used to Junmyeon’s shyness already and he likes it, to be honest. As long as he’s the only cause of Junmyeon’s shyness. A few minutes later, he hears soft snores. Yifan slowly leans down and very, very gently places his lips on Junmyeon’s for a few seconds. He then brushes the strands of hair away from the male’s forehead before leaving a kiss there.

 

He gazes at the sleeping figure, “I love you, Junmyeon.” Yifan gently crawls out from the bed and covers Junmyeon’s small body with the comforters before he slowly heads to the door. It’s almost midnight. Yifan senses that there are no one else in the house except for him and Junmyeon. He heads to the back of the house before discarding his clothes. Pack rules. Never turn in while you’re still in your clothes unless it’s an emergency. 

 

Yifan calls the wolf within him and half a minute later, he’s on all fours on the ground. The weather isn’t that chilly anymore. Looks like it’s going to be summer soon since his fur is shredding a little. Yifan runs and runs opposite to the house, deeper into the forest.  _‘Kris.’_ He hears Minseok’s voice in his head and immediately slows down his pace. He can smell the others too. Yifan passes by the thick bushes and sees the other wolves are waiting for his arrival.

 

They’re on the either side of him, welcoming him, head bowed down, snouts almost reaching the grass. Yifan proudly walks pass them and up to the hill. Never has he thought he will do this. He always avoided of being responsible. Now that he’s here, he gazes at waning gibbous which is shining brightly. Yifan breathes in before ducking his head up as he howls, thinking about Junmyeon as he does that.

 

As soon as his howl has subsided, the others begin to do the same. Yifan feels something spreading out throughout his wolf-form. If he’s in his human-form, he would have felt goosebumps. The wind begins to caress on his fur and Yifan decides it’s best for them to go home. ‘ _How can you shift?_ ’ He asks worriedly as soon as he spots the blonde wolf, Luhan, beside an orange-coloured wolf, Minseok, walking slowly. 

 

‘ _I said before, right? The pup isn’t growing yet. Besides, I don’t want to miss this, alpha._ ’ 

 

Luhan then bows his head down. Yifan goes close to him before urging him to stand back up. ‘ _I can’t wait to have Junmyeon with us like this._ ’ Yifan’s tail swishes a little at mention of Junmyeon’s name. He can’t wait too. ‘ _Let’s head home, shall we?_ ’ A silver-coloured wolf, which is Jongin, suddenly playfully attacks him from the side, snout rubbing against his muzzle. ‘ _I’m so happy, alpha_.’ Yifan would’ve smiled if he was in human-form, ‘ _I’m glad, pup. Let’s go now_.’

 

Jongin obeys as he wags his tail excitedly before he heads beside a slightly red-coloured wolf, Kyungsoo. One by one starts to turn back and Yifan is the last one to make sure no one has followed them. He doesn’t know why he feels so content. After washing his face in the bathroom, he climbs to the bed instantly and smiles dreamily when the sleeping figure immediately latches onto him. He can’t imagine how beautiful Junmyeon will be if he has turned. 

 

+++

 

“Junnie! Junnie?! Where are you?!”

 

Ten year old Junmyeon looks behind him hazily when he hears his father’s concerned voice. “Daddy? What’s― Umff―” The little boy huffs out loud when the big frame has enveloped him into a very tight hug. “I told you not to go too deep in the woods, right?” Little Junmyeon blinks for a few times at his father’s breaking voice.

 

“We thought you ran away from home. How many times we have told you? Your mother was searching for you…”

 

Junmyeon has his lips parted as he stares up to his father’s worried face. He feels bad. “Ju-Junnie is sorry, Daddy… I just like the smell here and-and I can’t stop meself…” He sees his father smiling at him sadly as if he knows something. “Your fever has just went away, Junnie. Your mother will be worried if you get sick again.” Junmyeon lets himself being carried by his tall father.

 

He clings his short limbs around his father’s neck to prevent him from falling, “Sorry…” He doesn’t know why he likes wondering deep in the forest these days. It feels like the forest is calling out for him. His chest doesn’t hurt anymore.“Jun! Baby!” Little Junmyeon almost fell from his father’s arms as he hears his male mother’s high-pitched voice.

 

Junmyeon feels so bad after seeing his mother’s teary-eyed face who instantly hugs him once his father has put him down. “Mommy thought you ran away, baby…” His mother mumbles into his neck. Junmyeon hugs him back, “Junnie is sorry…” His voice is choked up in tears, feeling so bad that he made his mother to cry because of him.

 

“No, no. Don’t say sorry. If you want to go out, tell me or your father first next time, okay?”

 

Little Junmyeon gets hugged even tighter, not knowing that his father is almost tearing up too. “Un… Junnie will never run away from you both. Junnie loves Daddy and Mommy so much!” His father joins in the hug too after kneeling beside them. Junmyeon feels something wet on his neck and hugs his male mother tightly. He feels so, so bad for making his mother to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mm…”

 

Junmyeon stirs when he feels something cold in the crook of his neck. He unconsciously brings his head up in sleepiness and moves closer to the warmth. He flinches when he feels something sharp digging into his flesh now. Junmyeon opens his eyes slowly and realizes that Yifan is the one who’s creating more hickeys again. His turtleneck has been pulled down without his knowing. Junmyeon wants to push him away but he finds himself pulling Yifan closer, “Yifannnghh…”

 

A tongue runs onto his flesh to ease the burn. He whines softly as the taller male suddenly nuzzles into his chest, arms around his back. It’s only morning and Junmyeon feels his face burning already. “Don’t go,” He hears Yifan’s muffled voice after he pushes the male a little, “Please…” Still blushing, Junmyeon gives in. Yifan snuggles up to his neck and he shivers a little as the latter kisses beneath his left jaw which is almost pressed into the pillow.

 

He isn’t lying if he says he doesn’t like what Yifan is doing. It’s just… The more Yifan gives him endless attention, the more he wants to say that he’s ready. Luhan’s advice from yesterday suddenly plays into his head. Junmyeon convinces himself that he’s not ready yet. “You’re thinking about something,” Yifan suddenly looks at him in the eyes and Junmyeon gulps at the hot sight of the alpha, his peach blonde hair falling onto his eyes, “What is it?”

 

Junmyeon hums shortly when Yifan brushes the tip of their noses, “I’m thinking about you.” Junmyeon swears that Yifan’s cheeks are pinkish before his attention is swept away with a kiss. He leans in closer in response. Their kiss ends short when Junmyeon gasps out loud suddenly, breaking their kiss, making Yifan almost to groan. “What’s the time? Kyungsoo― Breakfast! I told him that I would help―” Yifan shuts him up with a kiss but it ends quickly once again as he feels Junmyeon’s fists on his chest, pushing him away.

 

He feels so hurt by that. “Yifan―” “Please stay, Junmyeon. I’ve been nothing but an asshole to you before and I know sometimes you’re scared of me and you’re uncomfortable with me and it hurts me to see you going away from me every time I want to get close to you to get to know you better but you…” Junmyeon tries to catch up Yifan’s train of words and sees how  _sad_ he looks like. Luhan is right. Every single thing he does or says is affecting Yifan. 

 

“Please stay… Please… Junmyeon…”

 

Junmyeon feels a throb in his chest. True, Yifan was such a jerk to him before but after hearing how much Yifan wants to spend time with him to get to know him better is… It’s so touching. “Hey,” He cradles the sad Yifan’s face with his small hands, a soft smile on his lips, “I’m not going anywhere.” The big smile or he will like to call it the big cute gummy smile he gets from Yifan has definitely blown him away.

 

It’s his first time seeing Yifan to smile so widely like this. Junmyeon feels kind of proud because he’s the cause. The sudden tight hug he gets makes him to cough instantly at the lack of oxygen. Yifan swiftly apologizes, checking his body whether he’s hurt or not. Junmyeon smiles shyly. This side of Yifan isn’t bad at all. He likes it. “I told you already. You shouldn’t have eaten that. Look at you now―” “Shut up.” Luhan hisses as he wipes off the excess of his vomit at the corner left of his mouth.

 

After he woke up earlier, he demanded today’s breakfast despite of Minseok’s nonstop of objections. He has eaten everything clean until his plate looks like it has been rinsed. A few minutes later after Minseok came back to the room to check on him, Luhan found himself in front of the toilet bowl, letting everything out what he has eaten earlier. Everything hurts again from head to toe. “You okay?” Minseok’s worried voice catches his attention.

 

Luhan falls into his arms in exhaustion. “M’ sorry for snapping at you,” Luhan mumbles and hears a soft chuckle. “It’s alright. I understand,” Minseok guides him to bed. Luhan can’t help himself from grabbing onto one of his wrists, cheeks pinking, “Stay… ?” He gets a kiss on his head before his mate joins him under the comforters. “Do you think Junmyeon hyung will accept the changes?” Jongdae asks to the remaining pack members as he munches on the big piece of deer meat.

 

“Are you trying to do something new now? Alpha is gonna get pissed, hyung,” Jongin warns while Jongdae only laughs in response, “He knows it already. What do you think about my question earlier?” Yixing hums, indicating that he’s going to talk, “He will. Of course it’ll take time to get used to it but once he does, I’m sure he’ll like it.” Jongdae is satisfied by his mate’s answer, “What about you, Kyung?” Kyungsoo settles his utensils on his plate before staring at him, “I’m worried about his… Heat.”

 

Suddenly, the atmosphere has become tensed. “Why you should be worried about that?” Jongdae asks even though he knows the answer. “He’ll conceive…” Kyungsoo trails off. “It’s not only that, right?” Jongin looks at his mate who looks away in response. “Are you scared that we’ll attack on Junmyeon hyung?” Kyungsoo doesn’t answer Jongdae’s question. “Don’t worry, Kyung. We’ll just go out when alpha and Junmyeon hyung are doing the thing―” “Don’t talk like that,” Kyungsoo snaps and Jongdae gulps.

 

“I know you’re close with Junmyeon hyung but you must learn to respect him. He’s going to be alpha’s mate soon. You know how precious an  _alpha’s_ mate is. Alpha won’t hesitate to kill you if you do something funny after this.”

 

Jongdae gulps again before nodding obediently. He hasn’t seek forgiveness to Yifan face to face yet because honestly, he’s scared. That’s why he has asked Yixing to do it for him. “Don’t worry.” Jongdae looks at his mate. “You’ll be fine.” He hopes so. Junmyeon has done the talking a lot while Yifan only listened to him attentively. It’s not that Yifan doesn’t want to talk, he only replied when it was necessary. He likes hearing Junmyeon’s soft voice.

 

He likes how Junmyeon’s eyes sparkles when he speaks. For an example, when Junmyeon becomes excited when he talks about his favorite books. He likes how Junmyeon’s lips moves every time he talks. For an example, like right now. “I didn’t have many friends because for some reason, they seemed to avoid me. I don’t mind though. Less friends, less problems, right?” Yifan nods dumbly, staring at Junmyeon’s lips before his gaze goes up to his eyes.

 

“I talked too much, didn’t I?”

 

Yifan shakes his head, smiling a little. “You didn’t talk at all. I talked too much, right?” Yifan pulls him into his chest, nuzzling his nose into his soft hair, smiling, “Let me talk right now.” Junmyeon nods, cheeks flushing, “O-Okay.” Yifan’s smile is still there, “I like how soft your voice is. I like how your eyes focuses on me whenever you talk. I like the way your lips moves when you speak and also when it’s on mine. I like everything about you,” He then parts away from the younger male and lifts Junmyeon’s face.

 

Junmyeon’s face is totally  _red_.

 

Lips pursed as if he’s holding back a whine. Brows upturned as if he can’t handle the heat on his face anymore. Yifan smiles warmly, caressing Junmyeon’s hair in attempt to calm him down, “I love you, Junmyeon.” He doesn’t except the next thing. The male bursts out crying. Yifan panics like hell, “Di-Did I say something wrong, Junmyeon? I’m― Junmyeon, don’t cry, please― I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m…” Yifan can’t do anything else to stop him from crying.

 

Yifan keeps on patting on his back as he just lets Junmyeon to bury his face into his chest. “Junmyeon…” Yifan’s insides begins to grow uneasy when he doesn’t hear any replies. He’s itching to know what’s wrong. “Are-Are you telling me all of th-this just to hear me saying that I’m re-ready?” Yifan gasps before cupping his face in an instant. He becomes so guilty to see Junmyeon’s teary eyes and curses himself as he made Junmyeon to misunderstand.

 

“I’m telling the truth of what I’m feeling towards you, Junmyeon. Don’t  _ever_  think that I’m using your feelings to force you. I said I’ll wait for you, didn’t I? Please, don’t misunderstand. Please… I really, really love you. I can’t hide it anymore.”

 

If only Junmyeon is just like him, he would definitely understand his inner thoughts. “I’m sorry, I… Usually people― I mean, humans will not end up being each other after telling the truth. I-It’s not that I don’t believe in you―” “I believe that’s why Luhan hates humans. We’re different from them.” Junmyeon looks up to gaze into the taller male’s eyes. He remembers Luhan’s hatred towards humans that day.

 

“Right… You’re different,” He fists tightly into Yifan’s shirt, smiling, “We’re different…” Junmyeon is really glad that they’re different. He doesn’t want to leave Yifan and he’s sure Yifan doesn’t want to leave him either.  ** _Wolves only mate once_ ,** He remembers,  ** _Unless they_ ―** “Are you okay?” Junmyeon nods without looking. “I’m sorry for misunderstanding…” He says weakly and lets his head being lifted. “Don’t apologize.” A peck on his nose. “I just want to know one thing.” Junmyeon waits for his question.

 

“I love you, Junmyeon. Do you love me?”

 

Junmyeon’s breaths hitches. Yifan’s voice sounds so hopeful until it makes him to smile. “Of course I love you…” He answers shyly, eyes looking away. “What was that?” Junmyeon protests as he stubbornly hides his face into the other male’s chest. He always envied his classmates who were in love, being so lovey-dovey towards each other and hanging out with each other but then, he became scared to love after he found out that most of his friends weren’t together with their partner anymore. 

 

He can’t believe that he’s having the mushy feeling in his chest right now. Is this what his parents feel towards each other? So why wouldn’t he love Yifan? “I said I love you…” He whines when Yifan slides down to level his face with his. Junmyeon isn’t looking at him. He’s just too shy. He feels his hair being caressed gently as if to avert his attention. “So beautiful.” Junmyeon is about to whine again but not until he feels plush lips on his, moving slowly yet delicately.

 

Junmyeon moves closer, tangling his arms around the latter’s neck. Yifan feels his face warming up but he doesn’t care. He likes it. Junmyeon is letting out cute sounds again and he loves it. He feels so overwhelmed after hearing those three special words from Junmyeon. His insides spreads out happiness and it radiates on his face as he smiles between their slow kiss.

 

He has managed to keep control of himself even though Junmyeon’s scent has been turning sweeter and sweeter. Yifan doesn’t mind holding back as long he can hold Junmyeon close to him like this. When Junmyeon parts away, Yifan can’t help but to lean in again. They kiss for a few more minutes just like that. Yifan is happy because Junmyeon is actually willing to stay even though breakfast time has already long gone.

 

Junmyeon loves this tingly feeling every time whenever Yifan does something. Just being beside him is making him to feel jittery. He loves this feeling. He knows that he loves Yifan. He just knows it. “I love you,” Yifan says right after they part away. Junmyeon blushes. Yifan is staring at him as if he wants to hear the same reply. Junmyeon can’t help but to stare too, unable to form words not when Yifan is looking at him as if he’s the most precious being in the world.

 

“I understand if you’re not going to say it but,” Junmyeon blinks when Yifan kisses on his nose softly, “I’ll be saying it to you over and over again.” Junmyeon’s face heats up once again and he hides his face in an instant. He’s feeling more than shy right now. Junmyeon knows that he has made the right choice of having Yifan as his to-be mate. He accepts the fact that imprinting isn’t a mistake. It really  _is_ destiny. 

 

“Do you want to sleep?”

 

He feels pats on his back as he has buried his face into the taller male’s clothed chest. “No… I’m quite hungry,” He senses that Yifan isn’t showing any movement of letting him go. “Yifan?” The grip around his waist tightens. Junmyeon forces himself to look up since he has his face mushed against Yifan’s chest but the alpha isn’t looking at him. “Yifan, can you let me go?” No response. Frowning, he tries to wriggle out from the alpha’s grip but of course, it’s no use at all.

 

“Yifan―”

 

“I want to hold you like this a little longer…”

 

Junmyeon looks up again. Yifan is staring down at him this time. Junmyeon almost gives in by the pleading gaze but they haven’t got out of bed yet and he’s worried that Kyungsoo might be mad at him for not keeping his words. He braves himself before leaving a peck on Yifan’s lips before smiling at him, “I’m not going anywhere, Yifan. I’m all yours.” Junmyeon looks away immediately when Yifan’s eyes flashes an amber.

 

He knows he’s weak to withstand that gaze of his since he’s an omega. That’s why he will easily faint. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t―” “It’s okay, Yifan. We should get up now. I’m starving.” Yifan hesitantly untangles his arms around him and Junmyeon climbs off the bed first to shower. He notices the gloomy stare of Yifan’s. He quickly goes to the bed and pecks on Yifan's lips before running away to the bathroom. Yifan ends up grinning like an idiot. 

 

+++

 

One week later, Junmyeon is still having trouble to talk about personal things to Yifan. He goes to Yixing or Kyungsoo sometimes to seek advice or knowing more about their kinds while cooking or stargazing at night. For some very ‘personal’ issues, he goes to Luhan. Like right now. “Junmyeon, I look fat, right?” That’s the first thing he asks after Junmyeon gets into the room. Junmyeon smiles, “You’re not, hyung.” He guesses that Luhan is on his second week.

 

The baby bump is barely visible. “Are you sure? Minseok said I’m not too… I’m just so worried yet excited at the same time,” Luhan sighs and Junmyeon settles himself at Luhan’s right side on the bed. It’s Saturday today. Yifan has just left the house to work. Junmyeon had a hard time actually. Yifan didn’t part away from their hug after Junmyeon wished him a safe journey. The alpha was still clingy and becoming clingier than ever. They also kissed a lot.

 

Sometimes Yifan would back away and head out of the room after they kissed. Junmyeon knew that the latter was controlling himself. He didn’t feel bad but he understood his reactions. He feels proud actually by witnessing Yifan’s patience and everything. “Hey, you okay?” Junmyeon snaps out from the past week’s memories and smiles softly before giving him a nod. “I want to know how hyung feels carrying this little guy here. Can I?” Luhan grins and Junmyeon knows that it’s okay to go on despite Luhan’s mood swing.

 

“It’s _exciting_ , Junmyeon. You can’t stop thinking about what name you should give him or her. You just can’t stop. You can’t stop thinking how pretty or handsome she or he will be. Thinking about it will just give you goosebumps. And I  _love_ it when Minseok always talks about her or him. I don’t care what gender he or she will be but Minseok and I has promised that we will raise him or her well. Minseok can be annoying sometimes by telling me not to do this or that even though I’m not even  _due_  yet but it’s… It’s a good feeling. I’ll cry sometimes, you know. I’ll cry out of happiness, sometime out of nervousness but I know I don’t have to because I have Minseok to share my feelings with. In the end, I depend on my Minseok. I’m really glad that he saved me. Or else I would be a corpse right now…”

 

Junmyeon pats on the pretty male’s back as soon as he hears Luhan’s shaky voice. He feels emotional too. If only Yifan didn’t save him, he— “I’m sorry,” Luhan wipes his tears away, “I meant to tell you how I feel about the baby but I told you everything instead.” Junmyeon smiles, “It’s alright, hyung. I understand now. Don’t cry, okay? Or else the baby will cry too.” Luhan playfully pushes his body away, “Why do you ask, by the way? Are you planning to…”

 

Junmyeon gulps as Luhan gives him a knowing look. “I’m ready… But I can’t stop feeling nervous though,” Junmyeon fakes out a laugh but only receives a serious stare in response. “You can’t stop the nervousness, Junmyeon. I totally understand that.” Junmyeon sighs again when he sees a small smile on Luhan’s lips. Luhan suddenly cups the left side of his face before bringing his face close to him.

 

He blinks when he feels Luhan’s lips between his brows. Junmyeon isn’t sure how to feel but he doesn’t feel scared. He feels calm instead. The feeling is also familiar. Junmyeon then feels his hair being caressed so, so gently. “This is usually done by mothers to their child. Consider me as your second mom, okay?” Junmyeon feels familiar because his late male mother used to do that to him too.

 

“O-Okay,” He stutters, trying hard to fight the urge to cry because it’s feels  _exactly_  the same before whenever his mother did that. “Remember to be confident, Junmyeon.” He nods after tucking Luhan under the comforters. He knows what he means. He then heads to the door. “Oh hi, Junmyeon. Is he asleep?” Junmyeon nods with a smile towards Minseok before looking at his back.

 

Minseok smiles before patting on his head, causing Junmyeon to blink for a few times, “Thank you for keeping him company. I’ll buy some snacks for you next time.” Junmyeon fakes out a laugh again before leaving the beta. Junmyeon stops walking when he’s near to the stairs. He felt something familiar when Minseok patted on his head earlier. It felt exactly like his late father’s. He sighs heavily before he smiles.

 

He doesn’t mind having a second father if it’s Minseok. Both Minseok and Luhan sure have this parental vibe around them. Junmyeon is very sure that they will be a good parents for their pup. He heads downstairs with a happy smile on his face and spots the others in the living room. “Why are you all looking so gloomy?” He asks as he takes a seat beside Kyungsoo on the three-seater couch.

 

Jongin is slumped on the armrest on the same couch who’s next to Kyungsoo. Jongdae is lying flat on the L-shaped couch with Yixing beside him, a magazine on his lap yet it looks like Yixing isn’t interested in reading it. “We’re bored. Minseok hyung told us not to go out. We usually go out to have fun in the woods but…” Junmyeon tilts his head to the beta’s side, wanting to know the rest. 

 

“But since Yifan hyung has taken the role as a leader, there might be some wolves out there who might want to hurt us.”

 

Jongdae answers with a flat tone and Junmyeon gulps. He’s scared. What if someone will hurt Yifan? “Idiot. You aren’t supposed to tell him like that!” Jongin smacks on Jongdae’s under thigh, earning a painful wail from the beta. “Hyung, don’t be scared, okay?” Kyungsoo tries to coax him. Junmyeon only nods silently. The others give a glare towards Jongdae, including Yixing. “Hyung, tell them about your life in the city,” Jongdae tries to avert everyone’s attention after he faces the ceiling.

 

Junmyeon looks at their face who are showing interest. He smiles a little, “What do you guys want to know?” The rest of the afternoon goes by like that. Junmyeon answers everyone’s curious and some funny questions for them. He even told them about school which attracted their attention the most. It was adorable to see them listening to him when he was the one who always listened to their explanations. Jongdae slept though since he quite knew what happens in the city and all of that. 

 

They leave the sleeping Jongdae in the living room right before evening to prepare for dinner. Jongin has went upstairs to shower and call for Minseok later. Yixing and Kyungsoo are still curious and Junmyeon answers every question of theirs. “Honestly, it’s kind of fun. I want to try the food there. It’s not like I want to live like a human though.” Yixing and Junmyeon laugh lightly by Kyungsoo’s statement. By the time dinner is over, he takes a quick shower.

 

Junmyeon is in the living room now, waiting for someone. He’s nervous. It’s almost nine and Yifan will be here in a few more minutes. The moment when he hears the door being clicked open, Junmyeon rushes towards the door. He looks up to see a surprised looking Yifan. Junmyeon launches himself towards the latter for a hug. “I missed you,” Yifan confesses as he buries his face deep into Junmyeon’s neck, taking in the sweet scent which always makes his insides to tingle.

 

“I missed you too…”

 

Yifan smiles before parting away to look at the petite male. “Dinner?” Yifan brushes their noses together in response. “Already had dinner,” He answers late. “Oh, um, wait for me in the room? I’ll clean up the dishes.” Yifan obeys. He takes a long warm shower to get rid of the exhaustion and takes his time. He dries his hair in the bathroom after he wears his clothes. Junmyeon is already on the bed when he steps out of the bathroom.

 

He stares at Junmyeon who totally doesn’t realize that he’s looking at him. Junmyeon has his eyes glued to the ceiling and Yifan wonders what’s wrong. “Something wrong?” He asks as he nears himself to the bed and sees Junmyeon jolts in surprise. Yifan frowns. There’s something definitely wrong. He casually circles his arms around Junmyeon after he’s under the comforters. Junmyeon isn’t looking at him.

 

“You look tensed. What’s wrong?”

 

Yifan asks softly and manages to make Junmyeon to look at him. “I…” Yifan brushes his thumb over the younger male’s lower lip, encouraging him to speak. “Yifan, I’m… I want to be like you.” Yifan frowns again, confused. “What do you mean?” Junmyeon looks away from him for a while before their eyes are connected again, “I’m ready, Yifan. I’m ready to be like one you guys. I―” “Are you sure, Junmyeon?” He holds the right side of Junmyeon’s face carefully as he asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

He senses the confidence in Junmyeon’s voice. Yifan smiles. Junmyeon isn’t lying. He knows much information about his kind already. Luhan’s words makes him want to feel the same too. It’s up to Yifan now whether he wants a pup or not. Junmyeon wants to. He wants to know the feeling. Junmyeon doesn’t understand when Yifan just smiles at him, doing nothing. “You’re not going to mark me…?” He timidly asks, voice small, scared if he has made Yifan upset or offended.

 

“You’re very nervous,” Yifan starts and Junmyeon has to admit that he’s indeed nervous, “I don’t want you to be nervous. Let’s get comfortable with each other first, hm? You’re still scared with me, right?” He senses how sad his voice sounds. Junmyeon feels his chest tightens at the right accuse. How Yifan knows that he’s scared? “It’s in an omega’s nature to be scared. I hated myself for being an alpha because I can’t be with you. That’s why I tried so hard avoiding you before. I don’t want you to be scared of me…” Junmyeon’s lips quivers as he sees the unshed tears in Yifan’s eyes.

 

No wonder Yifan treated him so rudely before. “I don’t want my own mate to be scared of me…” Yifan’s voice sounds _so_   _weak_  and Junmyeon feels like  _crying_. He closes his eyes when Yifan brushes his cheeks with his thumbs so softly. Junmyeon sniffles,  ** _Why is he so perfect… ?_  **Yifan didn’t even mark him straightaway. That’s the main reason why he was feeling scared plus nervous. “I’m not scared of you,” He looks at Yifan with a smile. The alpha looks unconvinced.

 

He scoots closer to the latter before resting left side of his face against Yifan’s clothed chest comfortably, “I wouldn’t be next to you if I was scared of you.” Junmyeon smiles when he feels the familiar strong and long arms around him. “I love you,” Yifan mumbles against the younger male’s soft hair, “I love you so much.” Junmyeon slips out a whine when the hug gets too tight. He immediately levels his face with Junmyeon’s and smiles, mirroring his to-be mate’s expression. He lets Junmyeon to hug him by his neck and Yifan makes sure his arms are tight around Junmyeon’s back.

 

They rest their foreheads on one another, eyes closed, shy smiles on their lips. He can feel that Junmyeon is playing with his hair on the back of his head, caressing his dirty blonde locks softly. “I’m terribly comfortable with you, Yifan.” Warmth creeps up to his neck and is now heading towards his face. He kisses Junmyeon softly before the male can see his reddened cheeks. Yifan holds Junmyeon tightly and they kiss until they fall asleep together, with Yifan’s face comfortably buried in Junmyeon’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys remembered, ive told you guys to focus on their hair, right?
> 
>  
> 
> so these are their wolves forms.
> 
>  
> 
> im so bad at descripting...
> 
>  
> 
> hope you guys wont mind
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> minseok;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: oliv xoxo  
>   
> source: [here](https://thewolfintelligencer.com/dingo-canis-lupus-dingo/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> luhan;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: luhan baidu bar  
>   
> source: pinterest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jongdae;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: baike room
> 
>   
> source: pinterest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yixing;
> 
>  
> 
>   
> ©: 自寻苦逼又满足的小雨亲
> 
>   
> source: pinterest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jongin;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> source: pinterest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kyungsoo;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> source: pinterest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> yifan;
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> source: [here](http://wolveswolves.tumblr.com/post/79671322813/out-of-interest-what-are-the-colour-variations-of)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *yixing and jongdae almost have the same coat*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> pls dm me the link/owner's name for the pics so that i can credit them properly :>


	13. 012

 

Yifan carefully drapes his left arm on the sleeping male’s shoulder, caressing the male’s black locks near his temple lovingly. A few days have passed, yet he still haven’t bit on Junmyeon. Both of them are comfortable around each other already. Yifan gets more dependent (and clingier) on Junmyeon as days goes by. It feels so great to have someone by your side. He cherishes Junmyeon so much. They often talk about their past.

 

Yifan never questioned on Junmyeon’s parents but lets the male to tell him everything. It would always end up with Yifan comforting his crying partner, shushing him calmly. Junmyeon apologized to him that he couldn’t move on from what happened to his parents and said that he would try his best. Yifan doesn’t mind. He sighs suddenly. He can’t stop thinking about how beautiful Junmyeon will be if he has turned.

 

It has been going on in his head these days until he became dazed during hunting yesterday. He remembers Jongdae’s hysteric laugh when he almost hit a tree and he really did after avoiding the first tree― “Yifan… ?” He snaps out from yesterday’s embarrassing memory and smiles at his to-be mate, thumb caressing the spot under his right eye. “Good morning,” He places a kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead despite the messy strands of hair.

 

He hears Junmyeon hums and then scoots closer to him. Yifan smiles fondly, “Cold?” Junmyeon nods twice into his chest. Yifan lowers his left arm before slipping into Junmyeon’s right side, bringing him closer. “I had a nice dream…” He hears Junmyeon who mumbles against his clothed chest. Junmyeon slowly looks up to him and Yifan frowns, wondering why his cheeks are a little pinkish.

 

“We were playing with our pups… Two of them.”

 

Warmth instantly spreads into Yifan’s chest as soon as he hears those. He feels something warm on his cheeks too. “Really?” Yifan asks excitedly, irises slowly glowing in yellow mixing with black. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice it as he shyly nuzzles his nose on the alpha’s cheek, eyes closed, still sleepy, “Un… A boy and a girl…” Yifan almost grins, “What were they doing?” He asks rather excitedly. 

 

“They were chasing us and  ** _*giggles*_**  we acted so dramatically.”

 

“…”

 

“You were laughing so hard. You looked good in my dream…”

 

Offended a little, Yifan frowns before matching his height with Junmyeon’s, “I don’t look good in reality?” Junmyeon’s blush darkens and the male tries to hide himself but Yifan holds him back, staring into his eyes. “I-I didn’t mean it that way,” His voice is soft, “You always look good…” Yifan grins, securing his arms tightly around Junmyeon as he kisses on his nose, “You too.” He catches Junmyeon’s attention and both smile widely.

 

“Do you… Do you want pups, Yifan… ?”

 

He buries his face into Junmyeon’s neck, taking in the sweet fragrance for his early morning dose. “Do you?” He murmurs against the smooth skin, mouthing at the flesh which is already painted by different colors of purple-blues. Yifan parts away heavyheartedly when he gets no reply. His brows flattens when he notices that Junmyeon has turned a little paler. “Are you okay? Is anything wrong?” Yifan asks worriedly as he checks his face.

 

“I’m… I’m scared, Yifan. I’m scared I will not raise them well. What if they run away if they found out who they really are? What if―”

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon looks up with frightened eyes as Yifan holds the sides of his face gently, “You’re not going to raise them alone.” Junmyeon blinks. “I’ll be with you, Junmyeon. Don’t be afraid,” Yifan lightly presses the pads of his forefingers on his temples and Junmyeon closes his eyes instantly, relaxed by the touch. “Are you okay?” Junmyeon hums in reply, loving the touch. He almost whines when the touch is gone.

 

Junmyeon opens his eyes lazily and gulps when he sees worried yet loving orbs gazing right back at him. “Are you really okay?” Yifan traces his right thumb over his lower lip and Junmyeon slowly smiles before nodding. Junmyeon has never asked when Yifan will mark him. He believes when the times comes, the alpha will do it. Junmyeon doesn’t feel scared or nervous because he’s ready for it. He made Yifan to wait before and now he’s willing to wait for him.

 

“Are you going to go?”

 

Junmyeon smiles again at the whiny tone of Yifan’s. “No,” He bravely scoots closer to Yifan until their noses bump, “I’m going to stay here until one of them call us,” He grins and Yifan follows. Junmyeon will never know how the alpha is always awake before him. He will wake up by a few strokes on his hair or even a peck on his lips and the moment he opens his eyes, Yifan is there, looking at him with a loving gaze.

 

Until now, or maybe forever, Junmyeon will never fail to blush by his doing  _or_  his doings. Little that he knows, Junmyeon doesn’t mind at all. He feels loved and cherished. He wants to do the same. “What are you thinking?” Junmyeon chuckles lightly. Yifan and his straightforwardness. He casually brings up his right hand and cups the latter’s left cheek which isn’t pressed on the pillow, caressing the ever so warm skin with his thumb and feels them warming up by his touch.

 

Junmyeon smiles as he gazes into the alpha’s eyes, “I’m thinking about you.” Yifan’s own hand settles on top of his which is caressing his cheek, gaze still connected, “What about me?” The deep voice causes his insides to shiver a little. Junmyeon straightens up his posture before having his lips an inch closer to Yifan and it makes the latter to bring his gaze down. Junmyeon blushes but still decides to go on with it, “About how honest, caring and loving you are to me. I really, really love those in you.”

 

He anticipates for Yifan’s reactions. He tries not to gulp when Yifan’s eyes connects with his again and sees the male frowning. “You only love those?” Junmyeon panics inwardly as he doesn’t understand Yifan’s question. “You don’t love me?” Junmyeon blinks before he brings his head down to Yifan chest and bursts into laughter. He panicked for  _nothing_. “Junmyeon?” Yifan calls out for him, Junmyeon still laughing a little.

 

“Jun―”

 

He quickly wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck before slotting his lips on Yifan’s. Yifan retaliates by tilting his head almost quickly, arms tightening like always. Their sweet morning kiss turns a little too passionate after a few minutes. Junmyeon pulls apart first, breathing in heavily at the sudden change of the heated atmosphere and bares his neck for the alpha as his plush lips are nibbling and nipping on his flesh.

 

Junmyeon lets out a breathy gasp when he feels a bite under his left ear, feeling the shivers running throughout his body. Yifan can’t stop his canines from growing and stops leaving love bites as he kisses on the previous marks slowly.  **How long are you going to wait?**  Yifan blinks, feeling his insides burning with desire out of the blue.  ** _No,_**  He closes his eyes immediately, wanting the temptations to go away,  ** _Not now._**  

 

“Yifan?”

 

The desire burns up even more upon hearing Junmyeon’s soft voice.  ** _Stop―_**  “What’s wrong, Yifan?” Yifan isn’t in a right state of mind as he stares at Junmyeon’s neck even when he’s pushed back a little, irises glowing a bright yellow.  **You know where to bite him—**   ** _Don’t even start._**  “Yifan…” He brings his gaze upwards at the frightened voice of Junmyeon’s and sees the male who looks away from him immediately.

 

Yifan’s heart breaks a little and he removes himself from Junmyeon, “I-I’m sorry, Junmyeon―” “Do it, Yifan.” Yifan blinks when Junmyeon doesn’t let him go, hands fisting his shirt. Yifan stares at Junmyeon’s neck again and his canines are fully grown, “I can’t, Junmyeon. I-It’ll hurt a lot”  ** _and I don’t want to see you cry_**. Junmyeon looks at his fisted hands on the taller male’s shirt.

 

It isn’t his first time witnessing Yifan being like this and he can’t handle it already. It hurts him to see Yifan like this. “I can handle it, Yifan. Please… I can’t see you like this anymore.” Junmyeon almost squeaks when he hears a loud groan and he shuts his eyes close. He feels nothing but not until his hands are being peeled off gently. Junmyeon bravely opens his eyes and sees Yifan is getting out of bed.

 

“Yifan?”

 

He sees the tall figure who’s heading outside to the balcony. Junmyeon scrunches his eyes at the brightness which blinds his sight for a second. “Yifan, wait,” Junmyeon scrambles out of bed before quickly back-hugging the male who takes a step outside the balcony, “Don’t just leave me like that.” He receives nothing but silence. Junmyeon hugs him tighter, “Why are you always running away…” He mumbles against Yifan’s shirt, arms tight around the alpha.

 

“It’s not easy to control the wolf inside you, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon looks up to see the back of Yifan’s head. He then feels his hands being peeled off gently as Yifan turns around to face him. Junmyeon quickly looks away from the glowing eyes. He misses the hurt look of Yifan’s. Junmyeon sighs as he feels his face being hold tenderly, thumbs caressing on his cheeks. He keeps his eyes closed. “Until your eyes doesn’t change, mine won’t stop changing until we imprint each other properly.” Junmyeon looks at the taller male’s lips instead of his eyes, “I know…”

 

He answers before resting his hands on Yifan’s upper arms as the latter presses their foreheads together. “Are you still scared of me?” Junmyeon purses his lips at the sad voice. He shakes his head a little. “I want to be like you so that I won’t look away at you anymore…” He answers honestly. The same arms loops around his middle and he’s being hugged tightly, feeling Yifan’s chin on top of his head. “Soon, okay?” Junmyeon silently nods into his chest, wanting them to be like this for a while.

 

“Are you okay now?”

 

He bravely looks up as he questions and is glad that Yifan’s eyes are back to normal. “Thanks to you.” The shorter male whines as he buries his face into the alpha’s chest. Yifan smiles fondly, “Still shy?” The male quietly nods again before he hears a faint, “Always…” Yifan sighs into his hair with a shy smile on his face, patting on Junmyeon’s back affectionately. He wants Junmyeon’s dream to be true. He wants to see Junmyeon with  _their_  pups. He wants Junmyeon to be  _more_  happy.

 

He will do anything for Junmyeon’s happiness. “I will be sleepy if we keep on being like this…” Yifan distances himself a little. He chuckles at the droopy eyes of the younger male when he looks up. Junmyeon pouts and Yifan kisses him without wasting a second. The short kiss ends when Junmyeon hugs him too tight. “What’s wrong?” Yifan asks worriedly, patting his hair. “Just want to do this…” Yifan doesn’t smile because there’s something in Junmyeon’s voice.

 

As if he’s scared. “Can I say something?” Yifan pushes the messy strands of hair from Junmyeon’s forehead before nodding at him. “I’m… I’m always scared of losing you… Since you’re leading the pack now…” Yifan frowns. It should be the opposite. It’s him should be scared of since Junmyeon is an omega. The only omega in the pack. Other rankless wolves in the forest might have heard his sign and they must have been alerted. He must be alert around their surroundings since any wolf might attack them to challenge him, the alpha.

 

Most of all, the person in his arms right now is his most priority than his own safety. “Nothing will happen to me,” He lifts Junmyeon’s head by his chin and sees the fear in his eyes, “Don’t be scared, hm?” Yifan tries to calm him down by nudging his nose against his cheeks. “Do you want to shower?” He asks when he gets no reply. He doesn’t want Junmyeon to be scared. “Together… ?” Yifan blushes, “No. I-I mean, do you want to shower first?” He hears a giggle after that.

 

Yifan hides his face into Junmyeon’s neck. “Don’t be embarrassed, Yifan. You’re cute when you blush.” Yifan mentally rolls his eyes. He’s  _not_  cute. “How about you go shower first? I want to check on Luhan hyung.” Yifan parts away and feels a peck on his right cheek. He blushes again. But then Yifan frowns down at him, making Junmyeon to feel all panicky inside. “Just to remind you,” He almost gasps on how quick Yifan leans down to him, “You’re much cuter than me.”

 

Junmyeon blushes this time, cheeks flaming. “I’ll shower first.” A peck lands on his lips. “Come back here after you’ve checked on Luhan, okay?” Junmyeon nods, a shy smile decorating his lips. “Um, Yifan?” Junmyeon calls out when the latter’s arms are still around him. “Sorry,” Yifan hugs him tight, “I don’t know why I can’t let you go.” Junmyeon sighs as he rests the right side of his face on the taller male’s chest, loving the warmth, “Me neither…”

 

They’re so attached already. “Minseok is at the door.” Junmyeon blinks before looking up. “I think Luhan is calling for you.” Junmyeon nods before they exchange a quick peck before parting their ways. Yifan goes to the bathroom while Junmyeon heads outside. “Oh you’re up early,” Minseok scans him up and down, causing Junmyeon to feel a little uneasy, “Yifan still hasn’t… ?” Junmyeon nods, “It’s okay. I can wait.” Junmyeon’s face is beaming with happiness so Minseok doesn’t wish to question him any further.

 

“Okay, then. Luhan actually wants to ask something to you. I hope I wasn’t disturbing you guys?”

 

Junmyeon smiles and Minseok already knows the answer. “Morning, hyung,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he rubs his eyes, both Minseok and Junmyeon don’t know who he actually wished good morning to. Minseok pats on his head before telling him to wake the others. The red-haired male only nods before letting out a big yawn, making Junmyeon to hold back a giggle. “Junmyeonnn…” Minseok hears his mate calling for the omega and sees the said male rushing to his side. 

 

_‘Do you both need privacy?’_

 

He asks mentally to Luhan. His mate nods towards his way. Minseok leaves as he heads downstairs to the kitchen. “So you feel hungry at unusual times?” Luhan nods, face worried, “I asked Yixing and Kyungsoo but they don’t know anything about it… I’m scared,. Are you sure this is normal?” Junmyeon holds his left hand tightly, assuring him that it’s nothing to be worried about, “My Mom have told me that it’s normal, hyung. It only means that the pup is healthy. You don’t have to worry about. It’s basically called as pregnancy craving.”

 

Luhan listens to Junmyeon attentively. “So I just need to eat what I ask for, right?” He asks after a few minutes of listening to Junmyeon’s explanation. “Yes. Or else you’ll have terrible mood swings. I remember my Mom telling me that he actually  _cried_  after my Dad forgotten to buy him ice-cream,” Junmyeon laughs and Luhan follows suit. “So, you’ll be facing what I faced too, right?” He holds back a laugh when he sees the flush on Junmyeon’s cheeks.

 

“Well, yes…”

 

“Did you talk to him about it?”

 

“Ab-About what?”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“…”

 

“Hey. It’s okay if you’re not ready to tell me. Sorry for being a busybody. I’m just worried for you both.”

 

“It’s okay, hyung. It’s nice to have someone to care for us. Thank you,” Junmyeon hugs the male carefully and smiles when Luhan replies the hug. They hear the door being open once they part away. “Hi.” Luhan greets the taller male who’s at the door, not moving. Junmyeon sees the male giving a quick wave to Luhan before his eyes meet his. He smiles shyly and Yifan smiles back. “Don’t you guys flirt in front of me. Go back to your room now, Junmyeon. Shoo, shoo~” Junmyeon blushes and Yifan’s face is full of smug which almost makes Luhan’s jaw to drop.

 

“See you later, lovebirds~”

 

Junmyeon whines before closing the door a little too fast. “What were you both talking about?” Yifan asks as he’s about to take his dark purple towel beside Yifan’s green one from the stand beside the bathroom. “Oh, um, hyung is having his cravings. It’s normal when a person is pregnant.” The moment Junmyeon ends his sentence, he feels Yifan’s eyes on him. Junmyeon gulps slowly, his heart suddenly racing.

 

“Will you be the same if you’re pregnant?”

 

Junmyeon shivers visibly when he hears Yifan’s deep voice near his right ear, almost making his legs to go all jelly. He gets pushed backwards and feels Yifan’s warm chest pressed against his spine. “Yes…” He answers breathlessly as he feels Yifan’s warm hand on his bare belly. “Will you be okay if I made you pregnant?” Junmyeon feels like falling on how low and deep Yifan’s voice is currently, his lips softly brushing the shell of his ear.

 

“Of course… I’ll be happy because it’s you,” He manages to answer despite the affectionate brushes on his bare stomach. “Really?” Junmyeon opens his eyes and only realizes that he had his eyes closed. He’s facing Yifan now with happiness radiating on the latter’s face. He smiles, “Un. Really,” Confidently, he answers. The wide gummy smile he gets makes Junmyeon to smile wider before Yifan slowly kisses everywhere on his face.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to not to have pup or pups with me… ?”

 

Junmyeon remembers Luhan’s words from the previous week.  _“He’ll be feeling hurt if you say you don’t want his pups.”_ He definitely doesn’t want Yifan to feel hurt. “Yifan, if it’s you, I gladly want them,” He says with more confidence. Junmyeon notices that Yifan is looking at his lips since his eyes are turning into slight yellow. With a little courage, Junmyeon tiptoes to leave a quick kiss on Yifan’s lips, “Wait for me at downstairs? I’ll be quick.”

 

Another peck and Junmyeon successes of freeing himself from the alpha’s tight grip around him. He blushes as soon as he realizes that he isn’t wearing something to cover up the love bites once he looks at his reflection on the mirror. Minseok and Luhan must have seen them. “Oh my God…” Junmyeon feels his face burning.  ** _Did Yifan purposely didn’t tell me?_** He huffs in embarrassment as he heads to shower.

 

“Good morning, alpha,” Jongin straightens up his body once he sees the tall figure. “Morning, young man.” He grins when Yifan ruffles his silver hair affectionately before he sits at the head of the table. He has noticed that the alpha has changed a lot. Before Yifan took his role, he avoided everyone as if they didn’t exist. It hurt them and him mostly since he’s the youngest in the pack. Ever since he’s  _their_  alpha, Yifan pays attention to everyone.

 

It makes Jongin to be ridiculously happy. He can even go hunting again with him and some of the pack members. The training for him is still ongoing ever since the bear incident. He has begged the alpha (after a few days of his sudden appearance with Junmyeon) to teach him to hunt since he hasn’t been trained properly from his previous pack. The alpha did taught him much quickly that day, until he told him to take a bear down.

 

Jongin panicked at first but he still obeyed. Not until another bear attacked him from the side out of the blue, claws digging deep into his flesh through his thick fur and he wailed in pain. The alpha quickly turned to save him and he did even though the alpha was also injured. He had never seen Yifan so guilty after he turned back before carrying him back to the house. The next thing he knew, he fainted because of blood loss.

 

He knew that Junmyeon was the one who tended his wounds. Kyungsoo told him. Kyungsoo told him how guilty alpha was and how worried Junmyeon was. His mate also told him that they fought because of him. At first, Jongin thought both of them will never end up together but seeing them now, they almost remind him of his parents. Yifan was guilty like a father would be. Junmyeon was worried like a mother be. He smiles.

 

“Alpha, look. He’s crazy. He’s smiling all to himself,” Jongdae cackles as he takes his usual spot at the end at the same row where Jongin is sitting at. The youngest pup groans before complaining it to the alpha with his eyes. “Don’t do that, Jongdae. You look crazy now. You’re laughing all to yourself.” Jongin bursts into laughter and Jongdae turns all silent, cheeks flushing. Yifan smirks inwardly. “Why is it so cheery here?” Luhan walks into the area slowly with a worried-looking Minseok behind him.

 

“Min, I can walk by myself. Can you please go and help Kyungsoo and Yixing?”

 

He says with a huff as he’s seated. Minseok only leaves after his mate sends a glare at him with the alpha staring at them fondly. When Minseok returns with Yixing and Kyungsoo, all of them start to dine in except for Yifan. “You guys are eating without me?” He hears Junmyeon’s sad voice. “I’ve tried the recipe you gave me, hyung. I think everyone loves it,” Kyungsoo pipes up from across the table as Junmyeon takes his usual spot beside Luhan.

 

“That’s good, then.”

 

Yifan almost melts by the omega’s eye-smile and averts his gaze to the soup. He doesn’t seem to notice that Jongdae is holding back his laughter. After breakfast is all done, Yixing and Kyungsoo are cleaning up the kitchen while Junmyeon washes the dirty dishes. Yifan and the others are in the lounge, the alpha listening to their endless chatters. Jongin is leaning beside him and Yifan runs his fingers through the youngest’s hair.

 

He listens to Luhan’s complains about how Minseok gets worried every second. Yifan smiles. “You’re smiling all to yourself now,” Jongdae chides playfully from his left side. Yifan’s smile leaves from his face. He flicks on the beta’s forehead in a playful manner, earning a laugh from Jongin who’s sitting on his right side and earning a miserable whine from Jongdae. “Alpha, can I please go to the city with you next week? Please?” Yifan sighs.

 

Jongin has been asking his permission to go to the city since last week. He ruffles Jongin’s hair before nosing on the youngest beta’s temple idly. Jongin can conceal his scent now. So, why not? “You can, _but_ ,” Yifan’s voice turns a little stern as soon as Jongin’s face brightens, “You must go with Jongdae. Understood?” Jongin pouts a little and doesn’t say anything before letting the alpha to pat his hair.

 

Jongin sends a small glare towards Jongdae when he hears the beta’s laughter in his head. “Why do you want to go there?” Yifan asks, still patting Jongin’s hair. “Well… I’ve never been there before. You’ve been there countless of times so I just want to see _what_ is exactly there. Kyungsoo told me that there’s a lot of food by the streets. Is it true?” Yifan immediately reminds Jongdae to limit buying street foods mentally before saying, “Why don’t you find out this week?”

 

“Okay!”

 

Jongin chirps happily before hugging him from the side, “Thank you, alpha.” Yifan smiles in content. Having to lead a pack isn’t that bad at all. “Your wounds are completely healed, right?” Yifan asks in worry as he caresses the right side of Jongin’s neck, feeling the bulgy marks on the pad of his fingers. “I’m okay, alpha. Don’t worry. All thanks to you and Junmyeon hyung,” Jongin hugs him again, face resting on his chest comfortably.

 

“Getting pampered by the alpha all alone… Hmph,” Jongdae mumbles as crosses his arms on his chest sassily, sulking. Yifan notices it in an instant, “Come here.” Minseok and Luhan watch in awe as Yifan is calling for the beta for a _hug_. “Jongin being the youngest doesn’t mean he gets the most pampering from me.” Jongdae looks at the taller male in shock, flustered a little. Yifan chuckles before pulling the shocked male to his side, ruffling his hair, “Be the sentinel to the pack?”

 

Jongdae stares at him in more shock, “Re-Really? You want me to… ?” It’s a total honor for him. “Yes. I trust you. You trust me, right?” Jongdae slowly hugs the male, eyes still wide open, “Of course, alpha. Th-That really means so much to me.” Yifan pats both of the betas’ hair affectionately. He likes seeing the smiles on their face. Minseok and Luhan exchange happy looks. When Yixing and Kyungsoo enters the lounge, Yifan informs the news.

 

He then frowns as he looks around, searching for Junmyeon. “He went upstairs, alpha. He said that there’s something to take care of.” Yifan thanks Kyungsoo before patiently telling Jongdae and Jongin to let go of him. Once they do, he rushes to their shared room. Yifan’s hand reaches to the doorknob but the door opens by itself. Junmyeon saw the two betas huddled up close to Yifan earlier. He doesn’t know why he feels something pricking inside so he told Kyungsoo that he will be at upstairs.

 

He closes the door at Yifan’s face before heading to the balcony. He’s too slow. Yifan’s arms are already around him from the back. “What’s wrong? Why did you avoid me?” Junmyeon doesn’t wriggle from the latter’s hold as he looks down to his feet, “Do I need to know anything about just now?” Yifan replies calmly, “Jongin wants to go to the city and I allowed him only if he’s with Jongdae. I made Jongdae as the sentinel to the pack. You know what his role is, right?”

 

Junmyeon wriggles a little so Yifan turns him around, arms back around him. “If anything happens to Minseok, Luhan or me, Jongdae will take over.” Junmyeon looks up to Yifan in a second, the fear back in his eyes. “I said if, okay? Now tell me why you avoided me just now?” Junmyeon looks down but the latter places his right hand on the left side of his face, making him to look up. “I-It’s nothing… I thought…” Junmyeon feels so embarrassed that he actually felt _jealous_.

 

“You thought?”

 

Junmyeon knows that Yifan won’t leave him alone unless he knows the truth. He hides his face as he buries himself into Yifan’s firm chest. “I was jealous… Seeing Jongin and Jongdae so close to you like that…” He feels his hair being patted, so he looks up albeit timidly. “Wolves are naturally close. Don’t misunderstand, alright?” Junmyeon sighs as Yifan brushes the tips of their noses together, a usual sign of their affection.

 

“Are you still doubting on me?”

 

Junmyeon snaps his eyes open at the question, “No! I-I didn’t mean it that way― I’m sorry, I shouldn’t― That was so childish of me―” Yifan gently intrudes him, “That isn’t childish of you. You’re being honest. Please, Junmyeon. If I do anything that might or may hurt your feelings, please, tell me. I never had a mate before but I want to be the best for you. I want you to be happy.” Junmyeon nods into his chest. Hearing Yifan saying such words is making him to be emotional. He can’t help it. Yifan is so sweet on everything he does.

 

“Do you want to know how much I love you?”

 

The question makes Junmyeon to peer up once again. He gulps slowly when he sees those dark yellow orbs gazing so lovingly into his. The moment Yifan’s irises glows a little, Junmyeon closes his eyes and feels the plush lips on his. He holds Yifan’s hips when Yifan leans down even more, lips perfectly slotting against one another. Junmyeon gasps into their kiss when he feels something wet on the seam of his lips.

 

Warm tongue enters his mouth and he unconsciously lets out a muffled moan when Yifan licks on every inch inside. “Yi― Ngh―” Junmyeon fists on the back of the taller male’s shirt tightly as if his life depends on it. His legs are getting weaker and weaker. Junmyeon has his head tipped above as he pants for air, the plush lips trailing down to his right jaw now, sloppily leaving kisses. He sighs when Yifan’s arms are suddenly tight around him, lips mouthing above his right clavicle slowly.

 

“Ah!”

 

Eyes closed shut, Junmyeon bears the stinging pain above his right collarbone and God it _hurts so much_. “Yifan― I-It hu-hurts― Mmh―” He hugs Yifan as tightly as he can, eyes still closed shut. He can feel the canines are getting deeper and deeper― Until he feels it. Junmyeon feels warmth flowing down slowly starting from his face, neck, upper body, legs and down to his feet. As if something has switched on in his body.

 

_‘Can you hear me?’_

 

Junmyeon opens his eyes when he hears Yifan’s voice in his head. He blinks at the sight. Everything is in doubles. Junmyeon slowly retrieves his arms as he looks down and feels his chest with both of his palms. He feels unusually warm.  _‘Junmyeon?’_ Junmyeon’s bangs bounces as he swiftly peers up to stare at Yifan. The alpha gazes into his eyes silently. _‘Yifan.’_  Said male blinks. He can hear Junmyeon’s voice in his mind.

 

Yifan almost gasps when he sees Junmyeon’s eyes are _changing_. His black irises are slowly glowing into a beautiful midnight blue. “You…” Yifan leaves his sentence hanging as he caresses Junmyeon’s warm cheeks, staring at how _beautiful_ his omega’s eyes are. The male doesn’t even blink. “I… I’m…Yi…” He catches Junmyeon in a swift movement when he falls. Yifan scans the younger male’s face to see if he’s awake.

 

When he realizes that Junmyeon has really fainted, he sighs, “I swore I heard you, Junmyeon…” Yifan hugs him tightly, lips pressed against the mark. The only mark he needs to have after this to show and to know that Junmyeon is his is the claim mark. He lies Junmyeon on the bed before joining the fainted male. He tucks Junmyeon’s head under his chin as he hugs him tight. Yifan wants to wait until Junmyeon wakes up. He can never forget how beautiful Junmyeon’s eyes were.

 


	14. 013

 

Minseok stirs when he feels urgent pats on his stomach. “Min, wake up, please…” He’s completely awake after hearing his mate’s voice. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?” He lifts up Luhan’s shirt and gets a whack on his hand instantly. “I’m hungry, silly. Can’t you listen to me first before accusing such things?” Luhan scowls towards him. Minseok chuckles in embarrassment, “Sorry. What do you want to eat? I can reheat the soup we had for dinner earlier―”

 

“I need you to go to the city.”

 

Minseok’s eyes widens. Before he can say anything to object, his mate hugs his left arm before nuzzling on it, “Please, Min? The pup wants marshmallows and rice cake and … ” Luhan begins to list down their pup’s or most likely _his_ favorite food. Minseok has no other choice but to memorize all of them. The last time he said he didn’t want to buy food for his mate, Luhan didn’t talk to him for one whole day. He doesn’t want that to repeat.

 

He has to go _now_ where he doesn’t even know what time it is. “Please, Min?” He sits up straight before tucking his mate under the covers, leaving a kiss on his forehead, “Sleep first if I take too much time, okay?” Luhan grins in happiness. Minseok can’t be happier seeing him like that. After washing his face and wearing decent clothes, Minseok heads up to the alpha’s room to inform him. He wonders what time it is because the house is too silent.

 

The younger betas won’t sleep this early as they would chatter about how adventurous the city is, hearing stories from Jongdae. A familiar sweet scent catches his attention as soon as he’s in front of the alpha’s room. The thing is, Junmyeon’s scent isn’t this strong before. It makes him to feel a little lightheaded. “Yifan? Can I talk to you for a moment?” He says as he knocks twice on the door. He hears shuffles inside and then the door is being open.

 

“You’re not asleep yet?”

 

Minseok frowns at the question. He spots dark circles under the taller male’s eyes. A pleasant fragrance causes him to be dizzy again so he quickly rests his right hand on the doorframe from falling. Minseok is _very_ sure that Junmyeon’s scent isn’t this strong before. “Did you… ?” He trails off, staring up at Yifan for an answer when the alpha helps him to stand straight. “I didn’t claim him yet. I just…” Yifan trails off too and Minseok already knows the answer.

 

“Did he turn?”

 

Minseok asks as he manages to stand properly on his feet, glancing at Junmyeon who’s sleeping on the bed. “No. He fainted after we imprinted on each other,” Minseok’s brow rises up at the sudden pause. “Properly,” Yifan continues. He nods affirmative. “Why are you up at three in the morning?” Minseok rapidly blinks, “It’s _three?_ ” Yifan nods, “Look.” Minseok stares at the mobile device and Yifan is right.

 

It’s three sharp in the morning. He runs his hand through his orange hair, “Luhan woke me up. Said that he was hungry and want city foods.” Yifan shoves his phone back into his pocket, “Do you want me to go with you?” Minseok shakes his head, “It’s alright. I wanted to inform you. Besides, you need to stay beside Junmyeon.” Yifan nods, “Be careful.” Minseok sends him a sleepy smile before bidding him a good night as if Yifan will sleep.

 

Minseok knows that the alpha hasn’t sleep yet and won’t sleep. The latter even quickly ate his meal during dinner earlier. He must be waiting for Junmyeon to wake up. Minseok is happy. Yifan has changed drastically ever since Junmyeon came here. He didn’t do anything to them to make them as a pair this time, excluding sharing the room because they had too. Chanyeol’s room has been locked ever since there are no news of him. Only Minseok has the key.

 

He checks whether he has the bank card which is known as debit card as stated by Yifan. Minseok will never know the difference between a debit card and a credit card. He only knows how to use it, Yifan taught him once and he caught up ever since. The journey to the city through the thick forest takes about forty-five minutes by foot while in wolf-form it takes about half an hour since they can run freely.

 

He needs to be careful every time when he goes to the city in his current form but once he returns, Minseok will shift and run as hard as he can to feel free, having a sling bag hanging around his neck. A few miles away from the house, a sudden noise makes him to be alert, clutching on the sling bag on his left side, ready to turn if there’s any ambush. Minseok slowly looks around, the only light source from the moonlight bathing the thick woods, eyes scanning for any other wolves.

 

When there’s nothing suspicious, Minseok continues his journey. It isn’t the first time he has been through this kind of situation. He acknowledges that Yifan might have even fought with rankless wolves around here until they’ve given up. Lucky him, no one would want to challenge a beta, unless the wolf seriously wants to take over his pack. After half an hour of carefully and patiently sauntering to the path, Minseok can see bright lights coloring the city.

 

To be frank, he doesn’t like the place especially when some places are too crowded with humans. The hustle bustle. The busyness. The pollution. Minseok doesn’t like it. Yet he understands why Jongin wants to go to the city. He has never been there before. Another few more minutes, he will be at the abandoned bus stop. The place where humans won’t notice where does he come from and where does he go.

 

Once he has arrived, Minseok can’t help but to ponder about Junmyeon. He’s worried too. His scent almost causes him to lose control so how about Jongdae and Jongin? He’s terribly worried. He might not know how Yifan will be if he’s really angry if the betas (including himself) made Junmyeon to be frightened or scared. He hopes that the alpha claims Junmyeon as soon as possible to prevent any harm happening to Junmyeon.

 

Sighing, he speeds up his pace once he spots a familiar convenience store. Minseok covers his nose as soon as he spots some youngsters who puffs out dirty smoke from theirmouth after inhaling the small cylinder in between their lips. He will never understand why some humans inhales those. As far as he knows, it’s definitely unhealthy. **_Some humans are seriously weird,_**  He thinks before entering the store.

 

“Aigoo… So many things you’ve bought.”

 

The old lady chuckles as she scans the packets of marshmallows and other snacks that Luhan have told him to buy. He laughs a little. “My wife is craving for them,” Minseok says as he rubs the back of his neck shyly, avoiding eyes with the elder woman. The old lady coos in reply. “Oh and can I know where to buy spicy rice cake around here? I’m sure there aren’t any restaurants opened at these times.” The old lady tells him to wait and he does, seeing her walking to a corner and comes back after taking something.

 

“You’re right about what you said earlier. No restaurants are opened at these times. This might be perfect.”

 

He scans the hand-sized cylinder shaped container and reads the name mentally. **_Instant ramen noodles… With spicy rice cakes?_**  Minseok looks at the elder woman with a clueless expression. “I’m sure your wife will love it. Just pour an amount of hot water and wait for a few minutes.” Minseok nods quickly before giving her the card. “Thank you!” He shouts not too loudly before leaving the store. He sighs in relief when there are no youngsters anymore outside the store.

 

Minseok takes a look at his surroundings to check if anyone is spying on him. When there’s none, he quickly jogs to the bus stop and starts walking into the forest. He starts to run to let his legs to feel free and stops after he’s quite deep in the woods. He doesn’t stop walking quickly since Luhan must be waiting for him. Just before he wants to turn, he smells something. A wolf’s scent. Three of them. Minseok stops walking.

 

Without turning his head, he looks to his left then to his right. That means the wolves are behind him _. ‘I can smell an omega’s scent on you,’ A_ n unfamiliar voice suddenly starts speaking in his head. Minseok doesn’t panic and doesn’t say anything. ‘ _We won’t do anything to you if you hand in the omega to us,_ ’ Another voice speaks. Rage burns inside of Minseok after hearing those words towards the alpha’s mate, yet he still doesn’t say anything.

 

‘ _The omega’s scent on you is really nice and we like to have him to ourselves to have fun with him,_ ’ The last voice speaks. Minseok breathes in slowly before he exhales through his mouth. He doesn’t seem to realize that he has been fisting his hands, knuckles turning white. “You three should be grateful that alpha isn’t here or else he won’t hesitate to kill all of you since you’ve offended the existence of _his_ _mate,_ ” Minseok spats.

 

Instantly, he hears yelps from the wolves as they run away. He sighs in relief. “So pathetic,” Minseok shakes his head before he shifts. It takes a few minutes for him to return to the house. He shakes off the bag around his neck and turns back, wearing back the clothes. Once he opens the door, he doesn’t expect someone to launch on him, arms hugging tight around his waist. “Luhan?” He tries to look at him but the male has buried his face deep into his neck.

 

The big sling bag is still beside the doorframe where the varieties of food are inside. “What took you so long?!” Luhan looks at him with teary eyes, making to feel a little flustered by the sudden outburst. “I, um, bought you the snacks you’ve wanted?” He replies with a statement kind of question. “I’ve been waiting for one hour! I thought you… I’m sorry. I won’t ask you to buy food for me again. I never know it will take this long and I almost woke Yifan up to tell him―” “Luhan.” Luhan stops his rambles once his mate holds his face.

 

“I’m here. Stop crying, okay? I bought something new for you and I want you to try it.” He sees Minseok taking out something from the bag and shows it in front of him. “Are you not hungry anymore?” Minseok’s voice sounds so guilty until it makes him to forget how worried he was. “Your face is telling me that you’re still hungry. Come on now.” Luhan playfully hits him on his arm. He’s then carefully guided by his mate to the kitchen. “Isn’t this... Oh my.” Minseok looks so surprised, “You know what it is?”

 

Luhan nods in excitement, “Junmyeon told me. He said it’s delicious. Thank you so much for buying it, He quickly pecks on his mate’s cheek before digging in, eating the marshmallows with the instant noodle plus spicy rice cakes. Minseok internally cringes, he doesn’t want to make his mate to feel that he’s eating something which is from outer space. “By the way, did you notice something?” Minseok can’t help but to ask. He knows Luhan must have notice something.

 

“About Yifan? Or Junmyeon?”

 

He sits closer to Luhan, “Junmyeon,” He examines his mate’s face intently, his arms perched on the table and his face resting on them. “It’s strong, right? Did you get affected?” Luhan asks after slurping the noodles. Minseok tries not to sigh, woried of himself, “I was bit dizzy. I’m worried about Jongdae and Jongin. What if―” “I’m sure Yifan acknowledges that or else why didn’t he left the room?” Minseok looks at the eating male for a while, “You’re right. If… If I get affected, will you take care of me?”

 

This is the risk to have an unclaimed omega in a pack. “Don’t worry about that, Min,” His mate’s gaze is soft, “I’m just glad that Yifan didn’t bit him on mating season. Or else every one of us would be losing control.” Minseok nods thrice in agreement. He doesn’t want to imagine that. He totally understands Yifan’s intentions now. Minseok waits for his mate to finish eating. After he’s done, they’re back on the bed with Luhan hugging a big packet of marshmallow in case his cravings comes again.

 

+++

 

“Junnie.”

 

“Baby, wake up.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You’re okay now.”

 

“Wake up, buddy.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Warm. Junmyeon feels warm. He feels warm all over. A whine leaves from his throat as he unconsciously lies flat on the mattress. His parents’ hushed voice aren’t there anymore. His head begins to hurt. His chest begins to feel the same too. Moaning in pain, he clutches onto his shirt tightly, wanting the ache to go away. “Yifan…” Junmyeon opens his eyes heavily, head buzzing inside for nonstop. He forces himself to take a look around the room. No Yifan.

 

Sighing, he rolls over to the end of the bed before trying to get up. He falls on his knees. Junmyeon whimpers. He feels so weak. The last time he felt this was back when he was with his parents. This time, it’s much worse. Clutching his hair with his hands, he tries not to cry. Junmyeon then crawls to the bathroom and closes the door with much force. He turns on the shower and sits there on the floor, water running on his body, soaking his clothes.

 

Junmyeon feels much better after having a bath. He can stand and walk now. Changing into better clothes, he opens the door and heads outside, hoping to find Yifan at downstairs. “Junmyeon hyung?” He rubs his eyes as he looks up when he enters the kitchen after spotting no one at the lounge and dining room. “Jongdae, where are the others?” His voice comes out hoarse, the throbs in his chest becomes stronger but he ignores it, not noticing that his body is actually sensing danger.

 

“Alpha went out with Jongin earlier for his training session. Luhan hyung is sleeping. The others are also out, searching herbs for you.”

 

Junmyeon blinks, eyes squinting, “For me? Why…” He almost loses his balance and would have fallen if it isn’t for Jongdae holding his arms. “Hyung, are you…” He doesn’t notice the fact that Jongdae’s pupils are dilated once his scent has affected him, triggering his inner wolf. Junmyeon starts pushing him weakly when the sentinel starts sniffing into his neck, just like the first day they’ve met.

 

“Jongdae… Please…”

 

“Just for a while…”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t stop pushing him. He whimpers weakly when Jongdae traps his wrists to the back, nose nuzzling and sniffing underneath his right jaw so dangerously. Junmyeon’s head starts to pound painfully at the foreign feeling. **He’s not Yifan.** When he feels the unfamiliar lips on his neck, Junmyeon’s body reacts on his own. A loud smack on Jongdae’s left cheek. The sound echos in his ears.

 

“Oh my God,” Junmyeon blurts out as he stares at his right palm because he has just _slapped_ the sentinel of the pack, “I-I’m sorry, Jongdae. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Let me―” “I’m alright, hyung,” Jongdae quickly moves away from him. Junmyeon chases him from behind, “Jongdae―” “Go away!” Junmyeon almost tumbles backwards after Jongdae pushes him away. “I-It’s my fault. I’m sorry. D-Don’t tell alpha about this. Please.” Junmyeon tears up at the frightened eyes of Jongdae’s.

 

He must be scared as Junmyeon is right now. “I’ll be in my room, hyung. I’m so sorry,” Jongdae runs away. **_I’m such an idiot!_** He should have known that Junmyeon smelt a lot different. It was just so sweet and he couldn’t help it. **_I’m so dead if alpha finds out,_**  He groans into the pillow loudly before stomping his fists on the mattress. At the kitchen, Junmyeon quickly eats the leftovers from today’s breakfast. He only realizes that it’s noon when he finishes his meal.

 

**_How long was I out… ?_ **

 

He remembers Yifan’s surprised gaze on him yesterday. He remembers Yifan’s soft voice in his head yesterday. He remembers Yifan’s hold on him yesterday. He remembers Yifan’s intimate kiss yesterday. Junmyeon’s whole body heats up from the memory. When he hears voices outside which are getting closer, Junmyeon quickly cleans up the table before rushing upstairs to the room to prevent any situations like just now.

 

He swears he hears a strangled cry coming from Jongdae’s room as he passes by the second floor. He shuts himself in the room, locking the door. Junmyeon decides to wait for Yifan before he goes out because right now, he’s feeling so _scared_ on what’s happening to him. An hour has passed, Junmyeon has fallen asleep despite the headache and anxiety. Yifan fondly ruffles Jongin’s hair before he compliments that he’s good at hunting already.

 

The youngest beta has managed to catch a lot of little animals in a short time. They can cook it for dinner later. Right now, they’re heading home since the sun is above their heads, the heat scorching and also burning their skin. Yifan slept in between five in the morning like that. When he woke up earlier in the morning just before breakfast, Junmyeon still haven’t gain conscious. He tried his best to not to mop sadly as he left a kiss on his to-be mate’s forehead.

 

Then, he went out to train Jongin as the male wanted to. Once they arrive home, he can smell Junmyeon’s scent from downstairs. Yixing greets him at the door with worry plastered all over his face, “Go and see Junmyeon.” Nodding, he rushes to upstairs. Yifan hopes nothing has happened to his to-be mate. He frowns when he can’t open the door. Yifan shakes his head a little when the sweet fragrance is beginning to arouse in and outside of him.

 

He needs to open the door first. Yifan stomps his right fist on the door loudly, calling out for Junmyeon. He stops when the scent is coming closer and closer until he hears a soft click. Yifan’s brows flattens in worry when he sees how puffy his to-be mate’s eyes are. “Junmyeon,” He embraces the male after pushing him inside the room, “Junmyeon,” He murmurs against the male’s soft black hair as he tightens his arms around him.

 

“Yifan…”

 

He parts away when he hears the weak voice, Junmyeon’s eyes are closed. “Why weren’t you there when I woke up… ?” The question makes him to hug the omega again, “I was with you the whole day and night and morning, Junmyeon. I was so worried. You didn’t wake up at all.” Yifan tries to fight off the temptations of claiming his mate as the scent once again triggers him, his inner alpha screaming inside.

 

Besides, Junmyeon is so weak in his arms right now. It makes him to feel so bad for not being beside Junmyeon. “Is it wrong for me to stay here… ?” He quickly takes a look at Junmyeon who still have his eyes closed, hands weakly fisting into his shirt. “Why did you ask?” He brushes the omega’s bangs away with one of his hands, waiting for his answer. “Is that why you told me that having an omega is risky to a pack… ?” Yifan frowns, not getting what he means.

 

“Junmyeon,” He titls his face upwards gently, “Did anyone do something to you?” He almost growls, frowning. Junmyeon buries his face into his chest, “Almost… I feel like a burden to everyone, Yifan. I don’t like it…” Yifan feels himself breaking inside at the shaky voice of his mate’s. He calls softly, “Junmyeon, look at me.” The male obeys and the next word gets caught up in his throat as he witnesses the cerulean underneath Junmyeon’s thick lashes in his eyes.

 

Yifan’s own irises changes, glowing a bright yellow-orange. “You can’t hear me in you… ?” He asks breathlessly, foreheads touching. “No… I heard you yesterday though…” Yifan caresses his left cheek softly with his thumb. They’re finally imprinting on each other  _properly_. The moment when their inner wolves communicates, that’s when everything starts. They kiss passionately, arms circling around their bodies, trying to close the tinniest gap between them.

 

“ _Yifan_ ,” Junmyeon gasps between their intense kiss, “I-I feel―” Yifan can feel himself getting hard by the feverish smell of Junmyeon’s heat. It’s tremendously _sweeter_ and he can’t help but to kiss Junmyeon senselessly, desire overflowing after having much resistance before. Yifan growls into their heated kiss when one of Junmyeon’s hands has a fistful of his hair, pulling him down closer. Yifan can’t hold it anymore.

 

He pushes Junmyeon on the bed where the male squeaks as he safely lands on the mattress. Yifan hovers over him in an instant, kissing him without delay as soon as he spots the want in Junmyeon’s eyes, his forearms resting on the either side of his head. Junmyeon lets out a gasp when he bravely rests his hand on the male’s bare hip underneath his shirt. Yifan greedily licks every inch inside, wanting to wander inside to claim _everything_.

 

His eyebrows ticks when their tongues meet in between, the tips curling as they taste each other, breathy moans escaping their lips. Yifan’s arms shakes a little on the either side of the omega’s head as he hears Junmyeon moans when he ruts against Junmyeon’s petite body. Yifan parts away heavyheartedly, wanting to continue but he wants to see Junmyeon. “Yifan…” The latter hums when Junmyeon recklessly rests his hands on the alpha’s jawbones.

 

“You smell so good, Junmyeon,” Yifan nuzzles into his neck, the crave fills up to maximum as he sniffs in the sweet fragrance. Junmyeon feels himself getting hot and hard on each and every Yifan’s touch. His skin burns in a good way under Yifan’s fingertips. He feels so flabby and yearns for more from Yifan. Is this what being in heat feels like? Junmyeon is too dizzy to feel that his pants and garments are hastily taken off.

 

He gasps ever so softly and his body arches right away when he feels warm and moist rolling up around the head of his stiff length, “Yi-Yifan! What― _Ah!_ ” He feels his legs being parted widely as Yifan’s mouth fully covers around his hard-on. Junmyeon moans loudly without him knowing as Yifan begins to suck, his eyes shut closed with his mouth falling open as he lets out loud and lewd noises which he never had before.

 

He shivers in pleasure when he feels warm tongue lapping sensually on the underside. Something then burns in Junmyeon’s belly. “Yifan!” He explodes just after the latter withdraws his lips. He unintentionally whines when he feels plush lips kissing him, totally surprised yet not complaining anything. He feels his whole body burning and he wants Yifan to cool him down. “Junmyeon.” The deep voice of the alpha’s makes him to open his eyes.

 

Junmyeon pants as he looks up at Yifan, hands immediately fisting his shirt, mind still fuzzy. Yifan’s eyes are full of something that he can’t read but it feels great. “Will you submit yourself to me?” At the back of his head, Junmyeon hears someone saying **Yes**. He lets his body to work on his own as he tangles his own wrists above his head before welcoming Yifan in between his legs. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice that he’s showing his submission.

 

His face burns after a while when he realizes that their position are really intimate. “Thank you,” Yifan leaves a quick kiss on his lips before his thin wrists are under his tender hold as the alpha rests them on the either side of his head, “I love you.” Junmyeon blinks up at him. He chokes out a moan when Yifan presses the large body of his on top of him against the mattress while having eye contact, the alpha’s orbs darkening with desire and care.

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks burns up more in shyness as Yifan has seen his unguarded expression. “Beautiful.” Junmyeon whines, eyes fluttering close as Yifan leans down to his neck, kissing on the flushed skin. Junmyeon whines even more when he feels something hard prodding into his damp entrance. Since when it’s wet? “Your body will change itself. Are you scared?” Yifan’s voice sounds so worried as he stops moving.

 

“N-No,” Junmyeon grabs the latter’s thumbs which are gently caressing his palms. The moment when Yifan frees his wrists, he pushes himself into the tight eager heat, feelings the walls clenching around his hard-on instantly, welcoming him. Yifan lets out a low grumble into the omega’s neck, canines growing as he hears Junmyeon’s strangled wail, short arms circling around his neck securely.

 

“Yifan― Oh _God―_ ”

 

The omega pants into his right ear as Yifan pushes himself fully inside. Yifan growls into his neck as he parts Junmyeon’s legs wider, hands caressing the smooth skin of the omega’s inner thighs. The inner beast is telling to knot him already but Yifan doesn’t want to yet. Mating is supposed to be animalistic but with Junmyeon… Yifan can’t bring himself to mate with him in that way. He pulls in and out carefully as if they’re making love.

 

“Junmyeon,” He groans as the omega’s rim twitches around his hard length, “Yo-You alright?” He manages to lift himself up despite the strong urge to claim him first. He sees tears which are unshed from Junmyeon’s eyes and he mentally panics. Not until Junmyeon nods. “It b-burns… But not th-that– Ngh _–_  Not that much…” Yifan can’t help but to stare at him for a moment, seeing how beautiful the flushed skin of the omega is.

 

Something ticks inside Yifan as he senses that Junmyeon is bucking his hips a little and he instantly spots the redness on the omega’s cheeks. “ _Ah_ ― Yifan― Ngaa― Nnnn…” Junmyeon’s head tips backwards on the pillow as Yifan speeds up, unconsciously exposing his neck to the alpha. The taller male doesn’t waste a second as he latches his lips onto the left side of Junmyeon’s neck, sinking his fully grown canines into a certain tender spot above the juncture between the omega’s neck and left shoulder so deeply.

 

Both of their inner wolves howl inside of them.

 

Whether Junmyeon realizes it or not, Yifan hears it and he will _forever_ remember it. Junmyeon feels the rush of morphine drowning him completely at the bite as he lets out a long strangled moan, body completely arching against the alpha’s, wrists back under Yifan’s hold as Junmyeon’s breaths are irregular, head still tipped back. Junmyeon seriously feels like he’s in another universe. Yixing was definitely right.

 

The current bite is making him to feel like he’s floating. He’s floating in pleasure, lips carelessly chanting and moaning out Yifan’s name. He terribly shivers when he suddenly feels Yifan pounding into a spot which causes him to feel the bundles of nerves throughout his body. Junmyeon cries out Yifan’s name in pleasure, writhing underneath the tall frame who’s strongly holding back to knot himself in the omega.

 

Junmyeon moans again when his hard-on is being stroked furiously in Yifan’s hold. Too much pleasure and too much attention is given to him at once. Junmyeon feels like he’s absorbed into the world of ecstasy until he can’t even think anymore. He’s back into reality when his breaths are uneven as Yifan caresses the slit with much pressure and his teeth withdrawing from his flesh. Junmyeon will _never_ forget the feeling.

 

Something churns in his belly and Junmyeon croaks out Yifan’s name, “I-I’m― _Ngah!_ ” Junmyeon fists the sheets as he comes with ease, his toes curling in contentment. Junmyeon whines in confusion. He still feels all hot inside. “Yifannn,” He calls out needily, eyes tearing up as he searches for the alpha’s face. “Mate,” Yifan kisses on his nose after he leans up to him, “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon whines again as Yifan begins to go soft inside of him.

 

He keens for more. “Am I-I still in he-heat?” He asks with ragged breaths, Yifan’s lips planting soft kisses on his face. “Hm,” The alpha pecks on his lips before looking at him, “Yes. Do you want to continue?” Junmyeon nods too quickly. He wants this burning sensation to go away. Yifan begins to kiss him slowly with Junmyeon desperately kissing him back, arms back around the alpha’s neck possessively.

 

Yifan grows hard again as he hears the omega’s soft moans between their languid kisses. He gyrates his hips, earning feeble whines as Junmyeon pulls away quickly. Yifan brings his lips down to the claim mark, mouthing the bite with much authority as he picks up the rhythm of his hips. He pumps faster, hearing Junmyeon’s mumbles of his name in every thrust. He groans every time Junmyeon’s tight muscle clamps around his stiff length occasionally.

 

Junmyeon shuts his already closed eyes even tighter as he’s over the edge once again, “Mmm― Mngh― Yi― _Yifan!_ ” He comes again, breaths unsteady as he holds onto Yifan lifelessly, body still burning. He wonders why Yifan hasn’t knotted him yet. “Junmyeon…” He doesn’t open his eyes as he hears Yifan’s baritone voice near to his left ear, teeth nibbling tentatively on his earlobe, making him to let out a small whine. “Yifan, please…” Yifan knows what to do already. 

 

An hour has passed without them knowing, their hips still conjoined ever so firmly. “Nmph― Ah, _ah_ ― Yifan―” Yifan is beginning to lose the rest of his energy yet he keeps on thrusting into Junmyeon, his inner wolf begging for a release as he hasn’t come yet. Not even once, while Junmyeon is the total opposite _. “Ah!”_ Yifan watches with pure admiration on how elegant the omega’s body arches and how his face scrunches up in clear pleasure as he comes again.

 

Junmyeon weakly loops his arms around his neck, weakly calling out the alpha’s name. Yifan turns worried in a second at the weak voice, “Your heat won’t stop unless I―” “Knot me, Yifan…” The alpha blinks rapidly, “What?” He looks at Junmyeon with a serious expression. Yifan thinks that he heard it wrong― “Kn-Knot me…” Junmyeon looks at him with hopeful eyes, orbs sparkling beautifully. Yifan grumbles when Junmyeon leaves a kiss on his neck, feeling all giddy and all weak at the same time.

 

An omega leaving a peck or a kiss on the neck means everything for an alpha. Yifan complies as he leans off from him, missing the panic look from Junmyeon. Not until Junmyeon sees Yifan kneeling on the mattress after having his short legs folded gently to the either side of Yifan’s waist by the alpha himself. Junmyeon moans weakly as Yifan begins to pound even _deeper_ , searching for his prostate.

 

Yifan’s palms on his under thighs makes him to shake in giddiness with him trying to match his hips with Yifan’s. Junmyeon swears if he goes into heat again, he will definitely faint by the intense pleasure. Junmyeon throws his head back with a high-pitched moan when Yifan hits on that _absolute spot_. He chokes out a cry when he feels Yifan’s length begins to grow _bigger_. It _hurts_. He wants it to _stop_. 

 

“Yi-Yifan―”

 

The said male has leaned over his chest to plant his lips on his chapped ones. Junmyeon tries to focus on the lips which is ravishing on his other than pain below him. Junmyeon comes once again and feels Yifan’s load filling him up. The burning sensation is slowly dying out. Yifan collapses on the younger male, exhausted. He knows that the omega, no, _his_ omega must be more exhausted than him.

 

Yifan noses onto the claim mark affectionately, bracketing Junmyeon with his arms since he surprisingly still has a little energy left to hold himself up. “My omega,” He mouths on Junmyeon’s skin possessively, hearing a whine from above him, “My beautiful omega…” Yifan stares adoringly at his mate. _His mate_. They’re finally tied with one another. “It hurts…” Junmyeon lets out a whine following with a sniffle.

 

Yifan quickly yet carefully lies them side by side on the mattress, his knot buried deep inside Junmyeon, “Just for a few minutes…” Yifan kisses on his mate’s knitted brows, wanting them to flatten. “You will be here after I wake up, right… ?” Yifan coos against his mate’s right cheek which is pressed on the pillow. “Hm,” He watches Junmyeon’s eyelids flutters close, “Sleep well, mate…” Yifan kisses on the sweaty bangs of his mate’s as he watches Junmyeon lovingly in his sleep. 

 


	15. 014

 

Junmyeon doesn’t feel hot anymore. He feels comfortable. His hair is being played and Junmyeon doesn’t have to think who it is. He realizes that he’s on the opposite side on the bed, on Yifan’s usual spot. Junmyeon moves closer to squish himself in the alpha’s embrace. “You okay?” He nods into the male’s chest tiredly. He moves his legs a little and feels them bare. He doesn’t have any pants on. He blinks when the shirt that he has on is kind of… Big. 

 

Junmyeon tiredly looks over to their bodies which are uncovered. He sleepily lifts his head to look at Yifan in confusion. “I’ve washed the sheets but it hasn’t dry yet.” Junmyeon scoots even closer, feeling cold. “Junmyeon?” He nuzzles into Yifan’s neck and hums when he feels soft pats on his lower back. Yifan smells nice. He really, really smells nice until he can’t help but to nuzzle like crazy. “What is it?” Yifan hears his mate whining after he pushes Junmyeon away a little to look at his face.

 

Junmyeon only smiles dreamily, “You smell good…” He blinks for few times. Yifan asks, curious, “What do I smell like?” He lets Junmyeon to snuggle into his neck again. Yifan lets out a sheepish smile by his behavior. “Lemons and tangerines…” Chuckling, he hugs Junmyeon tightly, happy. “What ‘bout me?” Junmyeon’s voice is a little slurred from drowsiness but Yifan manages to catch up. Sleepy eyes waiting for his answer.

 

Yifan pecks on his lips before brushing their noses, “You smell sweet. Lilacs and vanilla,” He nudges his nose on Junmyeon’s right cheek which is mushed on the pillow, “It’s really addicting until I can’t get enough.” Yifan laughs a little as Junmyeon quickly hides his face into his neck. “Shy?” He caresses the back of his head fondly, fingers combing his mate’s short black locks. “Hm…” Junmyeon curls himself into his chest, huddling close for warmth and affection.

 

Yifan hugs him tighter, love growing in each second for his mate. “Mine,” He mumbles against Junmyeon’s hair who only whines in response, “My omega.” Yifan pulls away from the hug when he feels a kiss above his left collarbone and sees a blushing Junmyeon. “My alpha…” Yifan’s cheeks burns terribly. Junmyeon shyly brings his arms around his neck before pulling him down. Yifan closes his eyes before they kiss softly.

 

Yifan feels himself weakening at the giddiness as Junmyeon’s arms tightens around his neck and also by the little tilts of his head, lips slowly moving on one another. They pull away unhurriedly, eyes deeply gazing with much devotion and much attachment, feeling their heartbeats beating as one. “I’m so hungry…” Junmyeon feels a chuckle underneath his right jaw where the alpha is leaving feather-light kisses there.

 

“Of course you are. You’ve been sleeping for hours.”

 

Junmyeon frowns as he pushes the snuggly Yifan away to have a look on his face. “It’s night, Junmyeon.” Eyes widening, he sits up straight on the mattress, looking outside. It’s dark. Yifan suddenly hugs him from the right side, surprising him, “You still smell so good…” Junmyeon slips out a moan when he feels teeth digging slow and deep under his right ear, eyes automatically closing at the tingly sensation.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Yifan asks so casually as if he hasn’t done anything so spontaneous to him just now. Junmyeon’s cheeks are flushed as he leans onto the alpha, feeling an arm around his back, “I want the chicken rice that I had today for lunch…” He doesn’t notice the fact that Yifan looks surprised. “What we had for breakfast was fried rice with deer meat, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon slowly looks up to him, face a little pale. Yifan tries to calm him down by patting on his back.

 

“It tasted like chicken though― **_*gasps*_** Am I like you guys now? For real? I can turn―”

 

Yifan shuts him up with a soft kiss. After a few seconds, Junmyeon is back to normal. “Eat first, hm? You can think about the rest tomorrow. I will be there when you shift. I want to see it first,” Yifan sees a shy smile on Junmyeon’s lips as he brushes their noses together, “Your legs might be sore. I’ll give you a massage later, okay?” He misses the quick blush on his omega’s cheeks as Yifan leaves a chaste kiss on his forehead.

 

“Don’t be too late…”

 

Yifan nods after they share a quick peck. He sees Junmyeon lying back on the bed before he closes the door. Yifan smiles, content. After Junmyeon fell asleep after their mating session, he cleaned Junmyeon as he wiped the stains and also the bed sheets but he ended up deciding to wash it. He carefully took off the sheets but it was no worry because his mate was sleeping like log. After he cleaned himself and hung the sheets on the towel stand, he changed Junmyeon’s sweaty shirt with his one.

 

The male didn’t even flinch in his sleep which Yifan smiled fondly at him. Just after he takes a step into the kitchen, someone jumps onto him before hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry, alpha!” He doesn’t have to know who it is. He tries to peel off the short arms around him but the hug only gets tighter. “I’m so so so sorry―” “Jongdae.” Said male looks up with a pale face, making Yifan to sigh. The look in the sentinel’s eyes screams that he’s willing to take punishments.

 

“It’s okay. No need to apologize. Yixing told me already. It’s not your fault. It’s in your nature. You can’t stop yourself. I understand. Besides, Junmyeon is one of us now,” He noses on sentinel’s forehead calmly. “Really?” Yifan nods, “You can let go off me now. I’m not angry at you. I need to reheat the food for Junmyeon―” “I’ll do it!” Yifan tries to stop him, “Jongdae―” “It’s okay, alpha. I’ll do it for you,” Jongdae grins. Yifan can’t help but to ruffle his caramel-colored hair adoringly, “Thanks.”

 

As Jongdae reheats the food, Yifan leans by the doorframe, watching the other male’s back. He suddenly imagines Junmyeon being there, cooking for him. Yifan blushes, smiling unconsciously as he brings his head down. “Alpha?” Yifan speedily lifts his head up, cheeks still pink. “Are you okay, alpha?” Jongdae looks sharply on his face where Yifan finds it hard to avoid. “Yeah. I’m okay. Thank you,” He takes the plate deftly in hold before the utensils.

 

“Alpha, you love Junmyeon hyung, right?”

 

Yifan’s cheeks go ablaze at the sudden question. “What kind of question is that?” He says with a nervous chuckle, aware that his face is changing colors. “Just answer the question~” Jongdae grins up to him. Yifan sighs in defeat, “You have no idea, Jongdae.” He smiles at the sentinel who’s quite taken aback at the big smile. “I’m so glad, alpha. Thank you for answering my question. Good night!” Jongdae quickly vanishes from his sight.

 

Yifan wonders what’s with his sudden behavior. Nevertheless, Yifan heads upstairs while the rice is still hot. When he opens the door to their room, he sees Junmyeon who’s sitting up straight on the bed, reading something on his phone. “Junmyeon?” His mate looks at him tiredly, before urging him to sit on the bed. “What is it?” He asks after placing a pillow on his mate’s almost naked thighs and the plate of food on it.

 

He has his left arm around Junmyeon’s back as he eats. “The case for the search is dismissed.” Yifan frowns. “The search for me. It’s dismissed.” Yifan widens his eyes. “Really?” He asks in surprise and reads the article on his phone. There’s a familiar burnt down house with two person’s face below it. Both of them must be Junmyeon’s parents. “Are you okay?” He keeps his phone to the side before nuzzling into his omega’s hair worriedly.

 

“Hm. I’m…”

 

“You’re not okay, right?”

 

He leans over to look at Junmyeon. Yifan instantly hugs him when his omega has his lips pursed tightly, eyes teary. “It’s okay. It’s alright, Junmyeon. I’m here.” He kisses on Junmyeon’s right temple once he hears a sob. “I-I don’t feel like eating anymore… Why are they so cruel? Why they need to hunt us and we need to kill them in order for us to live? It’s so unfair…” Yifan takes the plate before placing it on the nightstand.

 

He then carries the sobbing Junmyeon onto his lap, placing him on his left thigh carefully. “Shh…” Yifan bounces his thigh a little and pats on his mate’s back with his left hand, right one caressing his hair comfortingly, trying everything to calm Junmyeon down. Junmyeon has mushed his face on his chest, crying silently. Yifan feels like he’s making no effort of calming his mate. He breathes in heavily before exhaling slowly, “Look at me, love.”

 

Junmyeon looks up at the fond voice. He blinks and more tears fall from his face. “Junmyeon?” A hand on the left side of his face makes him to blink again. Junmyeon blushes by the warm gaze from the alpha. He blushes even more when he’s actually _sitting_ on Yifan, his bare legs has been resting over the latter’s right thigh. “Junmyeon?” He quickly hides his face into Yifan’s chest, fisting his shirt in shyness. “What’s wrong?” Yifan has the nerve to ask him that kind of question.

 

Junmyeon almost shrieks in surprise when he feels Yifan’s hand dangerously caressing one of his inner thighs. He glares up to the male, cheeks red, but he melts as soon as Yifan kisses him sweetly. Short limbs circles around Yifan’s neck as soon as the alpha deepens the kiss. Junmyeon leans up, chest pressed against Yifan’s, loving the tingles. “Are you okay?” He sighs contently as Yifan rubs the tips of their noses for the nth time that day.

 

Junmyeon kisses the corner right of his alpha’s lips bravely, with Yifan blushing by the unexpected gesture. “I’ve always imagined to sit on you like this…” Junmyeon says bashfully after sinking his face into Yifan’s chest, hugging the alpha’s waist shyly. Yifan feels his face burning by the cuteness. Junmyeon isn’t only beautiful. He’s cute, adorable and his bubble full of happiness. Junmyeon made him to change into a better wolf. His coldness is no longer in him.

 

“I’m not warm, right?”

 

Yifan snaps out from his daze and looks down at the sad face of Junmyeon’s. He presses their foreheads together, stealing a peck. “Maybe you will after you’ve turned.” He hears a sleepy hum. He pats on his back and massages his legs gently, lulling him to sleep. Few minutes later, Yifan hears soft snores on his chest. Smiling, he lies both of them on bed, arms automatically around his mate’s slim waist. He nudges his nose on the sleeping male’s right cheek affectionately, gaze soft on his mate before he closes his eyes. 

 

+++

 

Slowly becoming conscious, he rests his face into something very warm and inhales the lovely scent. “Good morning.” Junmyeon snuggles closer by the low and husky voice, heart skipping its beat. “What is it?” The male asks curiously and Junmyeon feels his lower back being patted tenderly. “Cold…” He murmurs against the alpha’s warm skin, shivering. The big shirt is really thin and he has nothing underneath. The only source of warmth is from his mate.

 

Junmyeon lets out a drowsy smile,  ** _My mate…_** Never in his wildest dream that the alpha will be his mate. “What are you thinking, hm?” The alpha’s voice is turning softer and sweeter these days, making him to blush involuntarily. “Can’t you read me?” He presses his face deeper into his neck, pleasing his nostrils with the alpha’s fragrance. He’s about to whine out loud when the taller male distances away from him. Not until he sees the worried look on his face.

 

“I can’t read you.”

 

Yifan sees his omega blinking in confusion. “It’s not a big deal, right?” Yifan can’t help but to nod even though it _is_ a big deal. How can Junmyeon turn if he can’t call in the wolf within him? “Yifan?” A hand on his right cheek makes him to snap out from his thoughts. Junmyeon’s face looks upset. “I’m sorry,” He kisses on his omega’s nose as an apology, “Did you say something?” He sees a rare pout forming.

 

Smiling, he leans in to press his lips on the plump ones, puckering his lips against the soft lips of his mate who replies calmly. He’s always amused on how their lips fits so perfectly. Both of them have the right size. Even Junmyeon’s small stature is in the exact size to have him in his embrace. The small yet sudden tug on his shirt makes him want to please his mate more, pressing his lips a little harder. Holding Junmyeon in his arms isn’t enough.

 

Lips still connected, Yifan blindly climbs over his mate, tilting his head as he props his forearms on the either side of Junmyeon’s head, earning a soft whine from the said male. “I love you so much…” Yifan murmurs as he descends his lips to Junmyeon’s left jaw, kissing on every spot where his lips lands on before licking on the claim mark with much dominance, “Mine.” A tender noise escapes Junmyeon’s lips as he bites just above the special mark.

 

His alpha pheromones grows as he hears another soft sound. “Alpha…” Yifan lifts up his face too quickly, looking at his mate’s flushed face with pure admiration. He admires his mate’s condition for a while. “Continue calling me Yifan,” He leaves a soft kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead before looking back at him, “The others get to call me that,” A kiss on his pink nose, “Not you.” Junmyeon shyly nods, a bashful smile on his lips, “I should get up and― Umff― Yifan―”

 

Junmyeon struggles to breathe as the alpha suddenly crashes his body weight on his. “Don’t go.” Junmyeon lifts his head and manages to breathe when the taller male slides himself down a little, “Don’t go just yet…” Yifan nuzzles into his neck, sounding so sad. Junmyeon can’t help but to obey. He rests his elbows on the latter’s shoulders, hands shyly caressing Yifan’s dirty blonde locks. “Are you asleep?” He asks but he receives no reply.

 

Junmyeon tries to look at the latter’s face after a few good minutes have passed. “Yifan?” He gently pats on his shoulders, waking him up because it looks like Yifan is really asleep. Junmyeon suddenly smells something unfamiliar which he has never smelt before other than the alpha’s scent. He then hears the door being knocked. _“Alpha? I’m here to give Junmyeon hyung the herbs that you’ve asked for.”_ Junmyeon looks down at Yifan who still doesn’t move at all.

 

He calls out softly, “Yifan, Yixing is here.” The latter groans into his neck in reply. Sighing, Junmyeon puts all of his force to push the alpha away to his right side on the bed. Success. Junmyeon, who doesn’t know that his legs are still sore, tumbles on the other side of the mattress once he takes a step on the floor. He blushes in embarrassment, lips pursed tightly to prevent a whine from escaping. “Junmyeon?!” His body jolts in surprise at the loud voice of Yifan’s.

 

Instantly, he feels hands all over on his face and his legs, inspecting his body to check if he’s hurt. “I’m so sorry, Junmyeon. I was waiting for you to wake up ever since early in the morning and I was just so, so sleepy just now―” Yifan shuts up when he pecks on his lips. “I’m fine, Yifan,” He smiles to assure the male who looks so worried, brows upward in an apprehensive manner. “I said I’m fi―” Junmyeon lets out a tiny shriek when he’s suddenly lifted up by the alpha’s strong arms.

 

_“Alpha? Is everything okay?”_

 

“Will be there in a sec, Yixing. Stay here, okay?”

 

Yifan kisses on top of his head after tucking his mate under the thick comforters which was already there early in the morning, not wanting anyone to see Junmyeon in this kind of state. He misses the blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks as he quickly heads to the door, knowing that Yixing is out there for quite a long time. “Is he alright?” Yifan nods with a small smile as he takes the glass and a plate of toast from the beta’s hold, “Thank you. I don’t think we’ll be coming down for breakfast so go on and join the others, okay?”

 

Yixing nods, his dimple showing as he smiles. Yifan closes and locks the door once the beta is gone to downstairs. “What’s that?” Curious Junmyeon asks when he sits on his mate’s right side, handing him the herb drink. “This is good for your stamina.” He sees Junmyeon who takes a sniff at the substance in the white mug. “It smells sweet… Unlike the first time you gave me. That was _so bitter,_ ” Junmyeon scrunches his face as he remembers the taste while Yifan smiles fondly.

 

He doesn’t know what he’s thinking as he clasps his hand with Junmyeon’s right one since the male is holding the mug with his left hand. “This tastes bitter too!” Yifan inwardly chuckles at the loud whine. “I thought it would taste sweet… What’s this made of?” Yifan tries not to be off-guard as he sees the pout, “Unlike the first time I gave you, this one is made from flowers.” He likes the way Junmyeon’s brows widens and the way his lips are being parted.

 

His mate seems to be interested in this as he questions, “What type of flowers?” Yifan shrugs his shoulders a little, thumb caressing the back of his mate’s small hand softly as Junmyeon stares at the pale purplish substance, “I have low knowledge of flowers. Yixing and Kyungsoo are good at making these. Even Luhan drinks them. You should too.” Junmyeon has already finished the drink, grinning up at him. Yifan feels himself melting by the eye-smile but he manages to get a hold of himself.

 

“What is it?”

 

Junmyeon asks as Yifan keeps their clasped hands together. “I just,” Yifan brings up their hands before his lips are caressing on his knuckles softly, “I remembered that day when I pushed you away until you fell off from the bed…” Embarrassed at the memory, Junmyeon lets out an awkward laugh, “You really didn’t do it on purpose. I would’ve done the same thing too if I was you.” He tries not to melt by the soft gaze of the latter’s.

 

Yifan looks so guilty, “But you didn’t. You just looked at me. I pushed you away and made your hand to bleed…” Junmyeon stares at Yifan who leaves a kiss on the healed wound of his right palm, melting internally. “When did your palm completely healed?” Yifan asks as he scoots closer, catching Junmyeon’s attention. “Um, I couldn’t remember. It was just a little scar. I think it’s on the day that you and Jongin got hurt,” He blushes as he sees Yifan nosing on the back of his hand.

 

“I was so bad to you that day…”

 

Junmyeon remembers the way Yifan shouted at him, telling him to shut up. That kind of Yifan is so different with the one he’s facing with right now. “It’s… It’s fine, Yifan,” He gulps when the alpha suddenly looks at him, face blank. “You won’t be like that anymore, right?” Junmyeon bravely asks. He gets a peck on his right temple before feeling Yifan nosing there. “I won’t.” Sighing in relief, he leans his head against the latter’s left arm. 

 

“Don’t you want to bath?” 

 

Junmyeon almost whines but not until he remembers that he has to turn later. He tries to not to look so anxious and says yes to the alpha. Yifan takes the mug from his other hand and helps him to stand on his feet. “I’m alright now. I can go by myself,” He smiles up to the worried-looking Yifan. “Take as much as time as you want. I’ll wait for you.” Junmyeon nods shyly as he receives his towel from the alpha. He looks up when Yifan doesn’t give him his towel. 

 

“Are you sure you can shower by yourself? You don’t want me to help you?”

 

Junmyeon shakes his head furiously, embarrassed, before quickly heading inside. Yifan then tidies up the bed before sitting on the edge, waiting. **_If I can’t read him…_** Yifan finds something is off. Nevertheless, he thinks positive. When both are done with shower, Yifan guides his mate with an arm around his waist, worried that Junmyeon might fall from his irregular steps. He misses the look of shyness from his omega as Yifan prepares his meal.

 

The others are still at the dining room, watching him eat, making Junmyeon to feel a little uncomfortable from having many attention on him. He’s seated at the head of the table to make things worse. “I can’t wait to see you hunt!” Luhan pats on his head as he exclaims excitedly, a fond yet tired smile on his lips. Junmyeon mirrors his expression. He isn’t even pregnant yet he’s feeling tired just from mating. He needs to drink more flower herbs after this.

 

Once he’s done, the others congratulate him for joining in the pack officially. Jongin has said that he can’t wait to see his wolf-form before he left him and Yifan alone. “Are you full?” Junmyeon nods with his eyes closed as his hair is being patted, feeling the pad of Yifan’s fingers grazing a little at his scalp as the male stands beside him. “Let’s go out?” Yifan suggests and he nods. “It’s fine,” He sends a smile to the taller male when Yifan tries to take his plate.

 

Junmyeon washes some of the dishes which are untouched and definitely not his with a clingy Yifan who’s hugging him from the back, sniffling his hair and neck like the wolf he is. “You can just tell the others to do this…” Yifan mumbles into the crook of his neck, arms tight around his middle. Junmyeon suppresses a giggle and smiles, knowing that the male just can’t wait to go out with him, “It’s fine, Yifan.” He hears a groan after that.

 

“I’ll order them to wash their _own_ plates after this at dinner. I don’t want to see you again like this.”

 

Junmyeon turns around when he’s done, smiling up to his mate. Yifan has a displeased expression on his face, probably not satisfied that he’s washing the dirty dishes of others. “I can’t believe you’re using your alpha status for this.” Yifan rolls his eyes and Junmyeon almost laughs. “Let’s go already,” His voice almost sounds like a whine and he doesn’t care. Yifan walks him to the back door and goes out first. The surprised face on Junmyeon really satisfies him.

 

“Why is it so pretty here? It’s… Wow.”

 

He lets Junmyeon to take his time to drink in the nature. There’s no grass behind the house but only rocks. Big ones. Tiny ones. Shiny ones. On the left side of his view, there’s a wide river flowing calmly. Junmyeon nears to the embankment to have a closer look. Not until he walks closer to the shiny rocks. “Careful,” Yifan grabs the shorter male’s wrist when he tries to look down on the crystal clear water, confused eyes looking back at him, “The rocks are slippery. You might fall.”

 

The water is almost drying out since summer is about to come soon. Junmyeon sends him a bashful smile before walking close to him, “What should I do right now?” Yifan breathes in slowly. This is the moment that he’s been waiting for. He wants to see how beautiful his mate will be in wolf-form. He’s the first person to witness it. Yifan can’t believe that he’s going to see it soon. The result of having much patience really is exciting and thrilling at the same time.

 

Yifan holds both sides of Junmyeon’s face, smiling as soon as his omega’s cheeks turns pastel pink. He will be forever grateful for Junmyeon’s pale complexion. “You need to relax yourself first.” Junmyeon’s small hands covers his own, face showing apparent timidness, “I’m actually nervous right now.” Yifan smiles to calm him. He rests his lips on the male’s clear forehead for a while and hears an immediate sigh, “Stay calm, okay? Close your eyes and try to search yourself in you.” 

 

Junmyeon stares blankly at him, not understanding what a word he said just now. Yifan rests his forehead on his, looking deep into his eyes. He can be forever lost in his mate’s mesmerizing eyes. “Search the beast in you. Don’t hold back when it tries to fight you. Just let it out.” He’s quite worried, to be honest. Yifan knows that it will hurt a lot since Junmyeon hasn’t shifted before. “I’m going to take a few steps back. Take your time to relax, alright?” Junmyeon feels a quick peck on his lips once he closes his eyes.

 

He heaves out a big sigh before concentrating to search… The wolf in him. Junmyeon tries. He really, really tries. Nothing. There’s no voice in his head like yesterday. He tries again, relaxing himself first. Junmyeon releases the tension on his tensed muscles and also relaxes his face. He breathes in and out slowly. He then tries to call out the beast within him― **Go away**. He gasps. **You shut me off a long time ago**. He unconsciously becomes lightheaded. 

 

He calls for it again but he feels his chest is about to _explode_. 

 

It hurts so much that he falls. It takes a few minutes for him to realize that he’s in Yifan’s arms, breathless. He peers up to the alpha, eyes watery, breathy gasps leaving fast by his parted lips. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” He reads Yifan’s lips as his ears are blurred with the sound of his own pants and his own thundering heartbeats. “You didn’t have to force yourself, mate.” Junmyeon doesn’t understand a thing on what’s going on but he clutches tightly onto Yifan when he finally understands, “I-I can’t turn.” 

 


	16. 015

 

Yifan doesn’t know how to describe the hurt he feels when his own mate is avoiding him. He knows that it isn’t Junmyeon’s fault that he can’t turn and… Can’t be pregnant, yet. This past one week, the pair has been making love, both wanting a pup so much but much to their (mostly Junmyeon) disappointment, there aren’t any changes in Junmyeon’s body. Luhan is on his third-fourth week now. Yifan notices that his mate is becoming more depressed, blaming himself for everything for not being a good mate.

 

It’s been one week and three days (Yifan counted) where Junmyeon has been sleeping in Luhan’s room, leaving no choice for him to share his own room with Minseok. Not everyone is surprised on how attached Junmyeon and Luhan are with one another. It’s the eleventh day and Junmyeon is still avoiding him. Yifan can’t stand it anymore. He barges into Luhan’s room only to see his mate isn’t there.

 

“Please don’t be angry at him,” Luhan says with a tired voice, sitting up against the headboard. He acknowledges that the pregnant beta is wearing Minseok’s shirt. “I never have that feeling on him, Luhan,” Yifan nearly whines, voice soft as he speaks. He just misses Junmyeon so much. He misses his touch. He misses his scent. He misses his fond look. “He’s… He’s just sad, Yifan. You know how I was when I couldn’t conceive yet, right?” Yifan nods.

 

“I showed my anger towards Minseok but Junmyeon isn’t like me. He’s definitely not angry at you, I can be sure of that.”

 

Yifan is slightly relief hearing that. “Junmyeon is disappointment of himself. He said that he’s nothing―” “Luhan, I don’t _care_ if he can’t turn or can’t be like you. My question is _why_ is avoiding me?” Yifan’s voice comes out hurt now and he’s sure that Luhan notices it. He isn’t mad or angry at Junmyeon. He’s just _so_ _hurt_. “Why don’t you ask him tonight?” Yifan stares at him weirdly before realizing it, “Thanks.”

 

He bolts straight to his room upstairs, passing by Minseok who has a pillow tucked on his underarm and blanket on his hands. “Junmyeon?” He opens the door as soon as he catches his mate’s sweet fragrance. Junmyeon is on the bed, his back facing him, sleeping. Yifan thought he won’t be sleeping here tonight. Smiling a little, he closes the door shut before heading straight to bed. Junmyeon whines when Yifan circles his arms around him, wriggling.

 

“Please,” Yifan pleads into the crook of his mate’s neck, “Don’t go.” Junmyeon stops moving and Yifan hugs him more tightly from the back. He has no idea that why his omega’s scent is getting sweeter and sweeter as days passes by. Yifan hopes that the pack won’t be affected by it. “Please don’t run away from me,” Yifan says weakly, nosing gently on Junmyeon’s neck, “I want to be there when you need me. Please let me there for you when you need me.”

 

He kisses the back of his right ear which isn’t pressed against the pillow. “Please…” He sighs into Junmyeon’s hair, hoping that his mate will listen to him. Everyone is sad because their only omega in the pack is sad. Yifan doesn’t like the unhappy atmosphere. He has to change it. Maybe he will buy something for Junmyeon after work tomorrow. Hopefully it will lift up his mate’s mood. He nuzzles against his mate’s nape sadly, “Please don’t avoid me again, Junmyeon…”

 

+++

 

Junmyeon wakes up to an empty bed. He sighs sadly, rubbing his swollen eyes. Maybe Yifan is at downstairs, making breakfast for him like always. The alpha sounded so sad yesterday. He couldn’t look at Yifan like usual after that day when they found out that he couldn’t shift. After Yifan had calmed him down from crying that day, Junmyeon immediately went to Luhan’s room. Yifan followed him but Junmyeon didn’t want to look at him, disappointment heavy inside his chest.

 

He felt so dejected. He was stubborn to leave Luhan’s room so Yifan carried him to their room. He remembered the way Yifan laid him on bed so gently. He remembered the way Yifan began to please him carefully. He remembered the way Yifan told him to not blame himself before they started to make love. Junmyeon groans into the pillow at the intimate memory. He then stares blankly at the white covers. Sighing, he lazily gets on to his feet, Yifan’s scent lingering on him.

 

Some of the pack members have even mistaken him as Yifan. He takes a long nice shower before heading out to downstairs. Yifan isn’t in the house. There’s no scent of him excluding his fragrance on himself. “Alpha went out, hyung,” Kyungsoo informs him once he starts wandering the house. He thought that he can talk to Yifan now but he isn’t here. “Jongin,” Junmyeon grabs one of his wrists as soon as he sees him going out to the lounge, “Can you teach me?”

 

Jongin’s eyes widens before exchanging looks with Jongdae. “Let me try telling Kyungsoo first, hyung. Okay?” Junmyeon nods in silence. “You both didn’t fight, right?” Jongdae asks as he’s about to finish his meal. He notices that everyone’s faces are looking sad, making him to feel guilty because they thought he and Yifan are having a fight. “No, Jongdae. I’m sorry for making you worried.” Jongdae surprisingly doesn’t smile at him, “I’m just sad because alpha is always looking sad.”

 

Junmyeon’s chest clenches as soon as he hears that, “I will talk to him today. I will make him happy again, okay?” Witnessing Jongdae’s smile has made him to feel relief. “Hyung, let’s go. Kyungsoo wants to help.” He turns around and spots Jongdae near the kitchen’s entrance. “Can I join too? With Yixing?” Junmyeon nods with a smile yet inside, he’s nervous because everyone will be watching him. Minseok hasn’t come down to the back of the house, most probably watching over Luhan since they haven’t been sleeping next to each other for more than one week.

 

Junmyeon feels terribly guilty for that. He curses himself for being selfish― “Hyung, are you alright?” Kyungsoo’s apprehensive voice pulls him out from his thoughts, “Huh?” Kyungsoo then holds his face gently before staring straight into his eyes, “You look tensed. Are you okay?” Junmyeon unexpectedly blushes when the red-haired male starts to caress his cheeks. Junmyeon knows that Kyungsoo is younger than him but his rank is higher.

 

He can’t help but to feel small. He knows that the pack likes to pamper him. Junmyeon acknowledges their gesture ever since he’s been claimed. “Jongin wants me to guide you, hyung. Is it okay for you?” Junmyeon nods, Kyungsoo’s hands still at the either sides of his face. “Close your eyes. You need to relax. Breathe slowly.” Junmyeon obeys. Kyungsoo then withdraws his hands before moving away from him, “You know what to do now, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon nods after hearing his voice which is slightly far. He relaxes himself first, feeling quite different rather than that day with Yifan. He feels himself at peace. He can hear his heart beating steadily. He can’t hear anything else even though the others are there, exchanging whispers of worry. The breeze brushes his face gently and he hums. He feels good. Not until he feels pain in his chest after calling out the wolf within him.

 

Junmyeon fights back the pain but it’s getting unbearable. Minseok heads downstairs when he hears Yifan’s voice in his head. The others have gone outside so as long Junmyeon is with them, he doesn’t mind. Just after he wants to greet Yifan after opening the door, a loud scream catches both of their attention. Both of them dash to the back of the house only to find the others (except Luhan) in a circle. Yifan frowns when he smells Junmyeon’s scent with them.

 

“Alpha…”

 

Jongin looks at him with teary eyes from afar. The others then take notice of him, their faces pale. Yifan can hear someone whining and wailing uncontrollably. “Move,” Yifan commands with one word. Everyone obeys in an instant, frightened. Yifan crouches down to the writhing male on the grass, the left side of his figure laid on the ground, body twitching nonstop. Yifan takes a deep breath before carrying him in an instant, unable to watch Junmyeon like this any longer.

 

He has to ignore his mate’s painful wails as he gets back into the house. _‘Yixing, follow me.’_ The others head back inside too, their face still pale from what, Yifan doesn’t know. He lies Junmyeon on the bed gingerly and sees his mate’s tear-stained face, eyes closed shut, brows furrowed deeply. Yifan can’t help but to notice that the male keeps rubbing his hands on his chest as if he’s pushing something away. “What the hell happened,” Yifan doesn’t ask but demands.

 

Yixing’s body shakes slightly by the dangerous voice. “He asked Jongin to teach him how to shift, alpha. Kyungsoo volunteered to teach him and…” Yixing gulps. “And what?” His voice is full of impatience. “A-And then he followed what Kyungsoo told him to do but suddenly he screamed and he fell…” Yixing lowers his head in respect and submission. “You can go now.” The beta blinks up to the alpha, “I’m sorry―” “Go. Don’t apologize.” Yixing closes the door after he has left.

 

Yifan lifts Junmyeon’s shirt even though the male is still letting out noises which sounds painful for Yifan to hear. Yifan pales when he realizes that one of Junmyeon’s ribs isn’t in place. It’s slightly crooked near to his heart. Yifan is deadly worried when Junmyeon lets out a high-pitched whine after touching the bone against his skin. “Shh… It’s okay, it’ll go away. The pain will go away, Junmyeon,” He sweeps Junmyeon’s bangs away before leaning down to leave a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“You’ll be fine… Please be fine…”

 

He fights the urge to hug his mate or else he will feel more of the pain. Yifan is sure that everyone has gone through the process of pain when they first start to turn. It isn’t easy for an alpha either. The first time always hurts for everyone. He remembers the day where he first shifted and mentally cringes at the pain. Yifan is so glad that Junmyeon is alive since omegas are known to be weak when they first turn. Not only that, Junmyeon will be shifting after a decade have passed. It will definitely hurt.

 

+++

 

“Kyu, listen, we _have_ to tell him. He’s turning ten soon and―”

 

“I thought we won’t have any discussions about this.”

 

“Please listen to me first―”

 

“I’m not listening, Won. I don’t want to.”

 

“Why is it that you don’t want to tell him?!”

 

“Because I’m scared that he will run away!”

 

“Mommy? Daddy?”

 

His parents turn their heads towards him. “Baby,” His male mother comes crouching in front of him, “What is it, hm?” Nine and a half year old Junmyeon smiles sleepily before scratching his tummy, “My chest hurts, Mommy…” He leans into his mother’s chest before feeling himself carried. “Where does it hurt, Junnie?” His father asks while patting his hair affectionately. Little Junmyeon places his right palm on the middle of his chest, close to his beating organ.

 

The boy doesn’t realize that his parents exchange knowing looks with one another. “I’m hungry too…” Junmyeon’s stomach makes a sound as if on cue and his parents laugh instantly. Little Junmyeon whines in embarrassment. “Why don’t you take a bath first, hm? Mommy will cook something special for you. Take your Daddy to have a shower with you, okay?” His mother winks at Junmyeon and the boy giggles after clinging to his father’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon whines when he feels warm all over again. He slowly opens his eyes, feeling them burning as he does that. Something soft and slightly ticklish brushes against his chin and near to his throat. He then feels something tight around his waist. Whining a little, he tries to move. Junmyeon blinks. He’s been sleeping with his chin on Yifan’s head. Escaping from his tight grip, Junmyeon realizes that Yifan isn’t wearing a shirt. He knows why.

 

His mate must be feeling hot all over too. Summer is getting close so fast. He smiles sadly at the sleeping figure who’s now frowning in his sleep. His smile soon fades when he notices it’s late night already. Junmyeon brings himself outside after sliding the door open to the balcony. The wind is cold even though it’s going to be summer. Junmyeon breathes in slowly. He sits down there, thighs pressed up to his chest, thinking about what happened earlier in the afternoon.

 

Yifan hears something. He looks up, searching for the sound which awakes him. He frowns deeper when Junmyeon isn’t on the bed with him. He then brings his gaze towards the balcony where cold breeze enters the room, chilling his body for a second as he sees the curtains dancing with the wind. He hears Junmyeon who’s sniffling and squints his eyes to his mate. Junmyeon is sitting outside. Yifan gets up in an instant before calling out for him.

 

No answer. “Jun―” “Go away.” Yifan feels his chest tightening by the harsh reply. Instead of obeying, he bravely takes his seat beside Junmyeon who has buried his face in his arms. He leans his head on his omega’s right shoulder, hoping that his mate won’t push him away. “Please don’t say that,” He starts weakly, “Please don’t push me away…” He scoots closer, burying his face into his neck when Junmyeon moves a little.

 

Junmyeon can’t see Yifan’s face. He bites on his lower lip. He must have hurt his feelings. “You’re my everything, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon holds back a gasp. “It hurts when my own mate is avoiding me. I can’t stand it, Junmyeon. Please don’t do that again. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Please, don’t avoid me. Please… Don’t feel bad. Don’t feel guilty. Just be with me when your feelings are troubled, Junmyeon…” Junmyeon’s tears flows out as Yifan’s voice begins to become wet.

 

He must have hurt Yifan so deeply. When he looks up to see Yifan slowly, Junmyeon can’t handle it anymore. He crashes himself into Yifan’s embrace, sobbing, letting everything out. He chokes on his breaths when he feels Yifan’s arms around him. Yifan is still sweet to him and he sobs harder. “I-I’m so-sorry… I couldn’t see you― Thought that I di-disappointed you―” Junmyeon gasps for air and feels Yifan hugging him tighter, feeling his chin on top of his head.

 

 “Shh…”

 

Junmyeon cries harder when Yifan starts to comfort him more. “Did you cry like this in front of Luhan?” Junmyeon shakes his head by his question and sniffles aggressively. Yifan caresses the back of his hair for nonstop, trying his best to comfort him. His mate keeps mumbling apologies and he lets him. He wants Junmyeon to let it all out or else Junmyeon will avoid him again. “I-I missed you.” Yifan looks down when he hears the shy voice.

 

“I really, really missed you.”

 

Yifan smiles, feeling his insides all giddy after hearing those from his mate. He wipes off the tears tenderly with his right thumb before leaning down to kiss on his forehead softly. He hears Junmyeon hums. When their gazes connect, he says, “I missed you more than ever.” He kisses him sweetly, feeling his mate leaning onto him fully. Junmyeon’s sweet aroma once again almost makes him to lose his sanity. “Junmyeon?” He calls out as he sees his mate who still have his eyes closed.

 

He lets out a fond smile when Junmyeon latches himself into his chest, snuggling. “Do you want to go back to bed?” He asks softly while giving light pats on his mate’s back. “Un…” Yifan carefully carries him and settles him delicately on the mattress. He joins him after sliding the door close. “Are you hurt anywhere?” Asks Yifan who’s now admiring his omega’s sleepy face after a week being not able to witness it.

 

“No…”

 

He takes Junmyeon’s right hand before kissing on his palm, eyes still on the petite male, “Sweet dreams, mate…” Yifan leans over to leave a quick peck on his parted lips. He waits for Junmyeon to be truly asleep and when he does, the sleeping male squishes himself into his bare chest. Yifan smiles, wanting to continue patting on Junmyeon’s back so that his mate can sleep in peace as he fights the sleep. He wonders what can he do to make Junmyeon feel happy.

 


	17. 016

 

Things are back to normal on the next day, Yifan notices. He sighs in relief as the day passes quickly. It’s already night. Junmyeon told him that he will be talking with Luhan for a while which he protested at first. He gave in when Junmyeon bribed him with much kisses. So there he is, waiting for his mate on the bed, reading the news on his phone. When he hears the door being open, he almost throws his phone away but he places it on the nightstand instead.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

His omega doesn’t look at him and he’s already worried for his mate, “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon stands silently near the edge of the bed, not looking at him yet Yifan can’t help but to wonder why his mate’s cheeks are slightly tinged in pink. “Junmye―” Yifan shuts himself up as his mate climbs over him and straddles his thighs, hands shyly resting on his belly, fingers fiddling almost nervously. Yifan can’t bring himself to speak at the sudden bold action of his mate.

 

He does, only after a while, raising his hands to rest on Junmyeon’s hips, lips slowly stretching into a smile, “What is it?” He hears a squeak from his mate, most probably shocked that he suddenly spoke. Junmyeon hesitantly lifts his head and their eyes meet for a few seconds before Junmyeon looks down again. “Junmyeon,” Yifan’s smile widens because he knows that his mate is just so shy right now and circles his arms around his small waist to bring him closer, “What is it?” He softly asks as he kisses on Junmyeon’s bangs.

 

“I’ve… I’ve talked to Luhan hyung…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I, um, I asked him… How he become…”

 

“Become what?”

 

“How he become… P-Pregnant…”

 

“And?”

 

“He― Hesaidthattheytriedindifferentpositions.”

 

“What?”

 

Junmyeon’s cheeks are  _burning_. He doesn’t want to repeat that again. It’s so embarrassing and he’s just so shy to say it again. “Junmyeon.” He looks up to Yifan with his lips parted, him unconsciously draining into his thoughts. “He said that they tried in different positions?” Junmyeon purses his lips before ducking his head down quickly and he curtly nods. “Do you want us to try?” Junmyeon slowly lifts his head only to see the loving gaze from the alpha, making his insides to melt.

 

He ends up crashing his face-first into Yifan’s chest, humming shortly as an answer, “If… If there’s no changes… I don’t want to try again.” He knows that his decision will hurt Yifan a lot. Heck, Yifan might even hate him for this. “Okay.” Junmyeon leans back quickly to look at him. Yifan gives him a sad smile which causes Junmyeon’s heart to lurch. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. Yifan doesn’t mind. He respects his mate’s decision even though it truly hurts inside.

 

He wonders how their pup will look like. Will their pup look like Junmyeon? Will their pup look like him? Yifan  _wants_  to know. He’s been thinking all about their pup these days. He terribly wants to know yet he knows that he can’t pressure Junmyeon. His mate can’t even turn. So far the only changes Junmyeon has is his appetite and his scent. Junmyeon is smelling even much sweeter as days passes, Yifan is quite afraid until he stuck to Junmyeon all day today, just in case.

 

Yifan suddenly cradles Junmyeon’s face, catching his mate off guard. He rests his forehead against Junmyeon’s with his omega staring confusingly at him before his eyes turn into a loving gaze. Junmyeon’s own hands covers over the alpha’s large ones, feeling their soft breaths caressing their lips so intimately. Junmyeon folds his legs a little to sit properly on Yifan’s thighs and that’s when the alpha catches his lips in a chaste kiss. It’s slow and deep. Nothing passionate.

 

Both pull away at the same time, their noses brushing as they smile at each other. Junmyeon leans in first with his arms draping loosely around the alpha’s neck, tilting his head as soon as their lips meet again. Yifan rests his palms on his mate’s perfect curves, pulling him forward, deepening their languid kisses. He slips his hands underneath Junmyeon’s shirt, feeling and loving the smooth skin of his mate as he softly caresses his bare back, pulling him _much_ closer.

 

Junmyeon parts for air and Yifan doesn’t even let him to breathe properly as he sucks on his neck, just above their claim mark. Junmyeon tips his head in pleasure, silently wanting more as he grasps Yifan’s shirt on the back. He gets more indeed when the alpha grazes his teeth near to his throat, the burning sensation morphing into pleasure. He moans when Yifan pushes his body down with hands on his hips to meet his groin, both totally aware of their hard-ons.

 

Junmyeon brings his sight back to Yifan, gazing at him with love and affection. Yifan smiles before they start to kiss passionately. During their intimate kiss, Yifan helps Junmyeon to take his garments off without unlatching themselves. His underwear is now hanging loosely around his left ankle, not too bothered about it as he receives the passionate kiss from the alpha, letting him to taste every inch of him inside. Yifan moans this time when Junmyeon timidly grinds onto him, making them to pause at their kiss.

 

“D-Does it hurt?”

 

Junmyeon asks as he holds the right side of Yifan’s face recklessly, panting against his plush lips. Yifan smiles in response, shaking his head, “It feels wonderful.” Junmyeon blushes madly and Yifan loves his cute reaction as if it’s their first time to make love. He wants to see it again. Yifan squeezes his mate’s soft globes and earns a high-pitched squeak in reply and also a terribly blushing Junmyeon. Yifan chuckles softly when his mate tries to hide himself by burying his face into his chest and Yifan doesn’t let him.

 

Instead, he kisses him. Junmyeon instantly melts in his arms and Yifan lifts Junmyeon’s shirt without him knowing. He quickly connects his lips to one of his mate’s pink buds before pleasuring him, loving how godly responsive Junmyeon is as his mate lets out sounds of pleasure from his parted freshly-kissed lips. He becomes overly possessive when it comes to pleasuring his omega. Yifan only wants his mate to know how his dominant side is when they’re both alone.

 

Junmyeon’s body twitches in his hold as Yifan begins to stroke him, length hardening quickly in his left palm. When he quickens his pace, Junmyeon hugs him tightly by his neck in reply, pleading to go faster. Unfortunately, he stops just when his mate is just about to come. “What―” “You don’t want us to try again if there’s no changes after this, right?” Yifan’s voice is awfully deep as he lazily kisses behind Junmyeon’s right ear who shivers a little. “Yes…” Junmyeon answers breathlessly.

 

“You must give me your all, then.”

 

Yifan pecks on his lips and for a moment, Junmyeon is slightly confused on what he meant. Not before he looks down. Junmyeon gulps. Yifan is already prepared, length coated with lube. He says nothing but lets out noises of contentment as Yifan preps him. “Yi-Yifan, I―  _Ah_ ―”  He doesn’t even realize that Yifan has lifted him up a little before pressing him down and feels the tip of Yifan’s prodding inside him. “Take the lead, love.” Junmyeon is too dizzy to realize what his alpha has addressed him and nods dumbly.

 

He buries his face into the left side of Yifan’s neck before slowly moving down, eyes shutting close as Yifan’s length begin to fill him up bit by bit. He whines as it burns since it’s been a week they haven’t done it. “Easy, mate…” He doesn’t notice that Yifan has his eyes closed too. “Yi… Yifan…” No matter how many times they have made love, Junmyeon still shows signs of discomfort which makes Yifan’s alpha pride to be proud.

 

“Slowly, Junmyeon…”

 

He comforts his mate he runs a hand on his back, knowing that his mate is having difficulty since it’s their first time making love in a different position. “Are you alright?” He tries to look at his omega’s face, since Junmyeon doesn’t move at all for a minute. “I-I want our last time to work…” Yifan frowns at the shaky voice. His face softens when Junmyeon reveals his face, eyes teary, voice weak, “I want a pup with you so much, Yifan… I totally understand what Luhan hyung felt before…”

 

Pride and love swells in his chest but he can’t bring himself to smile as his mate is crying now. “Shh… I know, Junmyeon. I understand,” He pecks on his closed eyelids, both of them. Junmyeon knows he isn’t supposed to cry right now but he seriously can’t help it already. He rubs his tears off before Yifan can help him with it and starts moving his hips slowly, chewing his lower lip at the burning sensation.

 

Yifan groans softly into his neck after Junmyeon hugs him by his shoulders. Junmyeon then tips his head when he feels teeth digging awfully deep into his skin, a shaky wail escaping his mouth before he cages his legs around the alpha’s waist. Yifan begins to push his hips upwards, entering him fully before pulling out. Junmyeon moans when the alpha holds him close as he pistons in and out, pace fast.

 

He tries to cooperate despite the fuzziness clouding in his mind, pushing down his hips at every thrusts of Yifan’s. Both moan in delight, the delicious friction pleasing their senses. Yifan catches his lips in a heated kiss, teeth sloppily hitting against one another as they move rhythmically, already knowing their pace. His insides is roaring with desire on how his mate gives his everything, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow, bouncing on his thighs with full energy.

 

He’s pulled out from his passionate thoughts as he hears a long pleasant moan from Junmyeon. Yifan hugs him tight before resting his forehead on Junmyeon’s left shoulder and pounds into him, groaning at the tightness. “Ah, ah, ah― Yifan― _Ngaaah!_ ” Yifan growls as Junmyeon clamps onto him even more and he latches his lips to the flushed neck, stroking his mate until he comes between their stomachs. “Yi… Yifan…?” Junmyeon pants near to his ear, voice sounding troubled.

 

Yifan knows why. He hasn’t come yet. “Are you― Wait, Yi― Mmhh…” Yifan doesn’t let him to continue as the alpha’s lips has latched onto one of his perked buds against the thin shirt. Junmyeon moans when Yifan is making him to be hard again, hand stroking and lips doing wonders. “Yi―  _Ah_ ― Yifan―” The alpha gives him shallow thrusts, hitting his prostate over and over and over again. Junmyeon can’t help but to tip his head backwards as he hugs Yifan around his neck, the alpha’s teeth once again mapping his skin with love bites.

 

That’s when he feels it. He feels Yifan getting bigger. He instantly buries his face under Yifan’s right jaw, whining softly in pain. Yifan stops his thrusts after he knows he’s deep enough before coming at last, his knot expanding more. Junmyeon appreciates the way the alpha is holding him right now.The long arms are tight around him. A hand patting on his back. Lips pressed on his hair. Soothing voice calming him down from his high. He really needs them in his current condition.

 

He feels Yifan pushing him away a little after awhile, probably to clean up but Junmyeon doesn’t let the alpha to go anywhere. He doesn’t even budge when Yifan tries to peel his arms away around the latter’s waist. “Junmyeon?” He whines and shakes his head into Yifan’s chest in disapproval. “Stay…” He mumbles softly. Junmyeon then lets out a dreamy smile when he feels plush lips on his left temple. “If we got a girl, do you have any names in mind, Junmyeon?” He smiles again at the question.

 

“Sophia…”

 

Junmyeon answers the first name which comes to his mind and sighs peacefully when he feels Yifan’s fingers playing with his hair. “If we got a boy?” He’s slowly going to his dreamland by Yifan’s soft pats. He internally admits that he likes getting pampered by the alpha. “Se…” He ends up murmuring. “Se?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have to know that Yifan is staring down at him with a fond smile. “Sleep, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon doesn’t even remember when he falls asleep. 

 

+++

 

Junmyeon wakes up first on the next morning. Weird because Yifan is always the one who rises before him. Junmyeon feels funny. His head feels funny. His stomach feels funny. His body feels funny. He quickly climbs off from the bed, casting a happy glance on the snoring alpha and heads downstairs to see Luhan. Luhan notices the glow on his face and smirks before eyes widening at the changes of Junmyeon’s scent, “Junmyeon, you…” 

 

Junmyeon nods happily before asking the beta’s help of wanting sanitary pads. “Did you tell him?” Luhan asks rather excitedly. “Not yet. I need to wear it first before… You know.” Luhan nods in total agreement before smiling, loving the happy face of Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon hurriedly heads back to their room and takes a shower, lips stretched wide for the whole time. He can’t wait to tell Yifan. After he has worn ‘it’, he wears his clothes. 

 

Just after he closes the bathroom door, he gets turned around and feels plush lips all over his neck. “Yifan… ?” The alpha kisses him sweetly and Junmyeon finds himself replying to the kiss automatically, arms shooting upwards around his neck. Their soft kiss turns deep and slow, the back of his head meeting the door as Yifan presses their bodies together intimately. Junmyeon, overwhelmed by the tingly feeling, pulls the alpha even closer, arms around his waist now. 

 

He clutches the back of Yifan’s shirt when the taller male tilts his head to the other side before sucking deeply on his tongue, making Junmyeon to moan and making his legs feeling all jelly. He doesn’t realize that Yifan’s hands are underneath his shirt. He only realizes it when Yifan starts to pinch and pull and graze his nails on his nipples, pleasure rippling from his touch. “Yi… Oh _God_ …” The alpha sucks on his skin behind his right ear so, so deeply.

 

Yifan sure has a good memory of one of his sensitive spots. “You smell so sweet today… Can we please… ?” The alpha begs with his voice all low and deep. Junmyeon almost says yes before he remembers something. They can’t make love until five or six days have passed. “We can’t,” Junmyeon says as he cups the alpha’s face. Yifan looks at him sadly but then in confusion because Junmyeon is grinning at him, cheeks pinkish.

 

“We can have a pup after this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls dont misunderstand, jun isnt preggo yet


	18. 017

 

“Are you _serious?_ ”

 

Yifan doesn’t count how many times Junmyeon has nodded as he’s mind-blown by the sudden news. “It’s true, Yifan.” The teary smile from Junmyeon causes him to feel all emotional. After all, his mate said that he won’t try again if there’s no changes. Yifan leans down and pulls his omega into a tight embrace, face buried underneath Junmyeon’s left jaw. “No wonder…” He smiles a little when Junmyeon’s arms are around his torso.

 

"No wonder what, Yifan?”

 

He traces his lips up to his mate’s left ear, earning a slight shiver from the small figure, “No wonder you smelt a little different today… Your scent had me pulling myself out of bed,” He pulls apart and sees the blush on Junmyeon’s cheeks. He smiles fondly, “This whole past week your scent has been getting sweeter and sweeter and now I know why… I should’ve have known.” Junmyeon’s eyes flutters close as Yifan rests his lips between his brows. He then looks up at the alpha, smiling.

 

Not until he feels a sudden ache a few inches above his private region. “What’s wrong?” Yifan holds him close in an instant. Junmyeon whines when the pain throbs again, “This… This is normal, Yifan. Luhan hyung must’ve experienced this too during his menstrual cycle,” He tries to smile at the extremely apprehensive-looking Yifan. The alpha doesn’t look convinced. The latter brings him to bed and Junmyeon doesn’t complain. The pain is still there even though he’s lying on the mattress.

 

Junmyeon tries not to cry. The pain is unbearable. Is this how his male mother felt? Junmyeon feels something coming out from his rear. He sighs in relief as he has worn the pads or else it will be a nightmare. “I’m staying with you for the whole day.” Junmyeon wants to protest but then is silenced by Yifan’s soft glare. “I will go down after shower and… You can still eat normally, right? Do you want breakfast?” Junmyeon hums in reply, loving the soft pats on his hair.

 

“Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

 

Junmyeon smiles weakly, suddenly feeling drained out even though he didn’t even do anything. He feels a peck on his right temple before the comforting warmth beside him is gone. Junmyeon presses his stomach and adds pressure, hoping that the pain will go away. **_I never thought it will feel like this…_** He clutches onto his shirt when his stomach aches again. He has to maintain his posture in front of Yifan so that the alpha won’t get worried. He doesn’t want to get pitied.

 

He wants to get over with this and have a pup (or pups) with Yifan. He doesn’t care if this pain will not let him move or whatever. He can’t run away from this. He has to face it. Just like Luhan said to him before. Once you’re a wolf, there’s no going back. Junmyeon doesn’t even want to go back. The fear of getting caught or getting chased will forever haunt him but he’s sure that Yifan will be there. Junmyeon prays that all of them, including him, will be safe.

 

He doesn’t want to see his new family getting hurt. He doesn’t want to lose his new family. He doesn’t want to go to an emotional breakdown ever again. “Does it hurt?” Junmyeon almost gasps when he hears Yifan’s voice. “You’re crying…” Yifan states in worry as he scans his mate’s condition. Junmyeon had his face scrunched when he came out of the bathroom. He goes closer only to see tears flowing out from his closed eyes.

 

“I’m okay… This is normal, Yifan.”

 

Yifan isn’t convinced. He leans down and leaves a kiss on Junmyeon’s nose as he gently caresses his stomach with his large palm. He wipes Junmyeon’s tears away with the back of his left hand with much tenderness, “I’m going to get you breakfast.” Yifan swears the look in Junmyeon’s eyes screams for him to not go. He has to. Yifan smiles before leaving a three second peck on his mate’s lips, “I’ll be quick.” Junmyeon nods in reply, lips pursed.

 

“Luhan?”

 

“What happened?”

 

Yifan notices the worried look on the pregnant beta’s face. “Where’s Junmyeon?” Yifan stands by the doorframe, “How long does the cycle last?” Luhan looks confused at first before he understands, “It took me two weeks. It depends, I guess?” Yifan sighs. He should have known that none of his pack members have much knowledge of submissive wolves. “I’m sorry but I think you should be by Junmyeon’s side. The pain is like hell.” Yifan nods then excuses himself before heading straight down to the kitchen.

 

“Is Junmyeon alright?”

 

Minseok asks him once he’s finished preparing breakfast for his own mate. “He’s hurting,” Yifan simply replies as he’s too focused on pouring the porridge into a bowl. The others doesn’t question anything else as they sense their alpha is being serious and concentrated. Yifan thanks Kyungsoo before heading upstairs carefully. Junmyeon is sitting on the bed now. “Junmyeon?” Yifan places the tray further from where they’re sitting as he cradles his mate’s crying face into his palms.

 

“Where does it hurts?”

 

He asks as he wipes away the fat tears trailing down his soft cheeks. It hurts him to see Junmyeon like this. He doesn’t even know how it feels like being in a menstrual cycle. “It hurts…” He looks down and sees Junmyeon clutching his shirt tightly. “Here?” Yifan rests his right palm on his mate’s clothed stomach and waits for his reactions. Junmyeon nods weakly. Yifan then slips his hand under the shirt and simply pets on his bare stomach.

 

Junmyeon immediately leans onto his chest, sighing in content. “Better?” He asks before kissing on top of his head, left arm draped around Junmyeon’s back. “A little…” They sit like that for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence as Yifan continuously caresses Junmyeon’s stomach. “I’m hungry…” Yifan carefully unlatches himself from his mate and takes the tray to his thighs. He feeds Junmyeon patiently who whines that he wants rice, not porridge.

 

Eventually, Junmyeon ends up finishing the food. He drinks little and then lays flat on the bed. Yifan caresses his bangs, pushing them back. He wonders how the pain feels like because it made Junmyeon to cry. “Does it hurt a lot… ?” He asks the sleeping Junmyeon who lets out a soft snore in reply. Sighing, he leans down and leaves a kiss on his mate’s forehead. This is only the first day. Yifan can’t imagine the next few days. He really hopes that Junmyeon can handle the pain. He needs to be strong for his mate.

 

///

 

“Awake?”

 

Yifan can sense that he’s wriggling in his hold so he releases his arms around his mate. “What time is it… ?” Junmyeon’s voice is so hoarse. He blows away Junmyeon’s messy strands of hair which covers his eyes and smiles warmly, “Almost three. How are you?” He’s slightly surprised when Junmyeon suddenly groans. “Still hurts?” His mate stays silent. “Junmyeon?” He calls out, placing a hand on Junmyeon’s left hip in a tender way.

 

Junmyeon then looks up and Yifan can’t read his eyes. “What’s wrong?” His hand shoots up to his mate’s face, caressing the soft flesh of his cheek. “Do you want anything?” Junmyeon just stares at him, making Yifan to be a little flustered. His omega suddenly locks his arms around his neck lazily, “I want you…” Too startled to say anything, Junmyeon leans up to him and feels a soft press of lips against his. Yifan doesn’t push him away of course.

 

Instead, he kisses him back gently. The kiss is slow like the usual ones they’ve shared. Junmyeon starts the bite-pulling first and then Yifan takes over. He takes the supple lower lip of his mate’s before slightly grazing on the soft flesh, earning a sweet noise of contentment from Junmyeon. He can feel Junmyeon’s arms are tightening around his neck so he deepens the kiss slowly, feeling goosebumps rising all over his skin when Junmyeon moans again while getting closer.

 

He easily parts Junmyeon’s lips and licks on every crevice in his mouth, making his mate to emit another rather loud noise than the previous one. He wants to pleasure him more. Yifan tightly traps him in his embrace as he deepens the kiss even _more_. “Nnh…” He doesn’t know when their lips are unattached but Yifan is now sucking a mark on Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon’s ridiculously sweet scent is affecting him so much until he can’t stop himself, wanting to please his mate until he’s satisfied.

 

“Yi… Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon pants out his name. He doesn’t catch up on what Junmyeon has said later as they’re in a passionate lip-lock, teeth hitting each other but none of them are bothered by it. Junmyeon’s arms are tight and same goes to his own grip around Junmyeon. “Please…” Junmyeon mumbles against his left jaw, peppering him with kisses and Yifan is too clouded with desire by his submissive gestures. “Take me.” Yifan totally snaps out from his reverie.

 

He stops Junmyeon and looks him in the eyes after quickly having his mate’s face in his palms, “You said we can’t.” It seems like Junmyeon is also back from his trance. “I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came to me and I―” “Shh… It’s okay. It’s okay, Junmyeon.” Yifan hugs him then, Junmyeon’s head tucked under his chin safely. He can feel Junmyeon shaking in his embrace. Yifan closes his eyes and sighs inwardly. He knows Junmyeon doesn’t mean to be intimate earlier.

 

**_No wonder omegas are easily taken as an advantage._ **

 

He embraces Junmyeon even tighter,  ** _No one can have you._** He then presses his lips on Junmyeon’s hair and stays like that,  ** _No one can ever have you._** Yifan promises that he will not let anyone to hurt his mate. “Yifan… ?” He hums as he peers down. Junmyeon looks so worn out even though he didn’t even do anything. “Hey,” He cups his face gently, tracing invisible patterns under Junmyeon’s eyes with his thumbs, “Do you want to go to the city?”

 

The question makes Junmyeon to be wide-eyed, “How can I go there again? They might catch me…” Yifan quickly pecks his lips. Junmyeon looks up to him and blushes under his gaze. “I won’t let them.” Junmyeon blinks. “We’ll go there now if you want to. It takes almost half an hour to go there.” Junmyeon looks hesitant. “Do you have any friends there?” Junmyeon looks down immediately and Yifan wonders what’s wrong. “We’re at different zones, right… ?” Yifan wants to hit himself for not realizing it first.

 

“I’m sorry. Were they close to you?”

 

Junmyeon smiles bitterly, “Even if they are close to me, I don’t think they will let me live after they’ve found out who I really am.” Junmyeon moves closer to him, forehead pressed onto his left collarbone. “Are you ashamed to be one of us?” Yifan asks bravely. “I’m happy on what I have now,” Junmyeon quickly answers and looks up with a smile, “I don’t regret being one of you guys.” Yifan grins and Junmyeon finds it heartwarming.

 

///

 

“Are you sure this is the way to Zone K?”

 

Junmyeon has a death grip on Yifan’s right hand, eyes scanning the endless green trees in front of them. “Trust me. It’s better than your place,” Yifan sends him a small smile. Junmyeon forces out one. He just hopes that they aren’t lost. “Watch your step.” He feels Yifan’s hands on his hips before they slowly go down by the slope of a small hill. “Thank you,” He blushes a little and the alpha smiles, not leaving his hand from his right hip.

 

After another fifteen minutes, Yifan tells him to hide behind him. “Does anyone know the way here?” Junmyeon asks, voice scared as he looks at Yifan who checks his surrounddings for nonstop. “No but we have to be very, very careful.” Junmyeon nods in agreement before looking up when the alpha turns around, He doesn’t expect that Yifan will kiss him. When Yifan pulls away, Junmyeon slowly opens his eyes.

 

He’s about to ask why Yifan kissed him but not until he spots the redness blooming on the latter’s cheeks. “We don’t know when we will be going back so…” Junmyeon smiles bashfully as he understands. “Always stay beside me, okay?” Junmyeon nods and smiles up to Yifan who mirrors his expression. Junmyeon thinks that this is his first ever date with someone. Yifan has picked the clothes for him to wear and Junmyeon loved it because both of their attire almost matched.

 

Yifan gave him a blue collared long-sleeved shirt with and black jeans while Yifan has worn a blue polo shirt with matching bottoms. He doesn’t ask why Yifan has a sling bag around him. He follows Yifan’s steps and finds himself standing in front of a crowd after settling under the bus stop. “Where are we going?” He tugs at Yifan’s shirt to take his attention since the male has been doing nothing but having a scowl on his face.

 

Yifan leans down close to his right ear and whispers, “You’ll know it soon.” Junmyeon blushes when Yifan suddenly takes his hand before walking towards the bus that has arrived. The pair take their seat on the last row and Junmyeon is delighted that Yifan has given him his seat beside the window. Yifan smiles fondly at his mate. He must have missed the sound of hustle-bustle of the city.

 

“You know,” Junmyeon rests his head against his right arm and he looks down, “I don’t really miss the hustle-bustle.” Yifan looks at him in surprise. Junmyeon then leans close to his right ear and says, “I’d rather be in the forest with you and the others.” The bright yet shy smile of his mate’s is seriously endearing. Yifan takes Junmyeon’s left hand before slotting their fingers together, earning a light blush from the male and they stay in a comfortable silence after that.

 

“Ice-cream parlor?”

 

Yifan rubs the back of his nape sheepishly with a strained face once they’ve arrived at their destination. “We can go somewhere else if you want to…” He says somewhat sadly after noticing the look of disbelief on his mate’s face. “Are you kidding me? Let’s go!” Yifan gets pulled by his wrist by a rather hyper Junmyeon. Yifan instantly lets out a satisfied smile, totally not regretting his choice. He has always wanted to bring Junmyeon here whenever he passes by the ice-cream parlor.

 

When they have bought a cup of chocolate ice-cream (for Yifan) and a medium sized cup of vanilla ice-cream with chocolate syrup with colorful sprinkles and topped with hot chocolate fudge and marshmallows (for Junmyeon), Yifan notes that Junmyeon has a sweet tooth. They sit at the end of the parlor where the couple seats are. The seats are designed for them to sit facing each other. Yifan sits with his back facing the wall.

 

It’s easier for him to notice any strange person or more precisely, hunters, who are lurking around the area. Yifan knows it’s risky. It’s risky for every living wolf but he really wants to have a date with Junmyeon. He might be a wolf but after countless of times being in the city, he kind of wants to feel what it’s like to be a human. He’s glad that Junmyeon didn’t reject his idea of going out. Or else he can’t witness his mate eating his ice cream so messily. 

 

He shakes his head a little and smiles before focusing on his melting ice cream. “Why are you smiling?” Yifan lifts his eyes from his cup and sees a frowning Junmyeon. The alpha inside him wants to kiss the life out of Junmyeon but he holds it back strongly. “You’re such a messy eater,” Yifan raises his right hand and gently wipes off the smudged chocolate fudge on the corner of the younger male’s lips with a fond smile.

 

Junmyeon blushes with his lips pursed and brows upturned, embarrassed by his untidiness. Yifan finds the sight endearing and wants to take a picture. He does. He will never forget his mate’s shocked face. Junmyeon tries hard to confiscate Yifan’s phone by reaching his arms over the table but the higher he moves his hands, the higher Yifan lifts his phone up in the air. Yifan suddenly leans close to him and leave a quick kiss on his lips. Junmyeon sits back on his spot before looking around to see if anyone has saw that.

 

Luckily, there’s none. “Are you angry?” Yifan lifts his chin upwards and Junmyeon tries to glare at him but fails miserably when the latter smiles so, so sweetly at him. “Don’t be shy,” Yifan pats on his hair after Junmyeon has buried his face into his arms on the table. He secretly loves this because Yifan is acting so different. Yifan never know that Junmyeon can be so different. His mate is hyper (maybe because of sugar from the ice-cream) and gets quickly flustered when he’s shy. He loves it.

 

“Where are we going now?”

 

Junmyeon asks after throwing the empty cup of ice-cream into a bin nearby the sidewalk. “We’ll just walk around some more until we get hungry. We can have dinner early. Is that okay for you?” Junmyeon nods as an answer before he looks around the shop lots. Yifan makes sure he’s close and keeps on scanning the people in front of him. So far there’s no sight of any strange behavior from the people. Hunters are working like spies these days.

 

He read it in a news where a group of hunters are disguised as normal civilians and have caught a few wolves with a small weird-looking electrocute machine. Yifan doesn’t remember the name but it sure is deadly. He also read that the small machine can make a person to pass out from the high voltage. He doesn’t know if the group of wolves have been killed or not but if he finds them, Yifan will be glad to rescue them without thinking. Just then, Yifan panics when he loses the scent of Junmyeon.

 

He looks around him and doesn’t see his mate. Just when he wants to run around the whole city to look for him, Junmyeon’s sweet fragrance calms him as he follows it. Yifan sighs in total relief when he sees his mate standing in front of a glass of a shop lot. He walks closer and frowns when Junmyeon isn’t moving but he’s just staring right through the glass. Yifan stares at him once he’s beside him and follows his gaze. Yifan instantly smiles.

 

Junmyeon is looking at a set of a newborn baby’s package which is in promotion. His heart swells with warmth as Junmyeon doesn’t even realize that he’s beside him. “Junmyeon.” Said male jolts from his reverie and looks up at him. “Oh, um, I was just looking―” “Do you want me to buy those?” Junmyeon’s cheeks begins to pink and Yifan pinches them. He can’t hold it back anymore. His mate whines at him to let him go and he does.

 

“Do you want to check inside? We don’t have to buy one now but you can just look at them if you want to.”

 

Junmyeon’s face brightens even though his cheeks are still in pink. “Let’s go,” He drags the baffled Junmyeon inside the shop. A very young lady greets them with a cheerful smile. “Are you two expecting?” The young lady asks and Junmyeon feels his cheeks going ablaze. Luckily, Yifan saves him by saying they aren’t expecting yet but soon. “Do you both want a girl or a boy?” She merrily asks to Yifan this time. 

 

“It doesn’t matter as long they’re ours,” Yifan sends a smile towards his mate who’s quite focused on checking out the clothes section. He politely excuses himself from the lady and heads to Junmyeon who has a pout on his face now, having a set of grey-colored outfit for a baby boy and a white-colored outfit for a baby girl. “What is it?” He wraps his right arm around his mate’s shoulders and leans to him, staring at the outfits in his mate’s hands.

 

“I don’t know if Luhan hyung will have a boy or a girl…”

 

Yifan frowns, he thought Junmyeon chose the outfits for _their_ pup. “Which one you think I should take?” Yifan takes both of them into his hold, “I’ll buy both of it.” Junmyeon snatches them back, “But Luhan hyung isn’t having twins!” He exclaims. “Only one of these will be his, Junmyeon,” Yifan then leans close to his left side, “One of these will be ours.” Junmyeon’s feels puffs of steam coming out from his head as he blushes hard, muttering a weak _‘Oh’_.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Yifan ruffles his hair a little and he looks up to see a smiling alpha, “I just want us to be ready.” Junmyeon unconsciously pouts as he nods before checking out other clothes. When there’s none, they end up buying those two outfits. Yifan told him that they can give it to Luhan after finding out the pup’s gender. A few hours have passed after that, both walking around the city since Junmyeon said he wants to explore more. 

 

Zone K is totally different from where he used to live. This place feels like he’s back into the nineties. Some old shop lots are renewed with colorful paintings and even murals where Junmyeon finds it hard not to ogle it forever by the creative drawings and paints. His place is more to the modern world where there are loads of vehicles, tall buildings and highways built up while here, the city feels like country-like.

 

The ground isn’t made of tar but it’s covered with brick pavement, making him to feel like he’s in a foreign old-fashioned country. Yifan suddenly pulls him into a shoe store and buys him a new pair of shoe after trying some of them. Junmyeon sits on the footstool shyly as Yifan takes off Jongdae’s too colorful sneakers from his feet and wears the new simple black sneakers for him.

 

The latter then tightly ties the white shoelaces for him and looks up. Junmyeon beams. “Thank you,” He speaks softly as he stands up. Yifan has placed Jongdae’s footwear into the box before putting it into the plastic bag and carries it with him, “You’re welcome.” Slowly, the bright evening turns a shade darker. It isn’t going to rain but it’s going to be half past six, the crescent moon already visible in the tangerine-colored sky. Junmyeon notices that Yifan is staring at it.

 

“Do we have to go now?”

 

He takes Yifan’s right hand and laces their fingers together, voice slightly scared. “No,” Yifan replies before squeezing his hand, “Are you okay with pizza for dinner?” Junmyeon’s eyes brightens. Yifan chuckles by his reactions. They walk some more until they reach a pizza restaurant. Both of them sit in a secluded place, not wanting to attract people’s attention. Yifan stares at his mate with adoration with his cheek pressed against his right palm, elbow resting on the table with his other arm draped over the small circle-shaped table.

 

Junmyeon has no idea that he’s being watched since he’s so into the menu, mouthwatering pizzas greeting his sight on every flip of page. Yifan applauds himself for not kissing his mate out of the blue because most of the times today, Junmyeon’s sugary fragrance pulls him like a magnet. Even right now. He feels glad that his mate doesn’t show any signs of having the whatever pain he felt earlier. The waiter stands beside the table just when Yifan wants to steal a kiss.

 

He ignores the urge to growl at the man and waits for Junmyeon to finish ordering. A Hawaiian chicken pizza and a bottle of apple cider. Yifan isn’t fond of the pineapples in the pizza and his mate apologizes for not asking him first. “I can take bite from yours, Junmyeon. Don’t worry, hm?” He says after stealing a peck and enjoys the view of his blushing mate who stays quiet in an instant.

 

Their dinner goes on smoothly with Yifan stealing a few more pecks and a kiss. He can’t stop himself because he’s been resisting ever since they started their date. Once the waiter has given them their leftover pizza in a small rectangular-shaped box (which has two more slices in it), Yifan drags Junmyeon into a dark corner of an alley after passing by the shoe store. “Yifan?” Junmyeon pants and looks up to him with his sparkly eyes, soft bangs covering his bushy brows.

 

Yifan melts by the sight and drops the plastic bags in his hold before pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s soft ones, cradling his mate’s face in a careful and gentle manner as the alpha inside him finally relaxes in satisfaction. Junmyeon is caught off-guard at first before fluttering his eyes close, clutching the pizza bag in his right hand before his fists the front of Yifan’s blue shirt so tightly, trying to reply the kiss. The kiss isn’t the same slow and soft ones they’ve shared in their room.

 

It’s hot and passionate and deep. Their tongues curl against one another and Junmyeon lets out a noise of pleasure deep in his throat when the taller male pushes him against the cold wall and feels his head tilting to the other side now. His short arms flies up to circle Yifan’s neck, the pizza bag swinging and landing on the latter’s back in the process. Junmyeon moans kittenishly when he feels Yifan’s arms around his waist now, tightening at every few seconds. 

 

“Junmyeon…”

 

Yifan pants against the freshly-kissed lips of his omega’s, foreheads touching as their heart beats as one. He caresses Junmyeon’s lower lip with his right thumb, lifting his gaze up to the younger male’s eyes. “That was… Nice,” Junmyeon shyly admits. Yifan grins dumbly, secretly agreeing. Yifan kisses him again but much softer this time, savoring their moment. Junmyeon has his fists resting on his torso and Yifan has his long limbs firmly around his small waist, lips nudging against lips slowly and deeply.

 

Yifan only stops when Junmyeon pulls away to let out a yawn. “We should be heading back, right?” He notices that Junmyeon’s voice has a hint of sleepiness. Yifan pecks on his hair as Junmyeon tiredly yawns once again. Yifan then takes the bags on the ground and throws his right arm around Junmyeon’s middle. The shorter male leans his head on his chest tiredly as they walk together, heading to the bus stop. “Sleepy?” Yifan asks once they have safely entered the forest.

 

Junmyeon nods, having a hard time to keep his eyelids open. “Wait here,” Yifan hands him the bags and leaves him to where, Junmyeon doesn’t know. He hears the bushes rustling. The hair on Junmyeon’s nape automatically stands up. He slowly turns around to his left and sees a pair of golden-yellow orbs. Junmyeon almost panics not before he catches Yifan’s scent on the wolf. “Yifan?” He rests a palm on his beating organ where it’s beating so hard out of fear earlier.

 

The huge beast heads quickly towards him and Junmyeon crouches on ground when he notices the wolf has something tucked into its mouth. It’s Yifan’s clothes. So that’s why Yifan has a sling bag with him. Junmyeon patiently folds the latter’s clothes and stuffs it inside the bag and also the baby outfits. The wolf suddenly licks on his right temple to catch his attention. Junmyeon smiles sleepily, “Sorry for not talking. I’m just so sleepy…” Junmyeon hugs the wolf by its neck and hums into its fur.

 

The animal paws onto his left knee and Junmyeon pulls away before looking at it. He then looks down to see the wolf’s fur sticking onto his clothes. He should have known that a wolf’s coat will shred during summer. “It’s okay,” Junmyeon smiles as he stands up and brushes the fur off from his clothes, “Don’t be sad.” Junmyeon leans down and pecks the wolf between its eyes. The wolf blinks twice and Junmyeon laughs softly.

 

He then settles himself on the beast’s before leaning down to lay down the rest of his body for a short nap. He really can’t hold his sleepiness anymore. Yifan walks slowly so that his mate won’t fall and takes the moment to spend the precious time to admire the nature. He definitely misses being in the woods at night. Once they have arrive home after more than half an hour, Yifan gently drops the sleeping Junmyeon in sideways on the doorstep before shifting.

 

He takes the bag in Junmyeon’s hold before wearing back his clothes. Yifan makes sure to have the plastic bags properly in his hold and carries Junmyeon with an arm hooking below the younger male’s knees and another arm under Junmyeon’s back. He almost curses himself for not opening the door first but then, it opens by itself, revealing a very worried looking Minseok. Said male instantly widens his eyes at the sight, “What in the world―”

 

Yifan glares at him sharply to shut him up and he succeeds. “He’s sleeping,” Yifan says as quietly as he can. “Oh. I thought… Never mind. Here, let me take those.” Yifan thanks Junmyeon mentally for having the surprise hidden in the sling bag as he hands the pizza to Minseok. “Good night, alpha.” Yifan hums shortly before heading upstairs as slowly as he can, smiling stupidly at the sleeping Junmyeon in his arms.

 

He doesn’t tuck his mate under the blankets because the weather is slightly warm. Yifan heads to the toilet for wash-up and quickly joins Junmyeon on the bed. He props his left elbow on the mattress and rests his left cheek on his palm, smiling again as he stares fondly at the sleeping figure who has turned to face him. Yifan feels his insides getting warm at the sight and leans down to leave a quick kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. 

 

Out of the blue, Yifan feels goosebumps all over his skin when he remembers something.

 

Something which makes his whole being to shiver.

 

The young lady earlier in the baby store.

 

Why in the world did she ask both of them that they were expecting? As far as Yifan knows, human males can’t conceive unless they’re bitten. He knows how the human society works since he’s been observing them during his travel and also during his work hours. Did she sense Junmyeon’s scent? **_Is she a spy?_** Hundreds of thoughts run into the alpha’s head in an instant and the first thing he’s going to do this Saturday is to follow her. Yifan needs to find out who that girl is no matter what.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  just in case if you guys forgotten the map :>


	19. 018

 

Junmyeon wakes up to an empty bed. Frowning, he gets up instantly. A swelling pain coming from his stomach makes him to lay back on the bed again. “Yifan…” He mumbles in agony, clutching his stomach with his eyes tightly shut, face scrunched. Tears escapes from his closed eyes. Junmyeon, with all force he has, gets up to the bathroom. After half an hour spending his painful time in there, Junmyeon manages to have a shower. His mood gets bad when Yifan still isn’t in the room.

 

**_What is he doing?_ **

 

He grunts as he makes his way to downstairs. “Hyung? Are you… Okay?” Jongdae scans his face with apprehension. Junmyeon brushes him off by not saying anything and heads straight to the kitchen to find something to eat. The rest of the members exchange looks once Jongdae is back on his seat. “Luhan hyung was like that too a few weeks ago,” Jongin mumbles before munching on a piece of freshly cooked deer meat.

 

“Do you think he’s having which is the monthly… What is it again?”

 

Jongdae can’t seem to remember the word where Minseok informed everyone about it before when asked why his mate looked like he wanted to kill someone. “Maybe,” Kyungsoo replies as he glances at the kitchen. “Where do you think alpha went so early today?” Jongin asks full of curiosity. Jongdae shrugs his shoulders, telling him that Yifan didn’t mention anything. The rest hurried off to the lounge to talk about their alpha and their omega.

 

Kyungsoo notices a dirty plate near the sink. So he searches for Junmyeon. He opens the door to the back of the house slowly. Junmyeon is sitting near the river, looking up at the bright blue sky. Kyungsoo decides not to disturb the omega before heading back inside and joins the others. Around one afternoon, Yifan comes back. The rest of the pack, excluding Minseok and Luhan, bombards their alpha with questions and statements of their omega.

 

“I will talk to him. Don’t worry, okay?

 

Yifan pats on the youngest wolf’s head since he looks like he’s about to cry. He then tells them to go back to their rooms, knowing that they have waited for him. “Junmyeon?” He calls out as soon as he opens the door. His mate is sitting up straight on the bed, arms across his chest. There’s a somewhat angry frown on his forehead. He sits beside his omega and swipes the long bangs away but his mate flinches.

 

Yifan can’t take the reaction. “What’s wrong?” His voice comes out hurt as he sits closer to the younger male. Junmyeon looks up to him sharply, “ _What’s wrong?_ Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for you ever since I woke up and I had to face the pain all by myself without you and-and―” Yifan pecks his lips to stop his rants. Junmyeon only looks back at him confusingly, his frown still there.

 

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon. Let me explain to you why I went out today.”

 

_Yifan makes sure no one is following him. He takes in his surrounding and waits for a certain young lady to enter the shop. He’s currently in a café right across the baby store where he and Junmyeon went yesterday. He’s too curious to wait until Saturday so he decided to go today. The quicker he finds answers, the better it will be. He didn’t say anything to Jongdae earlier and the sentinel didn’t ask either._

 

_He knows that Jongdae trusts him that much and is plenty grateful for that. Yifan sits there until brunch arrives, patiently waiting for the girl’s appearance. He’s ready to fight if she’s a hunter or a spy. Girl or not, he doesn’t care. Not when she actually knows that he and Junmyeon are mates. Just then, the door opens and it’s the exact lady from yesterday. Yifan ducks his head when she’s heading towards the same café where he’s at._

 

_He looks at her from the corner of his eyes as she orders. Yifan follows her after she’s heading back to the store. “Who are you?” A middle-aged lady, who seems to be working at the same shop, stops him. “I need to ask her something about the blue shirt I bought yesterday for my baby boy,” Yifan tries hard to smile like a normal citizen. She lets her pass instantly, cooing on how handsome he looks._

 

_Yifan heads straight to the staff room which is quite deep in the store and bangs the door open of the medium-small room. “What in the world―” “I need to ask you something.” The girl looks terrified by his appearance before her face changes into confusion. “I came here yesterday with someone. Do you remember?” Yifan stands in front her, her neck craning up to see him properly. “I― Yes. I do.” Yifan frowns when he can’t smell any scent on her._

 

_“I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly,” Yifan corners her dangerously against the wall, resting his hand on the wall beside her right shoulder, her shaky orbs staring back at him, “Understood?” The girl nods weakly. “Are you working for them?” She frowns by his question, “Them?” Yifan senses the fake innocence in her voice. He slams his other hand on the wall, leaving her no room to escape, “I told you to answer me honestly.”_

 

_“I-I’m not wo-working for them, alpha.”_

 

_Yifan then smells something sweet, but not sweet like his mate’s. He smells honey on the girl. “You’re an omega, aren’t you?” She nods twice before looking down, submission clearly shown. Yifan leans away from her finally even though he’s still suspicious, “Let me get this straight. Are you a spy for them?” He doesn’t step away from her as she tries to calm her breaths, totally affected by his dominant aura._

 

_“I-I would never work for someone who forced their selves on me.”_

 

_Yifan sees her looking at him timidly, tears already in her eyes. “Th-They’re monsters, alpha. They’re even worse than us.” Yifan doesn’t get it. “What do you mean?” She begins to sob a little and Yifan doesn’t comfort her, wanting answers. “A group of them came by last week… They suspected me at first but then they let me pass after inquiring me but one of them insisted to stay for more questions. He didn’t ask me questions, alpha.” Yifan is hoping that she will not say what he thinks it may be._

 

_“He… He knew that I-I’m not normal. He knew. He knew and-and he threatened to kill me by telling everyone who I really am if I re-refused to have sex with him.”_

 

_Yifan sighs while rubbing his face with his hands. The girl sinks to the floor, crying in a mess. She doesn’t even look that old. He feels guilty for scaring her earlier. He crouches in front of her and pats on her head, hoping that it will be a comfort. “I’m sorry.” She sobs even more, can’t believe that an alpha is talking and apologizing to a low rank like her. “What’s your name?” She rubs her eyes roughly and Yifan flinches because she’s going to have her eyes hurt._

 

_“Dahyun, alpha.”_

 

_“Do your parents know about this?”_

 

_“They’re not alive. I live alone at the apartment across the town.”_

 

_“I’m sorry again.”_

 

_“Yo-You don’t have to apologize, alpha,” The girl smiles weakly at him. Yifan feels his chest getting heavy. How can someone even smile at a state like this? “I’m sorry for scaring you earlier. I thought… I thought you’re a spy and gonna tell them that you saw me and my mate yesterday.” She smiles again before shaking her head, “I won’t do that to my own kind,” The girl lowers her head in respect._

 

_Yifan helps her to sit on the plastic chair and ends up buying more food for her as an apology. “How old are you, Dahyun?” Yifan cuts through her hundreds of her ‘thank you’s. She smiles at him again as if nothing happened to her, “Eighteen.” Yifan forces out a smile and pats on her head again. He tells her that he will return to meet her regularly and she agrees to update him of any sight of hunters._

 

“Did she conceive… ?”

 

“She didn’t tell me but she kept thanking me when I bought extra breakfast for her.”

 

“…”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m sorry for getting angry at you without hearing your side first…”

 

Junmyeon leans onto Yifan’s chest and feels his arm around his back immediately. He then feels a peck on his head. “It’s okay.” Junmyeon nuzzles his nose into the alpha’s chest and takes in his scent, feeling slightly lightheaded already. “Have you eaten?” Junmyeon nods, “Have you?” The alpha copies his previous action. “I’m sorry for leaving you without any notice. I was… I was so scared because I thought she was a spy.” The arm around his waist tightens and Junmyeon peers up to see a slightly pale-faced Yifan.

 

“You don’t have to apologize,” He leans upwards and kisses underneath the alpha’s left jaw softly before smiling, “I should’ve been grateful because you think about our safety—” “ _Your_ safety,” Yifan pecks on his lips so quickly until Junmyeon has to blink, “My pack knows how to defend themselves and chances are Jongin might be slightly injured and same goes to Minseok from protecting his mate. You’re more important to us. To me,” Yifan then kisses on his forehead before nosing on his right temple affectionately.

 

“When will I ever turn, Yifan?”

 

Junmyeon asks the question out of the blue and he himself is slightly surprised. He tries to look down but Yifan has already caught his face with a hand cupping his cheek, “You will, Junmyeon,” Yifan then kisses him softly. Junmyeon closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss while it lasts. “Take your time to talk to your wolf inside. It might be sulking at you for shutting it for a long time.” Junmyeon chuckles a little and is pleased to see Yifan’s smile.

 

+++

 

A week passes by, the pack is lively again. Minseok keeps fussing over Luhan, telling him that he shouldn’t walk too much since he’s in his fifth week now. Some of the pack members, mostly Jongdae, laugh at the to-be parents’ bickers. Junmyeon has went out with the dominant betas (excluding Minseok) today while Yifan is at work. He misses nature and wants to go out since Yifan won’t let him unless he’s on his watch.

 

The betas take good care of him, explaining their wolf nature and horrible facts of hunters. Junmyeon listens to them attentively and tries to remember everything. When it’s evening (he spent the whole day outside with the betas), he helps Kyungsoo and Yixing to make dinner. The pack acknowledge that the alpha will come late on Saturdays so they take their dinner first, not forgetting to thank their alpha mentally for giving each of them a chance to live, including Junmyeon.

 

Some withdraw to their rooms while some laze around the lounge, cuddling with each other. Junmyeon is one of the members who withdraws to the room. His menstrual cycle has ended a day ago. Past few days were like hell. The pain was so unbearable until he had to lay on the bed and do nothing for a few long hours. He flops on the bed and rests a hand on his stomach. Junmyeon closes his eyes. He breathes in slowly and breathes out slowly.

 

_“Humans worship the Gods but we worship the moon. It might be weird and stupid for a human to hear but they never know that only we can understand since the moon affect us so much.”_

 

He remembers Jongdae’s clarification earlier when they were outside in the woods. Junmyeon hasn’t turn yet but… He’s a wolf, right? He can smell. Others can smell him. He’s a wolf, right? **_I just can’t shift._** Junmyeon sighs. He opens his eyes and stares at the bright half moon between the gaps of the curtains. “I wish to have a pup with Yifan… He must be so happy…” He really wants to turn but he really wants to have a pup first. He wants to make Yifan happy. Junmyeon falls into sleep just by thinking of his thoughts.

 

He stirs with a jerk when he hears water running. Junmyeon looks around his surroundings with squinted eyes. He then looks down. He’s laid properly on the mattress, which can only be one thing. Yifan is back. He feels extremely bad for not waiting for him at the door like usual. Junmyeon abruptly gets up. He misses Yifan. A sudden intense feeling of need claims him after taking in Yifan’s citrus scent. Junmyeon heads straight to the bathroom, totally aware that the door isn’t locked and also totally aware that Yifan is bathing right now.

 

Yifan, who’s under the shower, looks behind to the door when he hears it being open. “Junmyeon?” He wonders why his mate is walking deeper into the bathroom because the shower is still running. His mate may slip and fall by the watery floor. “Jun―” His omega crashes himself into his chest without warning, arms swinging around his wet body. Junmyeon is still fully clothed and now his clothes are getting soaked by the water.

 

He can’t even move because Junmyeon is holding him so tight. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Junmyeon doesn’t show his face and shakes his head into his wet torso. “Strip me.” Taken aback by the sudden bold request, he tries to peel off his omega but the male already looks up to him with… Neediness. “Strip me, Yifan… Have me… I want you…” Yifan gulps as Junmyeon brings his arms up to his neck, trying to pull him down.

 

He quickly holds onto Junmyeon’s hips and gulps again because his wolf inside is _howling_. “But you said we can’t―” “My menstrual cycle ended yesterday… Please…” The shorter male mouths on the hollow of Yifan’s collarbone, almost casing the latter to pin Junmyeon against the wall. “Junmyeon, are you sure?” He cradles the left side of his mate’s face and receives a hazy stare in response. “I think I’m very sure, Yifan…” And Junmyeon stands on his tip-toes to kiss him.

 

Yifan, slightly in surprise, kisses back gently. He carefully turns their positions and slowly presses Junmyeon against the wall, the shower running cold on their wet bodies. Junmyeon whines when Yifan pulls away because their kiss is just about to turn passionate. He tries to glare at the alpha underneath his wet lashes but fails when the taller male sends him a warm loving beam. Yifan can’t help but to smile. He stands closer to his mate and witnesses his breaths getting hitched.

 

He leans into Junmyeon’s neck and starts leaving sharp nips slowly ascending to his right ear. The back of Junmyeon’s head rests against the cold tiles at the feeling and his breaths are irregular as he lets out little pants and gasps, fists resting on Yifan’s bare wet chest. He whines again when Yifan is taking too much time on taking off his shirt and he wants to push him away but not until he feels the alpha playing with his nipples.

 

“Ngh,” He shuts his eyes close at the sensation and also by the deep love bites, “Nhn― Please…” He doesn’t know why he’s begging but it doesn’t work as Yifan takes his sweet time. His shirt is halfway up and once it drops to the floor, Yifan passionately kisses him, mumbling strings of _‘Mine’_ s. “Mine,” Yifan murmurs for the nth time before resting his forehead on his omega’s wet bangs who’s panting heavily, eyes gazing into each other with much desire and passion, “Mine…”

 

Yifan leans in for another searing kiss. His hands travels behind Junmyeon and slips into his soaked tracks, caressing his mate’s globes which feels so soft. Junmyeon gasps cutely and breaks their kiss when Yifan suddenly squeezes the supple skin where they perfectly fit his large palms. “Stop doing that…” He scans Junmyeon’s red face and chortles against his lips, brushing the tips of their noses together affectionately.

 

“I love you,” Yifan murmurs with his eyes closed as he swiftly pushes Junmyeon’s pants down and it drops to the floor instantly, “I love you so much.” Junmyeon wraps his arms around Yifan’s neck before pulling down for a kiss, not minding the coldness on his bare back when he’s, again, pressed against the wall with Yifan. “I love you more,” Junmyeon replies after a while, smiling after they pull away for air. Yifan doesn’t bother to hide his face this time as he smiles back, gums showing.

 

Junmyeon almost squeaks when he’s suddenly hoisted up, his legs automatically circling Yifan’s waist and arms around Yifan’s neck. He feels a little embarrassed because he doesn’t even hit the showerhead due to his height. “So cute.” He looks down and sees Yifan looking at him fondly. Junmyeon bashfully smiles, holding the alpha’s face with both of his hands. They kiss passionately once again, both growing hard.

 

“Do you,” Yifan pauses as he pants, “Want to go to bed?” Junmyeon shakes his head furiously, “I want you now, Yifan.” Yifan’s inner wolf howls again in need by the answer. Junmyeon whimpers into his neck and hugs him tightly as the tip of Yifan’s length prods at his entrance once, twice and thrice to loosen him up. Junmyeon weighs so light and it’s pretty obvious since he has a petite figure. His mate gives a long moan when Yifan enters him fully, feeling Junmyeon’s thin legs tightening around his waist.

 

“Are you―”

 

“Yes, Yifan. Keep going, please…”

 

Yifan obeys. He tightens his grip under Junmyeon’s thighs and moves steadily. Junmyeon leans back and tries to stay still, palms flat on the tiles and fingers folding as if in attempt to crush the wall. “Jun… Junmyeon…” Yifan groans as he thrusts in and out slowly, feeling the heavenly tightness clamping around his length. “Fa-Faster, Yifan… Please…” Junmyeon mumbles against his neck and Yifan commands instantly. 

 

Junmyeon gasps and pants and moans as Yifan thrusts in a furious pace. He has to hug him tightly so that he won’t fall off but he knows that Yifan won’t ever let him fall. “ _Ha_ ― Yifan― _Mmh_ ― _Nnh! Ah!_ ” The bundle of nerves pleases his whole being. Junmyeon feels lightheaded as Yifan pounds on the exact spot dead on. He feels sluggish and weak and boneless as he comes hard. He lets out a long whine in between Yifan’s sudden fast thrusts and hugs the latter’s neck after he feels the alpha getting bigger, “Yifan…”

 

The said male leaves kisses all over his skin by his reach. Junmyeon somehow calms down by them. They kiss unhurriedly for a few more minutes. They then have shower together with Yifan mostly bathing his mate since Yifan has already showered earlier. Both of them are snuggled on the bed now, sleepy smiles on their lips yet none of them bother to sleep. Yifan traces Junmyeon’s delicate features with his fingertips. Junmyeon does the same, shyly gazing down to the alpha’s lips from time to time.

 

Yifan already knows what to do. He leans in slowly just to see his mate closing his eyes. Trying not to chuckle, he kisses those petal-shaped lips. Junmyeon sighs through his nose, feeling content. He swings his right arm over Yifan and the latter does the same, holding him close as they kiss sweetly. “You know,” Yifan starts awhile after as he mouths on their bonding mark, “You still haven’t told me what you want to name our pup if we got a boy.”

 

Junmyeon blinks slowly as sleep is trying to pull him again, “Really… ? I thought I have…” He says as he cradles Yifan’s face to look at the latter. “You didn’t. You were so sleepy just like this on that day. Can you tell me?” Junmyeon has to chuckle at his mate’s overexcited voice. He squishes himself into Yifan’s bare chest and sighs before looking up with his eyes close. Yifan isn’t wearing a shirt because the weather is warm while he’s fully clothed.

 

He isn’t used to sleep without a shirt on. “If it’s a girl, you told me you want to name her Sophia,” Yifan tells him and Junmyeon nods as he remembers. He thinks that he told that a week ago. Yifan sure has a good memory. Junmyeon is about to driff off to his dreamland not until he hears Yifan’s voice. “What if it’s a boy?” Yifan asks after pecking on his lips. Junmyeon smiles sleepily up to him, the alpha’s face full of anticipation, “Sehun.”

 

+++

 

A couple of weeks later, Yifan stirs awake on a Sunday morning when someone who’s actually his mate Junmyeon urgently wakes him up, telling him that he’s feeling weird and Yifan tries his very best to calm him down despite being in still not-fully-awake state but then, his mate suddenly runs to the bathroom with Yifan following behind because his omega doesn’t say a single word, only to see Junmyeon vomiting in the sink.

 


	20. 019

 

“Can I know why you want to name her Sophia?”

 

“You really want to know?”

 

“I want to know everything.”

 

Junmyeon then tells him that there’s a little girl who goes to the kindergarten which is right in front of his school. He saved her cat once where it got stuck on a tree in front of his school so ever since then, the girl would follow him every day until he goes home. She lived near to the end of the town so both of them go to school and go home together. “Until now I can’t believe she brought her cat to the kindergarten…” Yifan chuckles as he continues to squeeze Junmyeon’s shoulders down to his thin arms, chin gingerly resting atop of his mate’s head.

 

“Why Sehun, then?”

 

He asks as he massages Junmyeon’s nape with tender, nosing into his hair to take in the pleasant vanilla scent. “If you combine the meaning of his name, it means serving the world meritoriously. I want him to serve our kind like that…” Junmyeon sighs deeply, his body arching a little when Yifan adds pressure on the tensed muscle at his back. Yifan carefully pays attention there since his mate always complains that it hurts there. “Yifan?” The latter hums in reply, focusing on his hands.

 

“Are you happy with me?”

 

_Yifan freaks out as his mate is suddenly puking. “What’s wrong?” He asks in panic while holding both of Junmyeon’s shoulders who’s even weak to reply, energy drained out from vomiting. “Did you eat anything yesterday? Fever? Are you hurting inside? Will you be―” Junmyeon manages to shut him up by hugging him (after wiping his mouth with a washcloth). “Junmyeon? What’s happening to you? Will you be okay? Why did you―” “I’m pregnant.” Yifan’s eyes widens as he examines his mate’s face. He stutters, “Are you su-sure?” Junmyeon smiles tiredly as he nods._

 

The question takes him off guard honestly. Yifan smiles as he wraps his arms around his omega who’s perched between his legs and nestles his chin on Junmyeon’s right shoulder comfortably, “You have no idea, Junmyeon.” He doesn’t have to know that his mate is ginning widely. “What’s with the question, hm?” He nuzzles into Junmyeon’s neck as his hands slip under his mate’s shirt to rest them on his omega’s stomach, a content smile on his lips.

 

He can’t believe that soon Junmyeon will be round and plump with their pup inside. “Just wondering…” His mate tips his head to look at him. Yifan smiles fondly, “Will you be like Luhan or should I go ask him?” Junmyeon lays back his head on the alpha’s chest pleasantly and sighs when he feels the pad of Yifan’s fingers grazing his scalp, “Probably… You should ask me what you’re curious of. Don’t ask Luhan. I don’t want to be jealous.” Yifan actually _laughs_ which sounds so pleasant to hear.

 

Junmyeon smiles sleepily but then whines when the arms around him are suddenly too tight. “Are you okay with having twins?” Junmyeon has to blink multiple times by the question. He turns around and sees a serious expression on the alpha’s face. “Un. Are you… ?” He asks after a while. Junmyeon doesn’t receive any answer s but he’s being kissed softly instead. He turns around completely to face his mate, slipping out a content moan in the process.

 

He can feel himself lying on the bed. He can feel Yifan climbing on top of him, lips still attached intimately. Then, the kiss turns hot and deep and syrupy. He immediately swings his arms around the alpha’s neck, trying to respond to the intimate kiss with equal energy, head tilting from side to side as the kiss get hotter and deeper. Junmyeon can always feel a few throbs in his chest whenever they kiss passionately.

 

Something tells him that it’s his inner wolf but he isn’t sure. It sure hurts but it hurts in a pleasant way. It’s weird because he can’t get enough of it. He doesn’t know why either but he doesn’t mind. He haven’t told anyone about this so far. Junmyeon whines in disapproval when Yifan suddenly breaks the kiss. Both pant heavily, lips inches apart from one another. Yifan’s warm and loving look makes him to melt.

 

“I would _love_ to have twins, Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two months later…**

 

The pack always try hard to suppress their laughter whenever they witness the to-be father Minseok getting hissed or getting scolded by his pregnant mate. It isn’t the same for their omega and their alpha. They are always tolerant towards each other. The pack can’t help but to wonder why their eldest beta can’t seem to follow their alpha as an example but they don’t mind either.

 

It’s honestly entertaining to see (and hear) him and his pregnant mate bickering over petty things such as; Minseok fretting over a three months and a week pregnant Luhan for coming downstairs without any help; Minseok scolding Luhan for eating junk food a bit too much and Luhan arguing that their pup wants it that much; and other petty stuff where one can never imagine.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Junmyeon gets a back-hug from his mate and a smile spreads across his lips, “Minseok hyung and Luhan hyung.” He slips out giggles when he feels Yifan’s lips pecking all over his neck, “Why do you always like to do that? It’s ticklish.” Yifan snuggles into his neck while sighing, “Need to fill my lungs with you. I couldn’t even work properly today. I can’t stop thinking about you. Why are you not thinking about me?” Junmyeon slips out a laugh as he rests his hands on the tangled limbs of Yifan’s, “I always do, Yifan.”

 

He feels a peck on his left temple before Yifan nuzzles back into his neck, satisfied by the answer, “Are you craving for anything?” He hears Junmyeon hums before he says, “For now… No. Wait. I kind of wanted to eat vanilla ice-cream earlier in the morning when you woke me up.” Yifan leaves a kiss on his neck, “Why didn’t you tell me?” He almost whines. “Why?” His mate asks in curiousity. Yifan then explains, “I could’ve brought you to the city. I can just apply a holiday at work if you told me sooner…”

 

“It’s okay, Yifan. I don’t feel like walking too much… By the way, where are you working anyway?”

 

“…”

 

“Yifan?”

 

“I want to tell you, Junmyeon, but not now, okay? Besides, I don’t want our pup to hear this,” Yifan slips his right hand into his omega’s shirt and caresses his belly affectionately. It’s been two months since his mate has been pregnant. None know the exact date, but Junmyeon confirmed that the day they made love under the shower (and a few more times after that), he has conceived. He hopes that Junmyeon will understand why he’s being secretive of his work.

 

“But you will tell me, right? None of them even know what your job is…”

 

Yifan turns his mate to face him, arms around his waist as he presses their foreheads together, “You’ll be the first person to know, Junmyeon,” He then kisses his omega’s soft lips, feeling Junmyeon’s fists on his chest as he replies. The weather is extremely warm even though it’s night, full moon brightening the gloomy dark sky. Another month and a half, it will be autumn.

 

He needs to top-up on their food supply for winter. “Yifan?” It takes a long while for Yifan to realize that their kiss has been interrupted because of his thoughts. “What are you thinking, hm?” Yifan sighs as he nuzzles into his mate’s palm which is holding the left side of his face, “It’s exhausting to be an alpha…” Despite the full moon which should bring him more energy, he’s truly tired.

 

He can only be himself when he’s with his mate. No one has ever witnessed or heard him being like this. “It will be exhausting for now but the result will not make you regret,” Junmyeon smiles warmly at him. Yifan covers his hand over his omega’s and smiles back, mumbling a tired, “Yeah.” Junmyeon brings his face close and Yifan closes his eyes as they kiss again under the soft moonlight.

 

The sudden urgent bangs on the door makes both of them to startle by the loud sound. _“Alpha! Alpha!”_ Yifan carefully leads his mate inside before shutting the slider close and heads to the door. He opens it and there’s a pale-faced Kyungsoo with teary eyes. “It’s Minseok hyung… He’s… He’s been attacked, alpha.” Junmyeon covers his mouth in shock and quickly follows them to downstairs, not listening to Yifan’s protests.

 

“Please, Yifan,” Junmyeon pleads as Yifan is still not letting him pass by the stairs, Kyungsoo long gone, “I want to be there. I want to help if I can.” He almost shrieks when Yifan suddenly carries him without any warning. “I don’t want you to get hurt,” The alpha smiles softly down at him. Junmyeon unknowingly blushes as he nods, first time being carried like this. When Yifan places him down when they arrive, he sees a group of people in front of the doorstep with the door open.

 

He can hear someone crying and he knows who it is already. What greets his sight is much worse than Jongin’s and Yifan’s wounds from the past few months. Minseok is half-nude, red is everywhere on every ripped parts of his jeans, body covered with horrible bite marks and sickening gashes, blood oozing slowly. “What happened?” Yifan asks in alert as he pats on the eldest beta’s cheeks who’s totally not responding.

 

Luhan is sobbing on the injured male’s chest so he looks at his pack for answers. Jongin walks in by the doorstep, also half-naked, the corners of his lips colored in blood. “I-I’ve killed them,” He stutters, “I-I’ve ki-killed them all, alpha.” Kyungsoo hugs the silver-haired male, face buried into his chest, and looks up to his mate when Jongin doesn’t move at all. “They were four of them, alpha. I’ve killed them all. I’ve killed my own kind,” Jongin starts shivering, worrying Kyungsoo the most out of others.

 

Yifan calmly orders Jongdae to bring him inside while Junmyeon, who’s recovered from shock, checks Minseok’s pulse. “Alive,” He states as he checks the pulse on the eldest beta’s neck, “He’s still breathing. Yixing, do you remember what I asked for Jongin when he was hurt? Please bring the items to me as soon as possible or else…” Junmyeon doesn’t continue, but Yixing has already run off to get the necessities.

 

Luhan starts to sob again and Junmyeon tries his best to calm him down. He feels nauseous by the rich smell of blood but he must help Minseok or else he won’t make it. “You okay?” Junmyeon feels like puking as soon as the alpha asks the question, “My head hurts a little but I’m okay.” Yifan doesn’t look convinced. Junmyeon knows, so he tries to give him the most natural smile as he can manage at the current situation.

 

Yixing is back with the items and Junmyeon starts his work, trying to hold his breaths from time to time as the smell thickens. He’s glad that Yifan is by his side. He knows very well that Yifan acknowledges something isn’t right with him. Jongdae and Kyungsoo are taking care of the traumatized Jongin, Luhan is still crying at the state of his mate, Yixing is helping Junmyeon if he needs extra help.

 

Yifan quietly examines Junmyeon’s expression. Even though his mate is naturally pale, he clearly notices that his mate’s face is turning paler. The color on his face is as white as a paper sheet. Yifan helps Junmyeon by making the injured Minseok to sit up so that he can easily wrap up the bandage. His mate makes Luhan to do that, who’s slightly calmed down by Junmyeon’s effort. Yifan remembers back that day where he imprinted on Junmyeon.

 

He smiles unconsciously while looking at his omega. “Luhan hyung, he will be alright. Trust me.” Luhan nods furiously before he glares at the youngest beta who’s still isn’t back to normal, “It’s all his fault! He kept _pestering_ Minseok to go to the stupid city! Even I haven’t been there! It’s his―” “Luhan, calm down―” “How can you tell me to calm down when _my_ mate was at the verge of dying, Yifan?!” Jongin begins to sob with his face in his bloody palms. Kyungsoo ends up crying with him. Jongdae doesn’t know what to do anymore.

 

“If only you didn’t save Jongin, Minseok wouldn’t have been like this! He―”

 

“Luhan hyung, please don’t say unnecessary things and think unnecessary things. You’ll be emotional during your third month and you’ll hurt your pup mentally if you keep shouting. If only Yifan didn’t save Jongin, Minseok hyung would’ve end up bad in any other way since he always goes to the city to buy you foods.”

 

Junmyeon honestly can’t take the shouting anymore and calmly states while clutching his head. A gasp escapes from the pregnant beta as realization engulfs him. He covers his mouth his shaky hands and more tears starts to spill out at the thought of his mate dying because of him. “Please wake me up if he’s awake. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs anything,” Junmyeon walks out of the lounge and heads straight towards the bedroom, not noticing everyone’s startled faces.

 

Yifan carries the injured male to his own bedroom with a tear-faced Luhan behind him. Yixing and Jongdae comforts their youngest beta while Kyungsoo cleans off the dirt and blood on his mate, sniffling. “He’ll be alright,” Says Yifan to the solemn Luhan. “I’m sorry for earlier…” The pregnant beta bows his head in respect. Yifan brushes it off, giving a gentle pat on his back. As much as he wants to see his mate first, he needs to check on Jongin.

 

As he reaches downstairs, Jongin rushes towards him and hugs him tightly as he cries hard, startling him to the very end, “I-I’m sorry, alpha. Pl-Please don’t kick me out― I really didn’t mean to pester him, I― I’m so sorry― Do-Don’t kick me out, please…” Yifan sighs as he hugs the sobbing male, rubbing circles on his back. The other betas are watching him in silence but he can see fear in their eyes.

 

“Jongin,” The said male pulls away as he looks at him, “I’m not going to kick you out, but,” Jongin’s smile leaves his lips instantly, “As a punishment, you’re going to hunt with me and Jongdae. From afternoon until the sun sets. Understood?” Yifan smiles and pats on his head fondly, having Jongin to blink his eyes for a few times. “You’re not going to throw me out… ?” Yifan shakes his head as he leads him to sit on the two-seater couch, the other three betas watching their interactions.

 

“Minseok will be fine. The three of you can go. I need to talk something with him. Kyungsoo, don’t worry. I won’t do anything to your mate. He’ll be back in a few minutes, I promise.”

 

After seeing them going upstairs, he turns his gaze back to the youngest beta. Jongin looks _so petrified_. “Jongin, listen, I’m really not going to do anything to you. Please, don’t look at me like that,” He softly smiles. “Can I get a hug to confirm that… ?” Yifan actually laughs before pulling him close, swinging his right arm around Jongin’s neck. Jongin really isn’t sure what to do as he gulps.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

His face is so close with the alpha so he quickly looks away before shaking his head. “Don’t take Luhan’s words to your heart, okay? Junmyeon said to me that pregnant people are emotionally unstable whenever something happens either good or bad. You can expect Luhan coming to you to apologize tomorrow. Don’t feel bad to what happened to Minseok. Alright?” Jongin nods his head twice, tears filling up his eyes once again.

 

The alpha gently wipes them off and more tears starts to fall, “Now I want you to answer some of my questions honestly, okay?” Jongin notices the sudden serious tone that the alpha is using. He nods fast. “How many did you kill?” Jongin clearly remembers he said four earlier but he answers anyway, not feeling good if he doesn’t reply. “How did they look like?” Jongin explains every one of them, from the color of their fur until how they fought.

 

“Can you show me tomorrow where did you kill them?”

 

He nods again, sniffling. “You did well, Jongin. I’m proud.” The youngest pup blinks in confusion. Why is the alpha proud that he has killed his own kind? “I know you must be confused, but when the right time comes, I’ll tell every one of you about it. Okay?” Jongin nods again mutely. “Let me send you to Kyungsoo. He thought I won’t let you sleeping next to him again,” Yifan is satisfied that Jongin finally shows other reactions, his cheeks pinking.

 

After sending him off with a goodnight, Yifan heads straight to bedroom without looking back. “Junmyeon?” Said male looks at him from the bed. His mate smiles weakly at him. Yifan notices that his eyes are puffy. “Are you okay? Are you alright?” He asks as he cradles his omega’s face and pushes back his bangs with his other hand. Junmyeon leans into his chest and Yifan lets him, hugging him from the side and pats him on the back. “I’m not okay…” Yifan caresses his hair to comfort him, hoping that he will be okay soon.

 

It’s quiet for a while and Yifan decides to say something which has been bugging him earlier, “Junmyeon?” The said male hums in reply. “This will sound weird but…” He isn’t sure to say it or not. “What is it… ?” His omega looks up to him as he asks tiredly. Yifan presses their foreheads together, “Earlier just now… When you were talking to Luhan…” Yifan trails off, and Junmyeon hums questioningly. “You had an alpha’s vibe on you.” Junmyeon blinks, “What… ?”

 

Yifan sighs, “I know it’s weird but only an alpha can feel another alpha’s aura without getting affected. I felt it on you, Junmyeon.” He stares down to Junmyeon’s lips. “But I’m an omega…” Yifan pecks his lips before sighing again, “I know it’s weird,” He immediately retorts, “But your mother was an alpha, wasn’t he?” Junmyeon’s shocked face changes drastically. Yifan wonders what’s wrong, “Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurting anywhere?”

 

Junmyeon only shakes his head, unable to speak at the moment. He remembers something which he shouldn’t have. Junmyeon buries his face into the alpha’s chest, as if he’s hiding himself from the world. “Blood, Yifan… The smell was so terrible…” Yifan hears him mumbling out of topic. “I thought I was going to faint…” Yifan was right. His mate did have a problem earlier. “Are you okay now? Does your head still hurt?” He worriedly asks as he runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s black hair. He hopes and wishes that his mate is doing fine.

 

“I-I remembered my parents… I re-remembered how they died…”

 

Yifan lifts his face and his chest lurches at the sight. Junmyeon is _crying_ , tears running all over his cheeks. He pulls him into his chest again and kisses on his head, resting his lips there for a few more seconds, feeling guilty that he brought up about his deceased mother. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” He mumbles against his hair, “Don’t cry, please. I don’t know what else to do. Please,” Yifan tries his best to hold back his tears. “Just hold me…” Yifan really does hold his mate until they sleep in each other’s arms.

 

+++

 

On the next day, Yifan’s predication is right. Luhan did go to Jongin and apologized, as well to Kyungsoo. Yixing and Jongdae take turns to check on their eldest beta who still hasn’t gain conscious. Junmyeon wants to stay in the room for the whole day because he isn’t feeling that well due to inhaling too much of the scent of erythrocytes yesterday. Yifan lets him to rest because his mate really needs it. When afternoon arrives, Yifan, Jongdae and Jongin head out to hunt.

 

The alpha pays further attention to their surroundings, wolfs ears perking up on every little sounds. Before the sun sets, Jongdae has went back first after Yifan told him to while Jongin takes him to where he has fought yesterday. It’s almost a few miles to the nearest zone. Jongin totally panics because the carcasses of the dead wolves aren’t there anymore. He starts to ramble, not wanting to make the alpha to think that he lied,  _‘I swear they were here, alpha, I―’_

 

 _‘Calm down, Kai. I know you’re not lying to me. Let’s go back,’_ He noses against the silver wolf’s muzzle and together, they head back to the house. Yifan confirms that it’s them. It’s the hunters. The wolves were set to hunt them. He must inform the pack not to wander around the woods at night anymore. During dinner, Luhan calls out for Yifan telepathically since Junmyeon doesn’t have that specific ability yet. “Yi…” Minseok’s voice is so gruff. Luhan sniffles beside him, running his fingers through his orange hair.

 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon smiles sadly, “You need to rest more, okay?” He holds the eldest beta’s right hand not too tightly, praying that he will be okay soon. Minseok nods extremely slowly. “How did it happen?” Yifan asks as he lets his omega to sit on the mattress. _‘It was an ambush,’_  Minseok makes eye contact with him, _‘They were so strong until I couldn’t—’ ‘_ _It’s okay,_ _’_  Yifan cuts off in silent rage, anger rising at the hunters, “You need to eat a lot, Minseok. You’ve lost lot of blood.”

 

Minseok tries to get up in attempt to bow towards him but Yifan holds him back, glaring softly at him. After wishes of goodnights, the pair heads out from the room only to see the others having worried expression on their faces. “Minseok will be fine. He really needs a good long rest so if any of you want to go to the city, tell me first. It’s better not to go at night anymore. It’s too dangerous.” Junmyeon wonders why Yifan says it’s dangerous.

 

Yifan then continues, his voice returning to normal, “I want every one of us to keep an eye on our eldest beta. Make sure you’ll help Luhan if he needs anything either if it’s in the middle of the morning. He’s already stressed out so we need to lessen it. Any questions?” The members shake their heads. “You all can go now. Remember to help. Wake me up if anything happened,” Yifan pats on Jongin’s head and forces out a smile to everyone.

 

He knows that they must be wondering when he’s going to open up about moving out. Honestly, Yifan doesn’t know where to bring his pack if they really move out. He needs more time to figure it out. “Yifan?” He looks down and sees his mate looking at him in wonder. Everyone has gone to their respective rooms already, only the submissive betas cleaning up the kitchen. “Are you scared?” Junmyeon shakes his head by the question.

 

“I’m kind of worried, Junmyeon. I have a feeling that…”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I don’t know… It’s just I have a feeling that something is going to happen soon.”

 


	21. 020

 

  **Four months later…**

  

Surprisingly, nothing happened on past few months. Yifan is honestly glad about it. Junmyeon is six months and a week pregnant. His mate gets tired easily and Yifan knows why, Junmyeon has explained to him earlier. “Hey.” Yifan looks behind to see a very healthy looking Minseok, smiling at him, “Hey yourself. How are you?” Minseok gives him a soft glare as if he’s offended by the question, “Don’t ask me that. I don’t need to hear that question anymore. I feel bad for letting my guard down on that day.”

 

The beta sighs as he sits beside him, both enjoying the evening breeze. It’s autumn now. Both of them are sitting in front of the house, watching the sky getting darker as it’s going to be seven. The wind is pretty chilly but all of them love it. It’s their favorite season. Fall. “You don’t have to feel bad, really. How’s Luhan doing?” Luhan is seven months and a week pregnant.

 

Minseok’s mate usually coops himself in the room and now Junmyeon is doing the same. “He’s fine… He just doesn’t want to get out from bed. It irks me a little,” Minseok huffs and Yifan chuckles, nodding in agreement. He feels the same to but what can he do? “We should obey their wishes. Only they know how the pain feels like.” Minseok nods in agreement, “How’s Junmyeon, by the way?” Yifan stretchs his body freely before he answers, “Same like Luhan.”

 

“I hope both of them won’t be there forever… The others miss spending time with them.”

 

“I know, right?”

 

Both of them sigh. “Any signs of hunters?” Yifan shakes his head, “There used to be a lot ever since you got hurt. After that… They just vanished as if they never exist.” There used to be a group of hunters but now, there are no signs of any of them. Even wolves. Yifan wonders what in the world is going on right now. Why suddenly an ambush and now, there’s nothing? “We still need to keep our guard up. They might be anywhere.” Yifan nods affirmative. It’s almost seven when he goes upstairs with Junmyeon’s dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No! Daddy, please! Don’t go!”

 

Twelve year old Junmyeon shouts towards his father who gives him a sad smile from the door, his male mother holding him back from going to him. “Please!” Little Junmyeon sobs as he reaches out a hand to his father, hoping that he will grab it. His father will be staying in the city for three weeks for his work and Junmyeon can’t imagine not seeing him for three whole weeks! “I have to, Junnie. I’m sorry.” The boy sees something else than sadness in his father’s eyes. Fear.

 

“You’re not going to kill any more wolves, right, Daddy?”

 

Siwon looks slightly taken aback by this. He has to lie. Besides, it’s his last mission and his so-called friends will not bother him anymore. Or else they will threaten to kill his family again. He doesn’t want anything to happen to his family. They’re not involved in this. “No,” He crouches outside the doorstep and little Junmyeon runs fast towards him before squishing himself in his embrace, “Three weeks will be gone in a blink of an eye, Junnie.”

 

His son sniffles again before blinking rapidly, “It’s not! I’m blinking so much and you’re still going to leave me!” He chuckles at little Junmyeon’s intelligence. Siwon leaves a kiss between his brows and pats on his cheeks, “Take care of Mommy, ‘kay?” His son pouts sadly, tears filling his big sparkly eyes again. “Kyu…” The husband looks at his wife with a defeated look. Even Kyuhyun doesn’t know the truth about his ‘work’.

 

Siwon told him that he’s heading to China for a business trip and spoke other business language which he doesn’t understand. Kyuhyun sighs as he hugs little Junmyeon the back before pulling away from his father. He knows their son are too attached to his parents. “No! Let me go, Mommy!” The boy trashes in his hold but stops instantly when his father rests a hand on his head. Kyuhyun tries not to tear up by the apologetic smile his husband is giving to their son. “Wait for me, okay?” Little Junmyeon still cries after Siwon leaves the place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…unmyeon! Junmyeon, wake up!”

 

He jerks upright, panting. “Are you okay? Are you alright?” It takes a while for him to realize that his cheeks are stained with tears. He’s crying. He slowly looks at the alpha who has a terribly worried expression. A sob escapes his lips as he covers his mouth, “Yifan,” He gasps as he can’t believe it, “Yifan, I’m so sorry.” He can’t believe the fact that his father has planned to kill Yifan’s father’s pack. The alpha only looks at him confusingly. Junmyeon cries harder.

 

He protests hardly when the taller male pulls him into his embrace. “Junmyeon, what’s wrong?” Said male pushes him away. “I-I shouldn’t be here, I― Yifan, you shouldn’t have saved me―” “What are you talking about?” Yifan frowns and he tries to hold him back on the bed. “Let me go!” Junmyeon shouts with his tears still falling. “You’re going to hurt yourself!” Junmyeon stops trashing in an instant and looks down when he feels Yifan’s hand on his bulging belly.

 

He almost forgets that he’s pregnant. Junmyeon peers up to Yifan slowly who’s somewhat smiling apologetically. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. Can you please tell me what’s wrong? What do you mean by you shouldn’t be here?” The alpha calmly asks. Junmyeon starts to sob, immediately looking away, “Yo-You won’t like it, Yifan, you’ll probably hate me after this―” “Can you tell me first, Junmyeon?” Yifan cradles his face so gently. Junmyeon can’t even look at him in the eyes. 

 

“My Dad is the one who planned to kill your father’s pack.” 

 

Yifan’s heart stops beating for a second. “He lied to us, he lied to Mom and me that he was going for work but no. He― He wasn’t there at the scene but he was th-the one who planned it.” Yifan drops his hands from his mate’s face as he takes in this new information. “He had to do it be-because his friends threatened to kill me and my mother if he said refused to help. They―They found out that my mother is a wolf a few years later and-and they really killed― Both of them―” Junmyeon is practically sobbing in a mess right now, hiccupping and sniffling and coughing.

 

Yifan can’t seem to move as his own tears are spilling like waterfall. “I-I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, Yifan. I accept whatever you want to do to me. You can kill me if you want to―” “Stop spluttering nonsense.” Junmyeon timidly looks up to the alpha and gulps when he sees tears on Yifan’s cheeks for the first time ever. “But it’s true―” “I said stop,” Yifan hugs him, cutting him off. Junmyeon doesn’t expect this kind of reaction from the alpha, “Yifan―”

 

“Your father had no choice. My father had a choice but he chose to follow his ego instead of taking care of me properly. Yes, I do feel hurt but it’s definitely not yours or your father’s fault. It’s the assholes’. They can be worse than us monsters,” Yifan then pulls away and wipes off his tears with a small smile. Junmyeon can’t accept such kindness. “You could at least show me some hatred…” He mumbles sadly. “Junmyeon,” His lips are puckered slightly when the alpha suddenly cups his cheeks firmly, “If I hate you, it’s like I’m hating on myself. Were connected, remember? Besides, there’s nothing to be angry or to hate about. I― Please don’t cry, Junmyeon...”

 

Junmyeon can’t help it. There’s no way other alphas will be like this. They would have kill him off without giving him a chance to speak before finding another mate. “Junmyeon…” Yifan presses their foreheads together, the alpha looking into his eyes but Junmyeon isn’t. He still can’t look at Yifan. “But― But I―” A whimper escapes from his lips as Yifan kisses him. Junmyeon pulls away after a few minutes and attempts to head out of bed but Yifan traps him by having his arms around him.

 

“I’m not letting you go anywhere until you look at me.”

 

A shiver runs down to his spine by the alpha’s demanding tone. He hesitates but peers up to Yifan anyway, feeling his arms tightening. He closes his eyes when Yifan leans down and feels a peck on his right cheek. “If only your father refused to help those assholes, you wouldn’t be here today with me. I would forever be alone without a mate,” Yifan noses his cheek as he sighs. “But still—” “Hush, mate. Let’s not talk about it anymore, okay?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer.

 

He’s busy ogling his plump belly. “Junmyeon?” Yifan leans down and sees him looking at his stomach. “Does it hurt?” He rests a hand over his mate’s which is on his stomach. “I felt a kick.” Yifan blinks down at him, “You what?” His heart races in excitement. “I felt a kick. Our pup― I felt a kick, Yifan,” Junmyeon says with teary eyes and also with a bright smile. Yifan grins. He wants to feel it too so he rests his hand over Junmyeon’s bare stomach, waiting.

 

His mate leans into his chest tiredly and Yifan kisses on his hair, still waiting. “I was so worried because there were no movements at all until now… I thought… I thought our pup is―” “It’s alive,” Yifan cuts him off softly, knowing what will Junmyeon say but he doesn’t want to hear it, “It’s alive, Junmyeon.” His omega weakly smiles up to him. Yifan then feels a jab on his palm. He grins down to his mate, gums showing. Junmyeon only smiles bashfully, feeling content.

 

“I think our pup is hungry,” Yifan jokes as he feels another kick. He also forgotten that he brought food for Junmyeon. “Me too. I’m hungry.” As Yifan spoon-feeds his dinner, he stares fondly at his mate as he cutely munches on his food. He can’t help but to think of what happened these past months. Junmyeon’s face has gotten slightly swollen. His mate would also complain in the middle of the morning that his legs hurt.

 

A month ago, Junmyeon woke him up in the middle of the night and told him that he wanted to eat lemons and tangerines. Thank goodness the refrigerator has fruit supplies. Not only that, his mate have always eaten little portions on every meals which made him to worry a little. He isn’t skinny anymore but hasn’t gained excessive weight either. Yifan is mostly glad that his mate has gained a little weight. It’s healthy to see him like this rather than being too thin. 

 

Every night, he gives Junmyeon light body massages since his mate always tells him that his back and body hurts ever since his fourth month of pregnancy. The baby bump is totally visible as soon as he reaches the sixth month. Yifan is more than happy. The pack are always amazed on how round and pudgy Junmyeon is. It boosts his alpha pride. There’s one time where Junmyeon fainted in the living room while he was at work.

 

When he came back, the pack pulled him to the lounge and complained that their omega didn’t listen to them even after he was halted from doing chores. Ever since then, Junmyeon is cooped in the room since there isn’t anything else to do. Yifan is glad at first but then, his mate doesn’t show any signs of coming outside for almost three whole weeks. The pack misses him. Another thing is that Junmyeon can’t sleep at night.

 

Insomnia, Junmyeon answers him when he asks why he can’t sleep. Yifan doesn’t understand the word so he searches in the internet on his phone. Once he finds out the meaning, he always make sure to lull his mate to sleep. Yifan also informs Yixing to give his mate the flower herbs twice in a day. Junmyeon sighs. Everything that Luhan went through, he’s going through the same thing now. Besides, both of them have almost one month difference.

 

He has another three months to endure this. He isn’t sure how he’s going to go for another three months but he doesn’t mind either. As long as Yifan is beside him. “Are you okay?” He nods tiredly, “It looks like I won’t be sleeping early tonight. Our pup keeps on moving.” He laughs a little when Yifan shows his gums again as he grins. He knows how happy Yifan is. He can feel it. He feels happy too. To be the one to give Yifan such happiness… It’s really overwhelming.

 

“It will be really great if we went to see a doctor, don’t you think?”

 

Yifan states as the alpha rubs his belly affectionately. He really likes Yifan’s large hands. They’re so warm and comfy. “They will think weird of us, males conceiving… It’s something that they can’t accept. They won’t accept even if we threaten them but yes… It will be so great to see how our pup is doing. I really want to know the gender…” Yifan tilts his head to look down, “Don’t be sad.” Junmyeon feels his face being lifted gingerly. 

 

“Who knows we might be having twins?” 

 

His cheeks flushes pink as he avoids eyes with the alpha, “If we’re having twins, this would be twice the size I have right now,” He states as he caresses his stomach. “Oh.” He knows he has made Yifan to feel disappointed, “I’m sorry…” He apologizes as he takes the left side of Yifan’s face while looking at him sadly. “It’s okay. We can try again, right?” Junmyeon flushes again by the soft smile of Yifan’s and smiles back shyly.

 

“We don’t know your gender so we’ll use both Sophia and Sehun’s name for now. What do you think, hm?”

 

Junmyeon chuckles as Yifan pats on his belly, talking to their pup. He grins down at him when their pup kicks again as if answering his question. It’s really heartwarming to see Yifan being so happy like this. He wants it to be consistent. He doesn’t want anyone or anything to take it away. So Junmyeon decides to come out from the room where Yifan feels relief because his mate seems to look better now.

 

“You’re really okay, right?”

 

He asks for the umpteenth time that night as Junmyeon is chatting with Yixing and Jongdae. Junmyeon smiles cutely in reply. All of them are in the living room, except for Luhan and Minseok. They also learnt a lot on how to treat basic wounds by their only omega. An unfamiliar mixture of scents catches everyone’s attention, including Junmyeon’s, and all of them have their gazes on the door. When there’s nothing after a few seconds of passed, all of them are back to talking about medical-related topics.

 

Yifan, who has the most quickest and highest hearing abilities, hears something being scraped outside. He looks at his pack to see if anyone has noticed it. No one seems to take notice so he brushes it off. When he hears the door being thud almost weakly where everyone seems to notice it this time, Yifan volunteers to check on it as the pack continues to chat. He unlocks the door and opens it only to have his face completely lose its color.

 

“Chanyeol... ?”  

 


	22. 021

 

Chanyeol isn’t dead.

 

Chanyeol is alive.

 

Injured, but alive.

 

Yifan can’t believe it. Chanyeol’s usual tidy brown hair is now very long and in a mess, his uneven bangs drenched with blood mixed with sweat which is running down to the sides of his face. His clothes are torn, just like Minseok’s from past months. His cheeks are full of tears. Chanyeol is crying but manages to smile. With his mouth agape, Yifan stares from bottom to the top at the tall figure who’s carrying someone in his arms. It must be his mate. His mate is unconscious, eyes closed almost peacefully.

 

Yifan gulps, still not believing on what he’s seeing. He can’t seem to think of anything else other than **_Chanyeol is alive_**. “Chanyeol―” He stops when he spots Chanyeol’s mate holding something close to his chest which is wrapped around in a towel which is supposed to be white but it’s soaked with red. “Chanyeol, this, is this,” The pack seem to realize that he’s talking to someone and they gasp, some shouting Chanyeol’s name out of shock.

 

“Baekhyun, he― Our pup, Jiwon, I saved them, they almost died, I’m sorry, hyung― I―”

 

“Get inside, Chanyeol.”

 

The rambling male looks at him in disbelief, “Yo-You want m-me to come in-inside?” Yifan drags him inside before closing the door. He commands everyone to bring the shivering male spare duvets and extra clothes with damp washcloths. Yifan doesn’t realize that Junmyeon is still sitting on the loveseat, staring at him. “What happened? How did you survive?” Yifan throws endless questions and Chanyeol takes his time to answer after lying his mate on the three-seater couch with his pup resting on his chest, sleeping.

 

His mate is still unconscious after giving birth to their pup, Jiwon. The hunters found out their hiding spot in the town. His mate, a former human, is also a beta, was delivering to a baby boy by the time the hunters almost killed him. “Th-They’re still out there… They almost killed him,” Chanyeol says as he grips on the comforters tight around him, feeling cold, “I-If only I wasn’t there… If only I wasn’t there a minute earlier, th-they would’ve killed him off, hyung.” 

 

Yifan only looks at the wrapped infant on the other male mate’s chest. He then looks over to the loveseat and sees Junmyeon, staring at him with an unreadable expression. “Should I send you to our room?” He asks, not knowing Junmyeon’s feelings at the current moment. He needs to talk to Chanyeol about something and he definitely doesn’t want his mate or his pup to hear this. “Can I check on him?” Junmyeon ignores Yifan’s question which surprises him slightly.

 

The omega smiles softly towards Chanyeol before eyeing his mate. Chanyeol seems not to notice who actually Junmyeon is as he nods furiously, probably worried sick of his unconscious mate, “Please do… He didn’t wake up at all…” The others watch the scene with tight faces, clearly acknowledging the silent tension hanging the air. “Chanyeol? Is that you?” Everyone, excluding Junmyeon, witnesses the shocked Minseok who’s standing by the stairs.

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

The tension rises as Minseok directly questions with a menacing tone. Chanyeol quickly lowers his head, sniffling, showing his submission. “Minseok, calm down.” The pack turn their heads towards their alpha this time and all of them become uneasy by the deep frown on Yifan’s face. Junmyeon ignores them all as he gently takes the bundle of towel where the pup is wrapped in into his arms after checking on Chanyeol’s mate.

 

“He’s really cute,” Junmyeon coos over the baby where his skin is still slightly pinkish. He’s pretty small too. Junmyeon doesn’t seem to notice the current situation though. “Do we have any wet tissues left, Soo?” The said male blinks rapidly before scrambling off to find it. Everyone has their eyes on Junmyeon as he carefully wipes off the stains on the unconscious Baekhyun’s face before he moves on to the pup.

 

“Here,” He hands Jiwon towards his father with a soft smile, “He’s all clean now.” Junmyeon has also asked for a new towel for the pup from Yixing earlier after he gets the tissues. “Thank you… Um, I don’t seem to know you…” Chanyeol looks up to him with a confused face. “He’s the alpha’s mate,” Minseok answers for him with his arms across his chest. Minseok’s face turns smug when he witnesses the shock look on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“I-I’m sorry―”

 

“No need to apologize. Your mate will wake up soon after he gains conscious. So don’t worry, okay?”

 

Chanyeol nods for a few times as he mumbles in gratitude, holding his pup close to his chest. Yifan stands next to his omega but Junmyeon is already walking away, heading towards the eldest beta. The alpha seems to be confused by Junmyeon’s unusual behavior. The pack seems to know the reason already. Minseok helps the pregnant omega to send him to the room and Yifan dumbly follows them from behind.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Yifan catches his wrist and turns him around before his mate can enter their room. “I’m tired. I want to sleep early.” Yifan is taken aback. His mate never sleeps early because of his insomnia. “Can’t you hear what he just said?” He doesn’t understand why Minseok sounds so threatening. “Why are you talking to me like that?” Yifan asks as he frowns towards the eldest beta, Junmyeon’s wrist still in his hold in a gentle manner.

 

“Really? You don’t get it? Do you know that you left us because of that guy? You totally left us without saying anything! And now he comes back suddenly and you easily let him in just like that?!”

 

Minseok literally _shouts_ right at Yifan, his face changing colors. Yifan frowns deeper, holding Junmyeon’s wrist even tighter who wriggles in agony. Yifan is too focused on Minseok right now. How dare he talks to him like that? “What are you saying? Do you want him to be wandering outside and let them die in the cold?” He points out the logic, hoping that the eldest beta understands what he’s trying to say. “He deserves it!” Minseok spats. 

 

_“YIFAN!”_

 

Both males are startled as Junmyeon screams out the alpha’s name. Yifan looks down and widens his eyes before finally freeing his mate’s wrist. His skin is slightly bruised. Minseok becomes wide-eyed too. A strange chill runs down to Yifan’s spine as he sees his omega glaring up to him. Suddenly, Junmyeon’s face changes. Minseok catches him first before he can fall. “Cramps,” Junmyeon groans, hurt, “Bed.” Minseok seems to understand (while Yifan doesn’t) since Luhan has faced this before.

 

He brings the pregnant omega inside and lies him carefully on the mattress. Yifan mutely heads inside too, face worried. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Minseok asks as the alpha stays silent who’s patting his mate’s hair in worry. The omega shakes his head with much difficulty, face scrunched up in pain. “You have the keys to Chanyeol’s room, right?” Minseok glares at Yifan sharply, “You dare to say that name in front of me?” Yifan rolls his eyes, a habit where Minseok (used to) hate the most, “Just let him inside, will you?”

 

Minseok is still glaring at him, “Do I have to?” Yifan growls towards him by his reply and he’s about to shift but not until Junmyeon clutches on his shirt, wailing softly. “You’re okay,” Yifan says repeatedly, “You’re going to be fine, mate.” Minseok heads out from the pair’s room with an unsatisfied face. The alpha almost turned just because of Chanyeol. He’s seriously in a foul mood right now. He tries to calm himself by going to his mate, where Luhan is looking at him in wonder and worry.

 

He then tells Luhan everything. “Just let him in first.” Minseok frowns towards his mate. “I’m sure Yifan will talk to him tomorrow. Junmyeon is having cramps, isn’t he?” Minseok huffs before he nods by his mate’s question. “Calm down, alright? I’m sure nothing will change Yifan’s love for Junmyeon. Trust him.” Minseok isn’t sure about that. He needs to observe Yifan after this. Minseok obeys Luhan of letting Chanyeol in, the others helping the beta to carry the unconscious male to the unoccupied room, which is used to be Chanyeol’s.

 

At upstairs, Junmyeon is currently crying. The preterm contractions has started for him. This is only the first time. He will have more in a few more weeks. Luhan has gone through this before and he was with the pregnant beta, holding his hand tightly. Minseok tried his best to calm his mate. Now, the alpha is doing the same for him. “You’ll be okay, please be okay, Junmyeon.” He feels a kiss near his eyebrow and gasps when the pain doubles.

 

“Sehun, Sophia, please stop hurting your mother. Please? He’s hurting right now… Please, hm?”

 

Junmyeon cries harder at the affectionate voice of Yifan’s who’s rubbing his plump belly. He gasps and whines more as a few minutes passes by with Yifan hushing him sweetly. Miraculously, the ache has ended. He opens his eyes with much force as he pants. Yifan’s face is hovered over his, the alpha wiping away his sweat. “You okay?” Junmyeon frowns before turning away, shifting his position, lying opposite to the alpha.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

He can’t help but to flinch when a hand lands on his shoulder. He doesn’t seem to know that Yifan is looking at him in worry. “I’m gonna go to check on everyone, okay?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer. “Sleep well, mate.” He still doesn’t answer and feels a pat on his belly before feeling a kiss on his temple from behind. After Yifan leaves, Junmyeon cries himself to sleep, totally can’t forget the way Yifan looked at Chanyeol earlier.

 

+++

 

Baekhyun still isn’t awake on the next morning. Chanyeol has been trying to wake him but Junmyeon strictly tells him not to. The unconscious male needs to wake up naturally, that’s what he said to Chanyeol. The pup is healthy, Junmyeon confirms it. Jiwon doesn’t emit any sounds yet as he’s still sleeping peacefully, little fists resting close to his small chest. Junmyeon tries not to feel anything as soon as he sees the alpha sleeping on a couch in Chanyeol’s room.

 

It means that Yifan hasn’t been into their bedroom last night. He tries his best to ignore him who’s awake now as he checks on Baekhyun. “What are you doing here?” Minseok asks with a groggy voice, sleepy eyes landing on the pregnant omega. “You shouldn’t be walking around, Junmyeon. You’re going to reach the seventh month. You should stay on bed,” He nags, rubbing his eyes as he, too, ignores the alpha’s questioning look.

 

“I just wanted to check on him, hyung. I’ll go now.”

 

Minseok quickly stands next to him, helping him to walk. Yifan also stands next to Junmyeon and sends a glare towards the eldest beta as if commanding him to let go of his mate. “I can go by myself,” Junmyeon gently pushes away Minseok’s hand while he does the opposite to Yifan. In the end, Kyungsoo helps the pregnant omega to go upstairs. Yifan and Minseok are currently having a glaring competition.

 

Chanyeol is already affected by Yifan’s heavy dominant aura, ducking his head low. “You should learn how to take care of your mate,” Minseok spats, not caring about the alpha’s glowering stare. “You should learn how to take care of your _own_ mate,” Yifan states coldly, his inner wolf feeling challenged. Minseok glares at Yifan for one last time before leaving the place. “I’m sorry, hyung…” Yifan looks behind and sees Chanyeol beside his mate, bowing at him.

 

Yifan sighs as he heads beside Chanyeol, comforting him, “It’s not your fault.” That’s what Yifan thinks. Minseok is still in rage of how Yifan was earlier. The rest of the pack doesn’t dare to speak a word with him. He looks like he can kill anyone at the moment. Minseok rarely becomes like this. On top of that, the sudden show up from Chanyeol yesterday night sure brings himself into another person. A person where none of them would want to mess with.

 

Luhan is trying his best to calm his mate despite his condition. Jongdae whines out his worry about their alpha their omega and their eldest beta with the pack. The pack can’t help but to agree. They can clearly see the visible gap on Yifan and Junmyeon. They can even feel it. The tension is the most apparent in the air. Around afternoon, Chanyeol barges into the dining room, yelling to everyone that his mate is finally awake.

 

Yifan stands up fast, following the beta. The pack can’t help but to feel afraid by the dangerous look on Minseok’s face. “Baekhyun? Baekhyun, it’s me, Chanyeol. Can you hear me? Can you hear me, Baek?” Chanyeol pats on his mate’s cheeks softly and sees his lashes are fidgeting. “Give him this,” Yixing comes in out of nowhere as he hands the white mug towards Chanyeol. The male looks at the mug suspiciously.

 

“Junmyeon told me to give him this once he wakes up.”

 

Yixing places the mug on the bedside table and leaves the place instantly, slightly offended by the beta’s stare earlier as if he doesn’t believe Yixing. “Trust Yixing. This will really give him lots of energy,” Yifan hands him the herb drink with a soft smile. A weak whine is heard as Chanyeol helps his mate to drink it. Baekhyun is already clad in decent clothes (Jongdae heavy-heartedly handed them), same goes to Chanyeol (Yifan gave him his).

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know a thing about it if only Yixing doesn’t mention it while serving him breakfast. Junmyeon is in his mood swing. Yixing only seems to notice that he slips the information out at the wrong time when the pregnant omega snatches the utensils from his hold harshly. He hopes the alpha won’t find out. Well, he’s totally wrong about it. Around five in the evening, Yixing finds out that Junmyeon totally ignores the alpha when he comes to check on Chanyeol’s pup and also his mate.

 

The pregnant omega even swats Yifan’s hand away when the male wants to caress his belly. The alpha is (still) totally oblivious of Junmyeon’s behavior. Yifan tries to hug him from the back when they’re almost stepping into their room but Junmyeon flinches away from his touch. “What’s wrong with you?” He grabs Junmyeon’s wrist before pulling him close, a frown forming. “Let me go.” Yifan disobeys, “Can you look at me?”

 

He says softly, letting the hand he’s holding resting on the side of his face, not wanting to anger his mate since it will affect their pup. His omega sighs before drawing up to look at him. “Having cramps again?” His mate frowns, “I can’t walk while having cramps.” Junmyeon retrieves his hand as he looks away from Yifan. “Why are you being like this? You’re so grumpy.” A spark of rage flashes in Junmyeon’s head but he keeps calm, thinking about their pup if he really did burst into anger, “It’s nothing. You can go and check on Chanyeol if you want to.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

Junmyeon looks at him in disbelief. “You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Junmyeon thinks that Yifan thinks that this is a joke. “I’m only helping him, Jun―” “Shut up,” Junmyeon clutches his hair as he feels a headache coming, not noticing the look of shock of the alpha. “You don’t have to be jealous, Junmyeon. I’m seriously only―” “Can you just go?” His right wrist once again is in Yifan’s hold, somewhat tighter this time and it hurts.

 

“Not until you tell me why you’re being like this.”

 

Junmyeon tries to grasp off his grip on his wrist because it really hurts, “Yifan―” “Tell me what’s wrong first.” Junmyeon has had enough, “Just let me go!” Junmyeon honestly doesn’t plan to cry. Tears automatically fills up his vision and he weakly leans his forehead on the taller male’s chest due to fatigue, his wrist still in Yifan’s hold but not tight anymore. He’s tired of fighting back.

 

He’s so exhausted by standing for a long time, feeling kicks from their pup. He wants to rest. Familiar limbs are circled around his back and he hears a soft apology from the tall alpha. Junmyeon almost forgives him. He doesn’t say anything and lets himself being laid on the bed. He sighs in content when his back is met with the soft mattress. Junmyeon doesn’t hear anything else as he easily falls asleep.

 

+++

 

Yifan still isn’t good terms with the eldest beta even though days pass by. He doesn’t care about it either. They haven’t talk to each other for almost one week. Yifan doesn’t know what his problem is. Because of Minseok, no one is talking to Chanyeol and even his mate, Baekhyun (excluding Junmyeon). Yixing will only check on the pup and will leave silently. His own mate will check on Baekhyun (they have been friends ever since he gained conscious) and will perfectly ignore his (Yifan’s) existence.

 

Junmyeon will only hold onto him when he’s in pain (preterm contractions). Yifan tries to think positive whenever his own mate ignores him, convincing himself that maybe his omega is having mood swings. So he mostly spends time in Chanyeol’s room, talking with the said male. He would play with Jiwon’s little fingers sometimes even though the pup won’t respond, sleeping peacefully. Chanyeol’s pup is always asleep whenever he visits them.

 

Yifan doesn’t get the chance to see the pup awake since Baekhyun will be feeding. It’s a new moon today. Yifan feels down since he doesn’t get to see the beautiful moon shining brightly tonight. He walks out of Chanyeol’s room and spots his mate climbing upstairs. Alone. Panic rushes over him as he hurriedly heads for his mate. He’s taken back when Junmyeon practically hisses at him, swatting his hand away. He thinks that it’s normal so he tries again. 

 

“Go away.”

 

He frowns this time. Luhan wasn’t like this with Minseok. The pregnant beta would be clingy towards the eldest beta. He quietly walks behind his omega with a hand on his omega’s back, almost touching him. “Shouldn’t you be with Chanyeol right now?” Yifan frowns, not liking the way the tone that Junmyeon is using to talk to him. “We’re done talking for today.” Junmyeon snorts and Yifan is taken aback by this.

 

“For today? Why don’t you just stay there rather than coming back here?”

 

Junmyeon crosses his arms on his chest while looking up at him with the same expression, frowning up at him. “Are you still jealous about it?” His mate laughs almost in disbelief, “I’m not supposed to feel _jealous_ , Yifan. Do you know that these past two weeks you’ve been cooped up in Chanyeol’s room without even checking on me?” Yifan looks at him in surprise, totally not expecting this coming from his mate, “You’re the one who’s avoiding me first and you’re blaming it on _me?_ ”

 

“I’m _not_ blaming on you. I’m stating the _fact_. You’ve been nowhere but spending most of your days and nights in Chanyeol’s room. You don’t even go to work because of him. He’s that special to you, right? He’s more special than me, right? Why don’t you just _leave_ me and be his mate instead?”

 

“Junmyeon, you don’t understand. I know you’re being jealous―”

 

“I thought I said earlier that this has _nothing_ to do with me being jealous of him or else I wouldn’t have talked to Chanyeol. Do you even think of me, Yifan? Do you know how much pain I’m going through all day alone without you by my side like you used to? Why did you suddenly change when he suddenly came? After he came, you just vanished just like that. It’s like I have no one by my side anymore. Being there for me at night? No. You even slept on the couch in his room while I was going through the pain. I even had to have someone else by my side while you’re _busy_ talking to Chanyeol.”

 

“Chanyeol needs me. No one is talking to him, Junmyeon. He needs me the most right now because he’s going to nowhere but only me.”

 

Junmyeon smiles sadly which Yifan doesn’t take notice, “Who should I go to, then?” The question slaps Yifan right on his face. “Who should I go to, Yifan? Since you’re too busy looking after Chanyeol, should I leave? Should I leave from your presence so that you can take care of him properly without any disturbance? Or should I go wander around the woods for a new mate?” Yifan growls lowly in his throat by Junmyeon’s last statement.

 

True, claimed pregnant omegas have their rights to dump their current mate but there’s no way he will let Junmyeon go. He grabs his omega’s wrists but the male swats his hands away. “Junmyeon―” “Get away from me.” A part of Yifan breaks. He stands there, stunned by his words, “Wait, Junmyeon, I’m―” “I don’t need you.” Yifan breathes in sharply as soon as he hears those before he hears the door slamming shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi:   
>  [jiwon](https://www.google.com/search?q=baby+jiwon&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjujMHq_qPWAhWJro8KHeYUD6MQ_AUICigB&biw=1366&bih=638#imgrc=_)


	23. 022

 

When Junmyeon reaches his eighth month, he has caught a fever. For two whole weeks, Yifan wasn’t able to see his mate ever since their misunderstanding. Minseok always kicks him out whenever he tries to get into his own room. Yixing can only look at him apologetically whenever he passes by to hand in the herb drink for the pregnant omega. Until now, Yifan regrets for not noticing his mate’s feelings sooner.

 

Chanyeol is the only one who comforts him. They even go out sometimes in the woods, just like the old days, patrolling their territory. _‘Omegas are really sensitive, hyung,’_ The brown-coated wolf informs him, _‘They get more sensitive during their pregnancy.’_ Yifan lays on the grass and closes his eyes, sighing,  _‘I thought he was jealous… I should’ve known.’_ He can only hear Chanyeol chuckling in his head after that.

 

Chanyeol is the second person who doesn’t address him as ‘alpha’ other than Junmyeon. Yifan has never talked to Baekhyun as he can sense something eerie radiating around the male. The rest of the pack are also not talking to him even though Yifan has tried to make amends with them. He still isn’t talking to Minseok. Once they arrive home, Chanyeol’s mate is waiting for the both of them at the back door, arms across his chest.

 

“I need to talk to you.”

 

Yifan looks behind him to see if there’s anyone else. “Me?” He points to himself as he asks Baekhyun. The light brown-haired male motions Chanyeol to get inside with his head and he does, leaving Yifan and him alone. “What do you want to talk to me about?” Yifan asks, Chanyeol’s mate heavy gaze almost making him to feel uncomfortable. “Are you an adult?” Yifan is taken aback by Baekhyun’s question, “What?”

 

“I’m asking you whether you’re an adult.”

 

“Do you know that I’m the―”

 

“Oh yes I definitely know you’re the almighty alpha.”

 

“What’s your problem, Baekhyun?”

 

Yifan growls as he frowns, disliking the tone of the Chanyeol’s mate. “You’re the problem.” He raises a questioning brow towards the shorter guy, “I don’t see why I’m the problem―” “I’m not done talking yet,” Baekhyun has been frowning ever since he said he wanted to talk to him, “Do you know what the problem is?” Yifan barely shakes his head. The wind sweeps through their temporarily thick silence.

 

“You don’t even think like an adult even you’re the so-called almighty alpha. What kind of wolf are you?”

 

“Look, if you have a problem―”

 

“I do have a problem, _alpha_. I’m not even done talking yet. Where do I even start? How about I start from how you forget about your mate when you’re with my mate? Or how about where your mate has been crying from the lack of attention from you when he’s in pain? Or how about―”

 

“Did Junmyeon complain those to you?”

 

“Hah, he didn’t even say a thing, _alpha_. He never said _a_ _thing_ about you but he always cries for you. But you? What are _you_ doing while he’s crying? Hanging out with _my_ mate in front of my own eyes. You think I like seeing you both together? That idiot Chanyeol is always oblivious ever since he was born but you? An alpha? Do you even call yourself an alpha?”

 

“You―”

 

“He’s having a fever right now because it’s been weeks both of you are separated. Omegas are really sensitive both physically and mentally especially with their feelings, do you know that? Oh even if you know the fact, you’ll still hang out with Chanyeol, won’t you?”

 

“I―”

 

“You think you’re a kid, aren’t you, alpha? Can’t you see that Chanyeol have me as his mate? So what if the betas won’t let you go inside to see your mate? You gave up just like that? _Pathetic._ Junmyeon hyung gave up his human life to be with you. Can’t you see how sincere he is? And all you do is hanging around with your lil _crush_ just because he came back here.”

 

Yifan have his fingers fisted, knuckles turning white. Chanyeol’s mate has said the ugly truth. It feels like another slap on his face this time. “I don’t mean to challenge your rank. All I want to say is that be a true alpha for the pack or don’t be an alpha at all. I haven’t met other alphas before but this is my first time seeing a terrible one.” Yifan looks down, ashamed. He can’t even fight back because it’s the truth.

 

He then sees Baekhyun’s feet and looks up to the male. The brunette suddenly yanks down his shirt before meeting his eye level, “Don’t go stick your ass around my mate anymore. I hate it. He’s a father to my pup. Better get that through your brain.” Yifan gulps while his alpha inside is screaming at him to fight back. Yifan doesn’t want to fight back. It will only mean that he’s denying. He accepts the truth.

 

“I think it’s better for you to check on him now.”

 

Yifan’s jaw almost drops when he sees Baekhyun who’s literally smiling sweetly at him as if there’s no serious conversation between them just now. “He’s getting worse, alpha. It will be dangerous for your pup if his fever is constant and I think it’s time for you to show them all who Junmyeon hyung’s mate really is,” Baekhyun gives him a little bow and then, he leaves Yifan all alone just like that, pondering with his own thoughts.

 

Yifan feels a chill going down through the length of his spine out of nowhere. _“He’s getting worse, alpha.”_ Yifan’s face changes as he sprints upstairs, almost knocking off Jongin who enters the kitchen. He pants for air once he’s in front of his room. Just when Yifan is about to knock on the door, he hears pleading voices from inside. _“Junmyeon, please… Don’t do this to yourself…”_ It’s Minseok’s voice.

 

Yifan doesn’t knock and pushes the door open but the door is locked. “Minseok, let me in.” He hears a hiss from the eldest beta. _“I’m not letting you in,”_ Minseok’s voice is stern. Yifan knows he must not give up. He can smell other betas scents inside and it only makes him to feel strangely odd. What he knows is that he doesn’t like it. He should be the one who’s supposed to be by Junmyeon’s side. Not others.

 

“Minseok, I will break this door if you won’t let me in,” He stomps a fist on the door and hears hushed whispers as if they’re discussing about something. Yifan doesn’t have patience. “Fucking let me in, Minseok!” He kicks the door in anger, unknowingly startling everyone inside. His breaths are labored, rage apparent on his face after realizing that he’s been forbidden to see his own mate who actually needs him based on his current condition.

 

The door opens and Minseok glares up at him. Despite being short, the eldest beta sure has a deathly aura around him whenever he’s angry. “What took you so long to do that?” Yifan blinks in confusion, still frowning, “I don’t have time for this. Let me see Junmyeon,” He averts his gaze from Minseok and realizes that all the betas, including Luhan, are in his room, huddled close to the sick Junmyeon on the mattress.

 

Only Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin aren’t inside. “What happened?” Yifan shoves Minseok out of the way even though he doesn’t receive the eldest beta’s answer yet and goes straight to the bed. The sight of a sweaty plus flushed red Junmyeon almost causes him to panic. Kyungsoo who’s sitting to the closest beside Junmyeon makes way for the alpha to sit on his right side, checking his face intently in an instant.

 

Minseok sends everyone a knowing look and one by one, they begin to leave their alpha and their omega alone. _‘Yifan is okay now, right?’_ Luhan mentally asks his mate. Minseok can only smile in reply before he closes the door as silently as possible. Junmyeon have his eyes closed. So Yifan wipes his mate’s face tenderly as he internally curses himself for being too selfish. Chanyeol’s mate was right indeed.

 

After the sudden appearance of Chanyeol from almost a month ago, Yifan felt like he was back to the past. He’s been occupied with the beta too much until he doesn’t notice that he’s been slowly drifting away from his own mate. Yifan feels terribly guilty. He doesn’t know what he should say if Junmyeon wakes up. As if on cue, his mate starts to whimper. “Yixing…” Yifan frowns as his omega calls out the beta’s name.

 

Yifan then looks at his side at the nightstand and sees a familiar white mug. He quickly understands the situation and takes the flower herb before carefully slipping a hand underneath Junmyeon’s head and slowly lifting his head. Yifan doesn’t speak as he gently places the mug near to his mate’s lips and sees him drinking the pale purplish substance delicately, eyes still fluttered close.

 

His omega suddenly opens his eyes and peers up to him. Yifan’s heart stutters by the longing gaze. So Junmyeon wasn’t angry at him in the first place? The sight of his mate tearing up makes Yifan to panic, “Ju-Junmyeon, I’m sorry. Please, don’t cry. I-I will leave now so―” “Don’t go.” Yifan stops moving and looks at the sick Junmyeon. “Don’t go, please…” His mate reaches out a hand towards him, face sad and _longing_.

 

Yifan instantly takes Junmyeon’s small hand before moving back to the mattress, sitting next to him. He holds his hand tightly, resting it on his clothed chest while he plays with Junmyeon’s hair with his free hand. Yifan thinks that they’re still not okay so he tries to fix it, “I’m sorry, Junmyeon. I was such a bad mate for you. I will stay by your side from now on. Will you forgive me?” He bravely pecks on Junmyeon’s lips despite the weird angle.

 

Junmyeon looks into his eyes with such untold emotions until Yifan can’t help but to leave another soft peck. His heart thumps loudly as he waits for his omega’s answer. “Kiss me more…” Yifan is a little confused at first due to Junmyeon’s sudden request but once he sees the need in his mate’s eyes, his insides flares up with desire. Yifan cups a side of Junmyeon’s small face before tilting his head to give him an open-mouth kiss.

 

He swallows the moan from Junmyeon as he presses his lips a little harder onto the soft ones, feeling terribly delighted by how responsive his mate is. He sandwiches Junmyeon’s lower lip and drags his teeth onto the supple skin. He feels his shirt getting grasped tight and that’s where he pulls away, both panting against their lips. Yifan feels a tug on his shirt and hears a needy whisper, “Another…”

 

Immediately, he hovers his face over Junmyeon’s before leaning in, giving him a tender kiss at first. He rests a hand beside the left side of Junmyeon’s head before tilting his head to part his omega’s lips, earning a soft whine in response. Yifan can feel Junmyeon’s short arms closing around his neck as if wanting him to be closer. He takes his time as unhurried as possible as he tastes Junmyeon, making the male to writhe on the mattress just by the slow kiss.

 

Every time Yifan tries to pull away, Junmyeon will nudge him close. Yifan can feel his cheeks flushing on how needy his mate is. He tries to give Junmyeon every attention and every affection he needs after almost two weeks of not seeing each other. Yifan is lying next to him now, a safe hand resting on Junmyeon’s bulging belly so that one of them won’t be squished against one another.

 

“You’re such an idiot, Yifan…”

 

Yifan lazily peers up to his mate from kissing and nipping the male’s milky skin of his neck, creating more love bites since the previous ones are almost fading, “What… ?” He questions drowsily, his brain seems to be working slow. Junmyeon brings his head down and brushes their noses together after cradling his face, his eyes hooded. Yifan unconsciously swipes his tongue over his dry lips, wetting them.

 

“I thought if I told you that I didn’t need you, you will stay by my side but you didn’t… You didn’t even fight for me when Minseok hyung forbid you to see me… I wanted to see you so much… I missed you so much… But you didn’t even fight for me… It took you two weeks to man up…”

 

“I… I’m so sorry…”

 

Yifan brushes their slight swollen lips together, murmuring apologies. He almost whines when he feels Junmyeon’s fists on his chest, pushing him away, “Junmyeon, I’m really sorry… I love you, Junmyeon…” He leaves more kisses under his mate’s right jaw which is pressed against the pillow. Yifan spews more confessions as he leaves quick nips and nibbles on his omega’s smooth skin, honestly meaning it.

 

He really feels guilty and apologetic. He doesn’t know what else to do other than saying _“I love you”_ over and over and over again. He really means it and he wants Junmyeon to know that he stills loves him no matter what happens. “Don’t push me away, please…” Yifan’s voice comes out pathetic and the alpha inside him goes weak by Junmyeon’s unreadable gaze once his omega have his face in his hands.

 

“Touch me.”

 

Yifan blinks up to him. “I missed you, Yifan… I missed your touch and everything…” Oh how much Yifan misses the pink on his mate’s cheeks. The color blooms into a darker shade once Yifan sends him a soft smile. “Will you be okay?” He asks as he caresses his omega’s belly, leaving a tender kiss on the exposed collarbone of Junmyeon’s before looking up. He witnesses how Junmyeon lets out a shaky breath as he skitters his fingertips to Junmyeon’s inner thighs.

 

He loves watching Junmyeon who keens in pleasure. “Yifan…” His mate’s brows are upturned, cheeks adorably in red now, parted lips heaving out heavy breaths as he gazes down into Yifan’s eyes. “Does this mean that I’m forgiven?” He has the tendency to ask as his hand goes an inch higher below there. Junmyeon sends him a quick glare before it changes into a soft gaze, “Touch me first and I’ll tell you…”

 

And the night goes on with Yifan pleasuring his needy mate to the maximum.

 

+++

 

The next morning, Junmyeon wakes up with wet kisses on his neck. He slips out a giggle when Yifan leaves a quick peck behind his left ear, almost hovering his body. “When will you ever stop kissing here and there… ?” He asks sleepily, eyes still closed in content. “Never,” Yifan’s plush lips are slotted against his. Junmyeon sighs through his nose before looping his arms around the alpha’s neck.

 

Sweet and short kisses are exchanged with one another, shy smiles etched on their lips. “I still haven’t received my answer yet.” Junmyeon whines when Yifan suddenly breaks their nth kiss that morning. “Can I hear it now?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer and kisses the alpha instead. He whines again when Yifan gently pushes him away. “We can kiss later, Junmyeon, but I really want to know whether I’m forgiven or not,” Yifan explains.

 

Junmyeon sighs, “I don’t know,” He looks down as he plays with the hem of the alpha’s shirt, missing the surprised look of Yifan’s, “I was really hurt…” He suddenly remembers back the days where he held different betas’ hand every night when he went through the preterm contractions, longing for Yifan to be by his side only to find out that the alpha have been spending time with Chanyeol.

 

“I’m really sorry, Junmyeon…”

 

He sighs again and feels Yifan’s lips on his forehead. Junmyeon can’t help but to tear up, feeling roller coaster of emotions at the same time. “I was such a bad mate for you. I won’t be an idiot again.” He sniffles before burying his face into Yifan’s neck, wanting to be close as possible. He feels a kick from his belly and smiles, feeling content, “I need time to forgive you…” He leaves a quick kiss near the alpha’s throat.

 

He doesn’t seem to notice the flush on Yifan’s cheeks. “You know that today is Saturday, right?” Junmyeon whimpers before grasping the latter’s shirt tightly, not wanting him to go anywhere. “Please don’t go… Please… We just made up…” He peers up to Yifan with teary eyes, not knowing why he’s suddenly feeling emotional. It must be his hormones. “I have to, mate. Need to check on Dahyun.” A kiss lands on his nose.

 

“She’s in the same month as you.”

 

“Did anyone meet her… ?”

 

Yifan definitely knows what Junmyeon means by ‘anyone’. “No but last week she said one of them will come and see her today, that’s why.” Junmyeon’s face falls drastically. He has no other choice but to let Yifan go. “Don’t worry, Junmyeon.” Said male peers up to the alpha who’s giving him a loving smile. “I’ll please you more when I get back to you.” Junmyeon blushes furiously. He remembers about last night.

 

He blames his hormones for being needy when he’s supposed to be angry. Nevertheless, he doesn’t mind. Getting angry will only bring danger to their pup. Junmyeon thanks his hormones for being considerate. “I hope I’ll be forgiven by then.” Junmyeon closes his eyes when he feels Yifan’s lips on his. He desperately holds onto the alpha’s shirt, eyes tearing up again. Junmyeon really hates his hormones sometimes.

 

“How about I give you a shower before I go?”

 

Junmyeon beams by his mate’s suggestion.

 

///

 

Yifan frowns as he can smell another alpha within the crowd but he can’t see the person. He’s in the usual busy area of the zone where he hasn’t bring Junmyeon here during their date before. He lowers the bill of his cap and follows the scent. _‘I’m in here,’_ The familiar voice speaks in his head and he looks to his right to see a local tattoo shop. Yifan’s nose cringes at the thick smell of ink once he enters inside.

 

“Hyung-nim,” Yifan bows slightly once he spots the only alpha that he respects so far who’s sitting on a leather couch, disguised as a staff in the tattoo shop, “Good morning.” Both are alphas and both respect each other for secretly doing good deeds for their own kind. None of them are threatened by their obvious ranks. “I told you to drop the honorifics for moon’s sake.” Yifan nearly chuckles by his annoyed voice, “Any news today?”

 

“Sit first, will you? I don’t wanna attract those ladies’ attention. They’ve been staring at you ever since you walked in here.”

 

Yifan looks over behind him to see a little group of young women who have unflattering bleached hair. They send him flirty looks once Yifan makes eye contact with them. Rolling his eyes, he sits across the other alpha and tries to ignore the cat-calls. Yifan winces when he sees the other male puffing out smoke from his mouth. “Hyung, that’s really unhealthy,” He complains, waving a hand in front of his face to avoid inhaling the fog.

 

“Had to do this so that I will look like a normal human. It isn’t easy to disguise as them, you know?”

 

The male shrugs his shoulders as if he’s almost been caught before. Yifan doesn’t say anything else as he’s busy ogling the bright green file on the small table in between them. “Oh this. I’ve got something on them.” ‘Them’ means hunters. “You don’t have anything for today. This is the closest I could find about the ones who wiped out your father’s pack.” Yifan takes in a deep breath as the male hands him the file.

 

“The first guy on the file is dead. I heard his own friends killed him and his family.”

 

It’s Junmyeon’s father. Yifan tries hard not to show any emotions. “The last guy on the file is still alive. I heard he’s in hiding so you better be careful, Yifan. I think he’s up to something.” Yifan nods as he flips the pages to the last one. “You finished off the other three before, didn’t you?” He lifts his gaze to the other alpha and nods again, face hardening. “Good job.” Yifan doesn’t smile as he’s back to reading.

 

“Don’t think about killing him first, Yifan. I said you don’t have anything to do today. Do you understand me?”

 

Yifan barely nods, rage totally filling up his system. The other alpha seems to notice the sudden change. This is Yifan’s work which he’s being secretive of. “Listen, I know that you want revenge but now isn’t the time, Yifan. Please understand me. We don’t know what the hell the hunters are gonna do next.” Yifan sighs, silently agreeing. “How ‘bout the girl? Did she say anything?” Yifan then explains that he’s going to see her today.

 

“I have a feeling that something will happen so that’s why I wanted to be there.”

 

“Alright. Better get going, then.”

 

“Thank you for today, Heechul hyung.”

 

The other alpha waves him a goodbye. Yifan is then off to the normal route to the not-so busy city. He can’t stop thinking about the only hunter who escaped that evening when he saved Junmyeon. He can feel something strange going on by the hunters’ current absence. Nevertheless, he’s quite glad because he can spot some wolves wandering freely in the city without having any worry of hunters tracking them down.

 

Someone suddenly pulls him by his wrist and he’s in a secluded alley between the shop lots. “Dahyun?” The young girl seems to be paler than last week, “I’m sorry for touching you, alpha, but this is kind of important.” Yifan brushes away her apology and asks her what’s wrong. “If anything happened to me, can you please promise me that you won’t attack him?” Yifan frowns at the hopeful yet fearful look of the young girl, “Dahyun―”

 

“Please answer me, alpha.”

 

“I… I won’t.”

 

Dahyun smiles but she looks sad, “I don’t want them to know your existence. If they know… They won’t leave you until they’ve find your pack. You’re doing something good for our kind and I don’t want them to know that, alpha.” Something feels off. “Did you just say them?” He grabs her wrist when she doesn’t answer, “Dahyun, you’re hiding something. What is it?” He doesn’t expect to see her crying.

 

“They’ll come here to finish me off… They don’t want her to live…”

 

Yifan looks down to her showing stomach. The pup’s gender is a girl. Dahyun has informed him months ago when he visited her. Yifan feels so useless right now for not able to protect her. “I know that you want to bring me to your place but it’s okay, alpha. I don’t want to bring trouble…” Yifan hugs her as he can’t stand seeing her crying face anymore. He knows what she means by ‘trouble’.

 

Since Dahyun is an unclaimed female omega, bringing her to the pack will only make things worse. It will be much worse than what almost happened to Junmyeon before he was claimed. “I’m sorry, Dahyun.” The young girl doesn’t cling onto him because she knows that he has a mate. Dahyun can only cry silently. “I-It’s time for me to go. Please don’t attack them, alpha. Please. Promise?” She has the tendency to smile despite the current situation.

 

Yifan doesn’t say anything but pats on her head as an answer. He can’t promise himself but he will try. Once he’s seated on a certain café just across the baby store, he waits. He wants to see which hunter who dared to force himself on an omega against her will. A familiar old lady heads out of the shop most probably for lunch. Yifan can’t believe that he’s been waiting for the hunters until lunch time.

 

Just when he’s about to order food after realizing that he hasn’t had any breakfast, an odd trio dressed up in black strolled towards the shop lots. He glares at them once they walk into the shop where Dahyun is. Yifan rests his arms on the table and buries his face into them. He doesn’t want to imagine what they will do to her. Dahyun has been giving him useful information during his visits.

 

And what can he do to save her?

 

Nothing.

 

Oh how much he wishes that he’s in his wolf-form right now so that he could see the hunters’ face clearly. He couldn’t see their faces earlier. Half an hour passes by, Yifan finally lifts his head. He frowns when he sees the same trio coming out from the store, the three of them scanning their surroundings. Oh how much he wants to pounce on them and rip their throats off. Yifan calms himself as he can feel his gums itching already.

 

Once the trio are gone, Yifan heads to the store with heavy footsteps. He hasn’t hear any screams or unusual sounds coming out from the shop. He can only wish that Dahyun is still alive. Who would want to kill an innocent pregnant young girl? If they really did, their hearts must be a stone. Yifan can smell blood as soon as he enters the shop. He wants to run away, he doesn’t want to see what he thinks it might be.

 

But the alpha inside him is encouraging to go on. He’s standing in front of the staff room now. The smell of blood has gotten thicker. Yifan pushes the door open. He falls on his knees at the view. Something almost comes out from the pit of his stomach at the brutal sight. They killed her. Her skirt is hanging loose on her hips. Her shirt is ripped. Her stomach has been stabbed. Her throat has been slit. Her eyes are open, trails of tears are dry now.

 

Dahyun is dead.

 

No wonder he hasn’t hear anything. Her mouth has a gag. Her wrists has been tied above her head. Yifan feels his alpha inside growling, commanding him to shift right now but he knows he shouldn’t. He rests a hand on the ground and another hand on his chest, clutching his shirt as he tries hard so suppress the urge to turn. He promised Dahyun. He promised that he won’t chase them and he promised that he won’t kill them.

 

With much difficulty, he crawls towards the body. Yifan feels his chest hurting even more. He coughs twice and tries to calm his breaths. His right hand shakily raises to the young girl’s face. Yifan sniffles as he closes her eyelids, holding back a sob as he does that, “I’m sorry…” He doesn’t know why he’s apologizing for either. He lets his tears to flow as he remembers the times where Dahyun was happy talking about her pup.

 

“I’ll _kill_ them,” He growls as he looks at Dahyun’s face, “I’ll kill them all.” With wobbly steps, he heads out from the shop through the back door. The urge to kill is high now and Yifan must get out of here before he shifts out of control. An alpha can control their selves but when at extreme situations, they will end up killing someone. Yifan quickly heads into the woods and spends hours there until his anger has subsided.

 

///

 

Junmyeon is confused when he sees the taller male entering their room. It’s around six plus in the evening. Yifan is very early today. Or has he not gone to work at all? “Yifan?” He becomes worried when he finally takes notice of his appearance. “Yifan, what happened?” Dried blood is smudged on the area around Yifan’s mouth. There are also little cuts on his face. His attire is also dirty.

 

“Did anyone hurt you?”

 

He cradles Yifan’s left jaw once the male sits beside him. “Dahyun isn’t alive anymore.” Junmyeon freezes. He then becomes wide-eyed, “Yo-You’re lying, right?” The alpha leans in to his neck and feels Yifan’s cheek pressed onto his right shoulder, “She’s dead, Junmyeon… They killed her…” Junmyeon breathes out heavily before tucking Yifan’s face into his neck, knowing that the alpha needs strength and comfort right now.

 

“They’re so fucking heartless…”

 

He feels Yifan’s arms around his shoulders. Junmyeon can only comfort him with touches once the alpha finishes telling everything on what happened. He leaves occasional pecks on Yifan’s cheeks despite his face isn’t clean. “You need to have a bath.” But Yifan is being stubborn. Junmyeon sighs softly, “I know you’re hurt deeply but please, Yifan. Don’t blame yourself.” The alpha whines and hides his face deeper into Junmyeon’s neck.

 

“Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon tries to move his face away. His chest aches when he sees unshed tears in Yifan’s eyes. “I should’ve just barged in and killed them all…” Yifan is starting to say the same thing again. So Junmyeon makes up his mind. “Please don’t go,” Yifan hugs his right arm tightly, looking like a small lost child, “Don’t go…” Junmyeon tilts Yifan’s chin upwards and leaves a chaste kiss on his lips before smiling softly at the alpha, “It’s my turn to bath you now.”

 

///

 

During dinner, the atmosphere is tensed. Everyone can feel it. They eat their meals quietly. Luhan even withdrew from his room and joined the pack for dinner. Yifan is quietly munching on his meal. Junmyeon notices that the alpha is looking much better now. When they’re done, Yifan orders everyone to stay. None question their alpha as they obey. Yifan looks at everyone’s anticipating faces before at his mate, “We need to move out from here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol;  
>   
> wolf form;  
>   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> pls dm me the link/owner's name for the pics so that i can credit them properly :>


	24. 023

 

_To his surprise, none of them ask him questions. They’re waiting for him to continue, including his mate, Junmyeon. “We really need to move out from here. Minseok and I will be travelling to the north to find a new place for us to stay. Any questions?” They shake their heads in silence. Yifan can see the slight change on Luhan’s face. Even his own mate looks the same too. This is the only choice Yifan has._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’ll come back on the first day of snow if there’s no developments and will travel again after one week of the snow storm.”

 

Junmyeon only nods in silence. “Is something wrong?” Junmyeon shakes his head furiously, still not meeting eyes with the alpha. “Junmyeon.” He gulps when Yifan lifts his chin to face him. “Please tell me if anything is bothering you.” Junmyeon quickly looks away before squishing himself to Yifan’s chest, not wanting to cry, “Please be safe…” He mumbles weakly, tears already filling up his eyes.

 

“I will,” Yifan’s arms are careful around his waist from the back, loose but secure, “We will be safe, Junmyeon. Minseok knows how to take care of himself. I know we will be safe.” He sighs in content and bares his neck even more when Yifan leaves soft kisses on his neck ascending to his right ear so softly. “I’m just… What if you’re not there when our pup is ready to come into this world?” He asks sadly.

 

When he hears no answer, he continues, “Luhan hyung must be having the same concern… He’s near to his due date…” Junmyeon ducks his head even lower, feeling timid at the thought of not having Yifan beside him while he’s giving birth. “I really want to tell you about my work right now but I can’t, Junmyeon. I don’t want our pup to hear this…” Junmyeon thinks hard about Yifan’s work. What can he actually be doing?

 

“I understand…”

 

He places his small hands over Yifan’s which is caressing his belly. “Imagine if we have a house on our own, Junmyeon. Won’t that be great?” Junmyeon immediately nods, already imagining their future pups playing at the backyard with Yifan and him chasing them playfully. Just like in his dream from a few months ago. “Please don’t catch any fever when I’m not around, hm?” He feels a soft kiss on his temple. Junmyeon smiles sleepily, “I won’t…”

 

+++

 

A week passes by quickly. A week without Yifan by his side. Junmyeon can’t stand looking at the empty bed so he decides to sleep in Luhan’s room on the second day where the pregnant beta also feels the same. Both complain about their mates. Both miss their mates. They can only pray for the both of them to come back here safely without getting hurt or injured or being caught.

 

Baekhyun has been spending time with them the most. The pregnant males will always coo at baby Jiwon even though the pup isn’t doing anything but sleeping peacefully. The brunette also gives them very important information about post-pregnancy. Luhan has been showing discomfort as the male is reaching his ninth month. Junmyeon grows more anxious than the pregnant beta.

 

“I’ll be here for you both. Don’t worry,” Baekhyun sends them both a comforting smile. “Minseok made me choose the name for our pup,” Luhan smiles shyly while looking down at his belly, “So I chose a Chinese name.” Junmyeon and Baekhyun becomes so excited of knowing the pup’s name. “I don’t know why Minseok was so confident that our pup was going to be a boy. So I named him Zitao,” Luhan grins, face brightening brightly.

 

Baekhyun then sits closer to them, “My Mandarin is limited but can I guess? _(Luhan nods)_ Zitao means a humble son.” Luhan nods again, “It can also mean a peach if we call him Tao.” Junmyeon squeals, “That’s really cute! I want to call him Taotao. Wait, does it mean peach peach?” The other two betas laugh softly by Junmyeon’s adorableness. The pregnant omega only whines in response as he doesn’t receive any answers.

 

+++

 

Another week passes by, it’s the first snow. The pack is deadly worried. One, Yifan and Minseok aren’t back yet. Two, Luhan is a week overdue. Three, Junmyeon has been showing signs of having a high fever again. The pack can only depend on Yixing and Baekhyun. Jongdae has been guarding the place ever since the absence of Yifan and Minseok. Yixing has been keeping an eye on Junmyeon while Baekhyun is always by Luhan’s side.

 

Junmyeon can’t be with Luhan anymore or else the pregnant beta will catch a fever too. Junmyeon doesn’t know what to do anymore. He’s been crying every night, face blotchy and eyes swollen. He misses Yifan so much. His chest has been oddly hurting for days now and he can only wonder why. His nipples feels sore without any reason too. Junmyeon tries to call out for Baekhyun through Yixing on Saturday night not until he hears a scream.

 

A very terrifying scream.

 

“Stay here, okay? I’ll go check on it.”

 

He clutches on Yixing’s shirt once the male stands up. Junmyeon doesn’t want to be alone right now. “You’ll be alright. Don’t worry. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” After he hears the door being shut, Junmyeon starts crying. He just doesn’t want to be alone. He can hear Luhan screaming loudly even though a few minutes passes by. He doesn’t know a thing on what’s going on right now. He feels scared.

 

Yixing said he will be back but it’s been almost half an hour now. Suddenly, a familiar pain on his lower abdomen makes him to groan. Junmyeon clutches on the sheets tightly, pursing his lips, tears escaping from his eyes. He thinks that he misses Yifan so much when out of nowhere, he smells a whiff of tangerines and lemons. Junmyeon thinks that he’s definitely gone crazy. He squirms on the bed, toes curling in agony.

 

He whines and wails and whimpers, the pain somewhat has gotten stronger. “Yixing!” He shouts for the beta, wanting someone to be beside him right now. His breaths are labored, chest heaving up and down dangerously fast until he feels lightheaded, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He feels cold and feels hot at the same time. He wants to be taken care of. He wants the alpha. He wants his mate. He wants Yifan.

 

Junmyeon hears the door banging open and the next thing he knows, he feels his hair being caressed. He breathes in to take in the citrus scent beside him, forcing his eyes open. Junmyeon burst into tears while having his right hand clutching onto the other male’s shirt tightly, hiccupping as he can’t even say anything. Too surprised. Too overwhelmed. Too emotional. Too happy. Everything is too much at the same time.

 

“Don’t cry, mate… I’m here now…”

 

Yifan gently makes his mate to sit beside him comfortably. The younger male clings onto him, still sobbing. “Hu-Hurts.” Yifan hears a hiccup. “So much.” He looks down to the mop of untidy black hair. Yifan sighs as he runs his fingers through Junmyeon’s roots and does that multiple times in attempt to calm him down. Junmyeon is having a high fever again, Yifan already notices it.

 

He really misses Junmyeon so much. When he heard a scream just when he was about to enter the house with Minseok, Yifan totally panicked because he thought it was Junmyeon. It was Luhan. He was delivering Minseok’s pup. Yifan comforted the pale-faced eldest beta after being shoved out of the room by Yixing and Baekhyun. They found out later that Luhan have fainted due to fatigue after giving birth to a healthy baby boy.

 

He gave a quick hug to the teary-eyed Minseok who was holding his pup close to his chest and was startled when he heard his own mate calling out for Yixing. He sprinted upstairs, exhaustion long gone and was replaced with worry. Here he is, beside his omega, shushing him calmly with affectionate touches and soft kisses. “I missed you so much…” He murmurs against Junmyeon’s soft lips, his thumb caressing Junmyeon’s jawline tenderly.

 

His omega doesn’t answer as he curls into his chest after that, whimpering in pain. Yifan lifts up the younger male’s shirt before caressing his belly, hoping that it will work. “My chest hurts… Everything hurts…” Yifan leaves a kiss on top of Junmyeon’s head and continues calming him down with touches and with soft comforting whispers. He acknowledges that Junmyeon wants to be pampered.

 

It’s in every omegas’ nature to be pampered, especially the claimed ones. Yifan honestly feels hurt by having the others to pamper his omega these past two weeks but what else he can do? He and Minseok weren’t able to find any places for all of them to stay even with Heechul’s help. He already told about his secretive work to Minseok. The beta didn’t understand at first but Heechul explained it to him.

 

_“By the way, if you guys want to find a good place without any trace of hunters, I heard that some members from my pack have settled down near the border at the north side. Might want to check that place out first.”_

 

Yifan and Minseok weren’t able to travel that far. They came back halfway because if they went there first, it would take another one week for them to come back due to the snow storm. They have to go again but Yifan doesn’t know about that yet. Junmyeon will probably not let him go anywhere after this. He hopes that a little convincing will make Junmyeon to give in. He wants everyone and Junmyeon to be safe.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

No answer. His mate is asleep. Yifan smiles as he brushes Junmyeon’s hair tenderly. He can hears soft snores after a few seconds. He’s about to lie down with him not until he hears the door being knocked. _“Can I come in, alpha?”_ It’s Baekhyun. _‘Come in. Junmyeon is sleeping.’_ Everyone, including Yifan himself, is surprised when Chanyeol told them that Baekhyun can turn. It shocked everyone.

 

The rest of the pack are in good terms with Chanyeol already after Yifan and Junmyeon have made up. Baekhyun can do everything that Junmyeon can’t do. It only makes the omega to be depressed but Yifan cheered him up, praising Junmyeon for who he was. “How is he?” Baekhyun asks as quiet as possible once he enters. “He cried. Said that his chest hurts. How’s Luhan?” He almost forgets about the said male’s condition.

 

“He’s alright. He woke up and drank some herbs. He went back to sleep. His chest hurts, you say?”

 

Yifan nods, glancing down to his sleeping mate. “Well, it’s about time, I guess.” Yifan’s heart thumps loudly, excited, “Really?” Baekhyun smiles at him. “It doesn’t have to be exactly nine months, alpha. Take a look at Luhan hyung for an example. He was overdue. More than thirty-nine weeks which is equal to nine months. Maybe Junmyeon hyung’s due date will be early.” Yifan unconsciously brings his mate closer.

 

“I’ve heard everything from Minseok hyung. I think it’s the best for you to stay until Junmyeon hyung has delivered because if he knows that you’re not beside him, I don’t think he will be able to give birth normally. I hope you know what I mean, alpha.”

 

“I’ll think about it, Baekhyun. Thank you.”

 

“No problem and oh, about his chest pain. It means that he’s ready to feed your pup. You know what it means, right?”

 

Yifan’s cheeks flushes a little for no reason as he looks away from the brunette. A nod is all Baekhyun receives so he bids goodnight to the taller male while holding back a chuckle. “I can’t wait to see our pup, Junmyeon,” He kisses on his mate’s hair and smiles fondly once he lowers his head to have a look on the sleeping Junmyeon. He lies down with him carefully. A smile is still on Yifan’s lips even after he’s asleep.

 

+++

 

Yifan’s prediction is right. On the next day, Junmyeon literally begs him not to go anywhere. His mate even cried when Yifan told him he was going to check on Minseok’s pup. So now, here he is, giving his omega lots of attention and spoiling him with soft kisses. “You’ll be there when I―” “Yes, Junmyeon. I’ll be right beside you,” He sweeps away Junmyeon’s overgrown bangs once he hears the question for the nth time that morning.

 

“I’m sorry for being insecure… I don’t know how to stop this feeling…”

 

“Junmyeon, you don’t have to be sorry. I understand,” He leaves a soft kiss between his mate’s dimpled forehead. “I want you to relax. Don’t stress out, okay?” He tucks Junmyeon’s head under his chin safely, one hand patting on Junmyeon’s belly and another caressing the hair on the back of Junmyeon’s head. “Don’t leave me.” Yifan is about to say something else to comfort him but he lets his mate to continue, “I feel like it’s about time…”

 

Yifan quickly looks below, panic, “Sh-Should I call for Baekhyun?” He doesn’t understand why Junmyeon is laughing. “No need… I’m just telling you that I might be around this week… Luhan hyung was overdue, wasn’t he? I think for me it’s going to be a premature labor… I don’t want you to go anywhere…” Yifan honestly doesn’t get a thing but nods anyway even though Junmyeon hasn’t asked him a question.

 

He reminds himself to talk about this matter to Baekhyun later. “I want to see Luhan hyung… I want to see Taotao…” Yifan frowns at the unfamiliar name, “Who’s Taotao?” He brings his mate’s chin upwards and he feels his cheeks heating up by Junmyeon’s sleepy gaze. “Zitao…” That rings a bell. “You can but I think you shouldn’t move too much.” He hears Junmyeon whining like a little child which makes him to smile.

 

“You better listen to me or else I’ll go out―”

 

“No!”

 

Junmyeon grasps the alpha’s shirt tightly before burying his face into his chest. “You’re so clingy.” Junmyeon hears a chuckle and he slowly looks up to Yifan with a slight pout, “Who else can I be clingy too? Idiot…” If it’s anyone else, Yifan would have growled at them. Junmyeon receives a soft kiss but it ends too fast. He searches for Yifan’s lips and hears another chuckle, louder this time.

 

He blushes in embarrassment and quickly sulks. “Hey, don’t be like that.” Junmyeon hisses when he feels his face being touched. “Hey.” He glares at Yifan, offended for no particular reason. Junmyeon is internally blaming his hormones but he doesn’t mind seeing Yifan all apologetic. “If you don’t me being clingy, fine. I won’t let us try for another pup again.” Yifan feels like stabbing himself now, “Junmyeon, I didn’t say that I didn’t like you being clingy. I actually love it…”

 

Junmyeon lifts his gaze upwards to the alpha’s face. He holds back a grin because Yifan is blushing. “Really? Prove it,” He continues with his act, hoping not to burst into laughter. Junmyeon feels long arms hugging his upper body from the side and he feels Yifan’s breaths brushing his neck. “I can’t be clingy because I’ll end up squishing both you and our pup…” Junmyeon gulps. He understands it now.

 

He totally fails to continue on his act when he says, “Come closer.” He hears a laughter from Yifan. Junmyeon pouts when he doesn’t feel Yifan’s warmth anymore. A soft whine escapes his lips when he feels Yifan’s hand dangerously close to his intimate area. “I knew you were acting.” He whines again when Yifan grazes on his right earlobe so sensually. Yifan then whispers, “I love it when you’re sneaky.”

 

///

 

It’s snowing heavily when night arrives. Jongdae and Jongin are huddled close for warmth while the submissive betas are in the kitchen, drinking hot tea. Minseok is taking care of Luhan and their newborn pup. Baekhyun regularly checks on Luhan to make sure he’s doing okay. Yifan has just entered the kitchen to prepare Junmyeon’s dinner, his mate exhausted (and hungry) after being pleasured. He totally stops what he’s doing when he hears a scream from above.

 

It’s definitely Junmyeon.

 

Yifan drops whatever he’s holding before heading upstairs. _“Yifan_ _― I need Yifan, please, I_ _―”_ He hears his mate screaming again once he arrives the third floor. _“Hyung, you need to breathe. Follow me, hyung. Breathe with me.”_ Yifan frowns when he can’t open the door, “Open the door!” The rest of the pack is already crowded in front of the closed room. “Baekhyun!” Yifan shouts again.

 

_‘He can’t let you in.’_

 

Yifan hears Luhan’s tired voice in his head. He looks around behind him and realizes that the beta isn’t in the little crowd. That can only mean Luhan is next to his mate. Yifan still doesn’t feel relief. “Alpha, please calm down. You’re going to make Junmyeon―” “How can I calm down when he fucking needs me right now?!” He glares at the yellow-haired male who gulps in response, bowing his head quickly in apology.

 

 _‘Junmyeon hyung is letting out too much pheromones and you can’t be by his side unless you can handle him by yourself,’_ He hears Baekhyun’s voice this time. _‘I won’t hurt anyone. Just let me in!’_ Yifan growls lowly in his throat after he replies, trying to break the doorknob. _‘I can clearly feel your wolf inside getting aggressive so, no, alpha. I’m not taking the risk.’_ Yifan stomps a fist on the door, starling everyone. He can’t stand hearing his omega screaming and shouting inside.

 

He just wants to see him. He just wants to be beside him.  _‘Yifan, you might even kill us without you knowing once you hear Junmyeon screaming in pain in front of your own eyes,’_ Luhan tries to make sense but Yifan isn’t having it. _‘You’re affected by his pheromones already. The risk is already high, alpha. I’m sorry but I really can’t let you in. Let us take care of Junmyeon hyung,’_  Baekhyun explains. Minseok tries to calm the enraged alpha but it’s pointless.

 

Yifan swats his hands away before the eldest beta can even touch him. _‘I promised him,’_ Yifan starts, talking to both of them, _‘I promised him that I’ll be next to him.’_ Both Luhan and Baekhyun stare at each other, debating.  _“Yi-Yifan!!”_ Said male rests his forehead on the door, growling and snarling occasionally. The rest can feel the heavy silence of fury radiating around Yifan. They slowly back away from their alpha.

 

Yifan promptly moves away when he hears the door being unlocked. He sees a quick glimpse of Junmyeon looking at him while reaching out his hand. Yifan feels his body getting weak by the yearning gaze of his mate’s. Not until Luhan shuts the door and stands in front of him. He’s about to push him away but totally forgets everything when he sees the unshed tears in the blonde-haired male’s eyes. “He’s losing lots of blood ever since you started shouting at us,” Luhan starts, glaring at him, “Baekhyun told you that we would take care of him, didn’t he?”

 

Yifan doesn’t get to answer as everyone hears Junmyeon calling out for the alpha very loudly. “Since Junmyeon won’t stop calling for you, we will let you in.” Relief washes over Yifan’s body once he hears those. “But,” Luhan isn’t frowning at him anymore, he looks scared now, “Please control yourself and the wolf inside you or else you’ll end up killing one of us.” Yifan totally doesn’t understand why Luhan is afraid. Why will he kill him and Baekhyun when they’re actually helping his mate?

 

“Alpha, come in right now!”

 

Luhan swiftly opens the door for him once they hear Baekhyun’s urgent voice. “Yifan… I-It hurts… Please make it go away… Please…” The comforters are covered over Junmyeon’s parted legs, his small hands automatically clutching Yifan’s shirt in attempt to make him come closer. Yifan can’t think anymore after seeing his mate’s terrible state. Sure, Junmyeon has calmed down now but his condition is horrible. Yifan can smell the thick scent of blood and it’s starting to make him dizzy.

 

He glares at Baekhyun who’s at the other side of the bed when Junmyeon lets out a whine. “Calm yourself, alpha. Don’t let the wolf inside you control over you. I’m trying my best here to help your mate and your pup. I’m not your enemy. I’m helping your mate and your pup,” Baekhyun keeps repeating the sentence over and over again so that Yifan won’t end up hurting one of them. Luhan is pale-faced ever since he witnessed Junmyeon who lost lot of blood.

 

Now, he can’t stop feeling scared every time he hears Yifan’s snarls and growls. Baekhyun has explained to Luhan earlier that it’s common when an alpha reacts without control if they sense their mate is in danger. Junmyeon isn’t in danger but he is now. He lost lot of blood. He’s deadly worried for Junmyeon. Luhan hasn’t lost any even though he was overdue. Junmyeon is in premature labor. The pup will be born early. Luhan prays hard that the pup will survive.

 

“How long does he have to go through this?”

 

Yifan growls towards his direction. Luhan gulps and before he can say anything, Baekhyun helps him by explaining it himself. He mentally thanks Baekhyun because the alpha is back to comforting his mate again. “Junmyeon hyung, you need to breathe―” “He’s been doing that for the past half an hour!” Yifan hisses at the brunette in annoyance. Baekhyun lowers his head in submission, signaling that he isn’t going to hurt Junmyeon no matter how many times he have said it.

 

One mistake and he will be injured in a minute. “I’m sorry, alpha. I need him to breathe more slowly. I also need him to take deep unhurried breaths.” Junmyeon feels like exploding already. His abdomen feels like tearing apart. Not only that, he’s feeling extremely lightheaded even with Yifan by his side. He can feel his pup kicking and moving inside and he doesn’t know what else to do but to hold Yifan’s hand tightly, wailing in pain.

 

He feels something coming out from his rear ever since a few minutes ago and he can only hope it’s not his blood. “Breathe slowly, mate. Breathe slowly. Follow me,” Yifan takes his mate’s hand before placing it on his chest and breathes slowly, hoping that Junmyeon will follow his lead. “What are you doing?” He frowns deeply when he spots Baekhyun who lifts up the comforters. Baekhyun calmly explains, not meeting his eyes, “I’m checking whether your mate is ready to push, alpha. Please don’t misunderstand.”

 

He still feels angry for no reason before he shifts his gaze towards his omega. Baekhyun doesn’t know how many hours it has been. He guesses that it’s midnight already. He never thought that Junmyeon will take this long to deliver. He himself took an hour and he was all by himself during that time, Chanyeol killing off the humans from attacking their small cottage. The alpha still sends him snarls and growls. Even to Luhan. Baekhyun tries his best to calm the alpha and helps Junmyeon.

 

“When does he have to―”

 

“Now!”

 

Yifan feels his hand almost breaking on how tight his mate is holding. He ignores the pain because his mate is feeling more of it than him and encourages Junmyeon to push. “Breathe, Junmyeon, breathe.” He hears Luhan whispering softly on the other side. He almost barks at him to stop. Yifan says the same thing to his mate, brushing his bangs away and leaves occasional pecks on his face.

 

“ _Yifan!!_ ”

 

His omega starts screaming again. He snaps at the submissive betas to make his mate feel better. They can only stay calm or else the alpha will think they’re provoking him if they disobey him. Baekhyun is honestly getting dizzy by the alpha’s very dominant vibe but he keeps on cheering himself mentally. Luhan is no different. It has been just a day since he’s given birth and he actually can’t walk that much but he wants to be beside Junmyeon.

 

Yifan honestly doesn’t know when this torture will end. He can’t do anything to stop his mate from squirming and shouting and yelling in pain. He thought giving birth will be over in just a few minutes. Yifan wipes away the tears from falling out of his mate’s eyes. The exhausted male manages to send him a quick smile. Yifan feels his chest tightening and feels his heart swelling with much love. He gazes into his eyes lovingly, “You can do this, mate.”

 

Just then, Baekhyun shouts for Junmyeon to push again. Yifan holds his omega’s hand with both of his hands and leans close to his near as he whispers words of encouragements. Luhan holds Junmyeon’s other hand from the other side and gently presses on his belly. Junmyeon lets out one last scream as he gives his all until his head lifts off from the pillow. Everyone hears a small soft muffled cry.

 

Junmyeon huffs as he rests his head back on the pillow, releasing the deathful grips on Yifan and Luhan’s hand. He’s feeling incredibly dizzy until he doesn’t hear something being cut. Junmyeon strongly fights to stay awake. “Congratulations, alpha.” He lifts his head just a little to see the brunette holding something wrapped in a towel who’s walking towards Yifan. The said male carries the bundle of joy into his arms. He looks at Junmyeon with a teary-eyed smile, “Little Sehun is here, Junmyeon.”

 

Said male faints due to exhaustion before he can even send Yifan a big smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun;  
>   
>    
> ©: oliv_xoxo
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  wolf-form:  
>   
> source: pinterest


	25. 024

 

“What if he runs away from us? Have you even thought of that before?”

 

“Kyu, listen―”

 

“I think I won’t handle it if Jun runs away from home just like his brother did after we told him the truth.”

 

“But we have to―”

 

“I can’t, Won. I just _can’t_. I’d rather die if you want to tell Jun the truth right now…”

 

“Kyu…”

 

Siwon ruffles his own hair in frustration. Siwon have just returned home from clinic with their ten year old Junmyeon. The boy has been sick for a week now. The doctor said his fever is caused by an unknown reason. Junmyeon’s parents clearly know the cause. Junmyeon is in his shifting age. The wolf inside him is ready. Kyuhyun isn’t ready to tell their son the truth about his being. Kyuhyun is afraid. Siwon clearly understands it but he can’t witness their son being so weak anymore.

 

What if little Junmyeon doesn’t make it? The boy has lost conscious earlier in the afternoon and now, both of them are on the either side of the little boy on the mattress. Siwon can’t handle the view of his crying husband. “We don’t have to tell him,” Siwon reaches out a hand to wipe away Kyuhyun’s tears and smiles when they lock eyes, “We will tell him when the right time comes, Kyu.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exhausted. Junmyeon feel exhausted. His feels his head spinning. He feels like floating. He can’t even feel his legs. Everything feels sore. He can’t remember anything for a moment other than his dream about his parents. He dreamed about them again. It’s about his brother this time. His brother ran away from home after his parents have told him the truth of being a wolf.

 

Junmyeon isn’t angry towards his brother even though he hasn’t met him. He himself must have done the same thing but he won’t do it. His younger self might have only think of running away from home but he won’t ever do it because he loves his parents a bit too much. He can’t help but to think whether his brother is alive or not. If he’s alive, where will he be? Will he able to meet his brother?

 

“…myeon, breathe in, breathe out. Can you hear me, Junmyeon?”

 

He hears a familiar soft voice calling out for him soothingly. The voice is telling him to breathe slowly. Junmyeon follows what the voice says. “Alpha! He’s awake!” Junmyeon flinches unconsciously by the loud voice. Just then, he feels his head going lightheaded by the pleasant scent of lemons and tangerines. The scent is coming closer and closer and soon, it’s strong. “Junmyeon?” He feels too tired to open his eyes so he whines.

 

He wants to look at the person but he has no energy to do so. “Junmyeon, I need you to open your mouth, okay? You need to drink this.” Junmyeon doesn’t understand what the deep voice is talking about but he obeys anyway, wanting to feel better. A familiar bittersweet taste pours into his mouth and he tries to swallow them all. Instantly, Junmyeon feels a tad better. “Are you okay now?” He feels something warm wiping away the wetness on his cheeks.

 

It’s actually his tears. “Junmyeon.” He hears nothing after that as he feels something soft pressing on his forehead. “Open your eyes.” He does as he’s told. Junmyeon’s sight doubles at first before it turns normal a while after. A white ceiling greets his still blurry vision. “Hey.” Junmyeon brings his gaze to his right side slowly and sees a handsome face. He remembers everything once he sees the other person’s smile.

 

“Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon closes his eyes again as he calls out weakly. “How are you feeling?” Junmyeon can’t help but to move closer to the other male. He forces himself to bring his right hand to clutch on Yifan’s shirt, “Why do I feel so weak… ?” He questions nimbly. “You used up all of your energy yesterday. Luhan was like this too. You lost lots of blood… It’s afternoon now. Are you hungry?” Junmyeon’s brain seems to be working slow as Yifan has said many things.

 

He then snaps his eyes open to look at the alpha, “Afternoon… ?” He sees Yifan nodding, a soft smile on his lips. “What was I doing yesterday―” Junmyeon halts. He remembers what happened yesterday night. He tightens the grip on Yifan’s shirt, eyes tearing up. “Yifan, where… Where’s our…” He can’t seem to complete his sentence. “He’s sleeping over there.” Junmyeon sees the alpha looking to the balcony. He follows Yifan’s gaze.

 

There’s crib. A wooden [crib](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0b624960fef517b42ff3dc050e7fb570/tumblr_omt6fmScaE1w5aatko1_540.jpg). Junmyeon’s heart suddenly races. “I made it by myself this morning since you were still sleeping,” Yifan explains as Junmyeon silently stares at the baby crib. It’s made by Yifan. The crib’s legs are practically thick bare tree branches but the splinters are neatly chopped off. There’s one long tree branch which almost hovers over the crib and the twigs of it has a few dangling small cute star-shaped toys.

 

“Do you think it’s pretty?”

 

He hears the alpha’s sheepish voice. Junmyeon looks back to Yifan, “It’s very beautiful…” He smiles wearily, cupping a side of the alpha’s face, “Can I see him… ?” Junmyeon asks after Yifan leaves a soft peck on his lips. Yifan doesn’t say anything else as he helps his mate to sit up straight at first. After Junmyeon has fainted yesterday night, Yifan almost lost his anger towards Baekhyun and Luhan. The brunette immediately calmed him down by telling him that his omega wasn’t dead and has just fainted.

 

He didn’t say anything else as he huddled close to Junmyeon with their newborn. A few minutes later, Baekhyun carefully approached him, informing him that he wanted to check on his pup. Yifan almost hissed but not until he came back to his normal-self, the wolf inside him have calmed down. Yifan then apologized almost hundreds of times towards the two submissive betas. Both of them shrugged it off even though Luhan was quite pale-faced.

 

Yifan didn’t forget to thank the both of them. Baekhyun then told him that his pup was born early. Yifan didn’t understand at first but then the brunette explained everything. _“He must be kept warm, alpha. It’s winter now so if he isn’t kept warm…”_ Yifan didn’t want to hear the rest of the brunette’s sentence as he cradled little Sehun closer to his chest. _“Please, alpha. Let me take care of him this one night.”_ And so Yifan heavy-heartedly handed his pup to Baekhyun.

 

Yifan couldn’t sleep yesterday and he really didn’t sleep even though it was freezing, snow pouring heavily outside. He kept an eye on Junmyeon for the whole night until dawn. His mate still haven’t gain conscious by then so he told Yixing to keep an eye on him as Minseok, he and Chanyeol went into the woods behind the house to make baby cribs for their pups. It was honestly fun, Yifan had to admit. “He’s so small…” Junmyeon’s soft voice makes him to pull away from his thoughts.

 

“Can I hold him… ?”

 

His omega looks at him with teary eyes and Yifan almost says yes. “Baekhyun said we can’t hold him yet,” His mate’s smile instantly fades, “Because he’s born a week early. His… I can’t remember what he said to me because it was a whole lot but we can’t hold him yet. He needs to be warm, mate.” He kisses on Junmyeon’s frown. The frown flattens immediately. “Is it my fault… ?” Junmyeon sounds like he’s going to cry any second soon.

 

“No, no, no,” Yifan hurriedly hugs the younger male with care as he pulls Junmyeon into his embrace, “It’s not your fault. Sehun wanted to meet us early. That’s all,” He comforts Junmyeon who’s sniffling now. True, they can’t hold their pup yet. Baekhyun strictly tells them not to. Their pup’s skin is slightly pinkish. The baby’s blood vessels can be seen through his thin skin. Yifan obeys Baekhyun because it looks like the infant can break in the slightest touch.

 

Yifan has already placed a flat rectangular cushion for his pup to rest on. Little Sehun is still wrapped in a fluffy white towel in between big tropical leaves and scented flowers (Baekhyun did that), his face only revealing. The infant is almost twice the size of Yifan’s hand. “When can we hold him… ?” Yifan brings his mate back to the bed with much force since Junmyeon doesn’t want to move away from the crib.

 

“Baekhyun will tell us when. You need to rest a lot, mate,” He leaves a soft kiss on his omega’s messy bangs, “You’re not hungry?” He smiles softly as he asks, brushing Junmyeon’s bangs away from his forehead. “Just come here and cuddle with me…” Yifan gradually joins his mate under the thick comforters. Junmyeon squishes himself into the alpha’s embrace even though his body hurts whenever he moves a little, “How’s Luhan hyung… ?”

 

He asks as he nuzzles into Yifan’s chest, loving the alpha’s citrus scent. “He’s fine. Sleep now before I make you to sleep.” Junmyeon peers up with a little frown, “How?” The alpha looks down to him also with a frown, “Like this.” Junmyeon sighs instantly once he feels Yifan’s plush lips. Their kisses become heated in a minute after. Yifan tightens his arms around Junmyeon before he pulls away incredibly slowly, a thin line of saliva connecting their freshly-kissed lips, panting a little.

 

Junmyeon tightens his short limbs around Yifan’s neck, both gazing heatedly into each other’s orbs while catching their breaths. “When can we try again… ?” Yifan mumbles as he trails his lips lower and lower down to Junmyeon’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent which never stops to make him go slightly insane. “Anytime…” The answer makes Yifan to peer up to his mate instantly. Yifan’s heart stutters as Junmyeon is looking down with a shy smile.

 

“Not now of course,” He pecks on Junmyeon’s lips and smiles softly, “You need to rest a lot, love.” Junmyeon blinks, “What did you just say… ?” He cradles Yifan’s face, the alpha’s cheeks slightly changing colors. “Nothing.” Junmyeon almost giggles when Yifan avoids eyes. He kisses Yifan once again, can’t stop himself from showing how much he loves the latter. “Sleep. Now.” A shiver runs down to Junmyeon’s spine in the best way ever by the alpha’s demanding tone. Junmyeon smiles as Yifan buries his face into his chest deeply before they fall asleep together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Two weeks later…**

 

“Yifan, ngh―”

 

Junmyeon squirms and tries not to grip tightly into the male’s hair so that he won’t hurt him. “Ah!” His body bends in pleasure once the alpha does that thing with his skillful tongue. “Ngg… Yi-Yifan, Yifan, I-I need you―” Junmyeon gasps loudly as a lubed long digit stretches into his clamped walls. Even though Junmyeon has given birth just two weeks ago, he’s still tight as ever.

 

Yifan feels something inside of him swelling with pride by the fact. He pulls away his mouth from the stiff length of his mate’s and admires the beautiful hot mess he has made. Yifan carefully parted Junmyeon’s legs even more and leans up to catch his lips while pushing in a third digit, swallowing a moan from his omega. He then pulls away after a while, gazing heatedly into Junmyeon’s orbs.

 

“Hu-Hurry up and kiss me…”

 

Yifan feels himself terribly hardening by the needy request. “Patience, Junmyeon,” He chuckles when Junmyeon lets out a whine as his mate pulls him closer, “You need to be ready, love.” An adorable pink instantly blooms on Junmyeon’s cheeks. Yifan rubs their noses together, loving the cute response. He then leaves kisses down to Junmyeon’s neck as he adds the forth, earning a somewhat painful moan.

 

“Wait, Yifan,” Junmyeon stops the alpha from kissing his chest, “It still hurts…” Yifan understands. Two weeks ago, Junmyeon complained that his chest hurt. It reduced after he started feeding their pup but the soreness was constant. “I’m sorry…” A peck on his lips pulls Yifan out of his thoughts. “Don’t be,” He smiles softly, leaving a quick kiss on Junmyeon’s forehead, “Don’t be sorry, love.”

 

Junmyeon blushes before looking at elsewhere, still not used to be called so affectionately like that. He then moans when Yifan presses their bodies together. Junmyeon almost forgets that he has a little problem down there. “I really want a girl this time…” The way Yifan’s voice sounds so desperate makes Junmyeon to feel the little tingles of excitement and content inside.

 

“We will,” He frames Yifan’s face in his small hands, smiling, “We will.” They kiss slowly, with Yifan prodding only the tip in circular motions on the younger male’s entrance. Yifan has the tendency to chuckle when Junmyeon whines out of frustration. “I want us to go slowly as possible, Junmyeon…” Said male whines again, feeling a nip underneath his right jaw as he bares his neck for the alpha.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t mind going slow but his body wants otherwise. Nevertheless, he tries to stay calm and receives the love from Yifan as they kiss again, a little passionately this time. Blunt nails digs on Yifan’s broad back as the alpha pushes into his tight heat, a short gasp escaping Junmyeon’s lips. Yifan rests his forearms beside Junmyeon’s as a growl tears out from the base of his throat on how tight Junmyeon is.

 

Baekhyun has been taking care of their pup every night. The brunette always reasoned that he needed to check up on little Sehun. In the meantime, Yifan wants to have another pup. Who is Junmyeon to say no? A long moan slips from his mouth as Yifan thrusts harder and deeper, hitting his prostate directly on each thrusts. Junmyeon wants to touch himself but the alpha does it for him instead. He kisses Yifan, thanking him.

 

When he feels Yifan’s knot expanding, he holds back his pain, shutting his eyes close, biting hard on his lower lip until he can feel copper. They have done this loads of times but Junmyeon will never ever get used to it. “I love you…” He hears Yifan’s sleepy voice and looks at the male who’s on his side now, both still attached. Junmyeon lets out a weary smile before fluttering his eyes close.

 

+++

 

The next day, the dominant ones have gone out (despite the snow) to buy supplies for the upcoming big move out. The alpha has already planned to move away from here on next Sunday. Even though Luhan, Junmyeon and Baekhyun himself will miss the cribs made by their mates, their safety are everyone’s priorities now. The house’s air is quite tensed since no one know what will happen.

 

Yifan informed to everyone about his work earlier. He also told them that his informant (Dahyun) has been killed brutally by the hunters. Junmyeon shrunk into his chair, head ducked down, affected by the pack’s murderous vibe radiating around them, including the alpha’s. Junmyeon assumes that Yifan has skipped his ‘work’ today. He hopes that everyone will be back safely. That’s what he always prays for.

 

“Something in your mind?”

 

Junmyeon lifts his gaze from the three pups who are side by side, sleeping, to the source of the voice. Baekhyun is giving him a concerned look. “I… I do actually…” Junmyeon glances over to the sleeping Luhan before to the brunette. The three of them are in Minseok’s room, looking over the pups. Yixing and Kyungsoo are at downstairs, waiting for the dominant wolves to return, the day turning a shade darker.

 

“What is it?”

 

Baekhyun smooths a hand down to his back in a comforting manner. Junmyeon sighs. He hesitantly looks up to the male, “How did you manage to turn… ?” He asks with a hint of helplessness in his voice. He was a human too. He wants to turn into a wolf too. Like Baekhyun. He wants to be like Baekhyun. “Do you want to know how I shift or why did I shift?” Junmyeon blinks by the brunette’s confusing question.

 

“Hyung, I had my first shift when I was nineteen.”

 

Junmyeon’s mouth is slightly agape, “But how? I mean, what… ?” Baekhyun chuckles softly by the omega’s clueless face, “Didn’t you hear my first question?” Junmyeon shakes his head, “I don’t get it at all.” The brunette then looks at the bed. Junmyeon follows his gaze. Baekhyun is looking at Jiwon, “I shifted because Chanyeol was being attacked by hunters,” He pats on the baby’s nose and smiles softly.

 

Junmyeon continues to listen, interested but then, he gulps, “Did you… Did you kill them… ?” Baekhyun nods while smiling sweetly. Junmyeon gulps again. “That was my first and last. I didn’t feel pain at all because all I could comprehend at that moment was Chanyeol was getting hurt, he was going to die if I didn’t do anything and so, I shifted. I ripped their heads off and then we ran away from town,” The brunette says so simply.

 

“You… You didn’t feel any pain at all… ?”

 

Baekhyun makes an uncertain face, “I did feel a little hurt especially my chest but then, I didn’t feel anything at all because I was busy shredding the hunters’ flesh to pieces until I heard Chanyeol’s voice in my head. He told me to stop. I did. When I was back to normal… I didn’t feel any pain at all. Weird, right?” Junmyeon doesn’t answer. He’s too deep in his own world with his thoughts.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Huh?”

 

The brunette smiles softly towards him, “Do you know what I felt after I shifted?” Junmyeon nods thrice, excited but the emotion isn’t shown on his face. “There was someone in the back of my head who told me to kill, kill and kill. That someone was actually me.” Junmyeon frowns, not understanding a thing. “You see, hyung, what I’ve learnt from being a wolf is that there’s someone inside of you,” Baekhyun pauses.

 

“That someone is actually your inner wolf. That’s how we find our destined mates. Once someone’s inner wolf reacts to someone else’s, that’s when one have found their mate. In my case, Chanyeol had to bit me. He was very lucky that I became his mate. Our wolves communicated. I felt it.”

 

Junmyeon stares at him in awe, “You felt it? How… How does it feel like?” He asks because he’s curious. Junmyeon hasn’t felt his own wolf inside with Yifan’s. He wants to feel it too… “Dizzy. Like really dizzy. I’ve heard you fainted when alpha imprinted you?” Junmyeon flushes a little, embarrassed by the fact, earning a soft chuckle from Baekhyun. “That means his wolf have already claimed you.” Junmyeon tilts his head, confused.

 

“Not physically though.”

 

He blushes madly, embarrassed again. Baekhyun suppresses his laughter. “Can you still feel it? Even after when you’re claimed?” Baekhyun nods, “That’s what makes our bond to be strong. You can even feel what your mate is feeling.” Junmyeon widens his eyes, “Really?” The brunette nods again, “I heard from Jongdae that you’ve tried to shift before?” Junmyeon looks away, ashamed.

 

“It didn’t work out, right?”

 

He nods quietly. “Don’t you want to try again?” Junmyeon looks at him immediately, face filled with anxiety. He doesn’t want to go through that pain again. “You need to have contact with yourself, hyung. You know what I mean.” Junmyeon’s eyes lands on his pup, unsure of what he’s feeling. What if he can’t ever turn? He sighs internally. Baekhyun can only look at him with concern.

 

Junmyeon hasn’t been trying to search his inner wolf ever since the horrible pain he went through. He felt like his heart was being stabbed. He really doesn’t want to do that again but… What if he really can’t turn? What if he really can’t turn for the rest of his life? What if he can’t feel the grass on his paws? What if he can’t enjoy running freely in the woods? What if he can’t really feel how is it like to be a wolf?

 

Unknown to everyone, a dark figure in the snowy night emerges from its hiding. It’s heading towards the house of wolves. A thick black coat covering its body under the snow. The figure is coated with snow and reeked of the scent of forest. It has been staying in hiding ever since a group of wolves in human-forms have left the house. Now, the figure digs something into its pocket before taking it out, standing in a defense position.

 

The figure is actually a spy.

 

A spy for a group of certain hunters.

 

The male is tall and well-built. He’s been sent here by a very powerful group. The male has been frowning ever since he stood by the doorstep of the house. The spy knocks on the door and waits. It doesn’t take a minute for the door to be opened. He’s met with a pale-skinned yellow-haired male. Once their eyes meet, he instantly advances to the other male before he can run away and covers his mouth.

 

He then stabs the syringe into the yellow-haired male’s nape just when he starts to push him away. The spy then lets go. The pale-skinned male topples on the floor within seconds with a loud thud, body twitching before it stops. The spy tuts at the sight, muttering a _‘Serves you right’_ under his breath. He then starts to get signals from the two-way radio communication as if on cue. _“Have you― Done it?—”_ A rough voice asks, impatient.

 

“It worked. He’s dead within seconds.”

 


	26. 025

 

Jongdae senses that his mate is in danger. He feels a swift feeling of dizziness and then, it’s gone. He doesn’t even ask the alpha’s permission as he suddenly runs forward, jumping occasionally on the thick snow to quicken his pace. _‘Chen!’_ The alpha’s voice is suddenly too far. Jongdae doesn’t stop running. He hits himself with a few twigs from the overgrown branches but he doesn’t care. He wants to see his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A few minutes ago...**

 

_Kyungsoo sighs. He knows he shouldn’t be like this. He honestly respects his mate’s wish of not having pups yet until they’re moved to another safer place but… He wants to know the feeling. Kyungsoo overheard earlier that Junmyeon has been trying again with the alpha for another pup when he passed by Luhan’s room. Kyungsoo wants to try too. He knows it’s rare but Luhan and Baekhyun have succeeded to have an offspring._

 

_A loud thud suddenly cuts his train of thoughts. Kyungsoo wipes his wet hands onto his shirt and heads out from the kitchen. He keeps his head low as he passes by the living room not until he sees Yixing lying lifelessly on the floor in front of the― The door is opened. Kyungsoo quickly brings his gaze outside the door. He pales when he sees an unknown person with a smug expression on his face._

 

_Kyungsoo gasps when he sees a gun pointing towards him._

 

 

 

 

 

 

A loud growl attracts the stranger’s attention and the male quickly turns around. The male doesn’t get to scream as he’s been tackled down outside the house by a huge caramel-colored wolf, both tumbling down the stairs. Kyungsoo rushes to Yixing’s side and takes a look outside, still kneeling beside the lifeless body. He doesn’t even grimace at the sight of the wolf shredding the human’s body to pieces, blood spurting vigorously.

 

He brings back his attention to the pale-skinned male. Kyungsoo spots something near the back of Yixing’s neck. He pulls out the weird cylinder-shaped stuff, hands shaking when there’s a long needlelike thing at the end when he succeeds. “Kyungsoo! What happened?!” He lifts his eyes from the motionless body to the stairs. Junmyeon and Baekhyun have terror-stricken look on their faces.

 

Just when Kyungsoo is about to explain, he feels a source of warmth to his opposite side. Jongdae walks next to his mate with heavy steps, its paws leaving blood tracks. The cold wind seeps through the door but no one cares. “Chen…” Junmyeon calls out once he sees the wolf licking the yellow-haired male’s cheeks. “Chen, can I―” A growl from the wolf causes Baekhyun to shut up.

 

Kyungsoo slowly moves away from the pair, leaving them to head towards Junmyeon. “What happened?” Junmyeon brings the red-haired male close to his embrace, soothing the shivering male. “Hu-Hunter.” Baekhyun holds back a gasp. He then spots something in Kyungsoo’s hold. The brunette takes it gently. Kyungsoo then hugs the omega tightly, crying. Junmyeon calmly hushes him, listening to his slurred words.

 

“I think they’re showing up again. Look, hyung.”

 

Junmyeon stares intently at the syringe. There’s a bright blue liquid in the tube. “What is that… ?” He asks as he hugs Kyungsoo even tighter. “I don’t know what this is but I’m glad this thing didn’t completely affect Yixing hyung. Only half of it went in his body. I need time to check this―” “Is everyone okay?” The alpha’s worried tone blooms into house, causing the three of them to look at the source of the voice.

 

“Chen? Is he alive?”

 

The others head inside before Jongin closes the door. The silver-haired male walks straight towards his mate once he hears his cries. “He almost killed me, Jongin…” Said male brings his mate to the couch to calm him down. Yifan leans next to the wolf and pats on its head, taking its attention. _‘He’s alive,’_  He hears Jongdae’s voice in his head, _‘But I don’t understand why he isn’t responding, alpha…’_

 

Yifan brings his gaze up to look at everyone, “Where’s Luhan?” Baekhyun answers, telling him that he’s sleeping. _‘I’m so scared…’_ Yifan widens his eyes when he hears Junmyeon’s voice in his head. _‘Junmyeon?’_ The alpha tries calling out, heart beating fast. Much to his disappointment, his mate keeps staring at the wolf beside him. Yifan decides to tell his mate later about this and has everyone’s attention once he clears his throat, “Change of plans. We’re leaving as soon as Yixing wakes up.”

 

///

 

“I need to tell you something.”

 

Junmyeon opens his eyes once he hears the alpha’s somewhat firm voice. He isn’t feeling sleepy, not after what just happened earlier. After Jongdae returned to his human-form, he looked so devastated. Junmyeon had to clean his wounds with Yifan beside him once they have brought the unconscious Yixing to their room. Junmyeon knows Jongdae must be crying out of relief and guilt right now.

 

“I really need to tell you something.”

 

Junmyeon frowns by Yifan’s stern voice this time. “What is it?” He sits on the bed, unable to handle the silent tension. Yifan does the same, sitting close next to him. The alpha gazes intently into his eyes, “I heard your voice in my mind earlier.” Junmyeon widens his eyes, “What? What did I say?” His heart races in excitement. He blinks when Yifan suddenly brings him to his embrace, arms tight around him.

 

“Yifan?”

 

“You said you were scared.”

 

The excitement is long gone now. He’s in denial instead. “That can’t be true,” Junmyeon forces out a chuckle, “That wasn’t me, Yifan.” The arms tightens more around his body. Junmyeon suddenly feels the sudden urge to cry. He strongly blames his hormones. “There’s no other voice as sweet as yours, Junmyeon.” Said male blinks back the tears, “Th-That really can’t be me.” Junmyeon curses himself for stuttering.

 

Yifan then pulls away, looking into his omega’s eyes but Junmyeon avoids his stare. “Junmyeon.” He still doesn’t look. “Junmyeon, please don’t hide anything from me.” Junmyeon sniffles. “Why are you not telling me the truth?” He’s in the verge of breaking down. “Jun―” “Because I don’t want to be weak!” Junmyeon fumes, hot tears running down his cheeks furiously like water, “I don’t want to be weak! I _am_ scared! But I… I don’t want to be weak… I’m so scared…”

 

Yifan carries his mate before placing him on his left thigh comfortably. He takes a glance on their pup to see if he’s awake by his mother’s sudden outburst. When there’s no movement from their pup, Yifan hugs Junmyeon tightly, his mate sobbing in a mess this time. “Yo-You have no idea how scared I am… When Kyungsoo told me that he was almost shot― I was scared, Yifan. What if―” Yifan pecks on Junmyeon’s lips to stop his ramblings.

 

He sends a gentle smile towards his mate, face proud, “You being scared doesn’t mean that you’re weak, Junmyeon. Not all omegas are weak out there. You’re the strongest omega I’ve ever met, love.” Junmyeon sniffles as he receives a kiss on his forehead. “Besides, I’m sure everyone is feeling scared right now. In fact, I feel the same as you.” His omega looks at him, face surprised, “Really?” 

 

Yifan smiles, “Yes, I do feel scared, Junmyeon. What if I lost one of my pack members after what happened today? What if I lost two of them? What if I lost you? I do feel scared every time, Junmyeon.” The alpha sighs into his neck, holding him tightly, “The same thought always plays in my mind. I’m always scared too… Scared of losing you…” The hugs tightens. Junmyeon feels his face becoming warm. “Yo-You’ll never lose me,” He takes Yifan’s attention, “You’ll never lose me but promise me that I won’t lose you… ?”

 

The sudden silence is tensed. Both of them can clearly feel it as they gaze deeply into each other’s eyes. Yifan then sighs, resting his forehead against Junmyeon’s, “I’d rather promise for us to live together.” The younger male smiles but it doesn’t reach his lips, “Sure. After we head to the north, we’ll find a house there for the three of us. We’ll live happily over there. Promise?” Junmyeon knows this is childish. But is it childish when his tears are once again flowing out for nonstop?

 

“Please don’t cry… You’re going to make me cry too…”

 

Junmyeon tries hard to keep the tears in but he just _can’t_. “I think I might be pregnant again.” Yifan holds his face instantly, eyes wide, orbs glassy, “Really?” Junmyeon can’t help but to blush, quickly avoiding eyes, feeling his tears being wiped away by Yifan’s thumbs, “How can I not be when we kept on trying again and again and again…” He flushes even more when Yifan successfully makes him to look into his eyes. “Is that why you’re scared?” Junmyeon sniffles before he nods very, very slowly.

 

“I’ll make sure all of us are safe,” Yifan says full of confidence, “No matter what those fucking assholes are trying to do, I’ll make sure that none them will touch us. I’ll never let them to lay a finger on you,” He then kisses Junmyeon, tasting the saltiness from his omega’s tears but he doesn’t care. Yifan doesn’t know what will happen after this, but he makes sure everyone, including Junmyeon and him, will surely have their freedom and their happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“We’ll have a distance between us but make sure to be close enough for us to communicate. I don’t want any of us to be careless. If we did, don’t panic. I will definitely find you if anyone lost track. Make sure you avoid people who are trying to approach you. Minseok and Chanyeol will be at the front. Junmyeon and I will be the last. It’s easier to keep an eye on you all. Remember, never ever react if anyone tries to approach you.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok makes sure his mate doesn’t slow down his steps. The route to the north side of the forest is quite far but they’re almost there. Their pup is safely tucked into his jacket, having a safe hand covering him so that the baby won’t slip off. Luhan keeps complaining that he wants to rest but Minseok doesn’t let him. They just need to walk faster, that’s all. They just need to get into the woods and they will be safe.

 

He keeps looking back from time to time to see the other pair of betas are or aren’t following them. Even though they’re a few meters apart, he can see Chanyeol’s head from here. Minseok smiles shortly before looking to his front. He keeps Luhan close, doesn’t want to lose him in the crowd. Moreover, it’s snowing. Minseok knows it will definitely snow hard later in a few minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol ignores the salesman who’s trying to give him a brochure where he has zero interest in it. He knows that this trip won’t end in one day. They have to head to the north forest. It will be safer to rest there rather than in the city. The alpha secretly informed Minseok and him that the hunters are back to action so they really, really need to be careful. He looks at his mate when he feels a tug.

 

He sees Baekhyun who’s sending him a weak smile. Chanyeol smiles back wearily. He can see their pup hidden in Baekhyun’s thick coat, away from prying eyes. He wishes that the snow won’t be heavy later or else it will delay their time to reach the other side of the forest. He can see Minseok looking back so he assumes he and his mate are doing good. He knows everyone is tired already but they have to go further no matter what.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing honestly don’t know where they’re heading to but he’s honestly scared. His memories are a little slurred after he has woken up on the next afternoon and the next thing he knew, the alpha commanded everyone to get ready. Now, for the first time, he’s in the city with Jongdae. Said male keeps his head high as they follow a certain member from their pack a few meters in front of them.

 

He clutches onto Jongdae’s sleeves when it’s suddenly snowing heavily. He feels cold and he doesn’t like it. He wants to be warm. He wants to turn so that he can be warm. “Don’t.” He looks at his dominant mate who’s giving him a soft smile. “They’ll catch us if you shift here.” So throughout their journey, he sticks close to no one but Jongdae, the male carrying a heavy bag pack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Same goes to Jongin. He can see Chanyeol’s towering figure even from a few meters away from here. He tightens his right arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. His mate is still traumatized. He almost cried when he saw a person who was dressed in black. Jongin has to inform everyone that they have stopped so that he could comfort his crying mate. Once Kyungsoo have calmed down, they continue where they stopped.

 

He can’t wait to be in a safer land. After witnessing how his mate cried yesterday and how his mate told him that he almost gotten killed yesterday, Jongin wanted to leave immediately. But of course, they have to wait for Yixing to gain conscious. Now here they are, under the pouring snow, heading to a certain path where only the pack members know. He keeps an eye behind him from time to time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan swears he can feel strong suspicious eyes on them but he thinks that he’s being paranoid. He needs to act normal. He needs to act normal as if he isn’t bringing his whole pack to move out from this city full of lurking hunters. He hopes that no one will notice Minseok’s, Chanyeol’s and his pup. That’s why he has ordered them both to be at the front so that they will be the first ones to reach the woods.

 

He can finish off anyone if hunters approach him and Junmyeon. He looks over to his mate who has a serious expression ever since they left the house where they will never come back or live there anymore, the dead body was left untouched. Yifan understands his mate’s silence and focuses his view in front, his pup safely tucked in his thick jacket. He keeps Junmyeon close whenever he sees weird humans are staring at his mate for more than three seconds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s already night, almost eleven. The full moon shines so brightly in the darkness, making everyone to feel abnormally strong as usual even though they’re starving. The pack have find their temporary shelter in an empty cave with no traces of other lone wolves. “We’ll rest here tonight to recharge our energy. For those who want to hunt with me for dinner, make sure only the less hungry ones follow me. The rest please stay here,” Yifan informs the submissive wolves.

 

Junmyeon is the only who hasn’t turn. He feels so cold. The other submissives are already in their wolf-forms, huddling close with each other to gather heat from their thick fur, waiting for food in a little while. He feels sad. Not until the pup in his hold wriggles for his attention. Junmyeon smiles as he covers his chest instantly. Little Sehun dozes off after he has been fed. He feels his jacket being tugged and looks to see the light brown-colored wolf staring up at him, “What is it?”

 

As if Baekhyun can speak to him in his current form. The wolf suddenly settles itself on Junmyeon’s thighs without warning. Junmyeon feels warmer than before. “Thank you, Baek,” He pats behind the light brown-colored wolf’s ears as he smiles, holding Sehun close with his other arm. His pup hasn’t made any new noise other than wriggling and squirming for his and his father’s attention.

 

Junmyeon became worried at first but Baekhyun told him not to. The brunette said he will have to wait for a few weeks for him to hear little Sehun gurgling and crying. Junmyeon trusts Baekhyun because little Jiwon was like that too. Little Zitao is already making various sounds. The pup sometimes whines too. He smiles in content as he recalls Yifan whining on how impatient he was to hear their pup to say something.

 

Just when he’s drifting off to sleep, someone pats his hair as a deep voice wakes him up. “Dinner time, love.” Junmyeon’s cheeks flushes a pink slowly. He then looks over to the source of sizzling sound. Junmyeon practically grins. There’s a small bonfire. His sleep is totally blown away. Realizing that he’s shivering in cold and in a need of warmth, he gets up carefully with his pup in his arms.

 

“Let me take care of him,” Yifan takes the sleeping pup into his hold after leaving a peck on his lips, “Eat well, okay? I’m going to talk to him for a while.” Junmyeon suppresses a giggle by Yifan’s fatherly gesture. Junmyeon then only realizes that the whole pack (excluding Yifan) are eating greedily. He then joins in, feeling hungry after watching everyone gobbling down roasted meat of little animals.

 

After the pack have their stomachs filled, it’s time for sleep. Some shift, some don’t. Each of the pack members have their turns to watch over their temporary territory for one hour until the next morning. Jongdae and Yixing are the first pair to watch over. Minseok curls closely next to the blonde-colored wolf with their pup in the middle, sharing the heat, same goes to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo, in human-form, practically sticks close to Jongin like glue. As for Junmyeon, he doesn’t sleep. He can’t sleep. He doesn’t know why either. The alpha wolf is huddled next to his side, offering him warmth, their pup resting on its thick fur. Junmyeon quietly pats on his mate’s head as he stares at the full moon outside, shining brightly in the dark sky, clouds moving in rhythm by the chilly wind.

 

He feels strange.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, well. What a sight we have here.”

 

Kyuhyun, feeling lightheaded already by the blood loss, looks up to see three to four males. They have firearms in their hands. This is it. He knows this will be the end of his life. He feels the grip around his upper torso tightens and looks up to see a twenty two year old Junmyeon, glaring at the men. “Guys, d-don’t hurt them―” “We aren’t taking orders from you anymore.” Kyuhyun doesn’t have the energy to gasp.

 

He still can’t react as he witnesses one of the men pointing the muzzle of the gun in front of his husband. “I can shoot you if I want to right now.” He hears a gasp from above. “Don’t you dare―” Kyuhyun clamps his hand over his son’s mouth by using all of his strength before pushing Junmyeon to the back door. “Take th-the key and leave, Jun…” It hurts Kyuhyun so much by hearing Junmyeon’s cries.

 

“I’m not leaving you both!”

 

Siwon hears his son’s shout. His chest aches more than the bullet in his lungs. He then sees his son taking the keys clumsily before opening the door. “Oh you’re not going anywhere, boy.” One of his ex hunter-friends says who’s near his injured wife. Siwon hurriedly grabs onto the other males’ pants so that they can’t advance. “You piece of shit!” Siwon internally curses at the male who’s kicking onto Kyuhyun’s neck, tears streaming down effortlessly.

 

Siwon smiles in victory as his son succeeds to open the back door but then, he shouts for Junmyeon when one of ex hunter-friends is aiming to shoot at him but thankfully, the male misses by Kyuhyun’s distraction. He sees Junmyeon falling on his back out of surprise by the sudden loud gunshot. The men then starts to hit and kick him more, same goes to his wife. Siwon and Kyuhyun inwardly prays at the same time for their son to be safe.

 

“M-Mom, Dad―”

 

“ _Run!!_ ―”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon jolts awake, panting. “Hey, we need to go. Minseok sensed someone has been following us and they’re closing in.” He looks up to see the alpha, face tired from the lack of sleep. Junmyeon doesn’t know what he’s thinking as he kisses him. He clutches onto Yifan’s shirt before pulling away, sniffling, “I love you, Yifan. Always know that, okay?” Yifan’s face is full of confusion but then, he nods, “I love you more, Junmyeon. Let’s go now. I can smell them coming closer.”

 

“How long we’ve been asleep? It’s― Yifan, it’s not even _morning_ yet.”

 

Yifan takes little Sehun into his hold before tucking him into his chest safely. The others have started moving, checking behind their backs occasionally. Junmyeon is still waiting for the alpha’s answer. “Almost three hours, I think. Another half an hour, we can reach the border of Zone E―” “Three hours? We only slept for three hours?” Yifan clamps a hand over his mouth when they hear something behind them.

 

The others doesn’t seem to notice since they have moved forward. He and Junmyeon are at the very back. Yifan then whispers in the lowest voice as possible, “Trust me, Junmyeon. Heechul said that if we crossed this border, those assholes won’t dare chase after us because the zone we’re heading to is highly protected.” A weird shiver goes down through Junmyeon’s spine when he hears another noise. He’s seriously terrified because he can’t see a thing in his panic state.

 

“Yifan, I’m scared,” Junmyeon stops, his sight getting blurry as tears fills his eyes. “Please, love. We’re nearly there. We just have to―” “How do you know that? What if we’re lost?” Junmyeon doesn’t even know that he’s panicking out of fear. The alpha clearly notices this and tries his best to calm his mate but it isn’t working at all. “I-I don’t want to go anywhere, Yifan. I-I want to stop. We didn’t even get proper sleep―” Yifan pecks on his lips, “I really, really want us to continue, Junmyeon, or else they’ll catch up.”

 

The alpha smiles tiredly as he brushes Junmyeon’s bangs away from his teary eyes, his other arm resting loosely yet secure on his chest, supporting his pup from not falling. “I-I’m sorry, I was, I think I―” “Alpha!” Both of them hear Baekhyun’s voice from afar. “I thought both of you were lost,” The brunette pants, his sweaty face glistening under the moonlight. “Is everything okay?” Baekhyun asks as he receives no answer.

 

“Can you walk with Junmyeon? I’ll be right behind you,” Yifan quickly says before his mate can say anything as he passes their sleeping pup. The sad gaze he gets from Junmyeon really causes his insides to twist. He then lets them to walk a few meters, wanting to settle the hunters by himself. Just then, Yifan’s sharp eyesight catches something near the thick trees a few meters away. He then spots something shiny. His heart skips a beat in alert.

 

_“JUNMYEON!”_

 

Yifan literally bolts, panting and huffing, as his omega is still clueless around his surroundings. _‘Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon,’_ He repeats his omega’s name repeatedly, completely forgetting that he can actually communicate with Baekhyun. He totally forgets because the only thing going through his head right now is _his mate is in danger_. Just when Yifan is close behind Junmyeon, he feels an extreme sharp pain on his back.

 

Yifan falls hard on the thick blanket of snow, catching the two submissives’ attention. “Yifan?!” A panic Junmyeon runs back to the male with Baekhyun behind him. A shocked gasp escapes his lips once he sees the alpha’s motionless body on the ground full of white. “Yifan, Yi-Yifan,” Junmyeon pulls out the stupid tubes out of the lifeless body before throwing it away, “Yifan, you― Yifan!” “Hyung, we need to go, they’re here,” Baekhyun states in panic as he can sense more than three humans are surrounding them.

 

He doesn’t know how many are they but he clearly knows that this isn’t good at all. “Hyung―” “Take Sehun and run, Baekhyun.” He has been holding Junmyeon’s pup ever since earlier. “But hyung, they’re here. They’re here, hyung. We need to―” “I said take Sehun and run.” Baekhyun is nearly at the verge of crying out of dread and alert, “Hyung, we need to go right now or else we won’t make it alive―”

 

“JUST _GO!_ ”

 

Baekhyun clutches onto little Sehun closely once he sees the bright blue orbs of the omega’s. He runs away without looking back, tears falling from his cheeks. “Yifan, listen to me. Can you hear me? Yifan?” Junmyeon turns over the alpha with much force before patting lightly on the alpha’s cold cheeks over and over and over again, “Yifan, wake up, I know you’re alive. Wa-Wake up, Yifan. Please,” Junmyeon pleads.

 

“What do we have here?”

 

Junmyeon freezes once he hears the voice. The same exact voice. The same exact voice who killed his male mother. He recognizes the voice because a while earlier, he has dreamed about how his parents were brutally killed. It’s the same exact man. Junmyeon slowly peers up, having Yifan’s head on one of his lap as he stares at the other male. The man looks quite young. Very young to be exact.

 

“I already made a promise to your parents that I’ll send you to Hell before you can even cross the border, boy. A promise is never meant to be broken, aren’t I right?”

 

Junmyeon doesn’t answer. He keeps glaring at the male who’s standing a couple of meters from where he’s at. He wants to remember the man’s face. “I won’t finish you off that easily, by the way,” An eerie chuckle leaves his lips as he scratches the head of his rifle near his temple, “I’ll let you die slowly unlike your lovely parents. I kind of regret finishing them on the spot.” Junmyeon holds in a gasp by his cruel words.

 

“Don’t shoot unless I do so, guys.”

 

A few chorus of _‘Yes, sir’_ stirs Yifan awake. He’s feeling incredibly dizzy. Yifan knows this isn’t the tranquilizer. This is somewhat worse than that. He can’t even feel his body. He can only hear unknown people conversing― People. Unknown people. A spark inside his body makes him to jerk but then, it completely dies down as if something is holding him back. Yifan doesn’t understand. He can’t feel the wolf inside him.

 

“Shut up!”

 

Junmyeon’s voice. It’s Junmyeon’s voice. Forcing himself, he manages to open his eyes. The beautiful full moon greets his view. Yifan inhales deeply and then, he sees Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon isn’t smiling. He has a frown on his beautiful face. An angry frown. “Shut up, you say? Why don’t you shut me up for real?” Yifan wants to curse at the voice who dares to talk to his mate so disrespectfully like that.

 

Cold.

 

Yifan feels the back of his head is cold.

 

He sees an unknown stranger.

 

Stranger.

 

Unknown stranger.

 

The unknown stranger is actually _a_ _hunter_.

 

He almost shouts at Junmyeon who launches himself on the hunter. Yifan then witnesses his mate being shoved off by another human. He weakly calls out for his omega. “Don’t kill him yet. I need to finish this one first.” Junmyeon is fading further away and away from his sight. Yifan then sees this man, a familiar man where he have read his profile in the file before, standing in front of him with the rifle pointing straight towards him.

 

Yifan closes his eyes as he apologizes to Junmyeon and prays for little Sehun to grow healthily.

 


	27. 026

 

A lusty howl from the thick trees draws everyone’s attention. Even Yifan. He tilts his head down with much force to look at the source of such powerful resonance. He can feel himself shuddering by such enormous energy. “Don’t kill it! I want it alive!” The human in front of him yells and throws curses to his subordinates. Yifan collects all of his energy to tug on the other male’s pants to move away, wanting to see the scene, but the man doesn’t budge.

 

An ear-splitting scream breaks through the snowy night which causes shivers running down through everyone’s spines. Screams. Yifan can hear screams as he can see a human on the snow writhing in pain. Yells. Yifan can hear yells as he spots another human crawling away for his life, his legs broken. Shouts. Yifan can hear the same human’s last shout before he hears bones breaking. Wails. Yifan can hear wails as he can see another human being shred to pieces so magnificently.

 

The noises are gone.

 

Yifan then sees it. A beautiful pair of sapphire orbs from afar. It’s staring at him. Yifan oddly feels enlivened even though his breaths are stuttered. A sudden solid force stamps on his neck until he chokes on his breaths, coughing. “Don’t even fucking try to move,” The hunter’s threatening voice warns him as the human applies more pressure on his throat, his thick boot dirtying Yifan’s shirt a little, “Or else you’ll see that thing die in front of your own eyes.”

 

Just when Yifan is pressured to spat something, another terrifying bellow is heard. “Useless fucktards.” The boot on his neck finally moves away. Yifan’s breaths are shallow once he gets the air into his lungs. “Don’t shoot!” Yifan’s sight is blurry from the lack of oxygen earlier but he still forces himself to look at the current situation. He can’t see a thing but he can only hear the last human’s cries of pain.

 

Yifan smiles weakly, **_Serves them right…_** His head is feeling incredibly blurry and muzzy right now. His body has totally given up to move. He’s trying to lift his hand again but fails. Yifan looks up to the dark sky and gazes at the bright circle which is shining proudly. He apologizes to Junmyeon again before closing his eyes― _‘Stay awake’._ Yifan snaps his eyes open by the velvety voice. _‘Please stay awake, Yifan.’_ He looks in front of him and almost gasps.

 

Under the bright moonlight, there’s a tri-colored wolf standing mightily in front of the only hunter left. The wolf almost has the same coat as his, except that the animal doesn’t have peach-colored coat as Yifan does. The wolf is utterly beautiful. Black peppered mostly on its body, white around its eyes and muzzle, and light gray mixed with white for the rest of its body. Yifan’s breaths stutters again, speechless.

 

_‘Suho.’_

 

“So what if you’ve killed my men? I can finish you off by myself, you filthy mutt―”

 

The wolf leaps on the hunter’s body within a flash, not letting him to complete the rest of his sentence, the tall male’s body falling hard on the thick snow, a grunt escaping his mouth. Yifan can hear the beast growling as it glares into the hunter’s eyes as if it’s trying to remember the human’s face. Yifan honestly wants to get up and be beside his mate, emboldening his omega calmly to slowly kill the hunter who murdered his parents.

 

“Should have killed me as soon as you jumped on me.”

 

Yifan weirdly can feel a smirk by the sinister voice. His pulse quickens as he can sense danger coming. The wolf yelps when it feels a sudden keen pain on its abdomen. _‘Suho!’_ It can hear Yifan’s alerted voice in its head. The beast then looks down between its legs and spots red dripping violently from its stomach. “You think I’m scared?” It then yowls in agony as the sharp dagger sinks further, its legs weakening by the immediate blood loss.

 

The hunter’s face totally changes into surprise when the wolf growls as if it’s attempting to do something. Before the hunter can even push away the animal, the beast briskly ducks its muzzle under his chin before sinking its sharp teeth deep into his trachea, the wolf loving and enjoying the choked and gagging sounds the hunter is letting out almost effortlessly. “Fuck…” The beast hears the last words of the human’s. It has little energy left to growl in annoyance for one last time.

 

The wolf then completely bites down the hunter’s throat before ripping it off, scarlet fluid coloring its muzzle. _‘Suho…’_ It spits out the raw fresh windpipe of the human who killed its parents before trudging towards the source of the deep voice, leaving heavy blood trails along the way. It whines in pain once it stands next to its mate’s motionless body, feeling its head spinning severely. “Beautiful…” A hand comes up to caress its bloody muzzle, gaze soft on his alpha.

 

_‘I’m scared, Yifan…’_

 

Said male pets behind the wolf’s ears, staring deeply in those beautiful cerulean orbs which has nothing but fear and affection. _‘It’s over now… Rest beside me, love…’_ Yifan’s vision blurs but he doesn’t miss the sight of the beautiful wolf resting its face on his chest comfortably. Yifan then feels his shirt being soaked by something wet which is probably the wolf’s blood. This is okay. They’re together now. Yifan doesn’t mind passing away with Junmyeon like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> junmyeon;   
>    
>    
>  ©: remarkable
> 
>  
> 
> wolf-form;  
> (imagine it has blue eyes)  
>   
> source: [here](http://wolveswolves.tumblr.com/post/79671322813/out-of-interest-what-are-the-colour-variations-of)


	28. 027

 

“Junnie!”

 

Junmyeon blinks when he sees his male mother rushing towards him. He can’t move when his male mother’s arms are circled around his neck, hugging him tightly. “You’re safe now.” He can sense his male mother’s voice is drenched with wetness. “You’re safe.” Junmyeon looks into his teary eyes. He then peers up to see his tall father who’s giving him a soft smile while patting his head.

 

“You’re all safe now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He feels his chest hurting. His abdomen hurts too. It stings. It really stings a lot. One of his brows twitches in discomfort when he tries to move but he fails miserably. He doesn’t even know whether he’s or isn’t alive. He thinks he shouldn’t be. He lost lot of blood. A headache starts forming as he’s beginning to think so much. He whimpers. Suddenly, he feels weird. It’s winter but why does he feel warm?

 

“Are you awake?”

 

Junmyeon hears a female voice by his right side. He squints his eyes before opening them, feeling them cracking as he does so. An unrecognized woman is staring at him in worry. “Please continue laying down. You mustn’t move too much in your current condition,” A hand on his shoulder immediately stops him from getting up. Junmyeon looks at the woman with a questioning look, one of his eyes still not fully opened, “Who are you… ?”

 

He can’t even recognize his own voice. Junmyeon coughs twice, feeling the throbs on his abdomen getting stronger. He gradually lets the woman to feed him a glass of water. “It’s been almost nine hours you’ve been unconscious. Do you feel any pain?” She doesn’t answer his question. Junmyeon nods anyway, indeed feeling pain. He then takes a look down to see he’s wearing a loose pale turquoise shirt and pants, “Where am I… ?”

 

Junmyeon feels like his throat is going to tear apart on how dry it is even after drinking the water. He asks in a croaky voice until the woman flinches by his tone. He then sees a soft smile from her. “You’re in a very special hospital. I’m the nurse in charge here. Is there anything else you need?” Her voice is so soft until it almost lulls Junmyeon to sleep. He trusts her somehow, barely shaking his head.

 

Junmyeon’s face suddenly twists in pain as he feels another throb on his belly. He tries to touch it but frowns towards the nurse when she has gentle yet tight grip around his wrist, “Why are you not letting me to touch my own stomach… ?” The young woman’s face falls straightaway by his question, “You’ve been operated for hours.” Junmyeon frowns deeper, “What are you talking about… ?”

 

The nurse’s face tightens visibly. Junmyeon notices it even in his dizzy state, not knowing that the anesthetics from the surgery is slowly drying out. “If only the doctors didn’t agree to take out your internal bleeding organs… You wouldn’t be here right now.” Tears invades his sight as he rests a hand on his abdomen, the nurse not stopping him this time. Junmyeon feels terribly remorseful.

 

“I’m sorry,” She apologizes once she locks eyes with Junmyeon. Junmyeon hiccups once as he starts crying mournfully. It hurts. It hurts more than his deep wounds. It really hurts a lot. “My baby…” The nurse bows a little and tears up a little by his pitiful cries. “I’m really sorry,” She repeats as the male cries and cries for nonstop, the melancholy bouncing against the walls of the ward.

 

“Was it― Was it a girl or a boy… ?”

 

Junmyeon asks within his choked sobs, breaths labored. His eyes are still teary and tears are pouring out but he asks full of hope and expectancy. “I’m… I’m really sorry… The doctors weren’t able to identify the baby’s gender… You must be in your eighteenth or nineteenth week…” Junmyeon wails, voice cracking in sadness. It must have been a girl. If only he was extra cautious― If only he was― Junmyeon gasps.

 

He looks at the lady whose eyes are filled with apologies and slowly turns into wonder. Junmyeon’s voice is soft but weak, another wave of tears ready to wash over, “Th-There was… There was an-another person, right… ? Am-Am I only the one here… ?” He spots a small smile on her lips before it quickly fades. Junmyeon feels something drops in the pit of his stomach when he sees the nurse silently walking away.

 

“The doctors discovered thick mixtures of suppressants and wolfsbane in his blood sample,” The nurse speaks. Junmyeon whips his head to the right side as he spots that small smile on the nurse’s lips again. “It affected him severely but he should be waking up soon.” Junmyeon witnesses the young lady opening the boring blue curtain of another hospital bed. Another flood of tears begin to flow effortlessly once he sees the person.

 

Junmyeon badly wants to reach out for the other male who looks so peaceful in his deep sleep. He does reach out but it hurts so much whenever he tries to move. “Yifan…” He sobs pathetically, shutting his eyes close as his right hand is reaching out for his alpha, arm dangling outside his bed. He cries in relief and in frustration. Relief that his alpha is alive. Frustration because his alpha is too close but too far.

 

“Please stay calm. The healing wound will break if you put stress on it…”

 

The nurse tries to comfort him as best as she can. Junmyeon decides to obey because he feels like his stomach is slowly tearing apart. “Will he― Will he wake up?” He asks, holding one of her hands, orbs laced with hope. Only Yifan’s voice can comfort him. “Yes―” “Yo-You won’t kill us, won’t you… ?” The nurse is taken aback by the sudden question and is about to assure him that―

 

“Di-Did you capture us be-because you want to kill us together later? I-Is-Is that what you hunters want?!”

 

“Please, you need to calm down, Junmyeon.”

 

Junmyeon’s face instantly changes into surprise. How did she know his name? “Your pack found you two near the border. You two were almost dead and if only they were an hour late, both of you… Both of you might not able to make it alive.” Junmyeon stays silent. “They’re safe and sound. We’re not hunters. The zone you’re at is the only zone where wolves and human get along.” Junmyeon is dumbfounded, “My son―”

 

“Your pup is also safe and sound with your pack. Please don’t worry. Right now, all I need you to do is to rest properly. I will tell everything you want to know later. Is that okay?”

 

The nurse sends him a polite smile. Junmyeon finds himself nodding even though lots of questions are practically scrambled in his head. “Wait,” Junmyeon says once he sees the nurse who’s about to head out, “What’s your name… ?” The young lady smiles again, “Jinri. Choi Jinri.” Junmyeon blinks, surprised by the first name because he and the pack doesn’t even have one but then, his gaze is soft, “Thank you, Jinri.”

 

The nurse then takes her leave after bowing slightly. Junmyeon sniffles, peering at the plain white ceiling blankly. He cries again as soon as he thinks of his unsaved pup. He cries even more when he turns his head to look at the unconscious male on the other bed. Stubborn, Junmyeon tries to get off from the bed. He lifts himself on his elbows slowly, flinching every time the skin of his stomach makes a painful sting.

 

He then lifts off half of the comforters wearily, totally having no energy in his body after the fight yesterday. Junmyeon can only remember one thing. He remembered the way he stared into the hunter’s eyes who murdered his parents. He remembered his face so damn clearly. Junmyeon then tries to stand, his bare feet touching the cold white floor. He purse his lips and gets to his feet, body swaying a little.

 

With teary eyes, he limps towards his alpha, a hand resting on his belly, tearing up even more. Junmyeon slips out a sob when he sees Yifan’s face. He feels so relief but he feels so bad. Relief that both of them are alive. Bad that he didn’t get to save their second pup. Junmyeon climbs onto the bed with much force, not caring about his wound as he squishes himself by his alpha’s left side, sniffling, eyes fluttering close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan recalls a beautiful pair of blue orbs staring at him. He recalls how it slowly comes towards him. He recalls how scared the voice was in his head. He recalls how soft the voice sounded after killing the hunters so gracefully. Yifan stirs. He hears a very soft sniffling noises following with a few whimpers. Yifan unconsciously groans low in his throat, wanting his head to stop spinning already.

 

“Yifan… ?”

 

He flutters his eyes open by the too familiar faint voice. White greets his smudgy vision. Yifan blinks twice. He then feels a source of warmth against the left side of his body. An alluring scent pleases his senses at once. Yifan looks down after a few seconds. His heart weakens by the truly sorrowful face of his omega, “Junmyeon…” He manages to cradle his mate’s head with his left arm, caressing Junmyeon’s locks.

 

“Our pup…”

 

He looks down again and sees tears falling out from Junmyeon’s eyes. Yifan doesn’t know why he feels so weak until he can’t even lean down to kiss on his mate’s hair. “Our pup is gone…” Junmyeon hysterically cries. Yifan’s face turns pale, “Se-Sehun?” He croaks, voice trembling. “No…” Yifan pales even more. “I-I was bleeding and the doctors―” Junmyeon sobs next to his torso, clutching on his alpha’s hospital uniform.

 

“I was too late… I-I’m sorry, Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon’s voice is full of culpability until Yifan can’t even speak. He lowers his arm to Junmyeon’s waist instead. He then rests his lips on his omega’s hair, mentally telling him that he’s not at fault. “I-It’s still my fault… We can’t try again…” He hears Junmyeon wailing and weeping and bawling after that. Yifan ends up crying with his mate, both clinging with one another, expressing their grief in silence.

 

 


	29. 028

 

It’s a bright snowy afternoon on the same day. The sky looks clearer now rather than earlier. Jinri comes back after lunch break to check up on her patients. She’s in panic when she can’t spot the omega and is about to rush back to the lobby but not until the male is beside the alpha wolf, huddled close with one another, both in a deep slumber. Jinri sighs in relief, her pulse returning to normal.

 

“Are they asleep?”

 

A deep voice enters the ward of two. She looks behind her to see her husband adjusting the white coat on himself, most probably have just finished an appointment. Jinri smiles, “Un. I think we should wake them up later.” Her husband stands next to her, a satisfied smile on his lips as he stares at the sleeping figures. He almost lost the shorter male’s life during the surgery.

 

The taller one had too much suppressants running in his blood until the doctor thought the alpha was in coma. “You did a good job, Dr Choi.” Said male smiles widely until his cheeks pop out. The nurse slips out a giggle and instantly covers her mouth, realizing that she made a noise. “His pack must be worried sick right now. Let’s go before the orange-haired guy gets angry at me.” The nurse stifles a giggle before following her husband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…myeon. Junmyeon. Wake up.”

 

Yifan smiles as soon as their eyes meet, “Hey. How are you feeling?” He runs a hand through Junmyeon’s hair, sitting closer next to his mate. “Still dizzy…” His mate leans to his touch, eyes fluttering close. Yifan have woken up earlier, the nurse giving him lunch. She told him everything on what she and Junmyeon have conversed. “You should eat,” Yifan says, voice soft as he leans down to leave a peck on his lips.

 

His mate shakes his head with a whine. Yifan smiles fondly as Junmyeon tries to lean up for a kiss. “You know what?” Junmyeon opens his eyes to look at him. “You were so beautiful yesterday,” Yifan combs his omega’s hair again with his fingers, loving the surprised look. “How did I… How did I look―” “You two alright?” Yifan doesn’t growl when he feels a male’s presence entering the ward but he feels suddenly submissive.

 

Junmyeon feels weird. He feels weird staring at the tall man who’s having a resting smile on his face as he bows a little towards Yifan. The man then looks at him, his smile fading. Junmyeon examines the other male’s features. He gulps when he feels a dominant yet a brotherly aura from the other male. It can’t be, right? “You look like Dad,” The man speaks all of a sudden, smiling again. Junmyeon almost gasps.

 

It’s him.

 

His brother.

 

“You look like Mom…”

 

Junmyeon weakly states, a small smile forming. He holds onto Yifan’s hand when he feels his alpha moving away as the doctor sits on the other side of the bed. “My little brother,” The male pats his hair somewhat fondly, his voice wet. “Hyung… ?” Junmyeon calls out unsurely with teary eyes. The doctor nods, his own eyes misty with unshed tears. “I’m sorry,” His brother suddenly leans down and hugs him.

 

Junmyeon blinks in confusion. He can feel something wet dripping on his neck and the wetness slithers down to be soaked with the sheets. Yifan can only sit there in silence, still in a submissive position, head ducked down. “I’m sorry that I left our parents,” His brother apologizes with a wet voice and with a guilty tone, “I’m sorry that I left.” Junmyeon tries to move so that he can sit. His brother helps him.

 

“You’re an alpha…”

 

Junmyeon states as he looks at his brother with a baffled expression. Yifan ducks his head even lower. “I’m no alpha. Just a normal… A normal wolf.” His brother’s face flinches slightly as he mentions the word _‘wolf’_. Junmyeon doesn’t show any emotions after that as his left hand reaches out to hold his brother’s hand. He smiles when the male laces their fingers, a single tear falling from his eyes.

 

He feels so content right now until he has no idea why. “What’s your name, hyung… ?” The male cups a side of his face with a soft smile, “Choi Minho.” Junmyeon blinks slowly, his brain working slow. Minho seems to guess his thoughts and smiles, “I took my wife’s surname. Wolves don’t have any first names, don’t they?” Junmyeon nods a while after, eyes never leaving him. Minho really looks like his male mother.

 

 _Their_ male mother.

 

“Can you tell him not to lower his head? I’m no danger, really,” The elder male chuckles lightly as he sees the other alpha who’s sitting in a submissive position. Junmyeon then looks over to his alpha, “Yifan… ?” He lowers his head to see his mate’s face, “Yifan, can you look at me… ?” Yifan doesn’t budge. “Do what Junmyeon told you, Yifan.” Said male immediately lifts his head by the elder male’s order. Minho chuckles again. Junmyeon only looks at the both of them in wonder, confused.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yifan.”

 

Said male bows lightly before forcing out a smile. Minho’s alpha vibe is a little stronger than his. “I have to go now. I’ll come again later, okay?” Junmyeon unintentionally pouts as his brother messes up his hair, the strands sticking out in different angles. “I just wanted to see you whether you’ve eaten. You better eat, okay? Jinri will be coming here in a while.” Junmyeon reaches out a hand for his brother to ask more questions.

 

But Minho has already whisked away from the ward. “What’s wrong?” He asks Yifan after a few minutes of silence. “He’s your brother. I have to show my respect.” Junmyeon motions his alpha to come a little closer and leans the back of his head comfortably against the taller male’s chest, “I’m sure hyung won’t mind…” He says in content, Yifan’s warmth and Yifan’s scent makes him to feel relaxed.

 

“I have so much questions…”

 

Yifan only hums shortly, nuzzling his nose into his omega’s hair, caressing his sides tenderly. “You need to eat first,” He kisses the back of his mate’s right ear. Junmyeon moves away a little, probably ticklish. Yifan smiles fondly. “Jinri is a human… Hyung is an alpha… And they’re married… I don’t get it at all…” He chuckles after hearing Junmyeon’s blabbers. He still can be so adorable at these times.

 

“You need to eat so that you can think properly.”

 

This time, there’s no reply from his mate. Yifan becomes worried in an instant. “Junmyeon?” He leans down a little to look at his face. The younger male suddenly turns his head to face him. Yifan looks at him with a questioning look, still worried. “You still love me, right?” Yifan’s gaze turns soft in a second, his heart still manages to skip a beat. He leans down and kisses his omega’s lips immediately.

 

_‘No matter what happens, I’ll always be in love with you, Junmyeon.’_

 

///

 

After having lunch, Junmyeon waits for his brother to come and visit again. He waits. He waits and waits. It’s already evening but there’s still no sign of his brother. Junmyeon sulks. Minho said he will be back again but he didn’t. “I’m sure he’s busy with other people,” Yifan who’s sitting on his bed, tries to comfort him. “He lied. He said he’ll be back. He lied to me,” Junmyeon grumpily crosses his arms across his chest.

 

He winces when he feels a throb of pain on his abdomen. He almost forgets that he must not move that much. “You okay?” He peers up to Yifan who’s looking so apprehensive. Junmyeon sighs, “I want him to be here… I want to talk to him…” Without warning, Yifan kisses him, his body leaned down to his, a hand resting beside his head. Junmyeon slips out a whine when his alpha breaks the kiss suddenly.

 

“You have me to talk with…”

 

Junmyeon quickly notices the sadness in Yifan’s eyes, as if he’s neglecting his mate’s existence. “Yifan, no, I didn’t mean it that way,” He brings Yifan’s face closer and leaves a quick kiss on his lips, “I’m sorry to have you feel that way…” His alpha says nothing but rubs their noses together, “It’s okay.” A soft peck lands between his upturned brows. “I understand,” Yifan then smiles towards him.

 

Junmyeon feels so content by having Yifan as his mate. He motions his alpha that he wants to sit. After that, he takes Yifan’s large hand before interlacing their fingers, gazing into his eyes, “Can you tell me what happened yesterday? I can’t seem to remember…” Yifan unlaces their fingers and Junmyeon almost takes his hand again not until he feels his alpha’s arm carefully around his back.

 

He blushes, suddenly thinking the moment where they confirmed that they liked each other. “Me too. I thought the same thing.” Junmyeon looks up to his alpha in surprise, cheeks flushing, “You can read me… ?” Yifan’s grin is so big until Junmyeon feels like he wants to take a picture of it. “Do you remember our first kiss?” Yifan asks rather than answering because he’s feeling too happy right now.

 

He totally loves his omega’s reaction, cheeks flaming red now, looking like peaches. Yifan chuckles before bumping their noses together, delighted to have this content feeling again. They don’t have to feel afraid anymore. No more hunters. No more spies. It’s just them after this. Them and their little pup. “I miss Sehun…” Yifan’s smile totally dies down once he hears his mate’s glum voice.

 

He knows that their pup must be safe with their pack. Yifan tries to change the topic so that his mate doesn’t have to feel sad. “You wanted to know what happened yesterday?” Junmyeon instantly peers up to look at him, orbs glistening with excitement now. “You were so, so beautiful,” He presses a kiss between Junmyeon’s brows, “You were so strong. Much stronger than me,” He states without wasting a second.

 

“Stronger than you… ? But I mustn’t be stronger than you. I’m an omega—”

 

“You didn’t have an omega’s vibe at all, love.”

 

Junmyeon’s eyes slowly widens, finally understanding what Yifan means. His alpha then tells him everything on what happened to the hunters. “I… I really did that… ?” Yifan nods and Junmyeon gulps. He can’t believe he killed the hunters. He doesn’t know what to feel right now. “You did the right thing, love.” He blinks as he receives a quick kiss on his lips. “You don’t have to feel regretful,” Yifan smiles fondly.

 

“I—”

 

The door bursts open, revealing a panting Minseok, halting Junmyeon. “Thank goodness!” Minseok hugs the sitting Yifan who’s blinking now, confused as hell. “Minseok—” “Junmyeon!” Luhan pops in out of nowhere before sprinting next to Junmyeon, checking the omega’s face intently. Just when Yifan is about to shove off the eldest beta and just when Junmyeon is about to shove off the second eldest beta’s hands away, more loud voices barge in.

 

It’s his pack.

 

 _Their_ pack.

 

Junmyeon cries out of relief, while Yifan only smiles out of total gladness. They’ve made it. All of them made it alive. They won’t have to be heedful of their surroundings anymore. After years of living in fear plus in unease of being caught, they’re finally _free_. “He’s been crying for nonstop,” Baekhyun enters last after every one was settled down, the alpha telling them the incident yesterday.

 

In the brunette’s arms, there’s someone wrapped in a bundle of fluffy towel. Yifan quickly heads towards his pup, eyes steady on his offspring. “Daddy is here,” Yifan coos, patting the crying pup’s back once the pup is in his hold, “You’re okay now.” Junmyeon tears up even more at the sight. He can’t describe how or what he feels. Having everyone here, safe and sound, is really breaking him down in happiness.

 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon finally speaks as he gently lays the crying pup cautiously against his torso, avoiding meeting contact with his wounded stomach, “Shh, Mommy is here,” He coos, kissing on the infant’s head, hair already growing. “Where are the others?” Yifan questions quietly, grabbing Minseok’s shirt to grab his attention once they’re out of the ward to let Junmyeon spend time with the others by his side.

 

“They’re in the nursery… Someone named Jinri is taking care of the pups— I mean, the babies,” Minseok takes a look around as if he’s wary of spies eavesdropping their conversation. Yifan gives him a pat on the back, “We’re safe here. There’s no need to be worried about hunters anymore. How’s Tao doing?” Minseok is about to protest but not until the alpha questions his pup’s condition.

 

He tells Yifan that Zitao is sleeping and just when he wants to ask the alpha something, a doctor halts their conversation. “Can I see Junmyeon?” Minseok almost growls by the threatening aura from the male but he didn’t because his alpha isn’t doing the same. In fact, his alpha only nods, bowing his head a little. “Who’s that?” Yifan then explains everything about the doctor, having a wide-eyed Minseok at the end.

 

“Junmyeon?”

 

Around seven heads turn around to look at the unfamiliar voice. The pack stare at Junmyeon before having their eyes on the doctor again. “Hyung,” Junmyeon properly sits up straight with the help of Luhan as he beams towards his brother, the rest having baffled expressions, “Meet my pack.” The pack make way for Minho to sit beside the omega without even being told, already acknowledging another alpha’s presence.

 

“Jinri told me everything about your pack. That must be Jongin, right?”

 

Jongin flinches almost instantly, having a firm grip around his mate’s little hand, face hardening as his name is being called by another unknown alpha. “Jongin, it’s okay,” Junmyeon brushes his thumb over the silver-haired male’s wrist in a comforting manner who’s standing right beside his bed, “He means no harm, Jongin.” Said male releases the deathful grip on Kyungsoo’s hand, face finally relaxing.

 

“I’m sorry. Does my presence irritates everyone?”

 

Most of them shake their heads, not meeting eyes with the doctor. “I actually, uh, need to talk to you about something. Alone,” Minho states with hesitant, noticing the wary looks from Junmyeon’s pack even though he isn’t looking at them. He knows how precious an omega in a pack is so he clearly understands their protective instinct towards their only omega. Besides, Junmyeon almost lost his life.

 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon comforts his pack with a little smile after noticing their apparent distress (especially Baekhyun) of leaving him alone with an unknown alpha, “I’ll be alright.” After the rest catch up with their alpha, it’s their turn to listen to Yifan’s explanation. Meanwhile, Junmyeon can’t believe what he’s listening right now. “Really… ? Mom’s pack… They’re still alive?” Junmyeon asks for the second time.

 

Minho nods, “Hard to believe but yes. They’re alive. Old but strong,” Minho jokes but Junmyeon doesn’t laugh. He’s afraid. Junmyeon gulps. He isn’t ready to meet them. What if his mother’s pack hate him for the loss of his male mother? What should he do? “Don’t think too much.” A comforting hand lands on the messy black hair of his as Minho suddenly speaks, “They will be delighted to meet you.”

 

Junmyeon blinks, “Yo-You know them?” Minho nods, “I’ll tell my story of how I came here tomorrow. You still need to rest a lot. And I think I shouldn’t be here for too long either. Your pack seems to hate me,” Minho pouts, feeling sad. Junmyeon slips out a giggle by his elder brother’s face but then, he remembers something, “What’s our age difference actually?” His brother snorts, “Only a year. No difference I guess?”

 

“I still want to call you hyung,” Junmyeon beams. Minho coos while ruffling his hair fondly. Junmyeon doesn’t tell his brother that their male mother used to coo at him exactly like that. When his brother is out of sight, Yifan comes in instantly, sitting next to his side. “How’s the pack?” Junmyeon questions as he finally prepares to feed the wriggling pup in his arms. “They’re shocked that he’s your brother,” Yifan smiles at the pup.

 

He pecks on the side of Junmyeon’s head who swiftly leans next to him, wanting comfort. Junmyeon is still scared of meeting his male mother’s pack. “I’ll be there if you want to,” Yifan nuzzles his nose into his mate’s hair, sensing his omega’s internal panic. “I will always need you.” Yifan peers down to witness Junmyeon’s lovely gaze. He smiles, gaze soft on his mate. Leaning close slowly, they share a chaste kiss.

 

“I’m glad that I saved you,” Yifan murmurs between their languid kisses, smiling. “I’m glad that I was saved by you,” Junmyeon mumbles back, a sleepy smile spreading across his lips. “Little Sehun is hungry, hm?” Oh how much Junmyeon loves that fatherly voice of Yifan. He can’t help but to stay silent, wanting to hear more. “You’ll be stealing Mommy’s attention all the time after this, won’t you?” Junmyeon laughs softly by this.

 

Yifan hasn’t changed one bit. They didn’t have much time to spend the time as three before. Now, Junmyeon feels so heavenly content. He’s asleep by the time little Sehun has finished being fed. Baekhyun came right on time to fetch the pup, bringing him back to the nursery where the other pups are. Yifan doesn’t forget to thank him before he slips next to his sleeping omega, pressing a quick kiss on top of his head.

 

Unknown to no one, Minho and his wife take a peek on them from the slightly ajar door, both smiling to their selves. “They must be sleeping in peace for the first time ever,” Minho expresses with worry plus gladness. “They won’t have to worry about their surroundings anymore,” Jinri says as a matter of a fact, smiling in relief. The pair then take their leave, feeling content just by looking at the sleeping pair in the ward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siwon-kyuhyun-minho-junmyeon family inspired by [here](https://www.instagram.com/babywonkyu/?hl=en)
> 
>  
> 
> more precisely, 
> 
>  
> 
> [ this ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/b80814988a0d22c992ab7772cd99349e/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko2_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/c8b01ee82b5012532fe20ea3713eafe8/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko4_500.jpg)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [ this ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fc81edd8c992adc80aff1b7c541c5e68/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko5_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [ this ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/540ea06b00ae3d5ba1fef52dbf6921de/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko1_540.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [ this ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/152d73997d8bf558d52cf437a962fd59/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko3_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [ this ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/6d7c6aa0306a372ecdeea026f797fd6b/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko7_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
> and [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/41f5336499a670378a8d74a74baaeef6/tumblr_op65qpmo0L1w5aatko6_540.png)


	30. 029

 

_“Hurry!”_

 

_Minseok yells in the silent early morning as soon as he spots the road to the hospital is empty. Chanyeol and Jongin are supporting their unconscious alpha while Jongdae is carrying their equally unconscious omega, his stomach bleeding for nonstop even though he’s been covered with Baekhyun’s clothes. Yixing keeps checking on Junmyeon’s pulse with Luhan by his side, same goes to a very pale-faced Kyungsoo._

 

_Baekhyun is leading the way to the hospital, tears still pouring out from his eyes. Thank goodness he ran so crazily fast earlier to have the pack retreat to inform about their alpha and their omega. The pack found them against another thin blanket of snow, their bodies’ cold as ice. They ignored all the dead corpses around them as they listened to Minseok’s immediate planning to take Yifan and Junmyeon out of there._

 

_Junmyeon has shifted to his human-form, looking horrible as ever. His skin is literally painted with blood. Baekhyun hurriedly concealed the omega’s body with some of his clothes. They then went to the border together, Baekhyun leading the way while Minseok guarding their way, tracing other lurking hunters. There was none thankfully and now they’ve made it to Zone D, immediately spotting a hospital._

 

_Baekhyun volunteers to call out for someone since he’s the one who has more experience conversing with a normal human. Once more than one nurses appear, the rest start to doubt. Is this place really safe? Why this place has other unknown wolves’ scents? Is this really good choice to leave their alpha and their omega? “We don’t have time to think,” Baekhyun stresses, holding little Sehun close to his chest, “Please let’s just save them. Please.”_

 

_The pack finally give in, letting the nurses to bring their alpha and their omega to where, they don’t know. But they trust Baekhyun. Both of the unconscious males are on the stretchers now. Baekhyun told them that they’re in the emergency pathway where they don’t even know what it means. “Please, Yifan. Please be alive. For us. For Sehun. For Junmyeon,” Minseok gazes on the two bodies with much hope, repeating those over and over and over again._

 

_Unknown to no one, a doctor who’s working on his nightshift has heard the somewhat familiar name._

 

_“Junmyeon… ?”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You still remember my name… ?”

 

Junmyeon asks in amusement, his face showing how amused he is. Minho chuckles somewhat sheepishly as he nods, “I wanted a little brother so much even though I haven’t told our… Parents… If only I wasn’t an idiot back then, we could’ve grown up together. I’m sorry again…” Junmyeon ruffles his brother’s hair suddenly, causing Minho to be off guard. He giggles by the perplexed expression from his brother.

 

“I’m not upset or angry at you either, hyung. I’m sure our parents are happy right now after we’ve reunited after almost twenty years. So please, don’t feel bad.”

 

Minho tears up a little. A tear actually trails down to his cheek but before he can wipe it away, Junmyeon has done that for him. “No more shedding tears, okay?” He nods, even though he still feels bad. “You’ve done so much for me and my pack, hyung. Please don’t cry.” Minho can’t stop himself from crying. If he only knew that wolves weren’t evil. If he only knew that humans are the ones who are evil.

 

“You still haven’t told me how you met Jinri,” Junmyeon sulks, pouting. He holds back a smile when his brother finally smiles, Minho’s cheeks slightly pinking. “A city wolf found me near the border. He took care of me. Guess who that is?” Junmyeon thinks hard but nothing comes as an answer because he’s too curious. “He’s from one of Mom’s supposed pack.” Junmyeon gulps, “How are they all alive? Weren’t all of them… Killed?”

 

Minho shakes his head, “Some of them managed to escape. I’m waiting for them to tell everything to you by themselves.” Junmyeon quickly grabs his brother’s white coat, “You’ll be there, right?” Junmyeon asks, scared of being… He doesn’t know what will happen either. “Why should I when you have Yifan?” Junmyeon becomes silent. What if his mother’s pack doesn’t like Yifan? What if Yifan doesn’t like them too? What if they will fight—

 

“Hey.”

 

Junmyeon jolts a little when a hand lands on his head. He peers up to his brother who’s smiling softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be there.” Junmyeon frowns, “Where are you going?” Minho tidies himself a lilttle before standing up, “I have an appointment with—” “But you still haven’t told me how you met Jinri!” Minho chuckles, “Later!” He sends him a wink before heading outside to where, Junmyeon doesn’t know.

 

He pouts, missing his brother’s presence already. “You don’t miss me?” He looks over to the door again. Yifan looks so sad. “I do,” Junmyeon beckons him to come over with his hand, “I missed you a lot,” He pecks Yifan on the lips first once his alpha sits on the bed. He chuckles softly when he spots the pink blooming on Yifan’s cheeks. His alpha suddenly rests his head on his right shoulder without warning.

 

He senses regret in Yifan. “You okay?” Junmyeon wants to ask that to him actually. He nods, staring mindlessly at their unclasped hands resting side by side. He links his pinkie with his alpha’s, waiting for reactions. There’s none. Junmyeon is really worried now. He lowers his head to look at Yifan, “What’s the matter?” His alpha looks depressed. “I’m no worthy of being your alpha.” Junmyeon’s heart almost stops functioning.

 

“I failed to protect my pack. I failed to protect you. I failed to protect our second pup… I’m such a useless mate, aren’t I?”

 

Junmyeon is still shocked until he can’t utter a word. What in the world is Yian saying? The alpha smiles bitterly as Junmyeon isn’t responding, “I wouldn’t be happy but I will try to be happy if you want to find another proper mate—” An immediate slap lands on his cheek. It doesn’t hurt because it was weak but still, it surprises Yifan. “What the hell are you talking about?” Junmyeon glares at him, his eyes watery. Yifan becomes flustered by his gaze.

 

“Don’t you ever get depressed about me getting hurt and don’t you _ever_ tell me to find a proper mate. I’m content on what I have. I have the healthiest pack, an adorable pup and a lovesick idiot alpha. _Nothing_ is going to change that no matter what,” Junmyeon gives his mate a weak punch against that hard torso of his before hugging Yifan’s arm like he always does, his face grumpy. How dare Yifan said he’s not worthy?

 

“But Junmyeon, because of me, our second—” 

 

“It was _never_ your fault. We had no choice but to move out or else the hunters would’ve wipe all of us out if we were still living in that house.”

 

“I—”

 

Junmyeon kisses his mate to shut him up. He kisses him hard so that Yifan won’t say anymore stupid things. He pulls down Yifan’s shirt a little and is tremendously pleased when he earns a groan. “Junmyeon… I…” It’s been a while they shared a kiss like this and honestly, it feels serene. They pant against each other’s lips, eyes still closed, heartbeat still racing just like the first time they had their first ever kiss as mates.

 

“I never regret falling for you,” He kisses Yifan’s nose before smiling, liking the instant pink on Yifan’s cheeks, “No matter what happens, it’ll be always you.” Yifan doesn’t answer but he dives in for another breathless kiss, almost squishing Junmyeon against his chest, an arm already curling tightly around his omega’s lithe waist. “Hurts,” Junmyeon slips out a whine when the pressure on his injured stomach rises, “Hurts…”

 

Yifan swiftly returned to his normal self as soon as he hears his mate’s painful whines. He didn’t realize that he have placed his hand on Junmyeon’s belly. He quickly pulls his hand away, face all apologetic and all worried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Are you okay, mate?” His omega doesn’t say anything but lays his head on his chest, eyes closed. He can feel that Junmyeon wants to be pampered.

 

Yifan kisses on his head in an instant, playing with his omega’s medium long black locks, “I’m sorry for saying such things. I don’t know what came over me. It’s just… I want more pups with you but then, we can’t anymore and it makes me to feel so depressed…” He sits closer to Junmyeon, wanting to be close as possible. He hears a sigh from below. “I understand… M’ sorry for slapping you…” His mate cutely apologizes.

 

Yifan can’t help but to smile fondly, feeling all okay again. “Yifan… ?” He hums questioningly, still combing Junmyeon’s hair with his fingers. Maybe he should tell Junmyeon to grow his hair so that he can play with it every night (or even day). Junmyeon suddenly peers up to him, causing him to pause his actions, “I love you and our Sehun.” Love and pride swells so wonderfully in his chest by his mate’s simple confession.

 

He mushes his forehead against Junmyeon’s, both smiling, “I love you and our Sehun a little more than you.” He hears Junmyeon giggling before his mate buries his beautiful face into his torso, probably shy. “Hyung said Mom’s supposed pack will be coming here…” Yifan’s wolf ears would have perked up if he was in wolf-form, “Really?” He feels a nod. “He didn’t say when but they’ll come and see me,” Junmyeon states.

 

“Nervous?”

 

He mumbles against Junmyeon’s neck, taking in his mate’s sugary scent. “I’m scared actually… What if they hate me? What if they don’t show up? What if they want to kill me?” Panic is evident in his mate’s voice, causing him to shush Junmyeon calmly, letting the pad of his fingers grazing slightly against his scalp. “I’ll be there,” He coos,” I’ll be there, love. I swear I won’t let anything happen to you this time.”

 

He hugs his silent omega carefully as Junmyeon continues being silent. _‘I won’t forgive myself if anything happens to you again,’_  He tells Junmyeon mentally, resting his lips on his black hair. “I hope a miracle will happen,” His mate speaks suddenly. Yifan lowers his head in wonder, “What kind of miracle?” A hand lands on the side of his face. Yifan blinks. He then looks into Junmyeon’s gaze filled with sadness but he’s smiling.

 

“A miracle where we’ll have a younger brother or a younger sister for our Sehun…”

 

Yifan knows they won’t have any but the look in Junmyeon’s eyes makes him to tear up somehow. He covers Junmyeon’s hand and leans in to press a long kiss on his mate’s forehead. “I want that miracle to happen too,” He can feel grief in Junmyeon after that, “It’s okay,” He kisses on his mate’s closed eyes, tears escaping, “It’s okay, love. You don’t have to cry anymore,” He leaves another kiss on his temple.

 

“I-I know— I just— I feel so bad that we can’t even _try_ again and— Hurts, it really hurts, Yifan. I’m so sorry…”

 

Yifan cautiously tucks his omega’s head under his chin, patting his hair. He lets Junmyeon to cry. He lets Junmyeon to let it out. He lets Junmyeon to feel what he wants. Yifan knows he can’t do anything so he only stays beside him, saying nothing but comforting Junmyeon with touches. He knows Junmyeon will only need him and no one else. He knows what kind of comfort Junmyeon will need.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Junmyeon swiftly dabs the back of his hands against his tears to wipe them away and forces a smile towards his worried looking brother. “Why are you crying? You hurt anywhere? Let me see your—” “I’m fine,” Junmyeon gathers his brother’s wrists from touching his face, shooting another smile. “Is he telling me the truth?” Minho questions Yifan. Yifan nods thrice, honest. Minho then sighs.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Well,” Minho turns his head towards the entrance before looking at Junmyeon again, causing the alpha and the omega to exchange looks, “They’re here.” Junmyeon gasps a little. “They want you to come out. They want you to bring you somewhere. Can you walk? Did Jinri came by today?” Junmyeon nods, she indeed came by today, giving him physiotherapy lessons. He can’t walk on the first day he was here (he forced himself).

 

It’s been three days he’s been here, Jinri has been taking care of him quite well. He can walk more now. “You’ll feel weird after you shifted back to human. It’s been a while you haven’t shifted, right?” Junmyeon nods once again, wondering how his brother got that information from. “Well, Yifan here told me everything on the first day after you went back to sleep,” Minho pats extra hard on the other alpha’s back. Yifan looks so sheepish.

 

“Oh, um, so should I see them now?”

 

“Oh yes, they don’t like waiting. You can take your pack to if you want to.”

 

Junmyeon sends a questioning look towards Yifan, as if asking his permission. “Sure,” Yifan smiles, “We’ll bring them with us.” After informing the pack who are in the nursery, they’re right behind them, anticipating Junmyeon’s mother’s pack. They’re at the lobby now, waiting for the upcoming guests. Yifan is right close to Junmyeon, having an arm around him for support (Junmyeon didn’t want to use the walking sticks).

 

“Yifan?”

 

Said male brings his eyes towards the entrance. He blinks when he spots more than one alpha in a group of thirteen to fourteen people. He definitely recognizes the one who call him. “Heechul hyung… ?” The rest exchange puzzled looks. Junmyeon keeps staring at his alpha for an explanation. “Wow, the world is really small, huh?” Heechul peels Yifan away from his mate as the older alpha male hugs him briefly.

 

Minho supports his brother who almost fell, the elder male immediately sending a small glare towards Heechul. “I never thought you would make it here. Congrats!” Yifan sheepishly rubs his nape, first time being complimented by a same rank as him. He then swivels around as soon as he spots other unknown faces. “Junmyeon,” He checks his mate up until down, “You okay?” Junmyeon shortly hums in reply, nodding.

 

“This is Kyuhyun’s son? Is he your mate?”

 

Junmyeon gulps when he senses the sudden change of tone in the other alpha’s voice. He ducks his head low, standing close to no one but Yifan, clutching on his shirt tightly. He’s feeling too unassertive, having more than one alpha surrounding him. Yifan unintentionally lets out a growl in his throat, sensing his mate who’s being uncomfortable. “Yifan, relax, we mean no harm. Look at us,” Heechul calms the younger alpha who’s almost squishing the omega against him.

 

The rest are already backing away after feeling the drastic change in Yifan’s aura. “Junmyeon, right? Please tell him to calm down. You’re the only person can do that,” Heechul patiently tells him, locking eye contact. He smiles in relief when Junmyeon obeys, doing whatever it takes to calm Yifan. “It’s okay,” Junmyeon holds a side of Yifan’s face and lifts down, smiling, “I’m okay. I’m really okay, Yifan.” Said male then looks around him, realizing that he almost attacked the other alphas.

 

He bows a little towards them, conveying his apology. The others can only sigh out of relief. “Can you lend Junmyeon to us for a while, Yifan?” Said male quickly holds him tight again by Heechul’s question, face changing again. “No, no. Okay, I get it. You don’t have to. So possessive,” Heechul rolls his eyes a little. The others who heard his comment actually laugh by this. “We just want to see him up close. Will you let us, Yifan?” Said male nods with obvious hesitation.

 

The pair slowly heads towards the group of intimidating alphas who never take their eyes of the only omega. “You really have Kyuhyun’s resemblance,” A blond alpha says, holding Junmyeon’s peachy cheeks out of the blue. Yifan almost growls but he calms himself down, not leaving his arm around Junmyeon. “Um, thank you?” A baffled Junmyeon states-questions. “I’m Jungsoo, by the way. The leader for these alphas and betas.” Junmyeon blinks for a few times.

 

Eventually, Yifan has to leave his arm because Junmyeon has been passed to alpha to alpha of another pack, all introducing their selves. Yifan can control himself because no one is touching is mate. Not until a certain alpha have his arms around his Junmyeon. He frowns, automatically heading his way towards his omega. He greedily peels the other alpha’s arms away before snatching his mate, “You’re not allowed to hold him like that.”

 

Minseok internally face-palms by their alpha’s possessiveness. Luhan only chuckles in reply, secretly loving the sight of these unknown alphas’ and betas’ baffled expressions. Baekhyun is frowning, scanning these unrecognized people who may or may not cause harm to them. Chanyeol calms him down though, mentally telling his mate that they will be alright. Kyungsoo is doing the same, soothing the frowning Jongin.

 

Yixing and Jongdae are already talking to some of the other alphas and betas, conversing in Mandarin. “Told you not to go too far, Donghae,” The blond alpha states. “Sorry,” Donghae sheepishly sends a smile towards Yifan (who’s not looking at him) and then down to Junmyeon (who’s having difficulty to peel off Yifan’s limbs from his body), “He’s just so small. Just like Kyuhyun.” Junmyeon, who finally frees himself from his alpha’s tight grip, wobbles to stand in front of Donghae, “Can you… Can you tell me what actually happened to my mother… ?”

 

His voice has uncertainty. “We’re not here to tell you that,” Jungsoo steps in suddenly, Yifan promptly standing next to his mate, “We’re actually here to bring all of you to your new home.” Yifan’s pack, including the alpha himself, are taken aback by this. “Later on, Ryeowook will tell you everything about Kyuhyun to you.” Junmyeon can only nod, instantly spotting this Ryeowook, a beta, who isn’t meeting eyes with him.

 

He wonders why.

 

///

 

Their new home, as stated by Jungsoo earlier, is actually a home for each pair. They’re near to Zone B now where their houses are located near to the forest. Yifan’s pack aren’t able to express their gratitude as they’re still speechless. Each house is big. Not big as their previous spot but it’s looks so… Human. It’s like they’re living in a house where humans are supposed to live. Will they be really used to it?

 

“Your pack will be living in the same row so I guess there’s no problem for you guys to meet each other, right?”

 

Jungsoo gives a friendly pat on Yifan’s back, taking the younger alpha’s attention from daydreaming of having little feet of his future pups running in the house. Junmyeon read his mate’s mind and stays silent in response, quietly heading towards Luhan. “Thank you. This is really nice.” Jungsoo waves a hand absently, “It’s our duty to make our kinds experience happiness and freedom.” Yifan frowns as he thinks of something, “There are more of us at the other zones. Can we help them too?”

 

“Sure. Heechul has made a few contacts with the other packs from other zones after he arrived here yesterday. It’ll be great if you can give us a hand too since you used to work for Heechul, right?”

 

Yifan nods but then, he remembers about Junmyeon’s condition, “But can I… Have time?” A smile is sent to him before Jungsoo speaks, “Take as much time as you want. I’ve listened to your story by Minho earlier. You can tell your betas about this if they want to give us a hand. The more the better it is for us to save our kind. But you should rest a lot first before helping us. Take care of your mate too.” At the mention of his mate, Yifan looks around for his mate.

 

Junmyeon is missing. “Go. I’m sure he’s being cooed by Donghae or something,” Jungsoo holds in a chuckle as soon as Yifan’s face changes drastically into dislike. He then looks up to the bright blue sky, sighing, “Your sons are safe with us, Kyuhyun. You can rest in peace now,” He smiles for one last time before calling out for Heechul. Yifan doesn’t find his mate under Donghae’s arms but he’s in Luhan’s embrace instead.

 

“What is it? What’s wrong? Why is he crying?”

 

Even Minho looks so defeated, “He doesn’t want to tell us.” Yifan’s brows are upturned, worried, “Junmyeon?” Luhan sends him a wary look. It looks like the beta knows the reason. Yifan begs Luhan with his eyes, wanting to hold his mate. Once Junmyeon is finally under his hold, the rest give them space, checking out the interiors of each houses, leaving the pair outside. Yifan hugs him first.

 

_‘You want pups but I can’t give them to you anymore…’_

 

Yifan opens his eyes and a part of him actually breaks a little by the sight of tear-stained face of his mate. “Junmyeon…” He presses their foreheads together, sighing against his lips, “It’s alright, love.” Junmyeon shakes his head, “I-It’s not. Stop lying.” Yifan steals a kiss, preventing his mate from crying, “It’s really okay, Junmyeon. As long I have you and our Sehun, everything is okay with me. Please?” He motions his mate to look at him.

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“We should be grateful, love. We still have our pack. We still have each other. We still have our Sehun. We have a home now. We have a home for our own. Isn’t that what we’ve wished for before?”

 

“…”

 

“Hey. Look at me.”

 

Junmyeon finally lifts his head, the stubborn tears he’s supposed to hold back are spilling over his own will. More tears fall as he closes his eyes, feeling his alpha’s plush lips pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Don’t be sad anymore… We’re okay now…” Junmyeon sniffles, nodding silently. “Don’t you want to check the house?” Junmyeon shakes his head, “I-I want us to be like this for a little longer…”

 

He doesn’t catch the fond smile on Yifan’s lips. Junmyeon smiles too albeit shyly. They stand there just like that, arms around each other, cherishing each other’s presence. Yifan thanks his parents and apologizes for badmouthing them before. Junmyeon thanks his parents too. They’re okay now. They’re safe. They’re happy. That’s all that matters. This isn’t the end. This is just the beginning of their life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Min, Daddy and I have something to tell you.”

 

His male mother urges him to come over to the dining room where they will always discuss serious topics there. He feels scared, to be honest. “Don’t think too much,” His tall Daddy says as he pats on his hair. Even though he’s about to turn ten, he still wishes to be tall like his Daddy. He wants to be tall like his Daddy. He wants to know how being tall feels like. Little Minho grins widely as he’s being carried to the chair by his father.

 

“Min… You’re going to have a baby brother.”

 

The ten year old blinks at first, his parents already afraid by the lack of reaction. “Really?!” The boy’s eyes are wide, his smile almost blinding. He hears his Daddy’s laugh and his Mommy’s giggle by his reaction. “When will he be here? Can I see him now? Can I play with him now? Can I go to the forest with him—” “Not so fast, lil guy,” His father stops his rambles. The parents know that their eldest son can be too excited sometimes.

 

It’s cute, honestly. They never thought their son will accept the news so positively. “Don’t you want to know his name first?” Little Minho claps his hands first by his Mommy’s question, as if he just remembered about that. “What’s his name what’s his name what’s his name?” The boy questions with enthusiasm, eyes sparkling with excitement as he waits for his parent’s answer.

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

Ten year old Minho blinks as his parents declare his younger brother’s name at the same time. “Min? What’s wrong? You don’t like the name? We can change it if you—” “I will call him Myeonnie!” The boy giggles, clapping his hands like a seal. The parents inwardly sigh in relief, having a content smile on their faces. They have another thing to talk about too. Minho’s male mother is mostly anxious about this.

 

“Mommy has something else to talk about.”

 

Little Minho tilts his head by the sudden change of tone in his male mother’s voice. “What is it, Mommy?” He asks with less enthusiasm now, feeling scared. “Um, do you know that your Daddy used to hunt… Them?” The boy gives a big nod, “They’re bad. That’s why Daddy hunt them. They kill humans. They’re bad!” Minho frowns, feeling angry at the wolves who dare to kill humans. His friends always despise them. He will hate them too.

 

Or else why his Daddy used to kill them?

 

“Not all of them are bad, baby,” His male mother interrupts his thoughts, “Some of them didn’t have a choice but to live as them.” Little Minho huffs, his thinking still child-like. There’s no way he’s going to accept that reason. He crosses his short limbs across his chest, causing his male mother to panic inwardly. The father is no different. He looks anxious as his wife is. Both share wary glance before looking at their son.

 

“Your Mommy is a wolf, Min.”

 

The boy’s face pales at once. “No,” He looks at his Daddy before to his male mother, who’s giving him a teary-eyed smile, “N-No,” His voice wavers, his sight turning misty with tears. “Min—” “No!” Little Minho jumps off from the chair towards his room before locking the door in an instant, sobbing hard,  _“NOOO!!!”_ The boy collapses to the floor on his knees, clutching his hair as hot tears begin to pour out from his eyes.

 

“Not true,” The boy mumbles towards himself, “No-Not true. Wo-Wolves are bad, they’re bad, they’re evil, they’re—” _“Open the door, Min.”_ The boy sniffles harshly, glaring at the door as if his glare can pass through it, “I don’t want to!” He hides himself under the blanket, curling himself up into a ball as tears still runs out from his eyes for nonstop. His Mommy must be lying. His Daddy must be lying.

 

They can’t be telling the truth. They haven’t showed any signs of one of them being as ‘them’. ‘Them’ are bad. ‘Them’ kill humans. ‘Them’ have killed his friends’ family. He’s scared of ‘them’. Little Minho cries more, ignoring the bangs on the door. He wishes this is a bad dream. He will accept it if this is a nightmare. He tries pinching himself. It hurts. He isn’t dreaming. This is real. This is very real. He has no choice.

 

He runs away from home on the next morning without looking back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…nho? Are you okay? Minho?”

 

Said male jolts on his seat, eyes blinking. “Your face looks pale. Is everything okay?” A hand runs up and down on his back, soothing him. “M’ okay,” He slurs. Jinri still looks worried. Minho smiles up towards her, taking her hand, “I’m fine, really.” She leans down and leaves a soft peck on his head. Minho feels recharged already. He stands up and takes his white coat before he smiles towards his wife, “I need to tell Junmyeon some good news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case if you guys had forgotten
> 
>  


	31. Epilogue.

 

“Careful!”

 

Junmyeon and Yifan half-shout at the same time to their two year old pup, Joohyun, who almost tripped on her own little feet. They laugh while looking at each other as she continues running beside her elder brother. He’s pregnant with his third pup now. He just informed his alpha yesterday after getting the test (at home) done. Yifan wasn’t really lying when he said he wanted more pups with him. Junmyeon doesn’t feel troubled though.

 

He’s beyond happy. Even though these two pups will cause him headache sometimes, the happiness he receives from them is truly worth it. Moreover, the fond gaze which Yifan will always send their pups makes him to feel totally delighted. The happiness in Yifan’s eyes is very real every time he lays them on their pups. Junmyeon suddenly remembers back what his brother said to him three years ago.

 

_“I have something to tell you.”_

 

_Junmyeon observes how happy Minho’s face is as the male sits next to him on the hospital bed. He’s still in the hospital strictly by Jinri because Junmyeon still can’t walk properly by himself and she said she isn’t letting him until he’s fully healed. Junmyeon decided to obey even though he wants to wander their new house with Yifan since his mate will only visit twice a day, helping their pack with their house facilities._

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_He spots the smile getting wider on his elder brother’s face. Junmyeon frowns in wonder. “I found a legal doctor who can do a transplant surgery for you,” Minho still smiles widely. “What?” Junmyeon is lost for words by the information. Minho is still smiling, “Yes. You can have pups but in one condition,” He pauses, studying his younger brother’s falling expression. “What is it, hyung?” Junmyeon almost whines._

 

_“It’s a fifty-fifty chance… So you mustn’t tell Yifan first. If it’s a success, you can tell him anytime.”_

 

_“Is this really true? Is it… Is it really legal?”_

 

_Minho hugs him close, knowing that he’s close to tears, “Yes, Junmyeon. This is real. Yifan told me that you’re depressed. He’s depressed too. I can’t stand looking at you both like this anymore. That’s why I used my nights to search for a perfect doctor for you,” He wipes away his tears on his cheeks. Junmyeon thanks him weakly. “Promise me that you both won’t get it on if the surgery is a success?” Junmyeon pinks by the question._

 

_“I’m being serious, Junmyeon. You must wait for a few weeks for the stitches to heal inside. That’s why I’m asking you. Can you both wait until you’re completely healed?”_

 

_Junmyeon nods slowly, unsure at first. If he really tells Yifan they can have pups… He will be underneath his alpha by the next second. “I better not tell him first,” Junmyeon sheepishly smiles, cheeks pinking again. “I think that’s a good idea. You can surprise him, if you know what I mean,” Minho teases, causing Junmyeon’s cheeks to redden at once. Minho coos, ruffling his hair before telling him that his doctor will arrive tonight for agreement._

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

The same pair of arms cautiously loops around his middle from behind and large hands are soon locked in front of his soon to be bulging tummy. An instant smile paints across Junmyeon’s lips, “Can’t you read me?” He leans his back against his alpha’s firm chest, loving the warmth as always. “I want to hear you saying it by yourself… You know how much I love your voice.” Junmyeon blushes, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

 

Yifan is still the same even after three years, making him to feel all giddy and all shy. “I remembered what Minho hyung told me three years ago.” Yifan shortly hums, “He’s a miracle for us. Or else we wouldn’t have these two running in our backyard.” Junmyeon chuckles softly, “Un. Sehun is really fast even though he’s just three. Do you think he’ll be an alpha?” He peers up to his mate cutely (in Yifan’s eyes).

 

Yifan hums for a long while this time, “I think Joohyun will be the alpha. She’s just two and look at how fast she is.” Junmyeon giggles as he exactly spots the little girl with her cute ponytail passing by the three year old Sehun in a fake hundred meter match within a second, “You might be right. We just have to wait a few years to know their rank.” Yifan hums once again. Junmyeon senses hesitation in Yifan, “What is it?”

 

“Hm? Nothing. I was just wondering…”

 

“What?”

 

Junmyeon turns around after peeling away Yifan’s hands, unable to stand his curiousness. He meets with a slightly shy Yifan, his alpha’s cheeks pinking and spots a small smile on those plush lips. “I can’t read you. Stop making me to be more curious,” Junmyeon frowns, impatient. “Hm,” Yifan unexpectedly leans downward, his arms locking around his back before he presses a quick kiss on his lips, “Shall we make twins tonight?”

 

Junmyeon blushes madly, his cheeks flaming in a flash. “Zitao and Sohee will keep our pups company tonight because they promised to do a sleepover at Minseok’s house so I was wondering if we can…” Junmyeon can’t hear the rest of his alpha’s sentence as Yifan starts to leave tender kisses underneath his jaw descending to his right shoulder so, so slowly. He can already guess what Yifan might have said.

 

“Su-Sure,” Junmyeon stutters, smiling bashfully by the silly grin of his alpha, “We can have many pups just like you wanted.” Yifan frowns instantly, “Only me? How ‘bout you? You don’t want my pups?” Junmyeon shakes his head frantically, forgetting that alphas are sensitive by the smallest things if it includes his mate or his pups, “Sorry… I was too lost.” And there’s Yifan’s teasing smile again, “Too lost by what, hm?”

 

Junmyeon begins to pink again, looking away almost immediately, hands resting on his alpha’s chest, slightly pushing him away (even though he doesn’t want to anyway), “No-Nothing…” He doesn’t take notice of Yifan’s slightly widening teasing smile as he have his eyes closed shut, Yifan now leaning in closer and completely trapping him in his long arms, leaving Junmyeon no choice but to surrender. 

 

“You’re still so shy after all these years…”

 

Yifan states with total fondness etched in his tone, mouthing on their bond mark possessively. Junmyeon shudders a little by the little nip he feels against his skin, swiftly clutching the back of Yifan’s shirt for support so that he won’t fall on his knees considering his legs are being weak right now. “I love you.” Junmyeon tilts his head upwards, meeting Yifan’s loving gaze where he will never ever get sick of it.

 

He smiles too, leaning up to press a quick kiss on Yifan’s lips, “I love you more.” Yifan groans low in throat, startling Junmyeon, “I want more than a peck… But it’s okay. I can’t wait to have you later tonight.” Junmyeon whines, hiding his flushed face into his alpha’s broad torso despite he’s feeling undeniably excited for tonight too. It’s been three weeks ever since their last intimate night.

 

“Mommy! We’re hungryyy!”

 

“Hungry, hungryyy!”

 

Little Joohyun follows her elder brother’s whine. The pair chuckles as they break their hug, pastel pink coloring their cheeks. They know they can have more than a hug later tonight. Three year old Sehun starts to whine louder than his younger sister, sending a little glare towards her before hugging Yifan’s legs while Joohyun goes to Junmyeon. Then, both of them have battles of whines, the sounds bouncing against the walls of their home.

 

The parents have to chuckle again by their adorable antics. Sehun totally takes after Yifan while Joohyun completely takes after Junmyeon, both of their parents faces showing on both pups. Joohyun is beautiful just like her male mother. Sehun is handsome as his father. Their daughter’s hair color is same as Yifan’s (peach blonde) while their son’s hair color is same like Junmyeon’s (black).

 

Junmyeon still remembers the day he held little Joohyun in his arms two years ago. So small and so cute. She’s still the same cute pup. He also remembered little Sehun’s face when he and Yifan made the boy to carry the newborn. The boy was silent at first, scanning her small face. Then, he was literally jumping in happiness after they declare her name. The parents know very well why their son feels happy. It’s because he won’t be alone anymore.

 

“Go wash-up first! I bet both of you are so smelly. Or else Mommy won’t prepare lunch for you two!”

 

Junmyeon mocks an angry face towards them. “No!!!” Both sprint towards the bathroom almost instantly, shrilling and competing each other’s speed at the same time. Junmyeon softly laughs just after he told them to be careful. Yifan suddenly attacks his neck with suckles and kisses until he slips out a moan, holding onto the aisle to support himself. Junmyeon still hasn’t recovered from the shock when his alpha swivels him around.

 

Plush lips dives in for a fiery kiss. Junmyeon tries hard to hold in his inner need with his mate suddenly reacting like this out of the blue. “ _Yifan_ ,” Junmyeon pants after his alpha has totally sucked his breaths away by the fierce kiss, feeling those wet lips trailing down to his neck now, “Yifan, wa-wait, mmh—” Junmyeon purse his lips tight from letting out noises as his stiff nipples are being ‘played’.

 

Before he can beg Yifan to take this to their bedroom, the pups come in right on time after a quick shower, halting their heated session. “Food, Mommyyy!” Little Sehun adorably whines, not noticing his Mommy’s slightly uneven appearance. “Feed! Food! Feed!” Little Joohyun jumps on her feet, her short arms lengthening towards her Daddy, wanting to be carried (and being fed). Yifan and Junmyeon exchange quick looks.

 

Both smile to their selves after gathering their pups on their hips while heading to the table. During lunch, Junmyeon can’t stop smiling. Same goes to Yifan. He feels absolutely content now. Having Junmyeon as his lovely mate and his two adorable pups here… It’s truly a miracle. It feels like a dream. He gazes at his pups with a warm smile before averting his eyes to his mate. He recalls back the day Ryeowook told Junmyeon about his male mother.

 

_“Kyuhyun and I were really close,” Ryeowook starts, standing unsurely next to Junmyeon’s bed, feeling Yifan’s wary eyes on him, “So I knew what was going to happen to him because I’m the first person he would tell.” Junmyeon nods as he listens, encouraging the beta to go on. Yifan tightens their clasped hands, feeling anxiety stirring in his mate. “He didn’t want to lead a pack so he ran away,” Ryeowook simple states._

 

_“Why did he run away?”_

 

_“Who runs a pack when you’re only nineteen?”_

 

 _Junmyeon becomes silent after that, looking down. There must have been lots of pressure on his male mother’s shoulders on such young age. Maybe that’s why he ran away. “He was_ scared _,” Ryeowook sniffles, missing his best friend, “He’s an alpha, yes, but he wasn’t ready. He_ told _them he wasn’t ready but they_ pushed _him and then he ran away. It’s all their fault!” Junmyeon jolts a little by his sudden shout._

 

_Yifan continues being silent, staring at the male who’s crying now. “Kyuhyun was such a nice friend of mine. If only the elders didn’t force him and gave him some time… He wouldn’t have run away. He would’ve stayed. He would’ve lead the pack. He would’ve made the pack grow big. Everyone is dead now except for some of us,” Ryeowook pauses as he sniffles, “The day I met your brother, I thought your mother was alive somewhere out there.”_

 

_The beta’s face lightens up for a moment before he returns looking dejected, “But he told me he ran away from home. I took care of your brother ever since that day, hoping to hear any news of Kyuhyun. But then, last year, the news exposed Kyuhyun’s marriage with a human. Th-They brutally killed him. How could they…” Junmyeon cries together, reminiscing the last moments of being with his father and with his male mother._

 

_Yifan comforts him with touches and nothing else, knowing that there’s more from Ryeowook. “I told this to your brother. I wasn’t expecting him to cry. He cried so hard until I cried too. I thought he hated us. I thought he hated wolves but he didn’t. He told me that he wanted to reconcile so I understood. It was too late. That’s why he cried. He then told me about you,” Ryeowook pauses, first time meeting eyes with Junmyeon._

 

 _“Even though the news stated that you were missing or dead, I was searching for you. I was searching for you from zone to zone but I_ couldn’t _find you. I thought you were really gone… But thank goodness, you’re here now. You’re here. Minho is here too. Kyuhyun will be finally able to rest in peace now. I’m so thankful. Thank you for making it here. Thank you so much to you too.”_

 

_Yifan bows in reply as soon as they lock eyes. “Thank you for telling me… I miss them more right now…” Yifan lets his mate and the beta to share a hug. “I believe Kyuhyun didn’t do anything wrong,” Ryeowook wipes away the tears on Junmyeon’s cheeks with a soft smile, “Or else you or Minho wouldn’t have existed. As long you and your brother are doing okay, I’m content. If you ever need anything, don’t forget to tell me, okay?”_

 

_Junmyeon nods, more tears falling, “Thank you…” Ryeowook then excuses himself politely, letting Yifan to comfort his mate. “It’s okay,” He coos, resting his lips against his omega’s soft black hair, patting on his back at the same time, “It’s alright. I’m here.” Junmyeon keeps sobbing, his chest feeling hurt from missing his parents so much. The pain in the eyes before they were shot dead can’t and won’t be forgotten._

 

_Minho comes by after a while in the evening, telling Junmyeon and Yifan how he met Jinri. “I was an intern here and she was the Head nurse’s assistant. So you can tell how we fell for each other.” Junmyeon eyes his brother sharply, causing Minho to be slightly intimidated. “I can’t tell how you fell for each other. Tell me,” Junmyeon demands playfully with a teasing tone, having Minho’s cheeks to be pink now._

 

_And so Yifan listens to Junmyeon’s brother on how he and his wife see each other regularly in the hospital, how he approaches Jinri at first, when he told her the truth of his being, and finally how Jinri accepted him sincerely by accepting his proposal after a couple of months dating. “Before you ask me about having kids, I haven’t bit on Jinri yet,” Minho informs quickly, causing both alpha and omega to be surprised._

 

_“It’s… It’s nothing, honestly. I just… ***sighs*** She isn’t ready and I’m not ready to hurt her so…” _

 

_The listeners finally understand their decision, both nodding to their selves. “It’s okay, hyung. Take your time. If you really want to have kids, you should talk to her, okay?” Minho nods albeit solemnly, “I just… I thought of not changing her… What if she isn’t my mate after I bit her? The thought just scares me…” Yifan interrupts politely, “I believe she will be your mate no matter what. Trust the wolf in you, hyung.”_

 

_Minho blinks as Yifan talks to him for the first time. Yifan then smiles in reassurance, “Everything will go well.” Junmyeon beams with proud swelling in his chest, witnessing his mate finally opening up to his elder brother. How he longed for this moment. He almost squeals in delight when his mate and his brother share a brief hug right in front of his eyes, hearing Minho thanking Yifan. Said male feels glad._

 

_A few days went by after that, Junmyeon still in the hospital while him helping out his pack, filling up their houses with human facilities. Yifan feels that everyone has their own freedom and will have their own happiness after this. He feels so glad but sometimes during his visits to see Junmyeon, his mate seems to look okay even though he senses longing. Yifan will never let their future pups to feel the same (if they had any)._

 

Soon, it’s evening. The family of four (and soon to be five, or six) spent the day away with the parents teaching their pups some new English words, both seated comfortably on their laps. Luhan then comes over around six with Minseok carrying the two year old sleepy Sohee. Three year old Zitao barrels in out of nowhere before hugging Junmyeon’s legs, jumping while shouting ‘thank you’s for having Sehun to have a sleepover at his house.

 

The adults can only shake their heads by his cuteness. Yifan keeps an eye on the slight pink on his son’s cheeks once he sees Zitao conversing excitedly (about sleeping with his panda plushies) with him. After a few seconds, he ends up chuckling. He won’t stop his son who’s (obviously) crushing on Zitao. Who knows they might be mates in the future? He then coos over the sleepy Sohee, his daughter trying to wake her up softly to get her play with her.

 

Everyone is doing well. Jongin is working as an intern in a computer based company while Kyungsoo is working as a part-time baker in their neighborhood since he has to take care of their three year old son, Taeoh. The toddler is exact replica of Jongin. Jongdae and Yixing are working but in different fields. Jongdae is helping out Heechul while Yixing is a teacher at the nearby kindergarten.

 

Both have no news of pups but none force the pair to have one, even though everyone is waiting for any happy news from them. Chanyeol is working at the exact bakery shop where Kyungsoo is while Baekhyun is also a teacher where Yixing is working at. Junmyeon told him a few days ago that they’re planning for a second pup since three year old Jiwon has been whining to them that he has been feeling too lonely without his parents in the house.

 

Minseok and Luhan are happy with their little Zitao and little Sohee, who resembles Minseok the most (especially the eyes). Him and Junmyeon are totally happy too with their little Sehun and little Joohyun. They’re in the lounge now, the pups are too busy playing with each other until they don’t even realize that their parents are talking about them. Yifan smiles before his attention gets averted by Minseok.

 

Junmyeon smiles. This feels so surreal. This is really happening. Having everyone around him being so happy… Its honestly feels so good. He feels so happy. This isn’t a dream. This is real. A very beautiful reality. He wishes this reality will never end. He wants this to keep it going. He wants it to be forever. “Hey.” Junmyeon gasps when he notices that Yifan is just in front of him. He almost forgets that Minseok has left with the pups.

 

“Oh,” Junmyeon blushes, remembering what his alpha has said in the afternoon earlier. “Let’s head out?” Yifan suddenly pecks his lips so quickly. Junmyeon hasn’t caught what his mate said earlier, “Huh?” He hears Yifan chuckling. “You. Me. Out. Let’s go?” Another quick kiss on his lips. “You mean—” “Yes. It’s full moon tonight.” Junmyeon blinks before realizing that he’s being dragged to their backyard.

 

They pass through the usual backdoor of their house to the forest of zone A. Junmyeon breathes in the spring night zephyr of the woods, the full moon basking his milky white skin so beautifully. Yifan adores and gazes at his mate in pure admiration. His mate is the most beautiful person ever, both human and wolf. Junmyeon turns first, feeling his bones cracking and changing inside. Yifan follows after.

 

Junmyeon has been practicing to turn with Baekhyun for the past three years. He still can’t forget how his mate wailed in pain as he shifted for the second time after he was discharged. Junmyeon even told him that he didn’t want to shift anymore but Yifan was there, encouraging him. It sure took a lot of effort for Junmyeon to turn without feeling the pain and now, his omega can shift within half a minute without any complication. 

 

The omega runs away suddenly, startling the mighty alpha. Once the alpha finds out that the omega is actually challenging their speed, the alpha wolf sprints towards its mate. Together, they run and run. They run freely through the thick forest. The omega lets out a loud yelp when the alpha playfully bites on its tail. _‘Come here, you!’_ The omega chases after its mate, the alpha wolf’s tongue lolling out of its mouth, running away from its enraged mate.

 

After long minutes of chasing and running through the thick trees, the alpha surrenders to its mate, lying on his back. The beautiful omega swiftly [climbs up](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m30bjuvYn41rpw71uo1_250.jpg) over the alpha wolf’s huge body, growling softly. _‘Sorry?’_ Yifan nuzzles into his mate’s muzzle, conveying his apology. _‘Apology not accepted.’_ He hears Junmyeon’s sulky voice in his head. Yifan would have chuckled if he was in his human-form.

 

He doesn’t but he flips their positions so quickly until the beautiful wolf underneath him blinks, just like Junmyeon would do if he was in human-form. _‘Then shall we go home and let me show you my apology?’_ The omega wolf blinks once again before slipping away expertly, swiftly running to the passage to their house. Yifan chases him from behind, purposely slowing down his speed to let his mate go first.

 

They will go to forest whenever their pups are having sleepovers at one of their pack member’s house, having the time to spend with the nature to satisfy their inner wolves. It’s a good ritual so that their bond will always stay strong. The moon is big and bright tonight, making Yifan to feel so strong, the moon giving him energy. Once he transforms back into human, he takes his clothes and doesn’t bother to wear them.

 

He heads straight towards their bedroom (after not forgetting to lock the backdoor) where he can smell the sweet scent emitting from there heavily, his insides already aroused just by a single sniff. He closes the door to their bedroom and turns around. Once he spots the sight of Junmyeon who’s bare on the bed, waiting for him, legs spread, _prepared_ , his insides flares up with maximum desire.

 

Yifan literally pounces on his omega, the bed creaking a little. He promptly leans over to latch his lips with Junmyeon’s awaiting ones. Both of their inner wolves howl in extreme satisfaction, their feelings mutual. Soon, the kiss is involved with tongues and teeth as they take it even deeper. Hotter. Messier. After they pull away, slightly satisfied, both of them gaze towards each other with need, their chests heaving intimately.

 

Yifan brushes Junmyeon’s long black bangs away which are now sweaty, having his lips inches apart, panting. Junmyeon loops his arms around Yifan’s neck, possessive, the want is getting unbearable by the extreme silence and by the obvious tension between their temporary quietness. “Yifan…” He moans wantonly when he feels his alpha’s long fingers around his semi hardness, stroking him so awfully slow.

 

“Junmyeon…”

 

Yifan drops wet kisses on his omega’s smooth chest, loving the sounds his mate is letting out so magnificently. “I love you, Yifan.” Yifan’s chest swells with much fondness. He smiles down towards Junmyeon, taking a moment to take in the beautiful mess. Junmyeon looks away as he reddens even more than he already is by the loving gaze. He wanders his eyes upwards when Yifan tilts his head to have their eyes connected.

 

“I love you more, Junmyeon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue loving krisho!


	32. i. pup's first steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is inspired from [here](http://untouchabyeolman.tumblr.com/post/53064981022).

* * *

 

_‘I don’t know about this…’_

 

Junmyeon sighs for the umpteenth time as he’s scared what’s bound to happen right in front of his own eyes. _‘It’s just a practice,’_  A few feet away in front of him, there’s Yifan, all smiling and grinning. Junmyeon sends him a sharp glare, holding onto their wobbly one year old by his small shoulders from behind, _‘I still don’t know about this…’_ His gaze softens as soon as their pup tips his head to peer up at him.

 

 _‘I got this, trust me,’_ Yifan presses on further rather impatiently, not accepting that his mate is all affectionate towards their pup alone. He wants to be there for their pup too. Junmyeon sighs before leaning downwards to little Sehun and presses a quick peck on his small nose. Little Sehun gives his Mommy a toothy grin. “Do it like how Mommy taught you,” Junmyeon fondly caresses their pup’s growing black hair.

 

Little Sehun seems to understand what his Mommy is talking about and turns his head to the front to see his Daddy crouching in the middle of their backyard. Once the father and son lock eyes, Yifan grins widely, beckoning their pup to come over to his side with his hands, “Come on, pup. Walk towards Daddy like a wolf.” Junmyeon finally (and heavy-heartedly) lifts his hands away from their pup’s shoulders.

 

Sehun’s birthday have passed a week ago. The parents celebrated the pup’s birthday with their pack, inviting some of Junmyeon’s mother’s pack too. The pair, at first, were worried because their pup hasn’t showed any signs of walking, only crawling. But one day, Yifan caught little Sehun standing all alone in the middle of the playroom. Junmyeon didn’t believe it when he told him so here they are.

 

 _‘Yifan, I swear to the moon if he falls,’_  The omega unknowingly starts to nag once little Sehun takes his first unstable step, watching uncomfortably as their pup starts walking unevenly. _‘Calm down,’_  Yifan exclaims, cutting his mate off from the chain of nags, “You’re doing good, pup,” He cheers with a big smile on his face as their little Sehun is halfway there, body swaying a little, “Keep walking towards Daddy.”

 

But then, Junmyeon explodes when he sees their pup tripping, “ _YIFAN!!!_ ” Said male has already extended his right arm towards little Sehun and catches the pup by his underarm from falling face-first on the grass, “I got him!” Junmyeon shoots daggers towards his alpha, mentally sending him chain full of nags. Yifan straightens up their pup and smiles fondly at little Sehun, earning a big toothy grin.

 

 _‘He’s doing fine,’_  Yifan sighs on how enraged his omega is currently. Just a few more steps and their pup will be in his arms. He wants little Sehun to walk all by himself so he retrieves his support from the pup and squats a little far. _‘You’re doing everything wrong.’_ There comes an angry voice again in his head. _‘Were you trying to rip his arm off?!’_ Yifan quickly shakes his head, the image quite disturbing.

 

_‘Why did I let you do this. I’m going over there, Yifan. I knew this was a bad idea—’_

 

_‘Stay where you are, I got this—’_

 

_‘This is just like the time I let you give him a bath—’_

 

_‘Why are you bringing that up? It was my first time, Junmyeon. What do you expect—’_

 

_‘You almost drowned him!’_

 

_‘I didn’t—’_

 

“Da!”

 

Yifan whips his head downwards only to meet little Sehun’s grin, his short arms opening widely. “You made it!” He scoops the pup into his arms at once, kissing all over little Sehun’s face. “Are you okay, baby?” Junmyeon appears next to his side out of nowhere, checking their pup’s feet apprehensively. “Look at his smiling face,” Yifan coos as he nudges his mate’s ribs gently to take his attention.

 

Their pup is grinning wide, showing another toothy grin as if he knows he has done something which has appeased his parents. “We’re _not_ doing this again,” Junmyeon sternly says, still glaring at his mate. “Zitao is walking now because he had lots of practice,” Yifan pouts, holding the pup protectively in his arms, “I want our Sehun to walk too.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, knowing that he can’t win this.

 

“Let’s do it one more time?”

 

Junmyeon will never say no to his mate’s puppy eyes.

 

He definitely learnt that from their pup.

 

* * *

 


	33. ii. mood swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to post it here fml
> 
> this was a few months before they had joohyun :>

 

Junmyeon tiptoes to take his favourite cereal box despite his pudgy belly. After trying for three times (and failing miserably), he huffs out loud in annoyance. Comforting himself that he doesn’t need to call Yifan for this (because he’s still upset with his alpha), he tries again, pressing himself against the display rack. Junmyeon holds in his breaths with squinted eyes, tiptoeing to the fullest, fingers nearly centimetres apart to the box.

 

The pregnant omega lets out a loud strangled sigh and he groans loudly once he’s properly back to his feet. Junmyeon sniffles, resting his fingers tiredly on the rack. He really wants the cereal. He blames his mate for no reason. Or else Yifan would have easily taken it for him. “I don’t need his help,” He grumbles before he rubs his tears away, sniffling, before looking up to his favourite cereal with indignant, “I can do this without him.” Junmyeon tries again.

 

“Hey there.”

 

Junmyeon’s shoulders jerk in surprise before he searches for the source of the unknown voice. A tall alpha male, height almost similar to Yifan, gives him a friendly smile. “That’s dangerous. Mind if I help?” Junmyeon senses no threat or danger on the alpha so he nods, smiling somewhat bashfully as he’s been caught tiptoeing. He could make his mate jealous if only he was here… “Here you go,” The tall alpha takes his hand before placing the box.

 

“Thank you so much,” Junmyeon hugs the cereal against his upper chest, sending a bright grin up to the latter. The alpha blinks at the endearing view. He takes a glance around them before giving Junmyeon a sheepish smile, “You alone?” Junmyeon almost shakes his head but not until he takes the scent of his mate nearing to his location. “Kind of,” He replies somewhat shyly, averting his eyes away from the alpha as he places the box to the cart.

 

The alpha male smiles softly once their eyes meet again, “Would you like to—” “Junmyeon,” Yifan turns his mate around before hugging him, ignoring the other alpha’s presence at first, “Don’t you dare run off like that again. You’re seven months pregnant—” “Let me go,” Junmyeon snaps. Yifan eventually lets him go somewhat heavyheartedly, checking his body to see he’s all good despite his omega wanting his hands off from him.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Yifan’s expression totally changes into a dark one as he throws a glare to the other alpha, “Go away.” The other alpha, feeling challenged as he senses the omega’s discomfort, snarls back, “I suggest you should really let him go unless you want to hurt him.” Yifan peers down to his mate worriedly, freeing Junmyeon’s wrists almost instantly after hearing a meek whine from below, “You okay?” Junmyeon only huffs, not looking at him.

 

“This is your fault,” Yifan almost lunges at the other alpha if it’s not for the terrified Junmyeon’s tight hold around his arm. The other alpha male only frowns but his gaze turns soft as he looks at the omega, “Do you need help?” Junmyeon only shakes his head fervently before sending a grateful smile, knowing that the alpha male must have mistaken their relationship as an unstable one.

 

Junmyeon totally forgets Yifan can become jealous easily over the simplest thing.

 

“Yifan, look at me,” He pulls onto his mate’s shirt this time to take his attention and once the alpha stares down at him, he settles his palm against the alpha’s cheek gently, sensing the wolf inside Yifan going aggressive as it wants to be released, “Calm down. It’s okay. He just helped me, that’s all. It’s okay now.” Yifan is back to glaring at the other alpha, a snarl leaving his throat this time as the other is doing the same.

 

“Please, just go,” Junmyeon begs to the other, still having a secure hand on the side of his mate’s face, “We just had a small argument. Nothing else.” The alpha doesn’t look convinced at first but he does after Yifan takes an angry step forward. “Yifan, shh, it’s okay. He’s gone now,” Junmyeon pats twice on his alpha’s chest, trying to take his attention from glaring at the fading body of the other alpha. Once he seems to calm down, Junmyeon calls, “Yifan?”

 

Said alpha blinks twice before down to the soft voice of his mate, “Did I hurt you?” Junmyeon pouts as he nods, his pregnancy hormones kicking in, “You did…” Yifan looks so alerted until he examines his mate’s hands and arms with panic. Junmyeon just pushes them away before hugging his mate, startling the tall alpha, “Stop worrying about me…” Yifan carefully cradles his omega’s face, gazing deeply into both of his omega’s eyes.

 

“How can I not when you ran off as soon as we reached here,” He strokes Junmyeon’s fleshy cheeks with his thumb, “You’re seven months pregnant, love. Of course I’ll be worried if anything happens to you.” Junmyeon pouts unintentionally up to him. Yifan smiles softly, understanding his mate’s mood swings. It comes and goes like crashing waves. At their previous home, Yifan took all the responsibilities to buy the necessities for their pup Sehun.

 

He went to the city alone. Now, they’re at the safest zone. Mated pairs can go anywhere they like without being apprehensive of their safety. Yifan didn’t like the idea of his seven months pregnant Junmyeon following him for shopping. Alphas will catch his sweet scent and they will begin to court him despite being claimed. So he strictly demanded his mate to stay at home but he didn’t know that Junmyeon was having his mood swings.

 

_“You don’t want me to come because you think I’ll be useless, don’t you?”_

 

Yifan went panic when there was a scowl forming on his mate’s forehead. _“Just go. We’ll take care of Sehun,”_ Minho gives a pat on his back before the doctor heads over to the sleeping child. Yifan obeyed. Junmyeon didn’t utter a word to him as they took his brother’s car to the nearest mall. Just when they arrived, Junmyeon ran off to the mall, leaving a very panicked Yifan in the car.

 

He followed his mate’s scent which was surprisingly already too far for him to catch on but he didn’t give up. When he neared to the biscuits and cereal section, that’s where he took a whiff of his omega’s sweet fragrance. There was an alpha already trying to court his pregnant mate and so, he sprinted to him. He knew Junmyeon won’t say anything unnecessary but if the other alpha took any positive signs, they would advance without hesitance.

 

“Leave me alone,” Junmyeon brushes away from his alpha’s hold, still sulking. Just because he’s pregnant, it doesn’t mean he’s useless. He can still walk on his own feet. He can still carry things with his own hands. Yifan sighs quietly. He knows it’s pointless to explain his concern so he just lets his omega be. He knows one right thing that can make Junmyeon feel better. He wants to keep it for later when they’re at home.

 

Both head home in total silence after they have shopped the necessities which are quite lot than they thought it will be. Junmyeon’s brother give them a hand to bring in the stuff to the kitchen as Jinri takes care of sleeping Sehun. She sends Junmyeon a soft smile as she passes the pup to him. “Thank you,” Junmyeon says sincerely, sharing a brief hug with her. “Have you named her?” The human questions while giving the omega’s belly a soft rub.

 

“We have a few names in mind,” Junmyeon grins before he thinks of what happened to him and Yifan before they left the house, his face falling, “You’ll be the first person to know it.” Jinri squeals in excitement, not noticing anything. After sending the pair off, Junmyeon immediately heads inside, not wanting Sehun to stay out in the cold for too long. Little Sehun stirs with a whine of apparent discomfort after he puts him to bed.

 

“Mommy is here,” Junmyeon coos, sitting on the bed next to the drowsy pup, patting a hand on Sehun’s flat tummy. “Da…” Junmyeon pats his hair, smiling down to the sleepy eyes of his son, “Daddy is busy downstairs, baby.” Little Sehun doesn’t say anything after that, simply cherishing his male mother’s presence. Yifan is indeed busy; organizing and settling the things they bought in the kitchen.

 

He purposely places the cereal box on the highest shelf so that his omega will be asking for his help for tomorrow. Ever since they have lived in a house of their own, Yifan has taken a liking on how humans’ lifestyle are. He has been learning ‘romantic’ gestures as he examines humans in the city while on the mission to save more of their kind. So far his mate doesn’t complain by his display of romance when they’re alone or whenever he gets the chance. 

 

Junmyeon will always go pink every time he does anything romantic or intimate. So he keeps doing it to have his mate appreciated and loved. After he’s done, he heads upstairs only to see his omega closing the door of Sehun’s room. Junmyeon completely ignores him though. He walks straight to their bedroom, a smiling Yifan trailing behind him. “Hey,” The alpha stops his mate by holding his hips from behind. 

 

“Let me go,” The omega orders weakly, unknowingly missing hearing his voice. “I’m sorry,” Yifan frees his hands before slowly snaking his arms loosely around his big stomach, dropping a kiss on his revealing skin of his neck, “I didn’t mean to belittle you, love. I was worried about your safety.” Junmyeon stays silent, wanting to hear more of his alpha’s soothing voice. “Can I look at you?” Junmyeon himself turns around to face his alpha.

 

But his eyes are elsewhere, lips pressed firmly. “I’m really sorry,” Yifan stoops low to face him, their foreheads almost touching. “Okay,” Junmyeon replies simply. “Can you look at me?” Junmyeon does look at him. He maintains the beats of his heart because his alpha is gazing into his eyes with so much love. “I’m sorry…” Yifan holds his mate’s small face delicately. Junmyeon slowly swallows by his alpha’s very soft tone.

 

“Yo-You’re forgiven,” Junmyeon pouts after that, feeling really sorry to see his mate like this. “Really?” Junmyeon nods. “You don’t want anything else as an apology?” Junmyeon flushes a little at that, “Well…” Yifan smiles knowingly once he feels a tug on the hem of his shirt. He kisses his omega, carefully walking them to the bed. “You shouldn’t stand too long,” Yifan carries his mate’s legs up to the mattress and slips under the covers next to him, “Feeling better?”

 

Junmyeon nods sleepily, the exhaustion pouring in, “Are we going to continue… ?” Yifan gives him a soft smile, “Of course.” He kisses Junmyeon sweetly until he drifts off to his dreamland. Yifan rakes his digits into his omega’s hair very fondly. He then rubs Junmyeon’s belly with pride. Leaving a peck on the bulging stomach, he pillows Junmyeon’s head with his arm. Yifan sleeps with ease just like always, with Junmyeon scooting closer to his side.

 


End file.
